


The Queen's Champion

by Anaklusmos14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 168,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaklusmos14/pseuds/Anaklusmos14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is betrayed by the person he trusted most. Not what you expect, you'll see. Lost, he vanished without a trace. He returns a different man with a close relationship with the least likely goddess. No HOO...yet. What will happen when new threats rise. Will he fight? No percabeth whatsoever in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted to destroy their seats of powers. But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face.

When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.

"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.

Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet. Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor.

"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod.

Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face.

"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.

"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.

"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue.

Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.

"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg. Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back. When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.

Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.

Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.

Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.

Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on about the bravery of the gods, Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with. He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.

Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.

Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead.

After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.

Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.

Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.

"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.

Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

The question was met with silence.

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"

Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy didn't hesitate.

"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.

"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"

"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.

Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."

"It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."

Hades smirked, "Guilty."

"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."

Thunder boomed outside.

"Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.

"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.

Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."

Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.

"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.

Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"

"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."

"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.

The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackelope was not worth finding out.

"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.

Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt.

"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.

Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.

The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.

Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.

"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.

Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.

She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.

Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.

"Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced.

Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.

"It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked.

Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.

Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.

"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.

Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished. When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.

Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.

When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.

Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.

"Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.

Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained. He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.

"Wait, Perseus." Hera called.

Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.

"I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.

Percy nodded warily.

"Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.

Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half- Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.

Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus." Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.

Line Break

The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.

Dear Chiron,

I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling. I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, and the campers like my brothers and sisters. I just need some time to myself. Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.

Thank you,

Percy Jackson.


	2. Mystery Man

Ch. 2

(Five Years Later)

Five years since anyone had seen the Hero of Olympus. Poseidon was in a deep depression, the seas had been restless for over three years. Everyone believed Percy would return on his own. They thought he would travel, kill a few monsters to blow off some steam, then return to camp. But after a year and no word, people began to worry. After two, Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track Percy down, simply to check on him. Since his disappearance, most of the gods had let go of their grudges toward Percy, realizing his heart and intentions were pure. After the third year and no luck in tracking him, people began to worry about his safety. Hades assured the council that Percy was still alive, but people still worried. After the fourth year, people began to think he would never return. He was immortal; but after no contact, it seemed Percy was cutting himself off from the godly world. Despite losing hope, the hunters continued to search for Percy. It was mostly because Thalia had never been the same after Percy disappeared. She knew Annabeth's betrayal had hurt Percy the worst but losing him made the loss that much tougher for Thalia. Artemis was also furious a demigod had managed to evade her hunters for so long. They had never failed a mission. Until Percy Jackson that is. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Close, but not quite.

Two years after Percy's disappearance, demigods began showing up at Camp Half Blood seemingly by themselves. The demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to go into camp with them. People had hoped it was Percy but when the demigods described the man, they said he had brown hair and brown eyes, crushing the hope that Percy was around.

After the first half dozen demigods showed up at camp accompanied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. The man had even managed to bring girls into the hunter's camp unnoticed, vanishing before the hunters noticed a new girl had entered their camp; something that infuriated Artemis immensely. When Artemis questioned the girls, they would explain their stories, usually horrific tales of abuse both physical and sexual. They said the man would show up and rescue them while dealing horrific fates to their abusers. When asked about the man the young girls would smile and say that he was nice and caring, like a big brother who came to their rescue. When they described the man, the girls gave the same descriptions as the campers, brown hair and brown eyes. The only clue to his identity was the name Blake. Despite how angry Artemis was that the man managed to sneak into her camp unnoticed, she couldn't help but hold a small amout of respect for the man. From the young girls' stories, the man dealt with abusive men in a way that was just as, if not more brutally than Artemis did.

Zeus ordered the man be found and brought to Olympus so his identity could be revealed. Despite their best efforts, neither the hunters nor any gods sent could find this man. He was an enigma. He appeared when needed by demigods but vanished before his identity or origins could be discovered.

The hunters were currently tracking Echidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways outside of Chicago. As they travelled, they were ambushed by a small army of monsters consisting of Cyclops, Dracaena, Empousa and Hellhounds. A number of hunters were injured when they were caught by surprise. The remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded ones but were starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters.

Thalia was firing arrows and fast as she could but the monsters were closing in fast. As she fired, she didn't see a Cyclops sneaking up to her left. Artemis noticed but couldn't reach her in time. Thalia turned just in time to see the monster's club raised to strike her down. As she braced herself for the impact, she closed her eyes. The strike never came. She opened her eyes to see and arrow imbedded in the Cyclop's forehead before it crumbled to dust. What shocked her was that the arrow was not silver, it was black.

Thalia turned to see monsters begin getting picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. She looked to her right to see a man firing arrows at speeds and accuracy that rivaled even the best hunters. The monster army finally seemed to notice the man and a sent a wave of monsters toward him.

Instead of defending himself the man strapped his bow to his back. He calmly pulled out two golden hunting knives and when the monsters were ten feet away from him, the blades lit on fire.

Thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows as the man charged into the monster ranks. They were stunned at the speed and grace at which the man fought. His technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster, wasting less than a second before moving to the next monster. The hunters began to think he was a god who had come to their aide.

After decapitating the last Empousa, the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small number of monsters who still fought the hunters. He lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fireballs into the center of the monsters. The few that survived were quickly picked off by the silver arrows of the hunters.

As the final monster dissolved, the hunters turned their bows toward the man who dropped to a knee bowing. He knew what was coming. A flash of silver appeared in front of him and the goddess Artemis stood with her hunting knives out. She was surprised to see the man already bowing.

"Who are you?" She yelled at him.

The man kept his head down, "I will tell you but it is not for your hunter's ears." He said respectfully.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"

The man kept his head down but extended his arm for the goddess to see. "I seek the company of Lady Diana for this conversation and your hunters may not understand where I come from." He said in a respectful tone.

Artemis was surprised. She looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with the bars for each year of service. She only saw one bar which was odd for such an old demigod. But what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two. And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno were clearly tattooed on his arm.

"Why do you have the symbols of Juno and Vesta tattooed on your arm?" She asked suspiciously.

The man sighed, "They are my patrons. I have not spoken to my father in many years." He said in a sad tone.

Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was bringing a young maiden to your camp when I saw the monsters ambush your hunters. The girl is hidden in the branches of a tree in the woods one hundred yards to my left. I told her to wait until the monsters were gone and for me to come get her." He answered calmly.

"Show me your face!" Artemis demanded, realizing this was probably the man she had failed to locate.

He looked up at her with brown eyes and brown hair.

"You're the man who has been rescuing demigods while avoiding the gods. How dare you enter my hunter's camp without my permission?" Artemis hissed in outrage.

The man looked directly into the goddess' silver eyes, "I meant no disrespect Lady Artemis. I simply wished to provide the girls with a home they would feel safe in. Their lives were not good when I found them. I did not want to bring them to Camp Half Blood as they would not be comfortable around male demigods."

Something about his face seemed very familiar to Artemis for some reason but she couldn't think of where she had seen this man before.

She narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deceit in his words. She decided she would take him to Olympus as her father ordered where the council could question the demigod.

She ordered him to follow her back into her camp. When they reached the camp, three of the newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight.

"Blake!" They yelled as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked. These were the hunters he had apparently brought to the hunt and all were terrified of men. They were even scared of the older hunters. She had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.

The man, Blake, smiled at the girls, "I see you have found a home here Christy, Megan, and Diana." He said in a happy tone.

Artemis sent two hunters to retrieve the girl hidden in the woods and brought Blake to her tent once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. He looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some looked at him confused or shocked. He followed Artemis into her tent.

Artemis eyed the man warily, "You say you are Roman yet you seem to be fully aware of the Greeks. Explain." Artemis demanded.

Blake looked at the goddess warily before sighing, "I never said I was Roman Lady Artemis. From what my patrons tell me, I am different. Apparently my father visited my mother in both his aspects rather than one. When she saw my father she saw a combination of both aspects. Thus, I am apparently a child of both Greece and Rome."

"That isn't possible." She argued. The goddess shimmered until she stood in her Roman aspect Diana.

"How do I know you tell the truth?" She asked suspiciously, in Latin.

"I am only telling you what my patrons told me. I was not aware until a few years ago." He answered in perfect Latin.

Diana shifted back to Artemis and stared at the man confused. He was the first demigod of his kind in history.

"Who is your father?" She asked less threateningly.

The man looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I cannot reveal that. My patrons told me to keep the information to myself."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?"

Blake shook his head, "I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my patrons."

Artemis stared Blake, her eyes still narrowed. She decided to search his memories. As soon as she tried, she was shocked to find herself blocked. She looked at Blake to find his eyes glowing brown with power. Her eyes widened before she scowled.

"I could just kill you." She threatened.

Surprisingly Blake shrugged. "Go ahead if you must. I have seen enough of the terrible things in this world for one lifetime anyway."

Artemis's eyes widened before she sneered, "Very well, you can come to Olympus where my father can decide your fate."

Blake looked worried for a minute but then he smirked, "How about another deal?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have that I would want?"

"I propose a wager. If you beat me in an archery competition, I will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come peacefully with you to Olympus. If I win, I leave your camp in peace until we meet again." Blake asked hopefully.

Artemis laughed, "You think you can defeat the goddess of Archery in an archery competition? You are just another foolish man. I accept your challenge boy."

Blake smiled and nodded. Artemis scowled but led the man to the archery range. The hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation.

"Ten arrows each, fired continuously. Whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk.

Blake nodded and pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow.

"Begin!" Thalia yelled.

Both Artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at the man's.

Then she heard words that sent a chill down her back, "I..It…It's a t..tie." Thalia stuttered out.

Artemis froze. She looked at Blake's target to see an identical formation.

"I'm sorry for challenging you Lady Artemis. But since I did not lose, I will not be coming to Olympus." Blake said apologetically before taking a step back. Artemis turned to look at him shocked but before she could speak the man vanished into a flash of flames.

Artemis stared at the spot the man vanished from in confusion. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Did he simply want to humiliate her? She became furious before turning to hunters who also looked stunned.

"Camp here for the night. I must go to Olympus." She ordered before vanishing in a flash of silver. Once the council had been gathered, thirteen gods and goddesses looked at Artemis expectantly.

"Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus bellowed.

"I had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my hunter's camp today." Artemis said quietly.

Zeus' eyes widened, "Then why isn't he in front of the council?" He demanded.

Artemis looked at the ground, "He challenged me to a competition in archery. The stakes were that if he lost he would come to Olympus peacefully. If he won, I would let him leave in peace."

Zeus looked at her oddly, "Well, then why isn't he here?"

"Oh my Gods...You lost didn't you?" Apollo asked before breaking down laughing at his sister.

Artemis looked at her brother furiously, "I didn't lose. It was a tie." She growled.

Apollo just continued to laugh loudly, a few others joined him laughing quietly at the prideful goddess' look of rage.

Before anyone could speak Artemis turned her eyes to Hera, "But father, I know two people who have known his identity from the beginning."

"What? Who knows of this man?" Zeus yelled angrily.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Hera, "Ask you wife. Apparently she and Hestia are the man's patrons."

Zeus turned on his wife with a look of rage on his face, "What? How do you know this man?" He growled.

Hera smirked, "He is our champion. His identity is a secret that we will not share." Hera said as Hestia nodded in agreement.

"How dare you two keep this information from Olympus? This man could become a threat. He must be brought here immediately." Zeus bellowed.

Hera shook her head, "He is our champion. How could he be a threat to Olympus? He is loyal to us." She asked disbelievingly.

Zeus' face reddened, "You will bring him to Olympus or I shall cast him into Tartarus for eternity." He yelled.

Hera and Hestia stood up enraged, "You will do no such thing. He is under our protection." Hera hissed as Hestia nodded in agreement, her eyes ablaze with anger.

Zeus seemed shocked by their protectiveness, "I order he be brought to Olympus immediately or I will order Artemis to hunt this man. I will also dispatch every god and goddess available to kill this man at first sight." Zeus threatened.

Hera looked ready to attack her husband but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time he came home sister. He can resume his missions after." Hestia said softly.

Hera scowled and turned to her husband, "We will bring him to Olympus, but he will not be touched. You will let him leave in peace and every god or goddess in this room with swear to not reveal his identity outside the council. He is our champion and he will remain afterword."

Zeus looked shocked but narrowed his eyes, "Very well Hera. Well will agree to your terms as long as the man is not a threat."

"Swear it on the Styx. All of you. Or we will hide him where you will never find him and you will make two new enemies within the council." Hera hissed at Zeus.

Zeus' nostrils flared but Poseidon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Peace brother. They say he is not a threat so their conditions are agreeable."

Zeus looked like he wanted to argue but sighed, "Very well. We the council swear on the River Styx to your terms, wife."

Thunder rumbled outside the throne room. Hera smiled triumphantly and vanished in flash of light. She reappeared a moment later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.

"Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.

Hera looked at him sadly, "We had no choice. They were going to hunt you down and kill you. Apparently Artemis couldn't handle the fact she didn't beat you in archery." Hera said glaring at Artemis who glared right back.

The man looked angry, "What? I haven't done enough for Olympus? I can't have five years of peace?" He asked angrily.

"What do you mean boy? You've never been here before." Artemis sneered at him.

Hera smirked, "Watch your mouth when you speak to my champion Artemis. You'd still be stuck under the sky without him."

Artemis eyes widened in realization as Hera snapped her fingers. The man's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be except they now had strips of brown in them.

Artemis gasped, "Perseus?


	3. The Council

Ch.3

Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"

The council stared at the son of Poseidon in shocked silence. It was broken by a teary eyed sea god bounding off his throne and grabbing his son in a tight embrace.

"Where have you been Percy?" Poseidon asked as he held on to his son as if he were about to disappear.

Percy looked at his father sadly, "Traveling. I needed some time to clear my head after everything that happened."

Poseidon looked at his son worriedly. Percy didn't have any of the happiness that used to be easily seen in his features. Despite his worry, Poseidon was just grateful to know that his son was safe and back in front of him.

Zeus cleared his throat behind the reunited son and father.

"Perseus, I believe we have some questions for you." Zeus asked as he looked between his wife and the demigod suspiciously.

Percy nodded, knowing this would be a long council meeting.

"How is that you have become my wife's champion, along with Hestia's? Zeus asked suspiciously.

Hera rolled her eyes at her husband's paranoia. As if he had the right to question her relationship with a man.

Percy's eyes darkened and they glowed with a brownish light that unsettled a number of gods and goddesses.

"I owe her and Hestia my life. Without them, I would be in Tartarus at the moment." Percy said coldly.

"What? What are you talking about Percy?" Poseidon demanded as he looked at Hera suspiciously.

Percy shook his head, "After I left Camp Half Blood, I was planning on traveling for a while, just hunting monsters to blow off some of my anger. Before I left, I went to visit my mother." Percy explained as his body tensed. His eyes caught fire and most of the Olympians jumped back in shock. Hera and Hestia quickly made their way over to Percy. Hera put a hand on his shoulder and whispered soothing words in his ear while Hestia held his hand comfortingly. The Olympians stared at the interaction between the three with wide eyes.

Percy calmed at the comfort of his two patrons. He looked back toward Zeus and his father.

"When I got there, both she and her fiancé Paul were dead. All that I found was a note from their killer." Percy spat angrily.

Poseidon stood from his throne in a rage, "What? Who killed them? I will drag them to Tartarus for eternity."

Percy's eyes darkened and he turned toward Athena, "She already is in Tartarus."

Athena's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her face. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. He walked over and handed it to the stunned goddess.

The throne room shook violently. Everyone looked at Poseidon to see his eyes were such a dark green they were almost black.

"Read it." Poseidon growled at his longtime rival.

Athena paled a bit and looked at the note, reading it quickly to herself. When she finished, the first tears anyone had ever seen from the Goddess of Wisdom fell from her eyes. She shook her head, "I..I can't."

Poseidon slammed his trident into the throne room floor causing a crater, "READ IT!" He bellowed at the Wisdom Goddess.

Athena looked at her father who shook his head, "Read the note Athena, he deserves to know."

Athena steeled her nerves as best she could before looking at the note again.

"Dear Percy,

If you're reading this, then you somehow won the war. If that's the case, I thought I would leave you with a parting gift. Your parents are dead because you were dumb enough to think I would love you.

Enjoy life alone,

Annabeth"

Athena finished before looking over at Poseidon expecting him to try to blast her.

Instead Poseidon was slumped in his throne with his head in his hands as he sobbed. She looked at Percy expecting the same but he was just standing with an emotionless face as he glared at the floor. Demeter and Hestia were trying to comfort their brother as best they could.

After several minutes, Poseidon collected himself enough to sit in his throne and wait to hear more about his son.

Athena turned to Percy, "Perseus, I'm sorry…." She started before Percy interrupted her.

"Don't Lady Athena. You don't owe me an apology. Despite hating me, I know you would not stoop as low as to hurt my mother. She may have been your daughter but she made her own choices. I know you did not raise her to be a traitor. I hold no grudge against you. My mother's death was only two people's fault, your daughter's and my own." Percy said in an emotionless tone.

Athena stared at Percy shocked. She assumed he would blame her. She looked at him sadly, "Percy, I am sorry for judging you so harshly all those years ago but you need to know that your mother's death is no one's fault but Annabeth's."

At the mention of her name, Percy's fists clenched in rage. A comforting squeeze of his shoulder from Hera caused him to relax. Everyone stared at the two strangely. Before Percy could respond to Athena, Poseidon spoke up.

"Percy what did you mean when you said you would be in Tartarus without Hera and Hestia?" He asked nervously.

Hera answered before Percy could, "My sister and I were watching Percy in her hearth when he discovered his parents. We looked into his mind and saw his intentions of traveling to Hades' realm to enter Tartarus, sacrificing his life in exchange for the chance of revenge against Athena's daughter. We managed to convince him not to and instead become our champion. Now he rescues demigods we send him after in the hopes they won't face a life like the one Percy has had to live."

Poseidon paled at Hera's explanation. Everyone else stared at Hera in shock.

"I thought you hated Percy?" Apollo asked, speaking for the first time.

Hera scowled at the sun god, "I disliked Percy at first. I thought he was rude and disrespectful. But after the reward ceremony on Olympus, he was trying to slip away unnoticed when he thought the throne room was empty. When he noticed I was still there, instead of ignoring me, he walked over and bowed. He apologized for speaking harshly to me after his quest in the Labyrinth and explained his reasons; I teleported him to Camp Half Blood so he wouldn't have to slip away from Olympus in appreciation for his apology. Before he left Camp Half Blood, he took the time to make a sacrifice to me, thanking me for helping him leave Olympus. So no Apollo, Percy here is actually my favorite demigod."

Everyone now stared at Percy in shock but he just kept his face emotionless.

"So now Percy rescues demigods for you and Hestia right? I thought you hated demigods?" Hermes asked.

Hera shook her head, "Actually Percy convinced me to change my views of demigods. Hestia and I now try to help them when we can by sending Percy to rescue them so they don't have to face the horrors of abusive parents or relatives."

Most of the Olympians looked at Percy with smiles, happy he was helping their children. To their surprise, his face remained emotionless.

"What was with the disguise? Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Of all men you would have been the only one I allowed to enter the hunter's camp." Artemis asked, sounding a little hurt.

Percy looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I was trying to remain hidden. I also apologize for challenging you to an archery competition. I was just trying to keep my identity a secret."

"Don't apologize Percy, you finally put her in her place when it comes to archery. Finally she can't say she is the best anymore." Apollo said happily. Artemis looked like she was about to yell at her brother but Percy spoke first.

"Actually she is. It wasn't a fair competition. I used the moisture in the air to aid the aim of my arrows. If I hadn't cheated, she would have won easily. She remains the best archer this world's ever seen." Percy said effectively shutting up Apollo. Artemis smirked triumphantly at her brother before turning to glare at Percy.

"You cheated? So you did it just want to humiliate me?" She snapped at him.

Percy shook his head, "No, I wanted to keep my identity secret and you threatened to kill me when I didn't tell you. I did what I needed in order to prevent fighting one of goddesses I have the most respect for."

Artemis' eyes widened and she smiled a bit but her smile vanished when she saw Poseidon, Hestia and Hera glaring at her murderously. Artemis decided to keep quiet for now. She did hope to speak to Percy alone. She had wanted to ask him something for over 5 years now which was the main reason she was so angry she couldn't find him.

"So Perseus, now that you are back, will you be heading back to Camp Half Blood? They are in need to someone to lead their camp and have missed you dearly since your disappearance." Zeus asked hopefully.

"I believe you all swore an oath that Percy will be resuming his duties for Hestia and I. On top of that you are all bound by the Styx to keep Percy's identity a secret." Hera reminded everyone.

"Why does his identity need to remain hidden?" Aphrodite asked curiously.

"Percy Jackson is dead. He died in his mother's apartment 5 years ago. I have no desire to make any lasting connections with anyone. In my new identity, I can help demigods without any attachments. It works best for everyone that way." Percy replied in a cold tone.

Everyone stared at Percy with wide eyes; no one knew what to say to him after his declaration. Being the idiot she is Aphrodite of all people spoke up.

"You know Percy; you're more than welcome to make some temporary connections with me. You've filled out nicely in the last five years." Aphrodite said smiling seductively at the demigod.

Artemis glared at the love goddess. She also felt an ugly feeling building in her chest. She shook it off as sympathy for Perseus.

"No thanks." Percy said coldly to a now shocked love goddess.

"Percy, you want to spend some time with me." Aphrodite said putting as much charmspeak as she could into her words.

Percy's eyes glowed brown before looking at Aphrodite distastefully again, "Like I said, no thank you."

"W..What? No one can resist my charmspeaking." Aphrodite said shocked.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm special, or you're losing your touch."

Aphrodite eyes flashed dangerously, "Am I not pretty enough for you Percy?"

"No, I've just decided to follow a path like my patron Hestia or Artemis' hunters. Love cost me some of my best friends and my mother. I have no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone." Percy said without any emotion.

Aphrodite gasped, "But Percy you can't let one person ruin it for the rest of us. You're far too sexy to follow those silly hunters."

Artemis was about to snap at the goddess but Hera beat her to it, "You will leave my champion alone Aphrodite. He is free to love who he chooses but it is clear he has no interest in you." Hera snapped. Aphrodite huffed indignantly, already thinking of ways to get Percy into her bed.

"Back to more important matters," Zeus said in an annoyed tone. "I assume you remain loyal to Olympus Perseus, correct?"

Percy nodded, "Of course Lord Zeus. I apologize for hiding my identity. I was simply trying to spend some time trying to sort through my emotions. They are under control now and should the need arise, I will fight for Olympus just as I swore to you I would."

Zeus smiled, "Very good Perseus. It is good to have you back." Zeus said feeling relieved the mystery man was a powerful demigod loyal to Olympus.

"Percy, where have you been living for the past five years?" Poseidon asked wondering how his son has been living.

Percy shrugged, "I usually camp in the woods as I spend most of my time finding and bringing demigods to camp or sometimes to the hunters. When I am near New York I sometimes stay at my patron Lady Hestia's palace. I've also stayed at the Lotus Hotel a few times over the years."

Poseidon's eyes widened, "What? Why would you stay in that cursed hotel? You could have been trapped!" Poseidon yelled incredulously.

Percy shook his head, "I am not a fool Dad. My patron Lady Hera's blessing protects my mind from being influenced by anyone trying to control me or search my mind without my permission." Percy explained as his eyes glowed brown again, earning a proud smile from Hera.

Poseidon looked shocked but recovered and gave both Hestia and Hera appreciative smiles. They both nodded and gave him warm smiles back.

"Well I believe the Hero of Olympus deserves better than that. Perseus a small palace shall be built for you on Olympus for those times when you are near New York." Zeus announced, earning a shocked but happy smile from his wife.

Percy looked surprised but nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus that is very generous of you."

Zeus nodded, "My wife and sister's champion and my favorite nephew deserves no less."

Everyone seemed shocked by Zeus' words but figured he was getting on his wife and Poseidon's good side. In truth, Zeus was actually rather fond of his nephew. Getting on his wife's good side was just an added benefit.

"Unless anyone has anything else to add, I believe this council is over. I remind you all to remember your oath about Perseus' identity lest you want to incur my wrath." Zeus said threateningly.

When no one said anything Zeus nodded, "Very well, council dismissed." He thundered, before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.

Most of the Olympians flashed out but a few stuck around to speak to Percy. Poseidon was the first to approach his son, grabbing him in a tight embrace.

"I know you're still hurting Percy but please don't disappear on me again. The past five years have been horrible not knowing if you were safe or not." Poseidon said nervously to his son.

Percy smiled sadly at his father. "I'm sorry about that Dad. I should have told you what happened but it was all still so fresh. I promise I won't vanish on you again."

Poseidon smiled at Percy, "It's alright Percy. It's just good to have my son back at last."

Poseidon hugged him again before vanishing into a sea breeze.

Percy turned to find the throne room empty with the exception of his two patrons looking at him smiling.

Hestia walked over to Percy and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Well apparently you're getting your own palace, but since it's not built yet, I assume you'll being staying with me tonight?" Hestia asked hopefully.

Percy broke into the first happy smile of the day, "Of course Aunt Hestia. I will be home early tonight so we can have dinner together."

Hestia smiled warmly and kissed Percy on the cheek before vanishing into a flash of flames.

Percy turned to Hera who was smiling sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't let them send someone to kill you. I …" Hera started but Percy interrupted with a wide smile.

"Mom….


	4. A New Friend

Ch.4

"Mom, you don't have to apologize, I know you wouldn't have done it if you had a choice." Percy said smiling at Hera.

Hera smiled at her adopted son. He was such a good kid despite all the terrible things that happened to him; exactly what she had always wanted in a son.

"You did well in the meeting Percy. I don't think I've seen your uncle so relieved at finding a demigod in his life. I'm happy you're getting your own palace on Olympus. It will be good to have my son around more often." Hera said warmly.

"You do know that I will still be rescuing demigods, right?" Percy asked a little nervous.

Hera nodded, "Yes but that doesn't mean you can't spend a little time on Olympus with your mother now does it?"

Percy shook his head smiling, "No, I suppose it doesn't."

Percy looked a little nervously at Hera, "Are you ever going to tell anyone that you aren't my patron but that you actually adopted me?"

"Of course I am Percy. I don't care what your father says. You're just as much my son as his now; but you've just returned, at least to almost everyone on Olympus, I think a little time to let your return settle in will be best." Hera said smiling at her son.

"What about Uncle Zeus? What if he gets angry?" Percy asked curiously.

Hera laughed, "And what will he say? He has had hundreds of demigods with other woman. I think I am more than justified to adopt a son."

Percy grinned, "Good."

"So, do you want to tell me why you lied to Apollo about your archery competition with Artemis?" Hera asked with an eyebrow raised.

Percy gaped, "How did you know?"

Hera laughed, "I might not be able to read your mind anymore but I can still tell when you lie."

Percy scowled playfully at her, "I don't know. Apollo is just so annoying. He never would have let her live it down."

Hera nodded, "I figured. You saved everyone the headache of listening to Apollo tease her for the next few centuries."

Percy nodded, and then he smiled, "I must say it was nice to see my Dad again. I have missed him a lot."

Hera nodded, "I know you're cautious Percy, but I know you miss your cousins Nico and Thalia. Maybe it would be good for you to see them sometime. I know Thalia hasn't been the same since you vanished. She keeps the hunt looking for you no matter what. And Nico still searches for you by himself."

Percy frowned, "I do miss them a lot. Maybe you're right. I think I will talk to Artemis and Hades about seeing them again. I just hope they won't tell anyone else."

Hera smiled, "I am sure they will understand your reasons. You can start with Artemis. I believe she is listening to our conversation right now." Hera said before she flicked her finger and the throne room door opened revealing a wide-eyed Artemis.

Hera laughed before she kissed Percy on the cheek and vanished in a flash of light.

Percy looked at Artemis nervously. Artemis walked over to Percy with a glare, "So you didn't cheat? Mind telling me how your archery got so good? I think you were one of the worst archers in the history of Camp Half Blood if I recall."

Percy looked at Artemis incredulously, "Seriously? You don't think I noticed that you blessed me when you made me immortal?"

Artemis' eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Percy chuckled, "I don't know. Maybe the silver glow my skin gives off in the moonlight. Or the fact I was suddenly decent with a bow and could move as quiet as your hunters through the woods."

Artemis face palmed causing Percy to chuckle. Artemis glared at Percy for a minute before chuckling herself, "I guess the glow would be obvious wouldn't it?"

Percy nodded before turning serious, "I have been curious though, why did you bless me?"

Artemis shook her head, "Not here. I've wanted to ask you something for a while. Can we go someplace more private to talk?"

Percy nodded and grabbed her shoulder. They both vanished in a flash of flames. They reappeared at the edge of a forest, on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"What the Hades was that?" Artemis asked angrily.

"I just teleported us to somewhere more private." Percy said innocently.

"I thought you were only partially immortal? How can you teleport?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

Percy held up his hands, "I am. But when Hestia made me her champion, she gave me the ability to teleport using fire. I'm sorry but I thought you might like this place." He said gesturing to the cliff. It was night and the moon was clearly visible along with the stars. The ocean lay below them, the tides crashing against the cliff walls.

"Actually yes, this is quite beautiful." Artemis said surprised.

Percy nodded, "Ever since your blessing, I've always felt most at peace when I was around both the moon and the sea. The tides and moon have a relaxing effect on me. The forest also helps. Whenever I would get upset about something from my past I would come here. It helped me regain control of my emotions." Percy explained as he sat on the cliff looking out into the sea.

Artemis stared at Percy for minute, noticing the way his skin glowed in the moonlight. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked without the emotionless mask he wore during most of the council meeting. She sat beside him on the cliff as she looked out into the night sky.

"Perseus, how did you come to be adopted by Hera?" Artemis asked curiously.

Percy continued to stare at the sky as he answered, "Well after she and Hestia became my patrons, she would visit me a lot. We would just talk a lot about a bunch of different things. She would listen to me about everything from her betrayal to all the friends I had lost over the years. I would listen to how hard it is being married to Zeus. She never hated you or any of his kids but was mostly just hurt. It's not pleasant to have permanent reminders of your husband's unfaithfulness for all eternity. Eventually I convinced her it isn't anyone's fault but his. She feels bad about the way she has treated his children over the centuries. Well except Heracles, I told her she was far too kind to him, something she agreed with. She feels especially bad about how she treated you when you first came to Olympus. Then a couple of years ago, I thanked Hera for being there for me when I almost lost it over my Mom's death. She said I was like the son she always wished she had. Hestia suggested that Hera just adopt me officially. When I saw the way her face lit up at the suggestion I knew I couldn't say no. Not that I would have, she kind of filled the void in me when my Mom died." Percy answered quietly.

Artemis listened with shock to Percy explain.

"So it was you that changed her so much?" Artemis asked.

Percy looked at Artemis and raised an eyebrow.

"A couple years ago everyone noticed how much kinder and softer Hera became. When she blew up on Olympus today everyone was shocked because she hadn't gotten angry once in the past two years." Artemis explained.

Percy gave Artemis a small smile, "Good, she is a very sweet woman. She was simply bitter. I know she wishes she could make amends for the things she has done to wrong you and your half-brothers and sisters."

"Well she didn't put up a fight when my mother was finally released. That is enough for me." Artemis replied.

Percy nodded, "She apologized to your mother you know. To say your mother was surprised is an understatement."

Artemis' jaw dropped, "She actually apologized to my mother?"

Percy nodded, "Yes. Your mother is a really nice person too. You two look a lot alike. You have the same facial expressions."

Artemis felt herself blush at the fact that Percy paid attention to her facial expressions. Once she controlled herself she looked at Percy shocked, "You met my mother?"

Percy chuckled, "Yea, she crushed me in a hug when she found out it was part of my wish for her to be freed. Even for a Titan your mother is incredibly strong. Thankfully I still had the Curse of Achilles then."

Artemis laughed at Percy's description of her mother. Then she realized what he said about his Achilles Curse.

"What do you mean you had the Curse of Achilles?" Artemis asked confused.

Percy shrugged, "I wasn't lying about being both Roman and Greek. Before I started rescuing demigods, Hera and Hestia sent me to Camp Jupiter. When I crossed the Little Tiber I knew I would lose the curse since it was a Greek curse. But after about two months, I left camp. While it was different, it was too similar to Camp Half Blood. I left and Hestia and Hera began sending me on missions to rescue demigods."

"But you have a bar for a year of service in the legion?" Artemis asked.

Percy scowled, "Lycaon and his pack ambushed Lupa and her pack. Another camper and I killed most of his pack but Lycaon managed to slip away like the coward he is." Percy growled. "Lupa decided that my actions were more important than a quest and I was given the mark for a year of service."

Artemis smirked at Percy, "You have a knack for finding trouble don't you."

"Unfortunately." Percy groaned, causing Artemis to chuckle.

"Well thank you. Lupa is a friend of mine." Artemis said gratefully.

Percy nodded.

Artemis stared at Percy incredulously, "Don't you ever feel proud of the things you've done?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously.

Artemis stared at him for a minute, "Perseus, you're the greatest hero in Greek history and yet you don't even acknowledge it. Any other man who achieved one tenth of the things you've done would be as arrogant as Heracles or Zeus."

Percy looked at Artemis surprised, "I highly doubt I am the greatest hero to ever live. There are plenty of greater heroes than me."

Artemis punched Percy in the arm, "No there aren't. You just refuse to recognize your own accomplishments."

Percy shook his head, "They aren't accomplishments. I would gladly trade them all for even one of my dead friends back. They are the heroes. People say I rescued you from Atlas when that isn't true. Zoe was the true hero of that quest. She faced her father knowing she would die. She was a far greater hero than I am."

Percy looked at Artemis to see her eyes tearing up, "Artemis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind yo…." He began but Artemis clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That's not why I'm crying. It's just nice to hear someone finally give the greatest huntress I ever had the credit she deserves. She was a far greater hero than Heracles, Theseus, the original Perseus or all the others. The only one who surpasses her is you Perseus. Thank you." Artemis said as she wiped away her tears.

Percy decided it was best to just nod and stay quiet while Artemis reined in her emotions. After a minute she turned to Percy with a serious expression on her face.

"The question I've been waiting to ask you for five years, is why? Why did you use part of your wish on my mother? You made sure to mention both her and Calypso when you said you're wish. I've been waiting five years to ask you why. I understand Calypso because you know her but you didn't know my mother, I'm surprised you had even heard of her." Artemis asked seriously as she looked at Percy closely for his answer.

Percy's eyes widened, he tried to look away but Artemis grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes. Percy sighed, "I did it for you." He whispered.

Artemis' eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because of a few reasons actually. You voted to save my life after the quest with Zoe despite the fact that I got Zoe killed. Because you gave my cousin Thalia a home, something she hadn't had in her entire life. Even at camp it wasn't a home for her. She was never truly happy until you gave her a home in the hunt. And because despite the fact I am a boy, you never treated me as badly as you did other males and I kind of thought that made us friends. I thought having your mother free would make you happy." Percy explained, the last part coming out quieter than the rest.

Artemis stared at Percy with wide eyes making Percy become extremely nervous he was close to becoming a jackelope. He was about to apologize when Artemis shocked him by pulling him into a hug. Percy felt himself blush deeply and thanked every god he knew that Artemis couldn't see his face right then. After a minute, Artemis pulled back with a smile of her face.

"Yes Percy, I consider you my friend. The only male friend I have." She said in a happy tone before her face darkened and she slapped Percy hard across the face.

"Zoe's death was not your fault. She knew her fate when the prophecy was issued." Artemis said angrily.

Percy shook his head, "And that prophecy may never have been issued if I wasn't such a fool. If I had seen through her lies, you may not have taken Annabeth's place under the sky, something she probably planned. Then Zoe may still be alive."

Artemis slapped him again, "I was captured by Atlas. He would have found a way to trick me under the sky no matter what. Don't you dare take Zoe's heroic sacrifice away from her."

Percy's eyes widened, "That's not wha…." He started before Artemis clamped her hand over his mouth again.

"I know that's not what you meant. It's only that and that you're my friend that stops me from adding to the jackelope population right now." Artemis said seriously before she softened.

"I know you would never try to take something away from Zoe, but her death was not your fault." Artemis explained.

Percy wisely nodded.

Artemis and Percy sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the sky before Artemis spoke again.

"Percy, are you really swearing off love like my hunters?" She asked curiously.

Percy nodded seriously, "I will never get a friend killed for love again."

Artemis looked at him questioningly.

Percy's face darkened, "Every friend I lost could have been prevented if I saw through her lies, if I wasn't such a naïve and love struck little boy. My parents wouldn't have died by that bitch's hands. The last thing my mother saw was her evil face and I won't do that to another person I care about. Love is a distraction and not necessary. If there were a male version of the hunters, I would have joined a long time ago."

Artemis looked at Percy sadly. She decided not to pursue the subject as it was obviously not a pleasant one for him. Another question popped into her mind she has wanted to ask Percy for a while.

"Percy, why did Annabeth think your Achilles' spot was on your lower back?" She asked softly.

A small smile crept onto Percy's face, "Achilles."

Artemis looked at him confused, "What?"

"When I entered the Styx, Achilles was there to warn me not to as he said he did to everyone who entered. When the river spit me out, Achilles spoke in my mind. He told me to not tell anyone my Achilles' spot, even the one who tied me to the mortal world. It was Annabeth who tied me to the world. During the battle, she asked me where my spot was and I remembered his warning. I told her to guess. She guessed on my left side, and she was almost right. I told her it was in the small of my back. That's why I stabbed Luke there. It was luck, but his death was her fault as well. She told me his Achilles' spot without knowing she did. When I disarmed her, she asked how I knew where his spot was. I foolishly told her that she had guessed right with mine but also that she told me where Luke's was. It almost got me killed when Athena blasted me. Thalia saved my life." Percy explained.

Artemis smiled at his explanation, "You're smarter than people give you credit for Percy."

Percy shrugged, "Mostly just lucky."

Artemis punched his arm playfully, "Take the compliment Percy. You're too modest sometimes."

Percy smiled at Artemis. He was shocked when she blushed. She tried to cover it but Percy saw, he wisely didn't comment.

"Do you really want to visit Thalia?" Artemis asked trying to forget she had just blushed at Percy's smile.

Percy nodded, "I have missed her a lot. I think it's time I visited both her and Nico. They are my cousins and my two best friends."

Artemis nodded, "Should I bring her to Olympus?"

Percy looked thoughtful for a minute before he shook his head. Artemis looked at him strangely.

Percy smiled, "We're friends, right Artemis?"

Artemis smiled back and nodded.

"So I will be able to bring female demigods to you without being killed right?" Percy asked hopefully.

Artemis got a thoughtful look on her face, causing Percy to pale a bit, but then she smirked, "Yes Percy, I won't kill you for bringing me hunters." She said like it was obvious.

"Your hunters will keep my secret for me if you tell them too, right?" He asked.

Artemis smiled, "You're going to let my hunter's know your identity?" She asked hopefully.

"I will as long as you can keep them from trying to kill me." Percy said.

Artemis nodded, "You're actually the only acceptable male in their minds. Thalia and Zoe made them actually like you. They know you were Zoe's only male friend in her entire life."

Percy nodded, "Good, I have a young girl to save in Utah. Instead of bringing her to you on foot, I will cheat and teleport us a little bit away from your camp. I will bring her to camp as Blake but reveal myself in front of your hunters."

Artemis grinned, "Good. I think they will appreciate being the only ones who know."

"I hope your right. I don't have the curse to save me from the hunter's wrath if not." Percy said warily.

Artemis smirked, "I will keep them in line. But for Thalia, you're on your own. Her wrath you have to face yourself."

Percy paled, "I deserve her wrath. I haven't been a good friend."

Artemis looked at Percy sympathetically, "She will be mad but mostly she will be happy to have you back. She hasn't taken your disappearance very well."

Percy nodded and tried to stand up. Artemis yanked him back down.

"Not yet fish boy, I have one more question." Artemis demanded.

"Okay, what's on your mind moon beam?" Percy asked playfully.

Artemis' eyes widened, "Did you just call me moon beam?" She asked indignantly.

Percy smirked, "Yes, I believe it's a proper response to being called fish boy."

Artemis looked at Percy for minute before she smiled, she actually liked the nickname. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't afraid of her.

"How did you get so good at archery? My blessing would help, but you're better than any of my hunters." She asked curiously.

Percy grinned, "Hard work. I've practiced every day for five years. The minute I found out I didn't suck anymore I got hooked. I always liked archery but was miserable at it. Besides, our competition was easy; if the contest had been more difficult then you would have won easily. I just managed to make ten perfect shots from a short distance."

Artemis smiled, "See, archery is awesome isn't it." As soon as the words left her mouth she covered her mouth with her hand. Her face had a horrified expression on it.

Percy' eyes went wide before he started laughing hysterically, "Oh….. my…gods…. Apollo… will…. love… it…. when….. I …tell… him…" Percy managed to sputter out between laughs.

Artemis eyes widened before they narrowed. She jumped on top of Percy and pinned him to the ground. She began wailing on his chest and arms until his laughter stopped.

"You will never repeat what you heard." She said threateningly.

Percy couldn't stop himself from breaking into more laughter. Artemis began beating on Percy again until his laughter died down.

"Perseus, I will kill you if you don't promise to never repeat that." She threatened.

Percy's face morphed into a thoughtful one. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him before he smiled.

"How about another deal?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed further, "What deal?"

"You can never call me Perseus again and in exchange, I will keep your secret." Percy said smirking.

Artemis' eyes widened, "You're blackmailing me?"

Percy nodded. Artemis glared at him before sighing. "Fine. I have been calling you Percy for most of the night anyway. But if you ever tell anyone, they won't ever find your body. My hunting wolves would love some seafood for a change."

Percy paled at the thought causing Artemis to smirk. She got off him and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. When she did, their faces were inches apart. Artemis took in his scent, it was intoxicating to her. Percy felt his face heat up being so close to the goddess. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

Percy stepped back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey Artemis?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him, her blush finally fading.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Percy looked down, "I haven't had this much fun in years. I've spent the past five years pretty much emotionless and cold towards everyone except with Hera and Hestia. With the demigods, I kept things pretty impersonal. Except for the girls I brought to you. I couldn't help myself with them, they are such sweet girls. But tonight was different. I actually relaxed for once without being guarded toward people. I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend. It was nice to just hang out for once and have a real conversation."

Artemis smiled at his words. She stepped closer to Percy, "Percy, you've done more things for me than anyone in my life. So thank you for being such a good friend. Make sure you make it to camp tomorrow." She said before she leaned over to Percy and kissed him softly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Percy." She whispered before vanishing in a flash of silver light.

Percy stood frozen for a minute, his hand touching the spot on his cheek were she kissed him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook it off. He was thankful to have her as a friend. Both were against love anyway, so the kiss was a friendly one he told himself before vanishing in a flash of flames.


	5. Rescue Mission and Cousins Reunited

Ch.5

Percy appeared in the edge of a forest in Saratoga Springs, Utah. Percy looked around before making his way into the city. He was slightly apprehensive about this mission. Hestia had seemed angry when giving him the mission. She had even encouraged Percy to take his time when he dealt with the mortal, which is not something he had ever heard from the kind-hearted Goddess of the Hearth. He knew whatever it was he would find was not going to be pleasant. He just prayed there wouldn't be any kind of sexual abuse. He had trouble controlling his rage when he saw evidence of that. Percy began to pick up the pace as he looked for Turner Street. He wanted to get the girl out of there as fast as possible. Finally he saw Turner Street and quickly located the house he was looking for.

He found the number house he wanted as he looked around it for any signs of danger. The house was large but not well kept. It looked like it had been nice not long ago but been neglected over the past few years. As Percy walked up to the house, he noticed the beer bottles that littered the porch of the house.

"Chloe! Chloe where are you? Where are you hiding you little brat?" A male voice yelled from inside the house.

Percy scowled, it was noon and it was clear the man was already drunk from his slurred speech. Percy saw a small shadow run across the window in front of the porch. Percy could see a larger shadow slinking its way in the same direction. Percy's face contorted into one of anger. As the larger shadow neared the door, Percy walked up and kicked the door in, catching the unsuspecting man in the face with the door.

Percy stepped into the house were the man was holding his broken nose in shock as he looked at Percy enraged.

"Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of my house!" The man yelled as he got up and charged toward Percy.

The man took at wild swing at Percy, aiming for his face. But Percy just moved to the side and shoved the man roughly to the floor. A soft whimper in the corner of the room drew Percy's attention. A small girl with blonde hair and grey eyes looked up at him with fear evident on her face. Percy felt his stomach twist into a knot. The little girl looked exactly like Annabeth except a few years younger than when they first met. Then Percy looked at the girl's face a little closer. The left side of her face was badly bruised. Her eye was swollen shut. Her lip was split and still bleeding.

As Percy looked at the girl he felt himself losing control of his anger. While Percy was distracted, the man landed a hard punch to side of Percy's face, causing him to stagger a bit. Percy stumbled but turned as the man tried to punch him again. Percy caught the fist in his hand before letting his hand catch fire. The man screamed in agony as his flesh burned away. Percy released his hand and threw a heavy punch into the man's face, his hand still on fire.

The man stumbled back and fell to the ground where he clutched his charred hand. Another soft whimper drew Percy's attention. Percy's heart ached when the girl looked up at him with fear and awe.

"Turn around and stay hidden little one. I am here to help." Percy said softly. The girl's eyes widened and she ducked behind a chair.

Percy turned back to the man, her father he assumed, and scowled. He so wanted to take his time with this guy but for the sake of the girl he knew he needed to be quick. She was already scared enough.

Percy walked up to the cowering man and pulled him to his feet before slipping behind him and wrapping his arms and hands around the man's head and neck. In one swift movement he snapped the man's neck effortlessly.

"I'll have my cousin make sure you face the worst Hades has to offer." Percy muttered as he dropped the man's now dead body.

Percy grabbed the man's limp shoulder and teleported his body to another room. He then turned back the chair the girl was hiding behind. Percy slowly made his way closer before taking a seat on the floor five feet away from the chair.

"Chloe?" He asked softly. A trembling hand appeared on top of the chair before two teary eyes followed as the girl peered over the chair.

"I'm not going to hurt you Chloe, I was sent here to help you." Percy said softly.

"You're lying. You're going to hurt me just like my uncle did." Chloe whimpered.

Percy sat in his spot looking sadly at the girl's trembling form hidden behind the chair.

"Chloe, your Mom sent me to take you away from here. She didn't know what was happening but as soon as she did, she sent to me take you somewhere safe." Percy said slowly.

"Your lying. My mommy is dead. She died before my Dad died." Chloe replied back shakily.

Percy shook his head, "That's not true Chloe. Your mommy is very special. She is so special that she wasn't allowed to be around you or your Dad. But she sent me to bring you to her sister. She has a group of girls that are just like you."

"What do you mean special?" Chloe asked as she peeked out from behind the chair just a bit.

Percy gave her a warm smile, "Your Mom is a goddess. But gods and goddesses aren't allowed to visit their kids. That's why they send people like me to take them places where they can be safe."

The little girl looked at Percy critically, her grey eyes analyzing his words to see if she could pick up on any lies. Percy's stomach twisted painfully. The girl was analyzing him exactly like Annabeth used to.

"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" Chloe asked timidly.

Percy nodded, "Are you hungry Chloe?" Percy asked as he looked at the girl's skinny frail body. Chloe's eyes widened before she slowly came out from behind the chair and took tentative steps toward Percy.

"What do you like to eat? What is your favorite food in the world?" Percy asked softly as the girl sat on the ground warily a few feet away from him.

"Macaroni and cheese." Chloe whispered back. Percy nodded and smiled before he clapped him hands together softly. A large plate of macaroni and cheese appeared in front of Chloe along with a fork and a tall glass of water.

Chloe's eyes shot wide open, "How did you do that?"

Percy smiled, "I told you, your Mom is a goddess just like my Dad is a god. But I have a special job where I help find people like us and bring them places where they are safe. Because of my job, some of the other gods and goddesses gave me special powers to help. That is one of those powers."

Chloe watched Percy warily as he spoke. She tentatively grabbed the fork before taking a bite of the food. A small smile appeared on her face before she began to eat faster. Percy felt good when the girl's face contorted into a smile as she ate the rest of her food. Once she finished, Chloe looked up at Percy again.

"So what happens now?" She asked nervously.

Percy smiled, "Now I bring you to your aunt. She is a very nice lady who dedicates her life to helping girls. After that, you can either stay with her or go to a camp for people like us."

Chloe nodded, "What about you? Where do you go?"

Percy looked at her a little surprised, "I find someone else to help."

Chloe's face dropped but she nodded.

Percy looked at her sadly, "Hey Chloe?" She looked at him questioningly.

"My name is Percy. I want to do something to help your face. It might seem a little scary at first but I promise I won't hurt you." He said kindly.

Chloe looked at him nervously but nodded. Percy pulled out a water bottle from his pack. He uncapped it and willed the water out of the bottle.

Chloe's eyes widened and she crawled back a few feet.

"I won't hurt you Chloe, this will help your face but you have to trust me." Percy explained.

Chloe looked at Percy closely before nodding. Percy crawled over next to the nervous girl. He slowly brought up his hand and touched the side of her face as he willed the water to heal her cuts and bruises. After a minute Percy sent the water out the broken door and onto the porch.

Chloe reached up and touched her face tentatively. Her face contorted into a look of awe before she lunged foward wrapping her tiny arms around Percy's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Percy smiled. He slowly stood up and carried the little girl out of the house. He decided she had had enough surprises for one day and they would make at least some of the journey on foot.

For the rest of the day Percy carried Chloe towards Chicago. After a little while, Chloe lost her nervousness and climbed onto Percy's shoulders as they walked. Percy explained everything about the gods to her which she took surprisingly well. Percy learned she was only seven years old and that her father had been an author but died in a car accident. After her father died, she was sent to live with her uncle who was nice for the first year but after the money he received from his brother's life insurance ran out he became mean and cruel. He started drinking heavily and then started hitting Chloe, blaming her for his not having any money or a wife. Percy was relieved to find out he had never touched her sexually.

They stopped for the night a near the borders of Colorado and Kansas. Percy made a campfire and ate dinner with Chloe. After dinner, Chloe fell asleep leaning against Percy. Percy scooped her up to put her to bed when an Iris Message appeared behind him.

"Perseus?" Artemis called to him, nearly giving Percy a stroke.

Percy looked up wide eyed to see Artemis looking at him questioningly.

"One minute Artemis. Let me just put her to bed. I'll be right back." Percy said quietly. Artemis looked at him strangely before nodding.

A minute later he came back out to a waiting narrow eyed goddess of the hunt. "What?" He asked confused.

"You said you would be here today. What happened?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, sorry. It took me some time to get her to trust me. She wasn't in good shape when I got there. I didn't want to overwhelm her by teleporting in a flash of flames so I decided to walk for the day and then show up tomorrow. Sorry." Percy explained.

Artemis looked at Percy curiously, "Is she alright?"

Percy nodded, "Yes, she was pretty bruised and battered when I got there. Thankfully nothing else though."

Artemis smiled, looking relieved. "So you'll come into camp tomorrow?" She asked.

Percy nodded, "Yes, we should be there in the morning once I explain teleporting to her. Please make sure your hunters aren't too aggressive, she is very nervous and timid."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "My hunters would never act like that towards a girl."

Percy chuckled, "I meant towards me. She doesn't need to see me dodging volleys of silver arrows for bringing her into your camp."

Artemis smiled and nodded, "I will keep them restrained. How old is the girl?"

"She is a seven year old daughter of Athena." Percy replied, his voice cracking a bit when he spoke.

Artemis looked at him sympathetically but when she looked at Percy's face she decided not to say anything.

"Okay Percy, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Artemis said as she got ready to swipe through the message.

"Wait, Artemis." Percy said stopping her mid swipe. Artemis looked at him questioningly.

"I believe you already broke our agreement." Percy said smirking.

Artemis' eyes widened before they narrowed at Percy, "Percy don't even…" Artemis began before Percy cut her off.

"Don't worry Artemis. I'll let it slide this time. I'm too "awesome", as you and Apollo would say, to hold it against you." Percy said smirking at her before he swiped through the message before she could retort. The last thing Percy saw was a scowling goddess of the hunt glaring at him before the image disappeared.

Percy laughed to himself before climbing into the tent to sleep for the night.

Percy woke up the next morning to a mess of blonde hair in his face. His eyes widened before he realized Chloe had climbed over to him in the night. Percy smiled when he looked down at the little girl. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Percy scowled when he thought about her uncle. He would have to make sure Nico checked on his punishment in the Underworld. Anyone who could hit a little girl like this deserved the worst of the worst in the Fields of Punishment. Percy was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the little girl stir. She opened her eyes before they went wide when she realized that she had cuddled up to Percy in the night.

"I…I'm s..sorry Percy." She said before Percy cut her off with a warm smile.

"There's nothing to apologize for Chloe. You didn't do anything wrong. Now, what would you like for breakfast? It's your choice again." Percy said kindly.

Chloe smiled before her face morphed into a thoughtful one, "Um….. How about pancakes? And bacon and fruit with some orange juice." She answered shyly.

Percy nodded and clapped his hands together, two plates appeared in front of them, almost exactly how Chloe had ordered.

"Um… Percy? The pancakes are blue?" She asked confused.

Percy smiled sadly, "Sorry, it's a habit. My Mom always made me blue food so it's how I make them now. I'll get you some normal ones."

"No. It's fine. I was just confused." She said as she took a bite. Her face morphed into a surprised one before she grinned.

"These are amazing Percy!" She said excitedly. Percy smiled at her, "Good. Now eat up. We finish our journey today."

Chloe nodded and turned back to her food. Once breakfast was over and Percy had everything packed up he took a seat on a log and gestured for Chloe to join him.

"Chloe, today we aren't going to walk. I have a different way to get places but I need you to trust me again." Percy explained.

Chloe nodded, "I trust you Percy." She said confidently.

Percy was surprised but nodded, "Okay, we are going to teleport. Basically I need you to close your eyes and hold my hand. It might feel a little weird but we it will only last a second. When it's over we'll be where we need to go." Percy explained.

Chloe nodded but then looked up confused, "Why didn't we just do that yesterday?"

Percy shrugged, "Everything was new to you and I didn't want to scare you."

Chloe's eyes widened before he hugged Percy tightly, "Thank you for being so nice to me Percy." She said softly.

Percy smiled, "Okay now I am going to change the way I look. Don't worry. Your aunt knows who I really am. And I will show everyone what I really look like after but first I will bring you to Artemis. She will talk to you about everything."

Chloe nodded but looked worried, "Will you come with me Percy? I don't want to go by myself." She asked pleadingly.

Percy wanted to refuse but one look at her pleading face and he melted.

"Okay I will go with you until you feel comfortable with Artemis. Don't worry. She is really nice and a friend of mine." Percy answered.

Chloe nodded happily. Percy grabbed her hand, "Okay close your eyes. Don't open them until I say to, okay?"

Chloe closed her eyes and nodded. They disappeared in a flash of flames reappearing a few hundred yards away from Artemis' camp.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Percy said.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled, "That felt weird." Percy chuckled before his face turned serious, "Okay, I'm going to change my looks. Don't worry it's only temporary and it's still me."

Chloe nodded and Percy snapped his fingers. His eyes turned brown as well as his hair. His face changed slightly but you could still tell it was him if you knew.

"How did you do that?" Chloe asked shocked.

Percy chuckled, "Another special power the gods gave me to help rescue people like us."

Percy turned toward the hunter's camp and starting walking. After a few feet, he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked at Chloe and saw how nervous she was. Percy gave her a reassuring smile and started walking again, holding her hand comfortingly.

After a few minutes, a silver arrow flew by Percy's head forcing him to duck. Chloe hid behind Percy, trembling slightly. Percy saw a few hunters approaching him with their bows out and aimed for him.

Percy growled. He narrowed his eyes at the hunters and they froze in their tracks. Percy made them rise a few feet off the ground, controlling them with the water in their blood. Artemis flashed in front of Percy and gave him an angry look. Percy released the hunters and then gestured toward the arrow imbedded in the tree behind him. Artemis' eyes widened before she whirled around on the hunters.

"Phoebe," She growled. "I told you to let him pass. You just earned yourself laundry duty for the next 6 months." Artemis said before turning to the other two hunters. "Go back to whatever you were doing unless you want to join Phoebe."

Phoebe looked angry but left after sending Percy a murderous glare along with the other two hunters.

"Sorry Percy. Phoebe has issues following orders when it comes to men." Artemis said apologetically.

Percy nodded and knelt down next to the now very scared seven year old girl.

"Don't worry Chloe, Artemis is my friend. We're just going to go talk to her in her tent." Percy said comfortingly.

Chloe looked at Artemis who looked like a twelve year old girl and looked back at Percy nervously but nodded. She grabbed Percy's hand like it was her lifeline as they walked into the hunter's camp.

Artemis turned to a hunter who was currently glaring at Percy, "Atalanta, go get Thalia and send her to my tent. No one else is to enter unless I call for them."

Atalanta looked at Percy with disgust before nodding and leaving to find Thalia. Artemis led Percy and Chloe into her tent where they waited for Thalia.

When Thalia entered she was shocked to find the man from the day before in her tent, "Lady Artemis, why is he here?"

Artemis chuckled at Thalia, "He brought another young girl into camp. Now Thalia I need you to control yourself until you talk to Blake here alone. Can you do that?"

Thalia looked confused but nodded.

Artemis smiled, "Remember, that's an order Thalia." She said before nodding to Percy.

"Sorry Thals." Percy said apologetically before he snapped his fingers.

Thalia's eyes widened before tears sprung from her eyes and she tackled Percy in a hug. Percy smiled at his cousin. He had missed her a lot.

After a minute, Thalia pulled back from Percy, her look of happiness changing into one of anger.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Thalia demanded.

"Not now Thalia. I already told Percy he would have to deal with you on his own. But for now, we have a new friend with us." Artemis said gesturing to the wide eyed seven year old. When everyone looked at her she quickly grabbed Percy's hand and hid behind his leg.

Percy knelt down and gently pulled her out in front of him.

"Chloe, this is my friend Artemis. And this is my cousin Thalia. They are both very nice and won't let anyone hurt you." Percy said softly.

Chloe nodded and turned to Artemis and Thalia who both smiled at her kindly.

"Artemis is going to talk to you about what you want to do from here." Percy explained gently. Chloe nodded but clutched Percy's hand tightly. Percy looked up at Artemis who gave him a nod, letting him know it was okay to stay.

Artemis explained what the hunt was and then offered Chloe a place within it.

Chloe looked at Artemis then back to Percy, "I don't know. Those girls tried to hurt Percy. I don't like that. Percy saved me and then took care of me."

Percy smiled, "Don't worry about that. They just didn't know it was me. They are actually very nice. They thought I might have been trying to hurt you."

Chloe nodded but still looked unsure, "Will I ever get to see Percy?" She asked softly.

Artemis smiled at her warmly, "Yes of course you will. Percy is the only boy who is allowed to come here. He can come and visit you whenever you want."

Percy looked surprised but smiled a bit. Chloe turned to Percy, "Will you come visit me?" She asked nervously.

Percy nodded at her as he held her hand, "I will come and visit as much as I can. Once you get settled in, Lady Artemis will show you how to Iris Message someone. That way if you want me to come visit you can message me and let me know and I will come as soon as I can." Percy said before he reached into his pack and pulled out a small bag and placed it in her hand. Chloe looked at it confused but Percy just smiled and pulled a drachma out of the bag.

"This is a drachma. They will show you how to use it when they teach you how to Iris Message but you just need one of these to send me a message. There are about 50 in this bag. That should hold you over for a while but if you ever run low I will give you more so you can always message me if you need to." Percy explained.

Chloe looked up and smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around Percy's neck. Percy looked up to see Thalia grinning at him, but he knew he would still pay. He looked at Artemis to find her looking at him oddly. She looked at him with a mix of shock, awe, happiness and something Percy couldn't identify.

When Chloe finally let go of Percy she turned around to Artemis smiling, "Okay, I will join Lady Artemis." Artemis and Thalia smiled happily at her.

"I will show you around camp and introduce you to some of your new sisters." Artemis said kindly as she led Chloe out the tent entrance. Chloe stopped at the tent entrance.

"Wait, Percy you won't leave yet will you?" She asked worriedly.

"I won't leave without saying goodbye, I promise." Percy said earning a relieved look from Chloe. Artemis finally led Chloe out of the tent. Percy turned to Thalia only to be blasted back with a massive volt of electricity.

"Five years, Kelp Head. Five years you vanish for without a word. You had better hope you were in a coma or else I might just kill you myself." Thalia growled.

Percy pulled himself off the ground and looked at Thalia apologetically, "Sorry Thalia. I just needed some time to get over some stuff."

Thalia narrowed her eyes before zapping him again, "You think you're the only one upset about Annabeth? It hurt me even worse when you disappeared! Instead of only finding out one of my best friends was a lying bitch; I had to lose my other best friend because he didn't want to talk. I could have helped you." Thalia yelled angrily but tears were in her eyes as she yelled.

Percy's head dropped in shame, "I'm sorry Thals. There was some other stuff that was more than just Annabeth I needed to get over." Percy said quietly.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "And what would that be?" She asked angrily.

Percy looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "She killed my Mom and Paul." He said almost inaudibly but Thalia heard and her jaw dropped. She lunged forward and pulled Percy into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't know." She said sadly as her own tears fell from her eyes. Percy just hugged his cousin tighter as he finally let some of the pain he had been carrying out. The only other person he had cried to about it was Hera. But Thalia was like a sister to him and he needed her back in his life. After a few minutes Percy stepped back, his tears gone.

"I'm sorry Thals. I shouldn't have cut you out of my life. I was just so lost for a while." He said sadly.

Thalia shook her head, "It doesn't matter Kelp Head. I'm just happy to know you're all right and now you're back."

Percy gave her a sad smile but nodded.

"I need to find Nico too. I miss the little Goth." Percy said with a chuckle.

Thalia grinned; happy Percy seemed to be a little closer to the old Percy.

"He Iris Messages me once a week to see if I found any clue to where you are. I'm sure once he knows you're here he won't hesitate to come into camp even if he ends up with a few arrows in places the sun doesn't shine." Thalia said back chuckling.

Thalia and Percy caught up over the next couple hours inside Artemis' tent. Percy explained what he'd been doing for the past five years. He left out the part about the Romans and the part about Hera, deciding the latter was better saved for a later time. He also had something he needed to discuss with Artemis about the Roman camp. They both left the tent around noon as it was time for lunch. Percy walked with his cousin through camp receiving a lot of shocked stares and quiet whispering as they passed. When they reached the area where the hunter's eat, Chloe was waiting happily for Percy.

"Percy! Percy! Thank you so much for bringing me here. Everyone is really nice just like you said. They even gave me a bow and are going to teach me to shoot it after lunch." Chloe said excitedly.

Percy chuckled and smiled at her excitement.

All the hunters began to stare at Percy strangely at what Chloe had said. They were confused. Percy hadn't brought her here. Artemis noticed their looks and gathered everyone's attention.

"Girls, the man you saw yesterday and then again today wasn't a stranger after all. It was actually Percy. He just disguised his appearance as he was keeping his identity a secret." Artemis explained.

"Why? What do you have to hide, boy?" Phoebe sneered at him.

"That's enough Phoebe. Percy is to be treated with respect. He will be welcome to come back to our camp whenever he wants as he will continue bring new recruits when he finds ones that fit." Artemis said sternly.

"Percy, are you going to stay for lunch?" Chloe asked hopefully.

Percy looked down at her before looking at the hunters. Some seemed fine with the idea while some were not pleased at the thought of a boy eating with them. Phoebe was glaring at him with disgust causing Percy to sigh.

"I can't today Chloe, I'm sorry. Maybe next time I will stay." Percy said as he glanced at Phoebe.

Chloe looked upset when Percy said he couldn't, something that broke his heart. Percy knelt down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Chloe smiled at him and whispered something back. Percy clapped his hands together, producing another plate of macaroni and cheese along with a big slice of watermelon on the table in front of Chloe.

"Sorry I can't talk longer Thals. Maybe next time there will be a little less tension." Percy said as he glanced at Phoebe again who was still glaring at him. "I need to go find Nico anyway. IM me if you want to talk again."

Percy turned to Artemis, "Thanks for not letting me get killed walking into your camp. I'll IM you when I find another girl to bring to the hunt."

Artemis and Thalia looked like they were about to protest but Percy gave them a small smile and vanished into a flash of flames before they could say anything. The last thing Percy saw was Thalia turning to Phoebe with a murderous look on her face.


	6. Another Mission and Reunion

Ch. 6

When Percy left the hunter's camp he teleported himself to Los Angeles. He figured now would be as good a time as any to find his cousin Nico. He appeared in front of DOA recording studios. Percy was hoping that getting Hades his throne back made it acceptable for him to enter his uncle's domain. He wasn't sure but decided he could just teleport out if Hades got angry. Percy walked into the building and went straight up to Charon who was reading a magazine behind his desk.

"Perseus Jackson, you're still not dead, so what can I do for you." Charon replied after lowering his magazine to examine the demigod in front of him.

Percy smirked, "Correct as usual Charon. I need a ride to the Underworld."

"Your chances of leaving alive aren't very good. Are you sure you want to go?" Charon asked warily.

"I'll take my chances." Percy said as he pulled a small bag of drachmas from his pack. Charon's eyes widened at the sight of the drachmas. Percy dropped the bag on the desk and looked at Charon expectantly.

Charon's skeletal face morphed into a wide grin, "Very well Jackson, right this way."

Percy followed Charon as he led him to the River Styx. They rode in silence until they reached the other side.

"Good luck Jackson. Hopefully we'll see each other again." Charon said as Percy stepped off the ferry and into Hades' domain. Percy walked toward the judging lines until he came upon his first obstacle, Cerberus. Percy decided to skip the games and teleported himself to the gates of Hades' Palace. The minute he appeared, three demonic figures looked down at him from the top of the gates.

"Perseus Jackson, are you really foolish enough to come here of your own free will?" Alecto hissed as she looked at Percy with hungry eyes.

Percy shrugged, "I need a word with Lord Hades. This was the easiest way."

Alecto stared at Percy for a minute before scowling, "It's your lucky day Jackson, Lord Hades has allowed you entry into his palace."

The gates slowly creaked open for Percy to enter.

He made his way to the throne room where he found Hades looking at him curiously. Percy walked up to his uncle and bowed.

"So Perseus, what is so important that you came all the way here to speak to me?" Hades asked.

"I was hoping you could let me know where Nico is. I heard he has been looking for me and I figured it was time to let him know where I've been." Percy answered.

Hades nodded, "Yes, he has been quite persistent in his quest to find you. I assume you don't want to go back to camp to find him?"

Percy nodded and Hades waved his hand. Nico appeared in front of his father and looked at him questioningly. Hades gestured to Percy. Nico's eyes went wide before he walked over to Percy and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here Percy?" Nico asked once he let Percy go, a wide grin on his face.

Percy smiled, "Looking for you obviously. I was brought to Olympus last night and just left the hunter's camp from visiting Thalia."

Nico turned to look angrily at his father but Percy spoke first, "All the gods had sworn on the Styx not to mention where I was. But it's been far too long since I've seen my two best friends."

Nico nodded and smiled, "Are you coming back to camp?" He asked hopefully.

Percy shook his head, "Let's go get some food. I'll explain everything while we eat."

Nico nodded in response.

Percy turned back to Hades, "Thank you uncle. I won't enter your domain without permission again."

Hades shook his head, "Its fine Perseus, you have permission to enter whenever you want. I owe it to you for returning my throne to me."

Percy nodded and bowed quickly before letting Nico grab his shoulder and shadow travel them to a food court in a mall in Los Angeles.

After they grabbed some food, Nico looked at Percy expectantly. Percy looked at him apologetically, "Sorry I never let you know where I was, I needed some time to deal with some stuff."

Nico nodded sadly, "Yea, I found out about your Mom and Paul after the war. I made sure they were put in Elysium immediately."

"They didn't get in right away?" Percy asked angrily.

Nico shook his head, "Your Mom did but Paul was sent to Asphodel. I told my Dad and he made the change immediately."

Percy looked at his cousin gratefully, "Thank you Nico. I owe you and your Dad big time." Percy said trying to keep his emotions in check.

Nico nodded before looking at Percy, "Bro, where have you been? And what happened to your eyes? They have streaks of….is that brown?"

Percy smirked, "I've had an eventful five years."

Nico glared at him causing Percy to chuckle. Percy told Nico everything, from his becoming Hera and Hestia's champion to rescuing demigods; he told him about Hera adopting him which caused Nico's eyes to bug out. The only thing he left out was the Roman camp.

"Hera adopted you?" Nico asked disbelievingly.

Percy nodded and explained everything that Hera did for him, mentioning how he wanted to jump into Tartarus just to have a chance to get some revenge for his mother. Nico just listened in shock while Percy explained everything.

"So now you just rescue demigods that Hera and Hestia send you after." Nico asked.

Percy nodded.

"Dude, why do you get such a sick job? Camp sucks now that you're not there. I spend most of my time in the Underworld but when I do go to camp, it blows." Nico whined causing Percy to chuckle.

"You want to come with me on the next one? There's a girl in Washington that I need to grab. I'm not sure what her situation is though." Percy asked.

"What do you mean situation?" Nico asked confused.

Percy shrugged, "If they're girls that have issues with men I take them to the hunters. If they are boys or aren't scared of men, I bring them to camp."

Nico nodded, "So what happens with the relatives? I doubt they let them all go peacefully."

Percy smirked, "Depends on what their like. If they are just bad parents then I take the kids as peacefully as I can. If they're abusive….well let's just say there won't be anyone to come after the girls once I take them."

Nico's jaw dropped, "You kill mortals?" He asked disbelievingly.

Percy shrugged, "If they deserve it then yes. If not then I try to be as nonviolent as possible. But yes, like yesterday I brought a girl to the hunters who had been beaten by her uncle. She was seven Nico. I don't like killing people but I don't regret ending that guy's life."

Nico looked at his cousin in surprise but nodded, "No man, I'm not saying you shouldn't. I was just surprised. People like that don't deserve mercy."

Percy gave his cousin a small smile, "So you want to come along?"

Nico grinned, "Of course bro. I've missed you; I've been waiting to hang out for five years. If we get to save a girl from a bad situation then all the better."

Percy smiled, "Good. Hey Nico, sorry about disappearing on you and Thalia for so long; I should have at least let you two know I was okay." He said apologetically.

Nico shook his head, "No man, its cool. This is like how I was over Bianca's death. You just needed some time. Don't worry about it. It's just good to have you back."

Percy grinned, "Alright then, let's go." Percy said as he grabbed Nico's shoulder and vanished into flames.

The two reappeared outside the city of Olympia, Washington.

"Whoa, that's so badass." Nico said jealously causing Percy to smirk.

"Dude, you can shadow travel, I don't want to hear it." Percy replied.

Nico shook his head and chuckled, "So where are we?"

"Olympia, Washington." Percy answered.

Nico snorted, "Of course a demigod lives in a city called Olympia. So where are we heading?"

"415 Cross Street." Percy said.

"Do you know where you're going?" Nico asked.

"Nope, so let's get moving, it could take a while." Percy replied as he started walking into the city with Nico on his heels.

As they walked, Nico filled Percy in on everything that had happened at Camp Half-Blood while he was gone. Nico told him about Rachel becoming the new oracle and then sprouting the next great prophecy.

"What did the prophecy say?" Percy asked warily.

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

Nico recited. Percy tensed a bit after hearing the prophecy. He prayed it didn't involve him but the Fates never did seem to cut him a break.

"Hey there it is" Nico announced breaking Percy from his thoughts.

Percy looked up and saw the sign for Cross Street. The first house was number 40. They started walking up the street to find the house.

"So how do we do this exactly?" Nico asked curiously.

Percy smirked, "Depends on the situation. Just follow my lead."

They walked a few more minutes before they reached a run-down dump of a house. Percy looked around to see if anyone was around. When he saw no one, he turned to Nico. "Since you're here, we had mine as well use your talents to our advantage."

Nico waited for Percy to go on.

"Shadow travel inside and see what it's like. Stay hidden in the shadows and then come get me. We'll figure out what to do once we know what's going on." Percy explained.

Nico nodded and ran off into a shadow. Percy waited a few minutes before Nico popped out of a shadow next to him, a scowl on his face. Percy looked at him expectantly.

"There are two men inside. The girl is upstairs but she has a few bruises on her face. She looks around ten or eleven. There's a padlock on her door. She's locked inside." Nico explained, his scowl only deepening.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Okay then, easy enough."

Nico waited for Percy to continue but Percy just turned and walked up to the house. Instead of knocking he simply opened the door and walked in, Nico a couple steps behind.

Percy walked inside and saw the two men sitting in the living room drinking.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" One of the men asked as he stood up.

"Who is the girl upstairs?" Percy replied with ice in his voice.

The man looked shocked, "It's my stepdaughter. What's it to you?"

"Why is she locked inside?" Percy growled.

"That's none of your god damn business." The man snapped as he smashed his beer bottle and held the jagged remnants threateningly.

Percy laughed humorously, "Good luck with that."

The man's friend jumped up but Nico appeared out of a shadow behind him and swept his legs out from under him.

The stepfather charged at Percy with his broken beer bottle. Percy's eyes caught fire and he lunged under his strike and punched the man in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees clutching his stomach. Percy followed with a hard knee to his face knocking the man to the ground.

Percy rolled the man on his back and looked at him with his eyes glowing with a bright brown light. A second later Percy's face morphed in one of rage. He raised his foot and stomped on the man's throat viciously with a stomach turning crunch. Percy turned to the other man, who Nico had pinned to the ground, and stared at him with his eyes still glowing. After a few seconds Percy's eyes dimmed and he motioned for Nico to move back. Percy grabbed the man roughly and pulled him to his feet. His eyes caught fire again as he pulled the man inches from his face.

"You get a pass today since you never touched the girl and didn't know what was going on. Pick your friends more carefully as I won't be so merciful next time I see you." Percy growled as he shoved the man toward the door. The man bolted out the door never looking back once.

Nico was staring at his cousin with wide eyes, "Y…You okay bro?" Nico stuttered nervously.

Percy's eyes returned to their normal state and he turned to Nico and nodded, "Yea, I'm fine now. The guy was going to sell the girl to some pedophile. He never touched her himself but did beat her. He deserved what he got."

"How do you know?" Nico asked confused.

"Hera's blessing. I can read a mortal's thoughts and look through their memories. Demigods too if they aren't powerful but not gods." Percy answered.

Nico nodded numbly, "Well that's good to know."

Percy shook his head, "Don't worry bro, I'm fine. I just can't stand when people hurt those who can't defend themselves. He deserved worse than he got. I'll leave it up to you and your Dad for what he gets later."

Nico's face morphed into an evil grin, "It will be my pleasure Perce."

Percy smiled at his cousin, "Let's go get the girl. We'll be making the journey to the hunters on foot for a while. At least until the girls trusts us."

Nico nodded and they both made their way upstairs to a padlocked door. Percy grabbed the lock and let his hand catch fire until the lock melted away.

"So badass." Nico muttered causing Percy to smirk. His smirk vanished as he slowly opened the door. A small girl was underneath a sheet on her bed trembling.

Percy slowly walked in and sat the floor and motioned to Nico to follow his lead.

"Hello, my name is Percy. Your stepfather is gone now. He won't ever be able to hurt you again." Percy said softly.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going to live with you no matter what he told you." The girl cried.

Percy frowned, "Actually my friend Nico and I were sent by your real Dad to come get you. He didn't know what was happening with you until now. He sent us to bring you somewhere safe." He said in a soft tone.

"I don't even know who my real Dad is. He abandoned my Mom. You're lying." She cried back.

"That's not true. Your Dad is someone special. He loves you a great deal. He wasn't allowed near you or your Mom. He sent us to bring you somewhere safe." Percy replied.

The girl's head popped out from under the covers as she looked at Percy and Nico warily.

"What do you want from me?" She asked worried.

Percy shook his head, "We just want to help you. We were sent to rescue you."

"Why should I believe you?" She hissed.

Percy pulled a bottle of water from his pack and uncapped it. He willed the water to come out of the bottle and hover over his head as the girl watched with wide eyes.

"H…H..How can you do that?" She whispered.

Percy sent her a warm smile, "I told you that your Dad was special. That's because your Dad is a god. Both Nico and my Dads are also gods. Being the child of a god gives some of us the same kind of powers our Dads have."

"A… A… god?" She asked shocked.

Percy nodded, "Yes. I promise we are here to help you. We want to bring you somewhere safe for people like us. We will explain everything on the way there. Will you come with us?"

The girl looked at Percy nervously, "What happens if I say no?"

Percy looked at her sadly, "You don't have to come with us. But if you don't, we won't be able to protect you. But we won't force you to do anything you don't want."

The girl stared at him for a minute before nodding, "I'll come with you. Anywhere is better than here."

Percy smiled, "Good. Now what's your name? It's a long journey to make without knowing what to call you."

The girl blushed a little, "My name is Lily. You're Percy and Nico, right?"

Percy smiled and nodded, "Okay let's get out of here." Percy said kindly.

Percy and Nico led her out of Olympia and began their trek east. As they walked they explained everything about the gods and her being a demigod. Percy explained he was bringing her to the hunt where she would be given the choice of staying with them or going to camp. Lily was shocked and a bit overwhelmed but slowly opened up to Percy and Nico throughout the day. Percy could tell who her godly parent was and was shocked but happy his mother still sent him to rescue her. When they stopped to camp for the night, they built a campfire and Percy conjured up food of their choice for each to eat. Lily went to bed early after what was a very long day, leaving Percy and Nico sitting by the fire.

"You're good with kids." Nico commented.

Percy shrugged, "They've had tough lives. We're demigods, all our lives are tough but some are worse than others."

"You're lucky Perce. You've got a good thing going; rescuing demigods all over the country, a palace on Olympus, not to mention some pretty sweet powers." Nico commented.

Percy smiled, "You know, you weren't so bad yourself. You're more than welcome to come along when you get some free time away from helping your Dad."

Nico's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Percy nodded, "Of course Nico. You're like a brother to me. It gets lonely out here sometimes. And you're more than welcome at my palace on Olympus. I don't know how often I'll be there but it's yours to use whenever you want. I'll make sure to let my Mom and Hestia know."

Nico looked at Percy shocked before he smiled, "Its good having you back Perce. I've missed you these past years."

Percy nodded, "I need to IM Artemis to let her know we're coming and make sure the hunters don't try to kill us when we come to their camp."

Percy stood and manipulated the water to form a rainbow from the moonlight. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show me Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

The image shimmered until an image of Artemis appeared, "Artemis!" Percy yelled.

Artemis froze then turned to Percy's image and smiled, "Hey Percy. You have another girl already?"

Percy nodded, "Yes, I think Thalia will be interested in this one. She's a daughter of Zeus. We picked her up in Washington earlier today."

"We?" Artemis asked confused.

"Oh yea, that was the other reason I need to talk to you. Nico is with me on this mission. Would it be alright for us to come into your camp tomorrow? You know, without the arrows?" Percy asked.

Artemis looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding, "Yes I suppose. He seems like an alright boy. Thalia seems to like him as well. I will make sure you aren't attacked."

Percy smiled, "Thanks Artemis. We should be there by noon tomorrow."

Artemis nodded and smiled at Percy, "Okay, see you tomorrow Percy." She said before she swiped through the message.

Percy turned back to Nico who was looking at him weirdly.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

Nico looked at him incredulously, "Since when were you and Artemis so friendly?"

Percy chuckled, "It's a long story. I was hiding my identity when I ran into the hunters. I ended up on Olympus where my identity was revealed. I ended up talking to Artemis for a while. She's pretty cool once you get past the whole man-hating persona."

Nico stared at Percy for a minute before chuckling, "Only you would be able to become friends with the man-hating goddess Artemis. You really are one in a million Perce."

Percy smirked, "I'm just cool like that."

Nico rolled his eyes, "So the hunters are cool with you inside their camp?"

Percy frowned, "Most are fine with it, except Phoebe. I don't know what her problem is."

Nico scowled, "I don't like her. She's cold, even for a hunter."

Percy nodded, "Whatever, let's get some sleep. We'll teleport there tomorrow."

Nico nodded and they headed into their tent to sleep.

Line Break

Percy, Nico and Lily made their way into the hunter's camp a little before noon the next day. This time Artemis and Thalia were there to greet them at the hunter's camp boundaries. When they approached the two, Thalia and Artemis both smiled at Percy.

"Missed me already?" Thalia asked teasingly.

"You wish sparky." Percy replied with a smirk.

Thalia rolled her eyes at Percy's nickname and turned to Nico.

"How nice of you to tag along, death breath." Thalia said with a sly smile.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too Thals."

Artemis looked at Percy with a smile and then at the girl who was walking nervously behind him. Percy stopped in front of Artemis and turned to Lily, "Lily, this is Artemis. She is going to talk to you about what you want to do." Percy said kindly.

Lily looked at Artemis a little nervously. She looked back at Percy who gave her an encouraging smile, "Artemis is very nice. She is my friend. If you trust me then you have nothing to worry about with her."

Lily nodded to Percy and let Artemis lead her into her tent. Percy turned back to Thalia only to have a blonde blur jump into his arms.

"Percy!" Chloe yelled excitedly.

Percy chuckled and hugged her back. Chloe didn't let go, instead climbing onto Percy's shoulders. Nico and Thalia laughed at the interaction between the two.

"So, how do you like it here?" Percy asked the little girl perched on his shoulders.

"It's so much fun Percy. They taught me how to shoot yesterday and mostly everyone is really nice." Chloe answered happily.

Percy frowned, "What do you mean mostly everyone is nice?"

Chloe smiled vanished, "Everyone is nice but Phoebe says mean things about you. I don't like her very much."

Percy shook his head, "Don't worry about her. She'll get over whatever it is. As long as she isn't mean to you then its okay."

Thalia scowled when she heard Chloe's comment. She planned to have some words for Phoebe later that day.

"Percy are you staying for lunch today? Please stay; I like your food the best." Chloe pleaded.

Percy smiled, "As long as Lady Artemis says it's okay, then I'll stay. I need to message my friend though. Wait here and I will come back after I talk to her." Percy said as he picked up the grinning daughter of Athena from his shoulders and set her on the ground.

Chloe smiled happily and hugged Percy tightly before running off to her tent. Percy chuckled and walked off into the woods. He walked a good thirty yards out before he started to form a mist. As he was about to reach for a drachma, a silver arrow whizzed by his head and imbedded in the tree next to him. Percy pulled out Riptide and turned to find his attacker. He turned and was face to face with a scowling Phoebe.

"What the Hades is your problem?" Percy snapped.

"You're my problem Jackson. What are you doing back here?" Phoebe hissed.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I dropped off another demigod. I don't need your permission either. Artemis said it was fine to bring her to your camp."

Phoebe glared at him for a few seconds, "Well she's here now, so why are you still here?"

Percy stared at Phoebe angrily, "What exactly is your problem with me Phoebe? I know you hate boys but you seem to hate me more than anyone else."

"Damn right I hate you. You got my best friend killed rescuing your little traitor girlfriend. Zoe would still be alive if not for you. I don't want you near another hunter. All you do is get people killed with your stupidity." Phoebe spat at him.

Percy felt a sharp pain in his heart. He knew she was right. She should hate him, he got Zoe killed. Percy looked up at Phoebe without any anger, "I'm sorry." He whispered before he vanished in a flash of flames.

Artemis walked out of her tent with a smiling Lily, a new huntress uniform in her arms.

Artemis turned to Chloe and Thalia, "Where are Percy and Nico?"

Thalia shrugged, "Percy said he need to contact a friend and would be right back. He was taking forever so Nico went to check on him. He said he would meet us in the dining area."

Artemis nodded and led everyone to the dining area where most hunters were sitting and talking. Phoebe sat in her seat smirking proudly. Artemis waited a few minutes before turning to Thalia, "Go check on them."

Before Thalia could leave her seat, Nico popped out of a shadow a look of rage on his face.

"What's your problem?" He yelled at Phoebe.

Artemis stood up furious and spun around on the son of Hades, "How dare you yell at my huntress inside my camp?" She hissed expecting Nico to cower but was shocked when he didn't.

"No, I want to know what her problem is." Nico replied angrily.

Thalia stepped between Nico and her mistress before Artemis incinerated the furious Nico.

"What are you talking about Nico?" Thalia asked quickly.

Nico glared at Phoebe, "She chased off Percy. I went to check on him only to find her screaming at him about how he got Zoe killed and that all he was going to do was get more hunters killed." Nico yelled.

Artemis' eyes widened and she spun on Phoebe who was still smirking. Before Artemis could say anything thunder boomed overhead and a massive bolt of lightning struck Phoebe, blasting her out of her seat and onto the ground several yards away.

Everyone stood up shocked and looked to find Thalia's whole body crackling with electricity.

Nico looked at Thalia sadly, "I'm going to see if I can find him." He said before running into a shadow.

Artemis stood with wide eyes at the situation in front of her. She was furious at Phoebe but couldn't let Thalia kill her. She was certain that Thalia would if she was allowed. She turned to a couple daughters of Apollo, "Atalanta and Sophie, take Phoebe to the infirmary. Heal her as much as you can but do not let her leave. I'm not finished with her." Artemis said, finishing in a growl.

Artemis turned to her lieutenant whose body was no longer crackling with electricity. Instead she had tears in her eyes and she looked at the spot Nico had vanished from.

"Come Thalia. We can talk about this in my tent." Artemis said as she led Thalia towards her tent. Artemis turned to the hunters, "Take care of lunch yourselves. After that you're free to do what you want for the rest of the day."

The hunter's all nodded numbly, still in shock at the recent events.

Once inside her tent Artemis pulled Thalia into a hug. Thalia just sobbed into her mistress's shoulder.

"We will find Percy and talk to him. It will be okay Thalia." Artemis said soothingly.

Thalia shook her head, "No it's not Artemis. Percy already blames himself for Zoe and a lot of other people's deaths. He isn't going to be able to handle it. He just barely came back and now he is already lost again."

Artemis tried to comfort Thalia but she knew she was right. Percy could very well vanish again. Artemis felt her anger growing as she thought about what Phoebe had done. Percy was her only real friend and now he was off somewhere hurting and she had no way to find him. Despite how much she didn't want to, she knew that Hera was the only person who would know where Percy is. Artemis didn't know if she would even tell her but she had to try.


	7. Out in the Open

Ch.7

Artemis arrived on Olympus after spending the afternoon comforting Thalia and a very distraught Chloe. Artemis had forbidden Phoebe from leaving the infirmary tent. Artemis wasn't sure if Thalia would attack her again or not. Part of her couldn't blame Thalia. The truth was that most of the hunters were angry with Phoebe. Most of them actually liked Percy and knew he didn't deserve what she had said to him. They knew what he had been through and appreciated the work he had done to bring them new sisters. A few of the youngest hunters were comtemplating whether or not the hunt was the best place for them to be. They hated men but did not want to be apart of a group that treated the man who saved their lives so badly.

Artemis approached the throne room on Olympus nervously. Her father had called a council meeting but Hermes didn't know what it was about. Artemis was a little worried about Hera. If she knew what had happened she might blow up in the meeting. That would open up a whole other bag of problems.

While Hera made Artemis a little uneasy, she truly feared what Poseidon would do if his son disappeared again and Artemis' hunters were to blame. Artemis steeled her nerves and pushed the throne room doors open.

The first thing Artemis noticed was Hera sending a murderous glare in her direction. It was clear she knew what happened. Artemis then looked at Poseidon but he seemed fine. While it was a temporary relief, Artemis knew Poseidon may lose it if word came out about what happened.

"Good, now that Artemis is here, we can begin." Zeus announced.

Before he could continue, Hera spoke up, "I have something to announce before anything else is addressed."

Everyone seemed surprised but looked at Hera and waited for her to continue.

Hera turned to Poseidon, "Poseidon, when I told you that I was Percy's patron, that wasn't the whole truth." She said calmly.

Both Zeus and Poseidon looked at Hera suspiciously.

Hera sighed, "The truth is I actually adopted Percy a couple years ago."

Poseidon stood up angrily, "How dare you adopt my son without my permission?" He yelled.

Hestia stood from her throne, "Brother, it was my suggestion that Hera adopt Percy. After he lost his mother, Percy was lost in depression. Both Hera and I tried our best to help him but Hera was the one to finally break through to him. Percy and Hera developed a true mother and son relationship. Although you should have been told, it was Percy's decision. Ever since then he has become better and better each day. Without Hera, Percy may never have recovered." Hestia said calmly.

Poseidon stared at Hestia with wide eyes. He sat back on his throne seemingly deep in thought. After a couple minutes he turned back to Hera, "Alright sister, I appreciate what you've done for my son. While I'm not happy that I wasn't informed, it is Percy's decision and if this is what he wants then I will not stand in the way."

Hera smiled gratefully at Poseidon who gave her a small smile back.

"Why was I not consulted? You are my wife! How dare you adopt a son without my permission?" Zeus yelled at his wife.

Hera's eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously, "Excuse me? I can adopt anyone I want. How many demigods have you had over the centuries? Instead of being like you, I didn't cheat on you and have a demigod. I simply grew close to one and have every right to make him my son if I want." She hissed back at Zeus.

Zeus eyes widened, "Why would you not inform me of something like this?" He asked in a less angry tone.

Hera laughed, "Did you inform me about your daughter Lily? No, you didn't. But yet, thanks to Percy, instead of trying to harm the child as I might have a few years ago, I sent Percy to rescue her."

Zeus' seemed taken aback, "What do you mean rescue?" He asked nervously.

"She was about to be sold to a pedophile by the girl's stepfather. Her mother died a year ago and the child was abused and about to be sold by her stepfather. I sent Percy to rescue her. He and Hades' son Nico picked her up today. Percy killed the stepfather after he saw what the man had done to her and what he planned. He and Nico brought her to Artemis and her hunters where I believe she has found a new home." Hera explained.

Zeus looked at his wife in shock, "You sent him to save her?" He asked disbelievingly.

Hera scoffed , "Yes. While I am certainly not pleased you couldn't keep it in your pants, yet again, Percy showed me that the child is not at fault. My son has changed my thoughts about demigods, so instead of being upset I think you should be thanking him for changing my views."

Zeus sat in shocked silence before nodding slowly, "Yes, I believe you are right. I see Perseus has been a good influence on you. Where is Perseus? I believe he should be rewarded for saving my daughter."

Hera shook her head, "Not just your daughter, he also saved Athena's daughter yesterday, another new member of Artemis' hunt. Although after today I'm not sure if she will stick around, she is rather fond of Percy after he rescued her."

Athena's eyes widened, "He saved my daughter?" Athena assumed Percy would never want anything to do with her children again.

Hera nodded, "Yes, and being the selfless man he is, he told both of your children he was sent by their parent to rescue them instead of crediting himself like most would. But as for Percy's whereabouts, even I am not positive at the moment."

Everyone looked at Hera strangely.

"What do you mean you don't know? Did something happen to Percy?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

Hera narrowed her eyes at Artemis, "Why don't you ask Artemis? It was her hunter that did it. Five years of pulling Percy out of his depression lost in two visits to her hunter's camp." Hera sneered at Artemis who was wishing she could slip into a hole in her throne.

Poseidon's eyes darkened immediately, "What happened?" He growled toward Artemis.

Artemis looked at Poseidon nervously before steeling her nerves, "After Percy brought my father's demigod to camp, one of my hunters yelled at him for the death of my last lieutenant, Zoe. Percy already blamed himself for her death and he vanished from camp shortly after." Artemis said not meeting Poseidon's eyes.

Poseidon looked at Hera, "And how do you know what happened if he vanished?

"Percy came to Olympus to tell me he couldn't rescue demigods for a while. He wouldn't tell me why but I knew he was upset. I managed to look into his memories as he wasn't focused when he was there. I saw what the hunter said to him and the effect it had on him. When he noticed I looked into his mind he vanished. I haven't heard from him since then, which was earlier today." Hera said dejectedly.

Poseidon stood from his throne, "Which hunter was it? I don't care what you say Artemis, your hunter will pay for her words." He growled.

"She is already in the infirmary. Thalia nearly killed her when she found out what happened. I will not let you kill my hunter regardless of how stupid her actions may have been." Artemis snapped back, gaining back some of her nerve.

Poseidon's eyes flashed dangerously, "My son has had enough hardships in his life. I don't care if this starts a war, your hunter will pay for what she has done. I will give you a week to find my son and fix this or I don't care about the consequences, I will kill every hunter you have until I find the right one." Poseidon said with a dangerous calm to his voice.

The whole council stared in shock at Poseidon's words. He was never one to make empty threats and they all knew how much he loved his son.

Before Artemis could reply Zeus spoke up, "Perseus needs to be found. We have more problems than Artemis' hunter. We believe the next great prophecy is coming to pass." Zeus announced grimly before turning to Athena.

Athena nodded and stood, "As all of you remember, our peace didn't last long after the first Titan War. It seems our peace will be even shorter this time around. Giants are rumored to be rising. We believe Gaia is attempting to wake and plans to wage war against Olympus again."

The whole council stood in shocked silence. Eventually Poseidon spoke, "Have you deciphered what the meaning of the prophecy could be?"

Athena nodded, "We think we know what some of it means, while some parts are still unclear. There will obviously be seven demigods in the prophecy that will anwser the call to fight the giants along with their parents. We learned today from Hades that Thanatos is missing. We believe Gaia plans on opening death's doors, releasing some of the worst monsters in Tartarus and making them impossible to kill until Thanatos is found." Athena announced before her expression turned grim, "We think we need to unite the two camps. We think foes bearing arms to the doors of death refers to Romans and Greeks uniting in the fight against Gaia and the Giants."

"But they'll massacre each other." Hephaestus said speaking up to the shock of most Olympians.

Hera stood, "I may know a way to help the camps come together."

Everyone except Artemis looked at her expectantly. Artemis felt her stomach twist painfully as she knew what was coming.

"We need a child of both Rome and Greece; someone who has been in both camps and gained the trust and respect of each group." Hera announced.

"No such demigod exists." Zeus replied.

"That's not true. Perseus is both Roman and Greek. I believe Artemis knows this as well. We are not sure how, but when Percy's mother saw Poseidon, she saw him as a mix of both aspects. Perseus is a Greek and a Roman. He spent a few months at Camp Jupiter when he first left Camp Half Blood. Hestia and I thought he might be more comfortable there but he decided it was too much like Camp Half Blood and didn't want the close relationships that develop at camp. While he was there, he and Jason Grace fought off Lycaon and his pack when they ambushed Lupa and her pack. Perseus is well respected in camp by both Lupa and the legionnaires. They do not know him as Percy, but as Blake, so it's not the simplest plan but I think he is the key to uniting Greeks and Romans." Hera explained. When she finished her expression was pained. She had no wish to send her son into another war after all he had been through but she knew he was the key to the prophecy.

Everyone was too stunned to speak. They all looked at Poseidon who grew a sudden interest in the floor by his throne.

"How was that possible?" Athena asked confused.

Poseidon shook his head, "I honestly don't know. I had intended on remaining in my Greek aspect which is what I was when we met but she was a very special woman. She managed to bring both my aspects together. I had hoped that Percy could go through life as a Greek."

Everyone nodded numbly to Poseidon's explanation.

"So what do we do now? Artemis' hunter has shattered Percy again. Will he even be able to lead them into a war? We all know his fatal flaw is loyalty and his is beyond all others. The burden of the deaths he's seen weighs heavily on him. He might not be strong enough to handle more." Hermes asked worriedly.

Artemis shook her head, "You're wrong Hermes. Percy is the strongest man I have ever met. He may wear his heart on his sleeve but he will answer the call. There is little doubt he is the greatest demigod hero to ever live. He won't stand by when Olympus and demigods are at risk."

Everyone looked at Artemis in shock.

"Did you just call Percy a man?" Aphrodite asked smirking at Artemis.

Artemis glared at her, "Percy is my friend. I know him well enough to know he is worthy of the title while few others are."

"That doesn't solve our problem though. We still need to find him." Athena said.

"We will find him. He may be hurting but he loves his family too much to stay away for long. Have faith in Perseus. He has never vanished without letting at least myself or Hera knows where he is." Hestia said speaking up.

"So what is the plan exactly? We can't just bring the camps together and expect Percy to be able to keep the peace." Hermes asked.

"I think an exchange of leaders would be best. Although Percy is still most likely the leader of Camp Half Blood, I think we should send someone who has been there over the past five years. My suggestion would be sending Hades' son Nico to Camp Jupiter while sending Jason Grace to Camp Half Blood. Percy can help Hades' son get adjusted to Camp Jupiter and act as a mediator when the camps come together. I can take the memories of both Jason and Nico and return them after they have gained the other camp's trust." Hera explained.

The council sat silently, thinking of the plan laid out by Hera. Zeus broke everyone out of their reveries.

"All those in favor of Hera's plan?" He asked.

Fourteen hands rose.

"Very well, Athena will develop the details of the plan while we work on locating Perseus. We will meet again in a week to discuss when the plan will be implemented. For now, council dismissed." Zeus announced.

Most Olympians flashed out but a few remained behind. Poseidon stood from his throne and looked at Artemis.

"You say Percy is your friend? Then fix your hunter's mistake. My threat still remains. Except it's not a threat it's a promise." He stated coldly before vanishing into sea breeze.

Artemis paled at the tone in which Poseidon spoke. She didn't allow herself to get pushed around but Poseidon was a powerful enemy to have. She knew she needed to find Percy. She needed to fix what Phoebe had done but she also wanted to see Percy because she wanted to help him. She didn't like to admit it but he really was her only friend. Her hunters were too formal. Percy was the only one who wasn't afraid of her in some way. He didn't let her push him around while still remaining respectful. He really was the only perfect man out there she thought.

Artemis was brought out of her thought by a gentle hand touching her arm. She looked up to find Hestia smiling at her.

"Thinking about Percy?" She asked softly.

Artemis' eyes widened before she sighed and nodded, "I wish I knew where he was. I need to fix what Phoebe did. He didn't deserve what she said to him." She said sadly.

Hestia smiled in response, "Are you sure you don't know where he would be?"

Artemis looked at Hestia confused before her eyes widened in realization and she smiled, "Thank you Hestia." She said gratefully before she left in a flash. Hestia shook her head smiling at her niece's empty throne.

Artemis appeared on the same cliff where Percy had brought her. She looked around for Percy but her face fell when she saw he was nowhere to be found. She walked to the cliff where she had sat with Percy and looked up at the stars sadly. After a minute she was going to flash out but she was distracted by a noise down below at the bottom of the cliff. She looked down before jumping back as water shot up the cliff. When she looked again, her jaw dropped. Percy was standing in front of her, his shirt off and only a pair of swimming trunks on. Her breath hitched and she blushed a deep shade of crimson when she looked at Percy. He literally had the body of a god. His body was muscular but not overly so. His muscles were toned and skin tanned. A six pack adorned his midsection.

When Percy noticed Artemis, his eyes widened before he also blushed. He quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on before turning back to Artemis.

"What are you doing here Lady Artemis?" He said in an emotionless tone.

Artemis frowned at his tone, "I was looking for you Percy. Can we please talk?" She asked hopefully.

A pained look crossed his face but he nodded. Artemis walked up to him and grabbed his hand and led him over to the cliff where she sat down. Percy sat down next to her as he stared down at the sea. As Percy looked down into the sea, he noticed Artemis never let go of his hand. He wanted to pull it away but wasn't sure how she would take it so he ignored it.

After a minute Artemis finally spoke, "Percy, do you know that you're my only real friend?" She asked quietly.

Percy looked at her surprised, "That's not true. What about your hunters?"

Artemis shook her head, "The only one that's close is Thalia. Everyone else is too formal to be friends. I love all my hunters but they're not my friends. If anything they're more like daughters than anything else. My only real friend is you."

Percy looked at her oddly but didn't speak. He didn't know why she was saying this.

"Percy, the truth is I've never really had many friends over my life. I don't want to lose my only friend over something that isn't true. I know what Phoebe said but she wasn't right." Artemis said softly.

Percy tensed a bit. Artemis squeezed his hand softly. Surprisingly, Percy relaxed a bit. He didn't know how to respond to her words.

After a minute he spoke, "I know you don't agree with her but she is right about people dying around me. I don't want to get anyone else killed."

Artemis shook her head, "Percy, I know why you think that, but have you ever thought about how many people would have died without you around. You've saved more lives than you will ever know. Without you, millions would have died if the Titans had won. You only think about the deaths and you forget the good things you have done. Yes, some of your friends have died but a lot more would be dead if not for you."

Percy looked at Artemis surprised, he thought about her words but it still didn't heal the pain he felt when he thought about Zoe and the rest of his friends.

After a minute he sighed, "I know I can't change anything, I'm just tired of losing people I care about. I wish I didn't have to be a demigod. I could have lived oblivious to everything and not be put in spots where I have to decide whether someone lives or dies."

Artemis sat thinking about how to respond to Percy. She looked at him and realized she was still holding his hand. She thought about pulling her hand back but something about it comforted her. She felt happier being around Percy and actually liked the feeling of her hand in his.

"Percy, do you know that Zoe was the happiest I'd ever seen her right before she died? She was happy to give her life to save me but she was also happy because of you. You showed her that there are men out there who don't hurt women. Yes, she hated men for most of her life because of Heracles but it made her bitter and less happy. She loved her life in the hunt but she died in peace knowing that not every man was like him and that one of them was her friend." Artemis explained softly.

Percy was silent for a while. Artemis looked over at him to see a tear falling down his cheek. She reached over and softly wiped it away with her thumb.

"She didn't deserve to die. She might not have even been there if not for Annabeth and her lies." Percy said bitterly.

Artemis nodded, "You're right. But if it wasn't Annabeth then it would have been someone else. Percy, there will always be evil people in the world. The only reason so many people get to live happily is because there are people who are willing to stand up for what is right. To defend the people who can't defend themselves. Zoe was one of those people and she was proud to be that kind of person. You are one of those people. Without people like you and Zoe the world would not be the place it is today. Yes there are still bad things but people like you and Zoe keep those things at bay and protect those that can't protect themselves."

Percy stared at Artemis for a minute. Slowly his face morphed into the smallest of smiles at her words.

"You're a good friend Artemis." Percy said quietly.

Artemis looked at him and smiled, "As are you Percy. One I am very grateful to have. Please don't disappear again. Too many people will be hurt without you in their lives, myself included."

Percy's smile grew a bit and he nodded, "I won't. I'm sorry to vanishing from your camp today. Did my Mom tell you what happened?"

Artemis shook her head, "Your friend Nico went to look for you and saw Phoebe berating you. When he came back and told Thalia, she nearly killed Phoebe."

Percy's eyes widened, "Is she alright?" He asked worriedly.

Artemis looked at Percy is shock before she smiled, "She will be. Luckily Thalia managed to control herself for the rest of the day. She's still furious but she's mostly just upset. She thinks you'll disappear again. By the way, Hera told your father and the rest of the council about her adopting you."

Percy's jaw dropped, "How did my Dad and Zeus take it?"

"Well Poseidon was angry at first but Hestia calmed him down. Zeus was mad she kept it a secret but relented at the mention of all his demigods. He also wants to thank you for saving Lily." Artemis told him.

"Good, at least that's over with." Percy said relieved.

Artemis nodded, "So what were you doing down there?" She asked gesturing toward the sea.

Percy shrugged, "Just walking on the sea floor thinking."

Artemis nodded, "It must be nice to be able see the ocean from there."

Percy smiled, "Do you trust me Artemis?"

Artemis looked at Percy strangely but nodded.

Percy's smile grew. Suddenly a pillar of water rose from the sea, stopping right in front of them. Percy stood up, pulling Artemis up with him. He took a step onto the pillar of water before Artemis spoke up.

"What are you doing Percy?" Artemis asked nervously.

"You said you trust me right? Then trust me to do this." He answered as he pulled Artemis onto the pillar of water with him. Artemis looked around frantically in a panic.

"Percy, I'm a daughter of Zeus. I can't enter the sea with Poseidon's permission." Artemis explained.

Percy shook his head, "My permission is enough. My father wouldn't risk hurting me anyway."

"I can't breathe underwater though." She argued.

"Trust me Artemis. I would never let you get hurt." Percy said smiling.

Artemis was nervous but blushed a bit at Percy's words. The water slowly descended back into the sea with Artemis and Percy on top. When they reached the sea, they softly hit the water. Percy allowed himself to sink to the bottom, dragging Artemis with him. When they reached the bottom Percy enclosed them in an air bubble. Percy willed Artemis' clothes to dry.

Artemis looked around in wonder, "This is so beautiful Percy."

Percy smiled and pulled Artemis forward by the hand. After a minute of walking, they came to a spot where moonlight beautifully illuminated the reef and the sea life inhabitating it. Fish circled around them as they sat down to admire the reef in front of them.

"Wow, I can't believe you can come and see this whenever you want." Artemis said quietly.

Percy gave her a smile and nodded, "So did Lily end up joining the hunt?" He asked curiously.

Artemis smiled, "Yes, she will be a good addition to the hunters. I'm not sure if Chloe will end up staying though." She finished sadly.

Percy gave her a questioning look which was met by Artemis' shoulders slumping.

"She doesn't want to be around Phoebe. Actually most hunters are rather angry with her at the moment. I'm not sure what to do with Phoebe. She is one of my most loyal hunters but I can't keep her around if she is going to drive away my new hunters with her actions." Artemis explained sadly.

Percy frowned, "I will talk to Chloe and some of the newer girls. I'll make sure they don't leave."

Artemis stared at Percy for a minute as he looked out into the sea. She looked into his sea green eyes with streaks of brown and noticed how much you could tell about him by his eyes alone. She could see the hurt and pain he carried but also the fiery determination to protect the things that matter to him. She also couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. They seemed to fit him perfectly. Artemis laid her head on his shoulder as she turned her gaze out into the sea.

Percy's eyes widened when he felt Artemis lay her head on his shoulder. He looked at her to find her eyes closed, hiding her beautiful silver eyes from his view. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her face. It was so peaceful. None of the usual stress or stern features that usually adorned her face were visible; just the beautiful curves of her face. Percy couldn't think of anything that would make her more beautiful.

After a minute, he noticed that her breathing had become regular and she had fallen asleep. Percy reached down and gently picked her up bridal style and disappeared in a flash of flames. He reappeared outside her palace. When he walked up to the front door it opened on it's own like it recognized its mistress. Percy carried her inside and found her bedroom. He carefully tucked her into her bed before stepping back. He smiled when her face contorted into a small smile. Percy flashed himself out onto the street in front of her house. He decided he would find his new palace. When he turned he noticed a new small palace across from Artemis'. He smiled to himself thinking he could have been stuck with a worse neighbor. He made his way into his palace, planning to visit his mother the next day before going to the hunter's camp to speak to Thalia and Chloe and hopefully make his peace with Phoebe.


	8. Captured

Ch.8

Percy awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. He thought about his talk with Artemis the night before. She had made him feel a lot better about being stuck in the life as a demigod. She was right, this was the life he was given and he would do what he could to protect the people that mattered to him. It would do him no good to mope around thinking about the friends he lost. Zoe would have put an arrow in his ass if she knew how much time he spent feeling guilty about her death. No, he would use the power he had to prevent as many people's deaths as he could.

After showering and eating, Percy left his palace and headed toward Hera's. She lived with Zeus; he assumed his uncle knowing about their relationship would make any interaction less awkward. As he walked, Percy continued to think about the night before with Artemis. He realized she hadn't been in her twelve year old form that she usually stayed in. In fact, now that he thought about it, she had been in an age similar to him ever since their first talk after he was revealed to the Olympians. He wasn't sure why she had done that but he also couldn't get the thought of how beautiful she was in that form out of his head. Percy shook his head, trying to force those thoughts out. She was a maiden goddess while he had swore he would never allow himself to fall in love again. He was happy to be her friend and had no plans to ruin that.

Percy reached the palace of Zeus and Hera and was about to walk up to the door when Hestia suddenly appeared in front of him. Percy smiled when he looked at his patron but it quickly vanished when he saw the grim expression on her face.

"What's wrong my lady?" Percy asked.

Hestia looked at him sadly, "There is an emergency council meeting. Your attendance is required."

Percy's eyes widened but he nodded. Hestia grabbed his shoulder and flashed them into the throne room. When Percy looked around, most people had confused expressions on their faces. The only two not in attendance were Hera and Artemis. Percy began to panic, worrying something had happened to both of them. He sighed in relief when Artemis flashed into the throne room. She looked at Percy and blushed before looking away quickly and sitting in her throne. Percy quickly looked away as well before turning to look at his mother's throne expectantly. After a minute, he realized most people were looking at him.

Hestia came up beside Percy and led him over to her throne, sitting at the foot of it with him instead of in her throne.

Percy looked up at Zeus to see a grave expression on his face.

"I've called this council meeting to discuss some… err… developments since the meeting yesterday." Zeus said somewhat awkwardly.

Every stared at him expectantly.

"Last night we discovered the giants have reformed faster than we anticipated. After realizing this we decided to implement our plans immediately." Zeus explained.

Percy stood up, "Excuse me Lord Zeus but what giants and what plans are you talking about?"

Zeus sighed and explained the new threat and how it related to the next great prophecy. Percy was shocked when he heard about the rise of the giants and the Primordial Goddess Gaia. Zeus then explained Hera's plan and how they had switched both Jason and Nico last night after wiping their memories. Percy eyes caught fire when he heard what had happened to Nico.

"What? Why would you send Nico? Bring him back. I will go in his place. The Romans are strict and Nico has never been one to follow orders." Percy pleaded.

Zeus looked at Percy sympathetically, "We can't do that Perseus. We need Nico to gain the trust of the Romans before merging the camps. The plan was to have you with him to help him adjust but that plan may no longer be possible."

Percy waited for Zeus to go on.

Zeus sighed, "Hera has been captured."

The throne room shook violently.

Everyone looked at Poseidon but saw he was staring at Percy in shock. Percy's body was glowing with an ethereal sea green light. His eyes were flaming orbs. Hestia quickly wrapped an arm around Percy and whispered something into his ear. The sea green glow around Percy faded but his eyes remained on fire.

"Who took her?" Percy growled.

Everyone stared at Percy in shock. They knew he and Hera were close but did not expect Percy to react so extreme.

Zeus shook his head, "We don't know. We assume it is someone within Gaia's forces but we have not been able to locate her. Jason is currently being brought to Camp Half Blood where he will be given the quest to find Hera."

"I want to be on the quest." Percy said seriously.

Zeus shook his head, "We can't allow you to return to camp right now. Jason needs time to gain the trust of the Greeks and you returning to camp will distract from his ability to do that."

"Then I will find her on my own. I won't stand by and wait for her to be found." Percy shouted.

Zeus glared at Percy before sighing. He couldn't blame Percy for his concern as he was just as worried about his wife as Percy was.

"I was hoping you would help the other group that will search for her." Zeus said timidly as he looked at Artemis expecting her to blow up. Surprisingly she nodded.

"The hunters will be searching as well. Since you and Artemis seem to be friends, I was hoping you could join them in their search." Zeus announced.

"What? My son will not be going with those man haters. You know how they treated him yesterday." Poseidon yelled.

Artemis wanted to retort but Percy beat her to it, "Dad, I'm going. Artemis is my friend and I will not allow one hunter to stop me from finding my mother. Artemis and I talked last night and everything is fine now. I assume you probably threatened the hunter in question but that's not necessary. I love you Dad, and I appreciate your concern, but I need you to let this go. It was a misunderstanding and it's over now." Percy said sternly.

Poseidon looked at Percy in shock and was about to argue but a quick glare from Percy caused him to sigh and nod grudgingly. Poseidon was a softly when it came to his kids, especially Percy.

"Thank you Dad." Percy said gratefully.

"Unless anyone has anything else to add, this meeting is over." Zeus said. When no one spoke, he nodded and dismissed the meeting. Instead of flashing out, Zeus stood from his throne and beckoned Percy over to him.

Percy was a little surprised but walked over to his uncle.

"Perseus, I know I am not the best husband in the world but I do love my wife a great deal. Please find her. I am putting you with Artemis because you two are the ones I have the most faith in to complete the task." Zeus said seriously.

"I won't let you down uncle. I appreciate you not getting upset about Hera adopting me. She means a great deal to me as well and I won't stop until she is rescued." Percy said just as seriously.

Zeus smiled, "I know you won't Perseus. Thank you for saving my daughter Lily as well. I owe you a great deal and should you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask."

Percy nodded and smiled, "It was my pleasure uncle."

Zeus smiled and disappeared into a lightning bolt. Percy turned around to find the throne room empty except for Artemis who was looking at him somewhat nervously. He walked up to her, unsure of why she would be nervous.

"Is everything alright Artemis?" Percy asked.

Artemis looked a little unsure, "Um…. Percy, how exactly did I end up in my bed last night?"

Percy chuckled causing Artemis to glare at him. Percy rolled his eyes, "Well we were in the ocean and you fell asleep on my shoulder. I flashed us back to Olympus and tucked you in before going into my new palace. By the way, we're neighbors now."

Artemis looked relieved but she blushed a bit before smiling, "Thank you Percy."

Artemis walked a couple steps closer to Percy, "So when will you be joining us?"

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment, "I need to get all my weapons and supplies together. Then I need to visit Hestia before I come. I should be there in about an hour."

Artemis nodded and then kissed Percy on the cheek causing them both to blush.

Percy looked at her questioningly.

Artemis smiled, "Thanks for being such a good friend." She whispered before flashing out.

Artemis flashed herself back to her hunter's camp and made her way into the infirmary tent immediately.

"Everyone except Phoebe leave now." She said sternly. The two other hunters quickly left the tent while Phoebe looked up at Artemis nervously.

"Phoebe, you will explain what your problem with Percy Jackson is right now." Artemis ordered.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "He got Zoe killed."

Artemis shook her head, "That is the stupidest thing you have ever said in the thousands of years you've been in the hunt."

Phoebe looked shocked. She also felt embarrassed at what her mistress said about her statement. She was about to respond but Artemis held her hand up.

"Phoebe, you are one of the best hunters I have ever had and I love you like a daughter but you are making it difficult for me to keep you in the hunt. Almost the entire hunt is angry with you and the younger girls along with Thalia are contemplating leaving the hunt." Artemis said seriously.

Phoebe's face reddened, "Then they obviously aren't taking their oaths very serious if they are so fond of Jackson."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I am not concerned with their oaths as I know Percy would never try to touch a hunter. Hell, he won't touch any woman after what the damn daughter of Athena did to him. Do you know what she did Phoebe? Before the Battle of Manhattan she killed Percy's mother and soon to be stepfather. Then she left him a note that said his parents are dead because he was dumb enough to think she would love him. So do you think Percy blames himself slightly? He hid for five years trying to get over the grief of all the people that girl got killed, Zoe included. Percy blames himself even more than he blames her. So when you told him he got Zoe killed, you basically ripped another piece of his heart out of his chest."

Artemis looked up at Phoebe who was biting her lower lip nervously. Artemis decided to finish her rant now.

"Zoe died because the Fates decided it was her time. She knew she would die and faced her death bravely. You disgrace her sacrifice by saying Percy killed her. He helped her die in peace. He was the first man she had ever befriended in her life. If she heard what you said to Percy, Thalia's lightning bolt would be the least of your worries. I know you miss Zoe. I miss Zoe too. But she died a true heroine's death. Don't take anything away from her by trying to blame someone for her death." Artemis finished seriously.

Artemis looked at Phoebe to see her looking away. Artemis sighed and sat on the bed next to Phoebe. She put an arm around her oldest huntress and pulled her into a hug. Phoebe tensed for a second before wrapping her arms around Artemis tightly.

"Phoebe, I meant what I said when I said you are like a daughter to me. I would never make you leave the hunt but you need to fix what you've done. Percy is like a brother to Thalia. He gave her a chance to join the hunt by accepting the responsibility of the prophecy so she didn't have to. I know he is a man but he is different. Almost everyone in the hunt likes him. He is one of my friends and I want you to talk to Percy." Artemis said softly but also sternly.

Phoebe looked into her mistress' eyes and nodded, "I know you're right. I just wanted someone to blame about Zoe's death. It wasn't fair to say that to Percy. I will apologize next time he stops by."

Artemis smiled, "That's good because he'll be here in less than an hour. My father has assigned him the task of finding Hera, who has been kidnapped, along with us."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Hera is missing?"

Artemis nodded and explained everything about the war with the giants and Gaia as well as the switch of leaders between the camps. Phoebe was shocked at the news but agreed Percy would be helpful in the hunt for Hera.

"Stay in the infirmary while I explain the situation to the rest of the hunters. When Percy arrives I will send him to speak to you. Once you two have made your peace it will be easier to get Thalia to forgive you." Artemis stated.

Phoebe nodded but she was a little apprehensive about talking to Percy alone. She knew she had been wrong but apologizing did not come easy to children of Ares.

After what seemed like forever, the tent flat opened and in walked Percy Jackson. Phoebe was surprised his face didn't hold any anger or resentment when he looked at her.

"Artemis said you wanted to talk to me?" Percy asked.

Phoebe nodded, "Yea, about what I said to you yesterday… I.." Phoebe started but Percy stopped her.

"Phoebe, are you still angry at me?" Percy asked calmly.

Phoebe shook her head.

"Is it going to be a problem for you for me to be with the hunters for a little while?" He asked.

Phoebe shook her head again.

Percy smiled, "Then we're cool. I understand where you were coming from. As long as there is no bad blood between us then all is forgiven." Percy said as he extended his hand to Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyes widened before she smiled and shook his hand, "Thanks Jackson."

Percy grinned and pulled Phoebe out of her bed, "Let's go deal with Thalia because I know she doesn't like being angry with one of her best friends.

Percy and Phoebe walked out of the tent and into the dining area where they were met by the wide eyes of all the hunters when they saw Percy and Phoebe talking and laughing together.

Artemis smiled. Percy really was something special she thought to herself. Then she cursed herself. She had been finding herself more and more drawn to Percy over the last week. Something about him just made her want to be around him. She needed to distance herself from Percy. She knew she was feeling things she had made an oath never to feel for a man.

Percy sat at the table the hunters were eating at and was quickly jumped on by and overly excited daughter of Athena. Chloe had apparently abandoned her own seat, choosing Percy's lap as the place to eat the rest of her meal.

After lunch Artemis stood to address the hunters, "Girls, today we begin our search for Hera. As I told you earlier, she has been captured and Perseus has been assigned to search for her with us."

"Can't we just leave her?" Thalia asked half-jokingly.

"No. We will not leave my mother in the hands of Gaia's forces." Percy growled.

Thalia turned to look at him with wide eyes, "What did you just say Percy?"

Percy sighed, "Hera adopted me a couple years ago. And before you judge her so harshly, she is the one who sent Nico and I to rescue your sister." Percy said gesturing to Lily.

"What? She hates Zeus' kids." Thalia said in disbelief.

Artemis decided to intervene, "A couple of years ago, the rest of the council noticed a change in Hera's demeanor. She became much kinder and softer than we had ever seen her. No one knew what it was at the time but needless to say it was a nice change. When Perseus was revealed on Olympus, it was discovered that Hera and Hestia were his patrons. Last night, Hera informed the council that she had actually adopted Perseus a few years after she became his patron. When Perseus was rescuing demigods, it seemed he was performing the missions for both Hestia and Hera. Perseus apparently convinced Hera to change her view of demigods, even the demigods of her husband."

Everyone looked at Percy with wide eyes. He looked at Artemis strangely but quickly averted his gaze before she noticed. Thalia gave Percy a look that said she wanted to talk to him later. Percy gave her a slight nod before turning back to the talkative daughter of Athena in his lap.

The hunters and Percy travelled west for the rest of the day. They had little information to go on other than it was believed that Hera was taken after bringing Nico to Camp Jupiter. Percy noticed a change in Artemis' demeanor toward him. She seemed colder and far less friendly. She no longer called him Percy and instead only called him Perseus. Percy didn't know what was going on but decided it wasn't important. What was important was finding his mother and then getting to Camp Jupiter to check on Nico.

The same pattern continued on for the next three days. Artemis acted in the same colder and unfriendly demeanor and Percy continued to ignore it. Thalia confronted him about Hera but after a long explanation she accepted his reasons and was happy he had another motherly figure in his life. Finally on the fourth night that Percy travelled with the hunt, Hermes appeared with information regarding Hera. The quest from Camp Half Blood was heading for Mount Diablo where one of the demigod's fathers was being held. The hunters began to trek toward Mount Diablo in hopes that Hera was being held there. After travelling for another day straight, the hunters settled down to camp for the night. Everyone was sitting down eating dinner before Thalia noticed that Percy wasn't around.

"My Lady, where is Percy?" Thalia asked.

Artemis looked around just noticing that Percy wasn't there. She felt terrible for acting so coldly toward Percy over the past five days but she convinced herself that it was necessary. She was getting too close to him and decided the only option was distancing herself.

Artemis shook her head, "I don't know. Perhaps he went for a walk. He can take care of himself."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at her mistress. Everyone had noticed the change in her demeanor towards Percy, they just couldn't figure out why.

"I will go look for him then." Thalia said.

Artemis shook her head, "No, continue eating. I will find him and see what he is doing." She said before leaving the table and scanning the area to see if she could pick up on his aura. Percy's was stronger than any demigod she had ever met and surpassed that of many minor gods. Surprisingly, she found nothing. Percy had the ability to hide his scent and aura better than any of her hunters so she began to search on foot.

After about ten minutes, she heard the familiar twang of a bow string and the following thud of an arrow hitting its target. She followed the sound until she reached a clearing. She found Percy firing arrows at a target around one hundred yards away. She was slightly awed at his skill with a bow. The speed and accuracy he was shooting at was better than any of her hunters. She walked closer to him and cleared her throat.

She noticed Percy tense before setting his bow down and turning toward her and bowing. She frowned at his actions. It was clear he had noticed her cold demeanor toward him over the past days.

She sighed, "You don't have to bow to me Percy."

Percy looked up at her before standing; his face remained void of emotion, "Is that not how a demigod is supposed to act in the presence of a goddess?"

Artemis felt a pang of guilt at his words. She looked at him trying to think of what to say but he beat her to it.

"Is there something I can do for you Lady Artemis?" He asked stoically.

Artemis winced at his tone, "We were wondering why you didn't come to dinner?"

Percy shrugged, "I wasn't hungry and decided I would get some training in."

Artemis nodded and contemplated what to say next. She knew she should just leave but she couldn't force herself to do it. She looked at Percy and noticed he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" She asked softly.

Percy looked toward her and nodded. Artemis walked a few feet closer to him and sat down in the grass. She gestured for Percy to join her. He seemed reluctant but obliged.

Artemis thought about how to explain to him why she had been acting like she had but couldn't think of a valid excuse other than the truth.

"Percy, about the way I've acted towa…" She began but Percy cut her off.

"It's nothing Lady Artemis, I understand. You have sworn off the company of men, including that of friends. It's fine." Percy said coldly.

Artemis looked at Percy sadly before steeling her nerves to say what she really wanted to say.

"Percy, that's not why. The real reason is that I've star….." Artemis began before an Iris Message appeared in front of them. It was Hestia.

"Percy!" She called.

Percy looked up and smiled, "My lady, what can I do for you."

Hestia smiled, "It appears the quest is heading for the wolf house. I believe you know where that is. They seem to think Hera is there."

Percy's eyes widened and he grinned, "That's great! We will head there immediately."

Hestia shook her head, "The prophecy says you will need the quest to be there as well in order to free Hera. They should be there by late afternoon tomorrow. Try to time your arrival with theirs."

Percy looked frustrated but nodded, "Okay, we will. Thank you my lady."

Hestia smiled warmly at him and swiped through the message.

Percy turned to walk back to camp but Artemis grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Percy, wait." She pleaded.

Percy seemed surprised but nodded.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend over something stupid." Artemis said sadly. She had lost her nerve to tell him the truth but did not want to lose him altogether.

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled, "I don't want to lose you either. But could you act a little less coldly?"

Artemis nodded and pulled Percy into a tight hug, "Thank you Percy."

Percy hugged her back just as tightly. As he hugged her, he couldn't help but notice the way she smelled. It was like a forest and it drew him to her even more. Percy cursed himself for his thoughts but suddenly grinned.

"So, over the past five days, how many times have you called me Perseus?" He asked teasingly.

Artemis released him and looked at him scowling.

"I will be back at camp soon. I have one last Iris Message to send." He threatened.

Artemis eyes widened but before she could say anything, Percy put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just teasing you Artemis." He said chuckling.

She elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to wince, "Ummm… ouch." He whined.

Artemis chuckled but grabbed Percy's hand and started dragging him back to camp.

Line Break

Percy and the hunters were nearing the wolf house around 3 p.m. During the trip there, Artemis and Percy had walked together and talked almost the whole way, surprising the hunters immensely. They knew Artemis and Percy were friends but for the past five days, Artemis had hardly treated him better than she would any other boy. The hunters were happy to see Artemis warm up to Percy again. During their trip, the remaining few with doubts about him had been won over by Percy's kind and gentle nature. They actually enjoyed having him in the hunt and for the past day they had been pleased to see their mistress' mood brighten immensely. Many wished Percy could stay with them more often, he made things more fun and kept Artemis happy, which made the hunters happy.

As the neared the wolf house they could hear the sounds of battle coming from inside. Before they could charge forward, a pack of wolves stepped out of the woods near the building.

"Lycaon." Percy and Artemis growled in unison, causing them both to blush slightly despite the situation.

Lycaon came out of the woods in his human form, glaring at Artemis threateningly.

"Well hello Artemis, is this a boyfriend I see by your side? I guess with the god's rule ending you decided it was time for your first romance." He mocked. Artemis glared back at him while Percy smirked. He snapped his fingers, transforming his features into those he had in his one meeting with the werewolf.

"You!" Lycaon bellowed. "I'll kill you. That bitch Lupa would be dead right now if not for you."

Percy snapped his fingers, returning his features to his normal look. He pulled a silver knife from his belt and threw it in the blink of an eye. It imbedded into Lycaon's thigh causing him to yelp in pain.

"Someone's been a naughty little doggy Fido." Percy mocked.

Lycaon pulled the knife from him leg and glared at Percy murderously. He shifted into his wolf form and he and his pack attacked at once. The hunters began firing arrows into his pack while Artemis and Percy eyed Lycaon.

Percy pulled out two golden hunting knives. He twirled them in his hands once and they shimmered into silver ones. Artemis smiled at Percy before pulling out her own silver hunting knives.

Lycaon charged straight for Artemis but as he lunged, Percy kicked him in the side, knocking him out of midair. Artemis in a flash of silver drove one of her hunting knives through the werewolf king's head. Lycaon dissolved into golden dust.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Percy snickered. Artemis chuckled but stopped abruptly when Lycaon reformed a few seconds later in his human form.

"Well, as you can see the doors of death are open. We will simply wear your little hunters down until each one of them has their throats ripped out." Lycaon sneered.

Artemis' eyes widened, "Percy, we need to find a way to keep them at bay until Hera is free."

Percy nodded and turned toward the hunters. He saw a wolf had Chloe separated from the other hunters while the rest of the pack blocked off access to her.

Percy disappeared only to reappear in front of Chloe. The wolf faltered momentarily giving Percy the chance to light his hands on fire.

"Bad dog," He muttered before sending a large ball of fire into the wolf. The wolf's body caught fire and it tried to roll around to put the fire out but it dissolved before it could. Percy felt around for water and located a river a couple hundred yards away. Percy closed his eyes until he felt the familiar tug in his gut. The wolves began to stalk toward Percy who sent a wall of fire into them. The wolves began dissolving and started to reform until a huge wave of water scattered the dust of their remains. The hunters all sent Percy appreciative smiles as Percy teleported back to Artemis.

"Where's Lycaon?" He asked.

"He went inside." Artemis replied.

Artemis had half the hunters stand guard outside while the rest went inside with Percy and Artemis.

When they went in, they saw Jason fighting a fully formed giant while two other demigods tried to free Hera from her cage.

Percy was about to run towards his mother but a figure stepped out of the shadows that simultaneously sent a chill down his back pure rage into his mind.

"Well hello Percy. Did you miss me?" The figure mocked.

"Annabeth." Percy growled.


	9. Admissions and Amazons

Ch.9

Annabeth grinned at Percy, "I see you didn't forget me after all. I guess you did miss me didn't you?"

"Your return to the world is going to be short lived Annabeth." Percy hissed.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes for a minute before she looked around at the people accompanying Percy. She began laughing loudly.

"Oh…my…..gods… you really are pathetic aren't you? You joined the hunt after you found out I never loved you." Annabeth mocked as she tried to control her laughter.

Percy winced despite how hard he tried not to.

"Where's you little lover Annabeth? I guess I didn't fail completely if he isn't by your side." Percy retorted.

Annabeth's eyes flashed with anger, "Don't worry Percy, he will be with me shortly. Together we will help our new mistress destroy you and those pathetic Olympians once and for all." Annabeth snapped.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "You know you can't defeat me Annabeth. You never had any real power. You relied on your brain which was never half as smart as you claimed it to be."

Annabeth smirked. Two earthen hands rose from the ground and tried to grab Percy. The first was blasted apart by a massive bolt of lightning. The other exploded when a blur of silver appeared in its place.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you and Thalia are still close. And it looks like you've gained a friend in that pathetic maiden goddess." Annabeth growled as Thalia and Artemis appeared at Percy's side.

Thalia stood glaring at one of her former best friends murderously while Artemis mirrored her expression on the other side of Percy.

"Hey, Thals. Happy to see me?" Annabeth mocked.

Thalia's eyes narrowed as the sky darkened.

Annabeth noticed and smirked, "Don't worry you two. I haven't come to fight you today. No, I will enjoy taking my time with your deaths. By the way Seaweed Brain, how are Paul and Sally?" Annabeth sneered.

Percy was about to reply when silver arrow impaled Annabeth through the leg causing to let out a cry of pain. Percy and Thalia gasped when golden ichor began to flow from the wound.

"You will die painfully for getting Zoe killed and messing with my friend Percy." A female voice hissed as it made its way toward the trio in a standoff with Annabeth.

Phoebe walked in between Percy and Thalia, glaring a hole through Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed, "You think I'm here to fight you weak little demigods? No, I just wanted Percy to see the face of the person who plunged the dagger through his pathetic mother's heart before she died."

Percy began to tremble in rage. Phoebe, Thalia and Artemis backed up as Percy stepped forward, the winds increasing with every footstep he took.

"I will make sure when you die this time I oversee your eternal torment. When this war is over, you and Luke will pray for Tartarus when you I have you within my grasp." Percy growled as he body began to glow brightly. His eyes glowed a mix of brown and sea green as he stared at Annabeth.

Annabeth's eyes widened before she glared at Percy, "You will suffer for eternity for touching Luke you worthless sea spawn. I will make sure you die slowly and painfully along with your little bitch virgin friends." She hissed before the ground swallowed her whole.

Percy's eyes widened when she vanished. He raised his fist before slamming it into the earth causing a massive earthquake to shake the wolf house down to its foundations.

Hera's cage shook and crumbled under the power of Percy's rage. The giant king Porphyrion stumbled and fell to the ground when the earth shook. Before Jason could attack, the earth swallowed him as well.

Percy looked up to see a couple Earthborn, Lycaon, and a few assorted monsters. He turned and sprinted at the werewolf king before Lycaon could pick himself up after Percy's earthquake tossed him to the ground.

When Percy reached him, he grabbed Lycaon by the scruff of his neck before violently tossing him into the wall of the wolf house. Lycaon let out a pained yelp.

Percy grabbed the beast by his snout before using his other hand to grab his lower jaw. Percy let out a primal scream of rage as he ripped the Lycaon apart. Percy ripped Lycaon's lower jaw from him mouth.

Lycaon let out an agonizing yelp before dissolving into golden dust.

Percy turned to find all his friends and allies on the ground holding on for dear life as the winds wiped violently within the wolf house. Percy noticed he was in the eye of his own violent hurricane.

Percy vanished into a flash of flames before anyone could say anything to him.

When Percy vanished, the hurricane dissipated along with him. Hera walked up beside Artemis and Thalia with tears in her eyes. Thalia had her own tears after seeing the true nature of one of her former best friends and the pain of her brother in everything but blood. Artemis was trying to hold back her own tears. Seeing Percy in so much pain caused her more pain than she wanted to admit.

The hunters killed the few remaining monsters while the Earthborn were swallowed up by the earth. The hunters and demigods all gathered inside the wolf house as everyone tried to absorb the events of the past ten minutes. Hera had tears falling down her face while Artemis managed to keep hers at bay. When she saw the hurt and pain in Hera's face she did something she would have never thought she would do in her entire immortal life. Artemis walked up to Hera and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Hera seemed shocked but hugged her stepdaughter back as she thought about the pain that her most beloved son was in at the return of the girl who almost took everything away from him.

After a minute, Hera broke away with a look of gratitude towards Artemis shining in her brown eyes. She turned to the three demigods from the quest.

"Your bravery has freed me young heroes. I am in your debt. I will send you back to your camp. I am sorry but this is just the beginning of your journey." Hera said apologetically as she snapped her fingers and the demigods disappeared from the wolf house.

Hera turned to Artemis, "We must inform the council of what happened here and about Percy."

Artemis nodded solemnly. She turned to her hunters, "I'm sorry girls, but I need to send you to Camp Half Blood for the night. I will come back as soon as I can but we must speak to the other gods about what happened."

The hunters did not seem pleased but nodded in understanding. Artemis snapped her fingers and all the hunters with the exception of Thalia vanished from the wolf house.

Thalia looked at her mistress questioningly.

Artemis sighed, "Thalia, the boy fighting the giant is someone very important to you. He is your brother Jason. Before you react, you must understand there is long and violent history between Greeks and Romans. While you were born to Zeus and born a Greek, Jason was born to Jupiter and thus is a Roman."

Thalia's eyes widened.

Before she could answer Artemis looked at her sadly, "I am sorry Thalia but I cannot explain more now. Go get to know your brother. We will speak when I am in done in the council meeting." Artemis said as she snapped her fingers, sending a wide eyed Thalia to Camp Half Blood.

Hera looked at Artemis sadly, "This is very bad. Gaia is smart. She is using the one person who can destroy our greatest demigod with little more than words."

Artemis nodded, "We will find Percy. We will help him through this."

Hera looked surprised but nodded at Artemis, "You are right. Let's inform the council and then we can try to locate Percy."

Once the council was gathered, everyone looked at Hera expectantly.

"The Giant King Porphyrion has risen. He escaped before Jason could kill him." She said seriously, earning worried expressions from the Olympians.

Zeus looked like he was about to speak but Hera cut him off.

"There is more. When Percy arrived with the hunters, Gaia released what could be her most powerful weapon in this war." Hera said seriously.

Everything looked at her expectantly.

"Athena's daughter Annabeth is out of Tartarus. She appeared when Percy arrived. He nearly destroyed the wolf house in his rage. After she vanished, Percy ripped Lycaon apart with his bare hands, literally, before he vanished." She said as a tear fell from her face.

Every member of the council's eyes widened. None were more affected than Athena and Poseidon.

"Do you know where my son is?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

Hera shook her head. Poseidon closed his eyes painfully as he thought of his son.

Artemis was trying to control her emotions as she thought of Percy when a presence entered her mind.

'Go to him Artemis. Only you can get to him now.' Hestia said seriously in her mind.

Artemis' eyes widened and she looked at Hestia questioningly.

Hestia rolled her eyes, 'I know how you truly feel about my champion. I'm not telling you to tell him but you are the only one who he will listen to. Go to him before he loses control of himself.' Hestia urged her.

Artemis seemed conflicted but steeled her nerves. Percy needed her and she would not abandon him when he needed her the most.

Artemis disappeared in a flash of silver from her throne.

The council stared at her empty throne in shock.

"Where did she go?" Apollo asked worriedly.

"To find my champion." Hestia replied calmly.

Apollo's eyes narrowed, "And why would she be able to find him?" He asked suspiciously.

Hestia glared at Apollo, "They have grown close. She will be able to calm him. They are friends. And if you lay one finger on my champion, I will rip you apart." Hestia said in a dead serious tone.

Apollo's eyes widened. Before he could reply, Hera spoke up.

"If you touch my son, you had better hope Hestia kills you." Hera said threateningly.

Apollo looked at Hera shocked. He turned to look at the rest of the council to find Poseidon clutching his trident and glaring at him threateningly. He saw Hades with a murderous look directed at him as well. Finally Apollo looked at his father expecting some support only to see Zeus glaring at him with a look that said it all, touch Percy and the next thing you'll do is taste my bolt.

Apollo held his hands up, "I was just wondering. Relax guys, I like Percy too. I won't touch him."

The majority of the eldest Olympians nodded toward Apollo but their looks said they weren't joking about the threat.

Artemis flashed onto the same cliff she been to twice with Percy and immediately dropped to the ground. The winds were whipping wildly while the rain poured down in relentless sheets. Artemis looked up with wide eyes to find Percy floating a few feet off the ground glowing with a bright sea green light. His eyes glowed even brighter with a mixture of sea green and brown. He seemed oblivious to everything around him, his mind only focused on unleashing as much destruction as possible.

"Percy!" She tried yelling over the whipping winds but Percy couldn't hear her, he was in his own little world.

Artemis sighed in frustration before flashing from her place and directly onto Percy's back, dragging him back down to the ground. The storm didn't lessen but only increased as Percy crashed onto the ground underneath Artemis. When Percy turned and saw Artemis the storm slowed, slightly.

"Go away Artemis." Percy growled as the storm began to pick up again.

"Percy, stop. Don't let her do this to you. This is what she wants. She wants to get to you. She isn't worthy of your attention." Artemis pleaded.

Percy's eyes glowed even brighter as the earth began to shake at their feet.

"Artemis, please leave. I don't want you to get hurt." Percy yelled.

Artemis shook her head, "I'm not leaving without you Percy."

Percy's eyes narrowed but the glow didn't diminish, "Leave Artemis. Why do you care? I am just a stupid boy who let people die because of his stupidity. Exactly what you preach your hunters to avoid." Percy bellowed.

Artemis braced her herself as the winds tried to push her back, "That's not true Percy. That's not what you are. You are the opposite of what I preach my hunters to avoid. Please stop this and just talk to me."

Percy shook his head, his expression looked pained, "Please Artemis, just leave. Please." Percy pleaded as the storm slowed ever so slightly.

Artemis stared at Percy. Despite the glow, she could see the hurt and pain emanating from his eyes. Before she could stop herself she took two steps forward and kissed Percy softly.

In an instant the storm stopped and the glow from Percy's eyes and body vanished. She kissed him softly for a moment before she stepped back.

She looked at Percy nervously to see his reaction.

Percy eyes were wide as his mind raced with millions of emotions. The most prominent were happiness and pleasure. But right behind them were fear and worry.

"Why did you do that?" Percy asked quietly.

Artemis blushed and looked at the ground for a moment before she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "Because I like you Percy." She said nervously.

Percy's eyes widened even further as he stared at Artemis in shock.

"B..B…But you can't Artemis. You aren't allowed to love." Percy whispered.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, "I am free to do as I want Percy. I did not want to feel this way about anyone but I can no longer deny how I feel about you Percy."

Percy stared at Artemis for a minute before he finally found his voice, "I like you too Artemis but I don't think I can do this again. I can't open myself up again. It only gets people killed."

Artemis looked at Percy for a minute before she walked up and slapped him hard across the face, "Percy, I like you and if you like me as well then grow some balls and get over the past. That bitch was like a penny, two faced and worthless. She wasn't worthy of a man like you to begin with. You didn't get your friends and family killed. She did. I like you Percy so you can think about your feelings towards me but I suggest you think quickly as I don't plan on waiting forever for you to get over a girl who isn't worth a moment of your time." Artemis said seriously before she closed the distance between them and kissed him again.

Before Percy could respond Artemis vanished in a flash of silver.

Percy stared blankly at the spot where Artemis had stood in shock. He mind raced with millions of thoughts before they settled on one clear one. He was an idiot. Did he really just tell the girl he was crazy about, no? Percy shook his head and decided he needed to talk to Artemis. He was about to flash back to Olympus when Hestia appeared in front of him smirking.

"Interesting night Percy?" Hestia asked teasingly.

Percy blushed a deep shade of crimson before going to bow to his patron.

Hestia's face morphed into a scowl, "Will you please stop doing that Percy? You may be my champion but I love you like a son. Now stop bowing to me and come over here and give me a hug." Hestia said firmly.

Percy smiled and got up and hugged his aunt. When he pulled away Hestia was smirking again, "Anything interesting to tell me?" Hestia asked chuckling.

Percy scowled playfully, "How do you always know?"

Hestia chuckled, "What that you and Artemis love each other? Well it's rather obvious. But I'm sorry Percy; you'll have to wait to fix your little blunder tonight. Nico needs you. He is in Seattle with two Romans, a boy and a girl, and they are about to enter the Amazon's home base. They will likely kill all three of them unless you intervene."

Percy's eyes widened, "What can I do? Won't they try to kill me?"

Hestia scoffed, "Not unless they have a death wish. Hera is the patron for the Amazons. I think they will listen to her son."

Percy's eyes widened and he grinned, "Okay I'm on my way. Any idea where to look?"

Hestia nodded, "Look for the headquarters of the internet company Amazon. That is how they fund themselves. You must join their quest to Alaska. That is where Thanatos is being kept. Alcyoneus is there. He is the bane of Hades and is immortal in his homeland of Alaska."

Percy nodded, "Thank you Aunt Hestia, I won't let you down."

Hestia chuckled, "You never have and I highly doubt you even have the ability to let me down Percy." She said before giving Percy a kiss on the cheek and vanishing.

Percy smiled and teleported himself to Seattle.

Percy walked around for a few minutes before getting directions to the headquarters of Amazon. Percy found the building and walked in the front door. He walked up to the front desk to see a teenage girl eyeing him suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked as she eyed him.

Percy nodded, "Yes, I'm looking for three people, two boys and a girl. I'm guessing their captive and you're planning on killing them sometime soon."

The girl's eyes widened and she had her sword at Percy's throat in a heartbeat.

"And looks I've found a forth to join them." She hissed at Percy.

Percy smirked and vanished into flames, reappearing behind the girl with Riptide at her throat.

"Now, that wasn't necessary. I am not here to cause trouble, I simply wish to have an audience with whoever your current queen is." Percy said calmly as he took the girl's sword.

"I think not boy. I'll never let you touch her." The girl growled.

Percy sighed and removed his sword from her throat. He stepped back and held the girl's sword out for her to take.

"I am honestly not here to harm anyone. I simply wish to speak with whoever is your leader. Here take my sword. But try to attack me and I promise it will be the last thing you do." Percy said seriously.

The girl's eyes widened as she stared at Percy strangely.

"Alright, I'll take you to her without attacking you but I promise you no safety once you're in her presence." The girl said warily as she took both hers and Percy's swords.

Percy nodded, "That's fair enough. Lead the way."

The girl looked at Percy surprised but lead him into the warehouse.

"So, what's your name?" Percy asked curiously.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Percy shrugged, "Just thought it'd be polite to ask you instead of referring to you as Amazon girl."

The girl looked at Percy oddly, "My name is Kinzie."

Percy nodded, "Mine is Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you Kinzie."

Kinzie stared at him strangely but walked the rest of the way in silence. They finally reached a doorway that led into a large room inside the warehouse. When they entered they saw a woman sitting atop a throne of books and boxes that had Amazon's logo on them.

Percy walked up to the throne were the woman was staring at him somewhat shocked.

"Why have you brought this man here Kinzie?" The woman asked.

Kinzie shrugged, "He asked for an audience with you."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "And why isn't he in chains?"

Kinzie looked down, "He is rather powerful. I had my sword at his throat but he disappeared in a burst of flames only to reappear behind me with his sword at mine. But he gave me both our swords and said he just wanted to talk."

The queen's eyes widened as she turned back to Percy warily, "What is your name? And what do you want?"

Percy smiled, "My name is Percy Jackson and…." He began before the queen drew her sword and pointed it at Percy threateningly.

"You! You destroyed my home. You will not leave this warehouse alive Jackson." She hissed.

Percy's eyes widened, "Umm… What are you talking about? I don't know you… Actually you do look familiar, where did we meet?"

The queen scowled, "Circe's island. You destroyed my home with that insufferable girl."

Percy's eyes caught fire, "You were one of Circe's attendants. I did not destroy your home. I believe I was a guinea pig while that bitch poured the bottle of Hermes' vitamins in the cage."

The queen looked at Percy confused, "What do you mean? She was your companion."

Percy scowled, "She was a lying bitch. She betrayed us to Kronos. She also killed my parents. She was sentenced to Tartarus but she is back and working with Gaia in the upcoming war."

The queen seemed surprised, "That may be true but I still can't allow you to leave. You will still die with the other three."

Percy shook his head, "No. Actually all four of us are leaving and you're going to let us."

The queen laughed, "And why would I do that?"

Percy smirked, "Because my mother is rather protective of me. I'm guessing she would rip you apart for trying to touch me."

"And why would I worry about your mother?" The queen asked.

"My mother is Queen Hera. I believe she the patron for the Amazons, is she not?" Percy asked smiling.

"You lie. Lady Hera has no demigods." An amazon yelled.

Percy just smiled. A collective gasp was let out by all the Amazons in the room. They all looked at Percy in shock. Percy looked above his head to see a large holographic peacock feather floating above his head.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't catch your name on Circe's island with the whole being turned into a guinea pig thing. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and adopted son of Hera." Percy said kindly.

"H..Hylla." The queen stuttered out.

Percy smiled and bowed his head a bit, "Queen Hylla. I am sorry but I need my three friends. They are on a quest to free Thanatos in Alaska. It is of the utmost importance and my patron Lady Hestia has sent me to join them."

Hylla was about to respond when a woman entered the room, "I think not Jackson. The Amazons are aligning themselves with Gaia in this war."

Percy looked at Hylla to see her scowling. Percy looked at the new woman, "Who are you?"

The woman smirked, "I am Otrera, first Queen of the Amazons. And I will regain my throne tonight when I defeat Hylla. We will be joining the earth goddess Gaia in this war."

Percy looked at Hylla, "So she isn't queen right now?"

Hylla shook her head. She was about to say something but before she could Percy pulled a knife from his belt and threw it at Otrera, impaling her through the heart. She fell, dead before she even hit the ground.

"My mother is happy with the current queen bitch." Percy said scowling.

A couple Amazons who came in with Otrera pulled out their weapons and pointed them at Percy. Percy lit his hand on fire but Kinzie and a few others stepped with their weapons out and pointed at Otrera's guards. "He is the son of Hera. He is not to be touched." Kinzie growled.

The guards didn't lower their weapons but did not advance either.

"Leave now or else we will allow him to kill you as well." Hylla commanded. The guards scowled but turned around and left.

"She will return. The doors of death are open and Gaia is allowing her allies out." Hylla said frowning.

Percy nodded, "That's why I need my friends. We must free Thanatos so he can police the doors."

Hylla looked at Percy for a minute before turning to two Amazons, "Go get the prisoners and bring them here."

The guards nodded and left.

Hylla turned back to Percy, "Anyone else would be killed immediately for killing an Amazon. Being the son of Hera protects you but that was rather rash of you."

Percy nodded, "I am sorry but anyone who aides Gaia is an enemy to me and will meet the same fate."

Hylla looked at Percy strangely for a minute before smiling, "I feel the same way. She will return but it will most likely take a day or so. Free Thanatos and the Amazons will come to aide Camp Jupiter. An army led by a giant is marching toward their camp. If not, Otrera will return to challenge me for my throne again. If she wins, she will lead the Amazons into battle alongside the giant's army."

Percy's eyes widened, "We will and I will see you at Camp Jupiter."

Hylla nodded then bit her lip nervously, "If for some reason we aren't there, I need you to pass a message to my sister. She is a praetor at camp."

Percy's eyes widened again, "Reyna?"

Hylla looked shocked, "How did you know? I thought you were Greek."

Percy rolled up his sleeve showing his SPQR tattoo.

"I thought you were a son of Poseidon?" Hylla asked.

Percy smirked, "I'm special I guess. Apparently I am both, a son of both Poseidon and Neptune. I was at Camp Jupiter for a bit before my mother and patron gave me a new purpose rescuing demigods in danger."

Hylla stared at Percy in shock, "If we don't make it, tell Reyna I am sorry. She will understand." Hylla said before turning around.

Percy grabbed her arm gently, "You will make it. If you are Reyna's sister then you are a daughter of Bellona. If you fight like Reyna then I am sure you will make it whether Otrera returns or not."

Hylla looked at Percy and nodded, "Thank you Percy."

Percy nodded. He turned around to see three demigods staring at him oddly.

"Nico!" Percy said happily.

Nico looked at Percy confused, "Who are you?"


	10. The Son of Neptune

Ch.10

"Nico" Percy said happily.

Nico looked at Percy confused, "Who are you?"

"Dii perduint eam" Percy cursed loudly.

Nico looked at Percy confused but the other two demigods looked at Percy with raised eyebrows.

"Umm…. Are you a demigod?" A pudgy Asian kid asked.

Percy looked at the kid for a second before his eyes shifted to the girl with him.

Percy's eyes widened, "Hazel?"

Hazel looked at Percy confused, "Umm…. Yes. But I don't think I know you."

Percy stared at her for a minute before he face palmed. Percy shook his head and then snapped his fingers. His appearance changed into the one of Blake.

"Blake?" Hazel asked.

Percy shook his head, "Actually my name is really Percy, but yes it is me."

Hazel's eyes widened but she rushed forward and hugged Percy tightly, "Where have you been?"

The Asian kid glared at Percy but was ignored as Percy hugged back one of the few people he allowed himself to get close with during his short time at Camp Jupiter. When Percy released her, he changed himself back into his normal appearance.

Hazel looked at him expectantly.

"So, Blake... Or Percy, how is it that you look so different now and why did you leave camp anyway?" Hazel asked confused.

Percy sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is going to take a long time to explain so we I will do it on our way to Alaska."

Hazel nodded smiling before her smile vanished, "Well that would be nice Bl… I mean Percy, but we are kind of prisoners at the moment."

Percy grinned, "Not anymore. My friend Hylla here has agreed to release you three into my custody."

The three demigod's eyes widened and they looked at Hylla who was smirking, "Consider yourselves very lucky. The only person who could get me to agree happened to be the one to show up. It would not do well for me to refuse a request from the son of Juno."

Hazel looked at Percy confused, "I thought she was just your patron?"

Percy shook his head, "She was when I met you but things changed. It's a long story, I will explain later but we need to get moving. Thanatos is needed as soon as possible."

The pudgy Asian kid stepped forward, "How do we know we can trust you?" He asked suspiciously.

Percy rolled his eyes and rolled up his sleeve showing his SPQR tattoo.

The kid's eyes widened, "First Cohort?"

Percy shrugged, "Reyna vouched for me. She's a good friend. Actually that reminds me." Percy said as he turned back to Hylla.

He walked up to her and handed her two imperial gold hunting knives. Hylla looked at him confused but Percy put up his hand before she could speak.

"They are for your journey to Camp Jupiter. Lycaon and his pack are roaming the area. These will help if you run into him." Percy explained as he took the knives back.

Percy twirled them in his hand and they shimmered into silver hunting knives.

"Just spin them and they become silver. They were a gift from my mother so I feel they would do well in the hands of the Queen of the Amazons." Percy explained.

Hylla's eyes widened, "Shouldn't you keep them if they were a gift from your mother?"

Percy chuckled, "No, I have more than enough gifts from her. I am her only demigod child ever. She spoils me far more than she should. Make sure your warriors carry some type of silver weapon in case you run into that mutt and his pack."

Hylla gave Percy a wide grin, "Thank you Percy. You have made a friend of the Amazons today. If you come back to Seattle, make sure you stop by."

Percy shook his head, "I will but I will see you at Camp Jupiter before then and you can pass that message to Reyna yourself." Percy said seriously.

Hylla looked at Percy for a second and nodded, "You're right Percy, I will see you soon." She said confidently.

Percy turned back to the three demigods walked toward the exit, the trio trailing behind him.

"So how do I know you exactly?" Nico asked confused.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Well you are like a brother to me and one of my two best friends but other than that we're cousins."

Nico looked at Percy strangely, "The why does it seem like I've never met you before?"

"My mother took your memories. I will explain when we get on the boat." Percy said tiredly.

"Umm… Percy? We don't have a boat anymore. The one we had fell apart when we reached Seattle." Hazel explained.

Percy shrugged, "That's fine. We'll just steal one. I'm in no mood to walk to Alaska."

"How do you plan on stealing one?" The Asian kid asked.

Percy looked at him, "Well I'm going to get on it and drive it away from the place it was before." Percy explained in an overly slow tone causing Nico and Hazel to chuckle. "What is your name by the way?" Percy added.

The kid scowled at Percy, "Frank Zhang."

Percy gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry Frank, but if you had the day I had then you wouldn't be all rainbows and sunshine either."

Frank's eyes widened but he kept his mouth shut on the way to the marina. Percy led them around until he found one to his liking. It was a very expensive speed boat. Percy led them on to the boat after untying it from the dock.

"There's no key." Hazel said.

Percy shrugged, "We don't need one."

Hazel was about to ask why when the boat lurched back and then took off down the coastline.

"Um… How are we moving?" Frank asked nervously.

"I'm a son of Neptune. I just willed the water to take us and it did." Percy replied.

Percy looked to see them all staring at him strangely and sighed, "Everyone sit down and I will explain. This will take a while so why don't you relax."

"How about we eat some dinner while we listen to your story? We've been stuck in a cage for half the day." Frank asked.

Percy shrugged, "What do you want?"

Frank looked at him strangely, "Well I'd like a hamburger and some french fries but I doubt we're going to see a takeout restaurant anytime soon." Frank said wistfully.

Percy chuckled and clapped his hands together. Frank's jaw dropped when a hamburger and fries appeared on a plate in front of him.

Hazel chuckled quietly while Nico stared at Percy in shock.

"Before you ask, I am Vesta's champion. One of the powers you get with the job." Percy explained quickly.

Percy quickly summoned some food for Hazel and Nico ad began to explain everything to them. He told them everything he knew about the war with Gaia and the giants along with the god's plans. He explained about Jason and the battle in the wolf house. He left out the part about Annabeth. He would tell Nico if he could think of a way to give him his memories back. He had an idea but wasn't sure.

"So we're supposed to fight with a bunch of weak Greeks?" Frank asked disbelievingly.

Percy's eyes caught fire causing Frank to jump back and fall out of his chair.

"Watch your mouth son of Mars. I am a child of both Rome and Greece. Most of my friends are Greek and most have seen battles tough enough to make you wet yourself." Percy growled.

Frank got up and looked at Percy with fear, "Why didn't they help the Romans in the Battle of Mount Othrys?" Frank asked nervously.

Percy scoffed, "We defended Mount Olympus in New York. We defeated both Hyperion and Kronos, or Saturn to you. How many Titans have you fought Frank?"

Frank's eyes widened, "How did demigods defeat two Titans including the King of the Titans?"

Percy was about to answer but someone spoke up, "They didn't. Percy did, by himself basically."

Everyone turned to Nico stunned. Percy grinned, "Nico, your back!"

Nico nodded unsurely, "Yea, I guess. When you started talking I kept getting flashes of memories. But I think I remember most stuff now."

Percy smiled, "Good, I've missed you bro. I tried to get the gods to bring you back but they refused. But its fine now, we've got death to free."

Nico smiled and was about to say something but Frank spoke up, "Wait. You defeated two Titans?"

Percy shrugged, "I had help. The satyrs or fauns helped me with Hyperion and my other best friend saved my life in the battle with Saturn." Percy said his body tensing when he remembered the events of the throne room.

"That's pretty much everything. You guys should get some sleep. We will reach Alaska tomorrow." Percy said staring at Nico, trying to tell him to stay. Nico nodded as the other two went off to find somewhere to sleep.

"What's up Perce?" Nico asked.

Percy's face darkened, "She's back. Gaia released her from Tartarus."

Nico's eyes widened, "What? How do you know?"

Percy glared at the floor, "She was at the wolf house. She said she and Luke are fighting with Gaia. That's not all though, she's immortal."

Nico's jaw dropped, "W..What?"

Percy shook his head, "Phoebe shot her in the leg and golden ichor poured out. She vanished after that, saying she would take her time killing Thalia and I. I lost it. I almost blew up the wolf house before I got out of there. I don't even remember after that, all I remember is the rage, I couldn't control it. Thankfully Artemis found me and stopped me."

Nico looked at Percy sympathetically, "You're not alone Perce. Thalia and I have your back. We will be with you the whole time. Besides, immortal or not, she and Luke don't stand a chance against you."

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. When I saw her I just wanted to kill everything around me. That's why I flashed away before I hurt someone. I don't even know what would have happened if Artemis didn't stop me. I think this is Gaia's plan. She's using Annabeth to distract me."

Nico nodded, "We'll get through it Percy. This time, we'll make sure that bitch goes to the Fields of Punishment where we can oversee her eternal torment. The gods are fools for sending people to Tartarus. This is exactly why it's foolish; it's a chance for evil people to be together to make alliances."

Percy nodded and leaned back in his chair before sighing loudly and running a hand through his hair, "What can we do but wait and see." He said dejectedly.

Nico nodded before giving Percy a strange look, "Um… Perce, how exactly did Artemis manage to calm you down? I know you're friends but I figured it'd be Hera or Poseidon."

Percy felt his face heat up and he looked at the floor, he couldn't keep a small smile from climbing onto his face. He looked up at Nico who was staring at him confused.

"Actually, she kissed me." Percy said quietly.

Nico, who had been leaning back in his chair as he stared at Percy, lost his balance and fell to the ground hard.

"WHAT?" Nico yelled.

"Keep your damn voice down." Percy hissed.

Nico rolled his eyes, "What?" He asked more quietly.

Percy shrugged, "She said she likes me." He whispered, his face turning red again.

Nico stared at him with his mouth hanging open before it morphed into a huge smirk, "Gods Perce, only you could get an eternal maiden to fall for you."

Percy rolled his eyes, "That stays between us." He said seriously.

Nico grinned, "I can't tell Thalia?" He asked mockingly.

Percy sent a very small ball of flame into Nico's chest causing Nico to jump out of his seat trying to swat out the flame. When he did, he turned and glared at Percy.

"Not unless you want a much larger version of that sent at you." Percy threatened.

Nico rolled his eyes, "I was kidding bro, relax. No need to burn my shirt, jeez. I liked this shirt."

Percy chuckled, "Let's get some sleep; we have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Nico nodded and the two went to find somewhere to sleep for the rest of the night.

Line Break

Percy, Nico, Hazel, and Frank arrived in Alaska at noon the next day. Percy was woken up by an Iris Message before they reached Alaska from Hestia. She told him that they needed to get back to Camp Jupiter by sundown as that was when the army marching there would arrive. Hestia told Percy where to find Alcyoneus as she said they didn't have time to find him themselves. Percy thanked her and was about to swipe through the message when Hestia told him the hunters would be at Camp Jupiter for the battle. Hestia had laughed at Percy's nervous face before she ended the message.

As the four demigods entered Alaskan waters, Percy explained his message from Hestia and where they were heading.

After a few hours of traveling, Percy set his eyes on Hubbard Glacier. He noticed it was not too far from the Canadian border. Percy shook his head, apparently giants were not bright.

As Percy guided the boat quietly to a part of the glacier were access to the top wasn't impossible. Nervous tension rolled off the two Roman demigods in waves. Percy looked at Nico; he was nervous but hid it well. Percy couldn't really blame his friend, they were about to battle the giant who was born to replace his father. Then again, it was the same case for Hazel. Frank seemed inexperienced. He wasn't a bad kid but had given Percy the cold shoulder most of the trip. He seemed to think Percy had some kind of interest in Hazel. While Hazel was a beautiful girl, she was only 15 years old. Percy also had his sights set on another woman, who coincidentally spent the majority of her time in the body of a twelve year old. Percy shuddered a bit when that thought hit him, but it quickly vanished when he remembered what she looked like in her older form. Percy couldn't think of a more beautiful woman he had seen in his life. He cursed himself, hoping he hadn't screwed things up with his cowardly response to her admission of her feelings.

Percy pushed those thoughts out of his head; this was certainly not the time to be thinking of romance. They had a god to free and hopefully a giant to kill if they could lure him off his glacier and into Canada. As they got ready to leave their boat, Percy checked his weapons and armor. He wore light, roman style armor. It was black but with some sea green mixed in as well. He checked his pocket for Riptide before reaching for his hunting knives. He was shocked when he felt them there. He had given them to Hylla. Hadn't he?

Percy pulled out the blades and examined them. There were identical to the ones he had given Hylla. Percy spun them and they shimmered into silver before he spun them again back into imperial gold. A small glint on the hilt caught his attention. He grinned when he noticed the peacock feather emblem on the hilt, something the blades he gave Hylla did not have.

"Thanks Mom." He whispered quietly even though he knew she couldn't hear him up in Alaska. Percy held out his hand. His hand lit on fire as he sighed in relief. He still had his demigod powers.

Percy led the group up the glacier until they reached some type of abandoned encampment. Percy eyed the buildings carefully. They were barracks. The emblem of the twelfth legion was imprinted on the buildings.

"The lost Eagle." Frank muttered as he pointed up toward the Eagle Standard displayed in front of the cohort barracks.

Shades appeared in front of the barracks, all of them dressed in Roman armor and holding imperial gold weapons. To their left, stood a hooded man in a robe. As Percy eyed the man he noticed the shackles that chained him to the wall.

"Thanatos." Percy muttered, pointing to the chained god. The shades watched them approach the god but made no move to stop them. When they reached him, he picked up his head, the hood falling off his face.

"Ah Nico, how nice of you to come visit me." Thanatos said dryly, causing Nico to smirk.

Percy pulled out Riptide and slashed at the chains but his sword just bounced off.

"Damnit, how do we break these chains?" Percy cursed.

Thanatos moved his gaze from Nico to Frank, "Only the fire of life can break the chains of death." He explained.

Frank turned pale white as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small charred stick. The other three looked at him strangely.

Before anyone could say anything, a giant figure walked out of the shadows and smiled evilly at the demigods.

"Welcome Frank Zhang, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, and Perseus Jackson. How nice of you to volunteer as the newest members of my legion." Alcyoneus said still smiling evilly.

"You three battle the giant and shades, I will free Thanatos." Frank ordered.

When they looked at Frank's face, they decided to listen to his command. He had a look of acceptance on his face but also confidence.

The three demigods walked towards the giant only to be met by a cohort of Roman shades standing in their way.

Percy looked at Nico, "Draw the giant west. We aren't far from the Canadian border. He can be killed once he leaves Alaskan territory. Take Hazel with you."

Nico nodded but Hazel looked shocked, "Percy, there are at least 50 of those shades. We can't let you fight them alone." She protested.

Nico grabbed his sister's hand, "Don't worry. Those shades don't have a shot." He said with a smirk. He grabbed Hazel and dragged her into a shadow, reappearing behind the ghostly legionnaires.

Percy grinned and pulled out Riptide. He lit the blade on fire and charged straight toward the shades.

Frank looked up at Thanatos warily before he thought about his stick catching fire. The tip immediately caught fire and he moved it onto the first chain. Thanatos just watched him as he moved from shackle to shackle, his stick slowly burning away. When the final shackle broke, Frank stabbed his stick into the snow. When he pulled it out, it was little more than a stub.

"Ah, looks like you've got a little life left to live." Thanatos remarked dryly.

Frank looked up at him incredulously, "Well you're free, aren't you going to do something?"

Thanatos stared back at Frank, "Do something? Of course, I will watch. Those who die in this battle will stay dead."

Frank looked at the god with narrowed eyes, "That's it?"

Thanatos nodded, "I suggest you go help your little girlfriend, I'm afraid she and Nico are having some trouble with the giant. Ah, yes there are some souls to reap." Thanatos said as he spread his wings and drifted over toward Percy who was currently in the middle of dozen of shades, a small hurricane surrounding him and his body fully engulfed in fire.

Frank's eyes widened at the son of Neptune's power. Frank closed his eyes and focused, a moment later shifting into an eagle and flying toward Nico and Hazel who were trying to avoid the giant's massive spear.

When Frank approached them, Alcyoneus had Hazel backed against a wall of ice with Nico struggling to his feet twenty yards away. Frank flew into the giant's face and raked his claws across the giant's eyes.

Alcyoneus bellowed in pain as he staggered back. When he opened his eyes again a giant grizzly was barreling toward him. Before he could react, the bear collided with his legs, knocking them out from under him. Alcyoneus fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. Before he could react, an elephant stood above him and stomped it's foot into the giant's head multiple times, knocking him unconscious.

Nico and Hazel approached the giant, eyeing the elephant warily. Their jaws dropped when the elephant transformed into their friend Frank.

"W..Were you just an elephant?" Hazel asked in shock.

Frank rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yea, it's kind of a family gift. My Mom told me we are descendants of a son of Poseidon who was given the ability to transform into animals."

Nico looked at him in shock before he smirked, "Well Percy's going to have some words with his Dad when he finds out about that power."

Frank looked at him incredulously, "You mean the guy who is currently inside his own hurricane while his entire body is on fire?"

Nico's smirk grew, "Well said Frank. I guess he's got enough power as it is."

"How do we kill him? Hazel asked, gesturing to the unconscious giant.

Nico looked at Frank, "Feel like dragging him about a thousand yards west? He can be killed once we cross into Canada."

Franks grinned, "Gladly."

Frank transformed back into an elephant while Nico used some ropes from Frank's pack to tie one end to Alcyoneus' ankle and the other to Frank's neck. Hazel and Nico hopped on the giant's chest before Frank began dragging him as fast as his elephant legs could take him. After about ten minutes, they crossed into Canada where Frank transformed back and collapsed in exhaustion.

Nico and Hazel both took out their swords as the giant stirred. He looked at Hazel and Nico murderously, "What are you little demigods doing? I am immortal in my homeland."

Nico snorted, "You're really supposed to replace my Dad? You aren't smart enough to make your home even a mile away from the border."

Alcyoneus looked around frantically and tried to speak but was cut off by Hazel impaling her imperial gold sword into his chest. Nico followed her lead by stabbing the giant through the neck. The giant slowly dissolved into an oily colored dust.

"Let's go check on Percy." Nico said.

Hazel nodded and grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him to his feet before Nico grabbed her hand and ran into a shadow. When they came out their jaws dropped.

Percy was standing holding the Eagle Standard in his hand before he slammed it down. Lightning flew from the eagle, blasting the remaining shades.

Percy turned to look at the three and grinned, "I gotta get me one of these."

The three chuckled at Percy's childish antics. They turned to find Thanatos looking down at a pure black iPad.

"How do we close the doors of death? And where are they?" Nico asked.

Thanatos glided over to them, "Hmmm... the doors of me. I cannot tell you where to find them as their location is entirely a physical place. As for closing them, I do not have the power to close them myself. All I can tell you is to go to Rome. There you may find the answers you seek. I must be off to your Camp Jupiter now. There will be many more souls to reap today." He said before vanishing into darkness.

Nico looked at Percy worriedly, "We don't have time to take the boat. Can you do the fire teleporting thing you do?"

Percy nodded but Frank stepped back worriedly, "No way. Me and fire don't mix."

They looked at him confused. Frank sighed and explained his stick and how his life depends on it.

Percy looked at Nico expectantly. Nico sighed and nodded, "I can do it, but I'm going to be exhausted. That's a very long way to go."

Percy shrugged, "We really don't have a choice. Let's go before it's too late."

Nico grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him into a shadow.

Percy turned to Hazel and grinned, "Shall we, milady?"

Hazel blushed a bit and punched Percy playfully. "People aren't going to recognize you." She commented.

Percy nodded and snapped his fingers, changing his appearance.

Hazel looked at him a little confused, "Why do you look the same age as five years ago?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm immortal. Well at least the same way as Diana's hunters."

Hazel eyes widened, "When did you become immortal?"

Percy smirked, "The same time I receive Diana's blessing."

Hazel gasped, "That's not possible. She hates men."

Percy shook his head, "Actually we're pretty good friends. But that's an explanation for later, we've got an eagle to deliver." Percy said as he handed it to Hazel who looked at him confused.

"You retrieved it, you should return it." Hazel argued.

"No, you retrieved it. It was the fifth cohort who lost it and lost its respectability at the same time. You return the honor of your cohort my friend." Percy said smiling.

Hazel looked at Percy smiling with gratitude. Before she could reply he grabbed her shoulder and they vanished into flames.

When they reappeared a couple hundred yards from the Field of Mars Hazel gasped. The enemy had the legion pushed back almost to the edge of the field. The only thing keeping the army at bay was the continuous volley of silver arrows from the archways.

"You guys get to the legion." Percy ordered.

"What are you going to do? And why do you look like that." Nico asked with an exhausted look on his face.

Percy smirked, "This is so the Romans recognize me and I'm going to make one Hades of an entrance." He said as he tossed Nico a big square of ambrosia.

Nico grinned and led the two confused Romans toward New Rome.

Percy pulled out his two hunting knives before vanishing from the spot. He reappeared about 10 feet in the air above the front lines of the enemy army. Percy's body caught fire as he fell to the ground. He landed on one knee, creating a large earthquake that knocked hundreds of monsters off their feet. The stunned Romans were able to recover and reform their ranks to push forward.

Percy rose from his knee and sent a wave of fire into the enemy army, creating some space for himself. Then, he charged.

Artemis watched from the archway as she and the hunters continued firing arrows. When the earth shook and a large figure rose from a knee engulfed in flames, she smiled. She wanted to talk to Percy again. When he never came back to Olympus the day before, she assumed he did not return her feelings. While she was saddened, she just wanted to make sure she didn't lose him as a friend. She had decided it was probably for the best anyway as a relationship between them would cause trouble on Olympus and with the war beginning it would not be an ideal time for personal drama. Not to mention her oath to swear off the company of men for eternity.

She watched in awe the way Percy fought. He wielded dual hunting knives with skill that would rival her own. Percy moved through monsters with such speed that he appeared to be a fireball, leaving only death and destruction in its wake.

After a few minutes, the Romans had caught up to Percy and were fighting alongside him. Although they keep a few feet of distance from him considering his body was engulfed in flames. The first, second, and third cohorts began to push their way back against the army of monsters.

At the same time the fourth and fifth cohorts were struggling against another part of the army being led by the giant Polybotes. The cohorts were in tight ranks trying to withstand the constant onslaught of attacks from Cyclops and Earthborn. Reyna flew through the air on her Pegasus trying to distract Polybotes, giving the Roman soldiers a little relief and time to focus on the monsters. Nico and Hazel were leading the two cohorts but their numbers were too small to mount much offensive.

Percy, who was currently leading the first three cohorts, noticed the pounding the fourth and fifth cohorts were taking. He sent a wave of fire into the monsters in front of him before vanishing in flames.

Percy reappeared in between Nico and Hazel. He pulled out Riptide and joined the fight. He noticed Reyna trying to distract the giant and started making his way towards her.

After a few exhausting minutes, he managed to push through the ranks of monsters before Polybotes noticed him.

"Ah, a son of Neptune. It will be my pleasure to kill you before I kill your father." Polybotes mocked.

Reyna looked down and noticed Percy for the first time. Her eyes widened when she noticed the man she had vouched for years ago. She hadn't seen or heard from him in almost five years after Lupa said he was summoned by the gods to perform tasks for them. Reyna smiled, she had developed a crush on the demigod during his short stay at camp but left before she could ever tell him.

As she was distracted looking at Percy, Polybotes landed a strike with his trident, knocking her off her Pegasus. Before she could crash to the ground from twenty feet up, she appeared in the arms of Percy who had flashed to her falling form before flashing to safely to the ground.

Reyna stared at Percy with wide eyes before smiling at him radiantly. He returned her smile and set her down before turning back to the giant.

Polybotes looked at Percy with an arrogant smile, "Your demigods are failing and soon your camp will be overrun." He said gesturing toward the Roman ranks as they were being pushed back.

Percy glared at the giant and was about to reply when a horn sounded loudly from the other side of the Field of Mars. Polybotes turned toward it before looking back at Percy with an evil grin, "And here are our reinforcements to finish you off."

Percy looked at the army at the edge of the Field of Mars and smiled. It was the Amazons. He prayed they were being led by Hylla and not by Otrera.

A feeling of dread passed through Percy when he saw the Amazons charge toward the city of New Rome. Just as he was about to alert the cohorts of a new enemy army, the Amazons changed direction and charged straight into the back of the monster army that was beginning to overwhelm cohorts one, two, and three again.

Percy turned back to Polybotes whose face was red with rage as he looked at the biggest part of his army getting destroyed.

When the Amazons entered the fight with cohorts one, two and three, the hunters turned their attention to the smaller army engaging cohorts four and five. The onslaught of silver arrows gave the legionnaires enough of a help to turn the tide of the battle. Frank was in the form of a grizzly bear, slashing and clawing his way through dozens of Cyclops and Centaurs.

Hazel and Nico fought side by side until Hazel sheathed her sword before raising the Eagle Standard high, "Twelfth Legion Fulminata", she screamed before bringing the Eagle Standard down with a powerful strike. Lightning flew from the eagle, blasting every monster within a twenty yard radius of Hazel.

Nico raised him Stygian Iron blade before driving it down to the hilt into the earth, forming a large crack to appear in the Field of Mars. Skeleton warriors climbed from the cracks and began attacking monsters while the hunters continued raining arrows down on monsters.

Percy turned to Polybotes who was watching in horror as his army was being decimated. He turned to Percy with a look of rage, "I will kill you little demigod, just as I will your half-brother Perseus Jackson when he shows his cowardly little face." Polybotes sneered.

Percy snapped his fingers, changing his appearance as he watched Polybotes' eyes widen at the sight before him.

"Ah, I see you've shown your face little sea spawn. Mother has many plans for you Jackson, beginning with reuniting you with your precious little girlfriend. She is looking forward to spending some time with you." Polybotes sneered.

Percy's eyes narrowed and he sprinted toward the giant. Polybotes brought his trident down trying to impale Percy but Percy just rolled to the side before charging again and slicing a deep gash in the leg of the giant.

Polybotes let loose a cry of pain before swiping at Percy again. Percy rolled to the side again and sent a ball of fire toward the giant. The fire hit the giant's injured leg before Percy retreated to a safe distance.

Polybotes winced as the fire burned his leg. He composed himself before starting to laugh at Percy, "What is your plan Jackson? You cannot defeat me alone."

Percy glared at Polybotes before a silver arrow flew by Percy's head and impaled Polybotes in the knee. Percy turned to find Artemis a few yards behind him with her bow out and another arrow aimed at the giant. Artemis let the arrow fly towards Polybotes where it imbedded itself about a foot higher than the first, this time in the thigh. Artemis notched another arrow and looked at Percy expectantly. Percy grinned and turned back to Polybotes and charged. A large group of demigods and Amazons had gathered in a circle around Percy and Polybotes with Artemis standing a few feet inside the circle.

The third arrow imbedded itself in the giant's hip and a second later another landed in his stomach. Percy charged as Polybotes tried swat away the arrows the hunters were firing at him from a distance. Percy jumped on the first arrow and used it as a step to reach the second, third and forth before he slammed Riptide into Polybotes' chest. The giant bellowed in pain as he stumbled back and tripped, landing on his back. Artemis approached the injured giant as Percy slowly pulled himself off the ground. Artemis gave Percy a smile before she pulled out a hunting knife and stabbed the giant in the chest, inches from where Riptide was still imbedded. Polybotes let loose a pained scream before dissolving into a puddle of steaming green water.

Percy turned toward Artemis and smiled. He was about to say something before a group of ecstatic legionnaires and Amazons mobbed him.

Percy, Hazel, Frank and Nico were led into Camp Jupiter where the Feast of Fortuna was being celebrated on top of their obvious victory celebration. The Amazons and hunters joined in on the feast as people celebrated the victory. Reyna pulled Percy and Nico aside for an explanation of the fight as well as the change in Percy's appearance.

Percy explained in detail everything about the war and the gods' plans. He explained about the Greeks and the gods' plan to merge the groups. Reyna was relieved to find out Jason was safe and just at the Greek camp. She was unsure about the merging on the camps but knew it was not her place to question the gods and their plans. Percy explained his appearance and why he looked different when he was in Camp Jupiter years earlier. Reyna was surprised but accepted his explanation before they returned from a side room of the dining area. When Percy, Nico and Reyna returned from the side room, Percy saw Artemis sneaking glances at him. He was trying to make his way toward the hunter's table but was constantly getting stopped and congratulated on defeating the giant.

Percy sighed and decided he would talk to Artemis later. He took a seat next to Nico, Hazel and Frank. They talked and laughed while eating but were constantly interrupted by legionaries with questions and congratulations. Percy found himself the attention of many female legionaries as well as quite a few Amazons. Many inquired to his current relationship situation to which Percy decided it was best to lie; although that did not deter most from continuing their flirtatious conversations trying to get his attention.

Eventually Percy managed to sneak away from his table and quietly make his way toward the hunter's table. When they noticed him they smiled. Percy smiled back but didn't say anything. Instead he walked up behind Artemis and before she could turn around, placed a hand on her shoulder and flashed them both away.


	11. Love?

Ch.11

Percy put a hand on Artemis' shoulder and flashed both of them out of Camp Jupiter and the state of California all together. They reappeared in the clearing of a dense forest. The moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the clearing well enough to see.

Artemis whirled around with a hunting knife in hand, ready to kill whoever had the nerve to take her away from her hunters without her consent. Her blade was met with another as Percy knew this was most likely coming. When she noticed it was Percy she sheathed her knife but still glared at him.

"Sorry Artemis, I just wanted to talk and things were kind of crowded in Camp Jupiter." Percy said as he held his hands up in front of him.

Artemis nodded as she too wanted to talk to Percy.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Artemis asked as casually as she could.

Percy sighed and sat down in the grass. He motioned for Artemis to join him, which she did after hesitating for a second.

"About last night Artemis…" Percy started but was interrupted by Artemis.

"It's fine Percy. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that even if it was the only way to calm you down." Artemis explained.

Percy stared at her for a minute before speaking, "No, actually I'm sorry Artemis. Everything you said to me was right. I tried to come back to Olympus to find you but Lady Hestia sent me to Seattle to rescue Nico and the other two from the Amazons."

Artemis' eyes widened slightly, she felt happy that he had tried to come find her but she also began to suddenly get very nervous. When she had kissed Percy it was on impulse just like her little rant afterword. She looked at Percy to see him looking just as nervous as she was.

"So what did you want to say then?" Artemis asked quietly.

Percy noticeably tensed for a bit but seemed to gather his courage to speak, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used her as an excuse because you are right. I may have thought I loved her but that was never true, I never even knew who she was." Percy said before taking a deep breath and looking directly into Artemis' silver eyes, "Artemis, I like you, a lot. I'm not going to pretend that I know what I'm doing because I've never been in any kind of a relationship or anything like it before. When you kissed me last night, it was the first time I'd ever kissed a girl in my life. I might not know how to this works or how it would work between us but I do know how much I care about you and if you still feel the same way, then I'd like to find out."

Percy looked down into his lap once he finished talking. His stomach was doing somersaults with the nervousness he was experiencing. Artemis was silent for a minute making Percy's nervousness grow into a sense of dread, but suddenly a small hand grabbed his and laced its slender fingers through his larger ones. Percy felt warmth spread from his hand to the rest of his body until his face morphed into a warm smile.

He turned to look at Artemis to see her face tinted pink but a warm smile also gracing her lips.

Artemis looked up at Percy, her expression growing more serious, "Can I ask you something Percy?"

Percy nodded.

Artemis bit her bottom lip nervously, "I know this is a first for you but it's also a first for me. I've spent thousands of years despising men after seeing what they do to my hunters and other women. This is the first time I've ever allowed myself to look at a man like this. I need to know Percy, can I depend on you?"

Percy was a little surprised at her question until he realized what she was asking. He squeezed her hand gently and leaned over until his mouth was right next to her ear, "I swear it on the Styx." He whispered softly.

A very low rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.

Percy could feel the tension leave her body as he held her hand and he knew she believed him. Percy kissed her softly on the cheek before leaning back and smiling at her red cheeks and happy smile.

Artemis leaned her head against Percy's chest and gently pushed him onto his back. She laid her head on his shoulder as they both stared up into the night sky. The moon was shining even brighter than before and Percy swore the stars that made up the huntress constellation were shining just as brightly as the moon as if shining to show their approval.

They laid there for a while in silence, just drinking in the moment. Artemis broke the silence with a question that had been in the back of both their heads for a while.

"Percy, how will this work? Both our fathers may be angry about this and with the war; it isn't the best time to cause drama on Olympus." Artemis asked softly.

Percy thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know. No one needs to know for now. Then we can deal with it after the war. It's not like it's strange for us to be around each other, so for now, we just keep it to ourselves until you decide the time is right. But I do know that neither your father nor my father will be able to do anything to change my mind."

Artemis smiled before pulling herself up and kissing him gently on the lips. It was a short kiss but still perfect.

Artemis got to her feet before pulling Percy to his.

"We should return to Camp Jupiter. It's been almost an hour and I'm sure people are wondering where we've been for so long." Artemis said.

Percy smiled at her and nodded. Artemis grabbed his hand and they disappeared in flash of silver light.

They reappeared inside the dining area of Camp Jupiter. Most of the Romans were gone but Reyna, Lupa, along with Hazel and Frank still remained. The hunters were still there as well, some shooting confused looks toward Percy and Artemis. The awkward silence was broken by a small blonde haired grey eyed girl jumping up from her seat and hugging Percy tightly.

"Percy! Where have you been?" Chloe asked excitedly.

Percy chuckled; she was certainly different than any child of Athena he had ever met.

"I needed to talk to Artemis about what rest of the Olympians are planning next. It was a conversation better held in private until everything is revealed." Percy said providing a rather convincing lie. The rest of the hunters seemed to accept his answer. Even Artemis seemed somewhat surprised at the speed in which Percy came up with the story.

Percy was about to speak again when he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the collar of his shirt and dragged toward the exit of the dining area.

"What are you doing Thalia?" Artemis asked surprised.

Artemis turned to her mistress with a slight glare, "I need a word with Percy…. in private."

"I'm sorry Perce. I didn't know about her brother." Nico said nervously.

Percy's eyes widened, he knew he was screwed.

Thalia dragged him out of the dining area and into a secluded spot. Thalia pushed Percy roughly in front of her. Percy was expecting to get shocked but instead got punched hard in the jaw. He stumbled back and looked up to see a sight that broke his heart. Thalia was looking at him with betrayal in her eyes.

"Thalia please let me explain." Percy pleaded.

Thalia looked at him angrily but Percy could also see the hurt.

"I couldn't tell you, I swear. I begged and pleaded with my Mom and Hestia but they said Zeus forbid it to ever be revealed. Thalia you're my best friend, I would never betray you. They said it could start a huge war between the Romans and Greeks if you found out." Percy explained.

Thalia looked away, "Percy, you were one of my best friends too but I don't know anymore. I thought I could trust you above everyone else, that you would be the one to never betray me." She said as a few tears fell from her face.

Percy's eyes widened, "I would never betray you Thalia. You mean everything to me. If not for you and Nico, I would have given up on life after the whole thing with Annabeth. I swear on the Styx that I did everything I could to keep your brother safe until you found out. Every single quest he went on in the last five years, I shadowed him without him knowing. My Mom said that you would get to know just not yet. So I watched Jason to make sure nothing happened to him because I knew how much it would mean to you to get your real brother back."

Thunder rumbled in the background.

Thalia looked at Percy surprised. She walked over to him and shocked him with a high voltage of electricity; blasting Percy backwards a foot or two. Percy was on his back, the shock of the last blast had his ears ringing. When he looked up, he expected to get shocked again but instead Thalia had her hand extended to help him up. Percy took it and she pulled him up and wrapped him into a tight hug.

"I'll forgive you just this once Kelp Head. But if you ever keep something like this from me again, you won't get a chance to do it a third time." Thalia said seriously before she softened, "I'm just glad to have him back now. Besides, I already had one real brother since the idiot turned me back from being a tree."

Percy sighed in relief and smiled as he wrapped an arm around Thalia's shoulders, "I'm glad you forgive me but I'm still sorry Thals. I hope you know I would never betray you, you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Thalia smirked and shocked Percy lightly, "Don't get all soft on me Kelp Head."

Percy rolled his eyes as he rubbed the spot on his arm where she shocked him.

The two walked back in to the dining area receiving a number of raised eyebrows. Percy had a very visible bruise on his jaw and his hair was sticking straight up. Nico started laughing loudly until he was suddenly blasted with the water from every one of the cups on the hunter's table. The hunters roared in laughter at Nico's shocked face while Percy just smiled smugly.

Artemis smirked at Percy's hair and bruised face. She couldn't help but chuckle thinking about Percy and Thalia. They were exactly like a brother and sister. Constantly bickering and at each other's throats but both would take a fatal blow for each other without a second thought.

Lupa trotted over in her wolf form and eyed Percy before recognition flitted across her face. Percy bowed to her, "It's nice to see you again Lady Lupa."

Lupa gave a wolfish grin, "As it is you my child. It is good to see you back in Rome."

Percy smiled in response.

Percy turned to Artemis, "Have you explained what will happen next?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, I've informed them of the Greek warship that should arrive tomorrow with the three demigods from Camp Half Blood. Lupa and Reyna will inform the Romans and help keep the peace they ship arrives. We need to go to Olympus to find out who they believe the final four of the prophecy are. It is clear that Nico, Hazel and Frank are three of the four but the fourth remains unclear."

Percy nodded, "So when do we leave?"

Artemis looked at the hunters apologetically, "Right after I settle the hunter's in here at camp for the night."

A number of groans and unhappy sighs were heard from the hunter's table.

Percy chuckled, "Why don't we bring them to Olympus with us?"

A number of hunter's heads shot up excitedly.

Artemis shook her head, "Zeus has forced me to limit the number of times I bring the girls to Olympus due to some…. unfortunate incidents involving male gods."

Percy looked over to see a number of disappointed expressions on the hunter's faces. Percy walked up to Artemis and whispered something in her ear. Artemis' eyes widened before she smirked.

"I suppose that is a way around Zeus' orders. It's up to the girls." Artemis said smiling.

Percy turned to the hunters, "If you guys want, you can stay at my palace on Olympus. I can return to Camp Jupiter for the night so you guys can stay there."

The girls looked at Percy surprised. Phoebe spoke up, "Why would you come back to Camp Jupiter?"

Percy looked at her surprised, "Well I didn't think you girls would want to stay in my palace if I was there."

Phoebe laughed, "We'll go but only if you do too."

Percy's eyes widened before he smiled. He looked over to Artemis who smirked, "It's up to you. They aren't exactly easy to handle cooped up on Olympus. If you think you can handle it then it's your funeral." She said, her smirk shifting closer to a smile.

Percy grinned, "I think I can find some ways to entertain the girls."

Artemis looked at Percy questioningly but only received a wink in response. Artemis blushed a bit but hid it well. Artemis and Percy teleported the hunters to Olympus and Percy let them into his palace. Artemis went to her palace while Percy showed the girls around his.

"So what can we do when we're here Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

Percy shrugged before his lips quirked into a smirk, a plan worthy of Hermes forming in his head. Percy explained his idea to the hunters whose faces slowing morphed into evil grins. Percy left his palace chuckling at the excitement the hunters had when he told them his idea.

Artemis met Percy outside. She was eyeing him a little suspiciously from the smirk he had on his face when he walked out.

"What's so funny?" Artemis asked.

Percy chuckled, "Nothing. I gave the hunters something to do during the meeting."

Artemis looked at Percy strangely, "And what would that be?"

Percy's smirk grew, "You'll find out tonight. I promise."

Artemis eyed Percy suspiciously again. She was about to question him some more but he startled her by grabbing her hand and kissing her softly before stepping back.

"You asked if you could depend on me and I said you could. So have a little faith in me." Percy said smiling.

Artemis blushed when he kissed her. She smiled at his words before grabbing his hand, "I do." She said softly before they vanished in a flash of silver, appearing in the middle of the throne room.

Artemis let go of Percy's hand and went to her throne while Percy was suddenly crushed in a hug from an overjoyed Queen of the Gods. Percy smiled and hugged her back just as tightly.

"Are you okay?" Hera asked softly. Her question was clearly referring to the events from the wolf house.

Percy gave his mother a warm smile and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine Mom."

Hera seemed a little surprised at how happy Percy seemed but decided to just accept it rather than mention anything that might upset him.

Before Hera could step back, Poseidon appeared at her side and looked at Percy worriedly. Before he could even speak, Percy did, "Don't worry Dad. I'm fine. I'm over what happened yesterday."

Poseidon smiled, "Good Percy, you had me worried."

Percy nodded as the rest of the gods began flashing into the throne room. When the council was all seated, Percy noticed he was awkwardly still standing in the middle of the throne room. He looked at his mother, then his father, unsure where he should go. After a moment, he decided instead of sitting in front of either, he would sit in front of his patron's throne. Hestia smiled warmly at him when he sat at the foot of her throne.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started." Zeus announced. He turned to Artemis, "Artemis dear, can you inform us of the events at Camp Jupiter?"

Artemis nodded, "The giant Polybotes and his army attacked Camp Jupiter early this evening. The battle was not going well until Percy and the other three members of the quest arrived. Percy and his friends helped hold off the enemy. The Amazons arrived shortly after and quickly turned the battle in our favor."

Zeus nodded and turned to Hera, "Thank you for sending the Amazons to aid the campers. It sounds like the battle would have been lost without their help."

Hera shook her head, "I didn't send them to help. Percy managed to befriend the Queen of the Amazons when Hestia sent his to rescue the three demigods from the quest."

Zeus looked surprised, "Well done Perseus. It sounds like you were the key to the survival of the Roman camp."

Percy nodded in response before Zeus turned back to Artemis, "And what of the giant Polybotes?"

Artemis smirked, "Actually Percy and I managed to defeat him at the end of the battle."

Poseidon grinned, "That's my boy!" He said proudly.

Percy blushed a bit at the attention from the council, "I would have failed if not for Lady Artemis and her hunters."

Poseidon looked at Artemis and smiled.

"Now, on to the quest; the Greek warship should arrive at Camp Jupiter tomorrow. So far we have identified six of the seven demigods from the prophecy. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Zeus announced to the council.

Every nodded their heads before waiting for Zeus to continue.

"I believe the obvious choice for the seventh member of the prophecy is Percy." Hermes announced.

Hera shook her head, "My son is not part of prophecy. He has a role to play but not as a member of the seven. I believe Reyna Milan, daughter of Bellona is the seventh demigod from the prophecy."

The Olympians began arguing, some convinced Percy should lead the seven while others argued he had done enough already. After a minute Zeus shot his bolt into the middle of the throne room, effectively silencing everyone.

"We will discuss this matter in a more orderly manner. Perhaps we should ask Perseus what he thinks since it is him we are arguing about." Zeus said sternly. "Perseus, do you believe you should be a member of the seven?" Zeus asked.

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head, "I think it would be best if Reyna was the final member of the seven. Regardless of whether or not I'm one of the demigods in the prophecy, I'm going to fight in this war. It would be better if I was more like a wild card so I can help where I am needed."

Everyone thought about Percy's words before Poseidon spoke up, "Percy, you've done enough already. You don't need to risk your life again in this war."

Hera nodded her head in agreement.

Percy shook his head, "No, I am going to fight. When Annabeth showed up at the wolf house she said she planned to kill both Thalia and I in this war. While Thalia can more than take care of herself, I will not sit around when I can be helping and watching her back. I won't let that Annabeth take even one more person that I care about away from me. I've also got a score to settle with her for killing my mother and Paul." Percy said confidently.

Poseidon looked at Percy worriedly while both Zeus and Artemis sent him smiles at his concern for Thalia.

"Very well, it is decided. Reyna Milan, daughter of Bellona shall be the seventh member of the prophecy. Since Perseus is concerned for my daughter and seems to be the only man that Artemis and her hunters can stand, I say we keep him with the hunters for the duration of the war. He can help where necessary." Zeus announced to the council.

Poseidon had a defeated look on his face while the majority of the council seemed to agree with the decision.

"If no one had anything else, then this meeting is over." Zeus announced. The majority of gods flashed out of the throne room. Poseidon and Hera said their goodbyes to Percy before leaving Percy alone with Artemis.

"Well, looks like you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon." Percy said smiling.

Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled while she did.

"So, are you going to tell me what my hunters have been doing during the meeting?" Artemis asked hopefully.

Before Percy could respond, a scream loud enough for all of Olympus to hear answered her question.

"HERMES!" The voice screamed.

Artemis' eyes widened, "What was that?"

Percy smirked, "I'm guessing Apollo just saw his palace. The hunters work fast."

Artemis looked at Percy disbelievingly before she started laughing. She grabbed Percy's hand and flashed them back to her palace. Artemis led Percy to the couch where she took a seat next to him. Percy smiled and put his arm around her as she cuddled up closer to him.

"So what exactly did my hunters do?" Artemis asked smirking.

Percy grinned, "I told them to give his palace a makeover. It was far too flashy, even for Olympus. I have no idea what they did to it but I told them to be creative."

Artemis chuckled into Percy's chest as her head was nestled into it as he softly played with her hair.

"Do you think we should check on the hunters? They might be wondering where we are." Percy asked after a minute.

Artemis sighed and nodded, picking her head up from Percy's chest. Artemis yawned and stretched try to shake off the weariness from the day. She tried to stand up but Percy pulled her back down to the couch. Before she could ask what he was doing, he kissed her softly. Artemis smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss a bit. When they broke apart a minute later, both her smiling stupidly.

"Go to bed Artemis. I will make sure the hunters stay out of trouble." Percy said softly.

"Are you sure Percy?" Artemis asked.

Percy nodded, "Come to my palace in the morning. We can leave Olympus after some breakfast."

Artemis smiled at him, "Okay Percy, thank you." She said tiredly.

Percy smiled back as gave her one last kiss before leaving for his palace.

Line Break

Artemis knocked on Percy's palace doors the next morning at 8 a.m. sharp. After a minute, a sleepy Phoebe opened the door. She smiled at Artemis and led her into Percy's palace. Artemis smiled as she saw the hunter's all passed out in different places throughout his palace. Artemis found what had to be Percy bedroom but was surprised to see Thalia the only one sleeping in the room, sleeping on his bed.

Artemis' eyes narrowed and she looked at Phoebe who chuckled, "Percy let Thalia and I share his bed last night. He slept in a chair in the living room."

Artemis was a little surprised and smiled, "So where is Percy then?"

Phoebe shrugged, "He left earlier with Lily and Chloe. He said he had a surprise for them."

Artemis nodded and began waking up the hunters. About halfway through, Percy walked back inside with a smiling Lily walking next to him and even happier Chloe on his shoulders.

Artemis looked at Percy questioningly but Percy just smiled in response. Before Artemis could speak, Lily slapped a bracelet on her wrist and a shield sprung to life causing several groggy hunters to shriek loudly. Percy busted up laughing while Artemis tried to contain her own. Lily retracted the shield.

"Lady Artemis, Percy brought me to visit my Dad and he gave me a shield so I can be just like Thalia." She said excitedly.

Artemis smiled at Lily and turned to Percy where her smile only grew.

"Where did Chloe go?" Phoebe asked.

Phoebe jumped back in shock when Chloe reappeared on Percy's shoulders.

"Percy introduced me to my Mom. She gave me a hat that makes me invisible." Chloe said happily as she hugged Percy' head. Percy laughed as he reached up and plucked the smiling girl off his shoulders.

"So what do you guys want for breakfast?" Percy asked.

The hunters all starting listing off their requests until Artemis silenced them by raising her hand.

"One at a time." She said sternly.

"Blue pancakes!" Chloe asked. Percy chuckled and clapped his hands together and a plate of blue pancakes along with some fruit and orange juice appeared in front of her.

Chloe smiled and dug into her food. Percy conjured up each hunter a meal of their choice. While they ate, Artemis led Percy into a side room. Percy looked at her confused when she pulled him away from the hunters. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she smashed her lips into his. Percy's eyes widened before he smiled. When they broke apart, Artemis smiled at him radiantly.

"What was that for?" Percy asked smiling.

Artemis just leaned up and kissed him again, "For caring so much about my hunters." She said softly.

Percy shrugged and smiled, "They deserve to know their parents a little bit. After I left your palace last night I visited Zeus and Athena and asked if it was okay to bring the girls over for a quick visit. Both were more than pleased to see their kids."

Artemis smiled at him before leading him back to where the hunters were still eating. None had apparently even looked up to notice their absence.

"So where are we headed?" Percy asked.

"Back to Camp Jupiter. Father said it would be good to have you there for the first meeting of the Greeks and Romans. He is hoping you can act as a peacekeeper in case there are any problems." Artemis replied.

Percy nodded, "Well let's hope for the best."


	12. The Seven

Ch.12

Percy appeared inside Camp Jupiter alone. Artemis said the hunters would be behind him once the girls had gotten their things together. Percy looked around for Reyna and Lupa for a while before making his way to the senate house. While Lupa wasn't there, he did find Reyna, Nico, Hazel and Frank along with the senate. Percy appeared in a seat next to Nico in a subtle flash of flames. Only a few people noticed. Nico looked relieved at the sight of his best friend.

"What's going on?" Percy asked curiously as he noticed the scowls on everyone's faces.

Nico frowned, "Octavian's been ranting for more than thirty minutes about how they shouldn't trust the Greeks and how the Romans should fight without the Greeks in the war."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the scrawny blonde haired boy in a toga as he listened to him go on and on.

Percy looked toward a fountain in the back of the room and smirked.

As Octavian paced in front of the senate during his rant, he turned around only to get blasted in the face with water.

"I suggest you watch your words auger." Percy said standing up.

Octavian narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? You aren't from this camp. You must be a Greek coming to spy on our senate meetings. Seize this spy immediately." Octavian yelled.

Reyna stood up to say something but Percy shook his head. Reyna looked surprised but nodded.

When a couple of Octavian's lackeys reached Percy, they suddenly froze. Percy kept them rooted in their spots by controlling the water in their blood. Percy looked up at Octavian with a murderous glare.

"So auger, are you saying that a direct order from Lord Jupiter should be ignored? I know Reyna has informed everyone of the orders from the gods. I have been sent by Lord Jupiter personally to ensure peace is kept between the Greeks and the Romans. I suggest you sit down and shut up or I will be forced to make you." Percy growled.

"We have no way to know if you speak the truth. This is probably another lie from the deceitful Greeks." Octavian spat.

Percy calmly walked up to the suddenly nervous auger. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing his SPQR tattoo.

Octavian's eyes widened, "First cohort? That's impossible, I am the centurion of the first cohort and I've never met you."

Percy smirked and snapped his fingers. Octavian's eyes widened, "You're that Blake kid from years ago. You deserted the legion you coward!" Octavian sneered.

Percy's eyes caught fire and before Octavian could react, Percy sent a hard fist into Octavian's nose. Octavian fell to the ground clutching his nose as blood poured out. Percy leaned down to Octavian, his eyes glowing brown as he stared into the terrified legacy's eyes. Percy's face contorted into an angry scowl before he grabbed Octavian by the throat and tossed him across the room

Percy turned to the stunned senate, "Romans, I apologize for my rash actions but I am here under orders from the gods to ensure peace is kept between the Greeks and Romans. This pathetic auger is trying to use the situation to gain allies and power within camp. He hopes to replace Jason Grace as Praetor of Camp Jupiter. I am sorry but I was instructed by the Olympians to do what was necessary to keep things civil and this is not the time for petty attempts to gain power. We are at war with the Primordial Goddess of the Earth and her giant children. If any of us want to survive this war, we must work together to defeat our enemies."

The senators looked stunned before a girl stood up, "Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Perseus Jackson. I am the son of both Poseidon and Neptune as well as the adopted son of Juno/Hera. I am also the champion of Lady Vesta/Hestia." Percy explained.

The girl looked at him surprised, "How are you the son of both Neptune and Poseidon?"

Percy tensed a bit at the thought of his mother but collected himself, "When I was conceived, my mother saw my father as a combination of both Poseidon and Neptune. Later when my mother died, I was adopted by Juno/Hera. She sent me to Camp Jupiter where I spent a few months before returning to Olympus. Since then, I have been rescuing demigods I am sent after by my patron."

"How do we know you speak the truth?" Octavia sneered from his spot cowering behind the first row of the senate.

"You do not question orders from the gods, boy." A female voice hissed from the back of the senate house. Everyone turned around and gasped when they saw Diana with her hunters walking toward Percy. They all bowed to the goddess with the exception of Percy who just smirked.

Percy bowed his head a bit, "Thank you Lady Diana."

Diana smiled before turning to glare at Octavian, "Perseus has been sent by my father Lord Jupiter to keep peace between the camps during the war. Lord Jupiter has given Perseus permission to kill anyone who tries to oppose my father's orders. If you value your life boy then you will not open your mouth again unless asked to." Diana sneered.

Octavian's eyes widened before he bowed deeply to the goddess.

Diana rolled her eyes at the pathetic boy before turning to the Senate. The Romans watched in shocked silence as a number of Diana's hunters smiled at Percy, a few of the younger ones even hugging him. Their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads when one of the youngest hunters climbed on Percy's shoulders giggling as she whispered something into his ear.

Diana smirked at the stunned faces of the Romans, "Perseus is the most favored demigod in the history of the gods. As you can see, he is even welcome within my hunter's ranks where he will fight during the war. He is also the only male in history to receive my blessing."

A few gasps were heard from the Romans and the hunters. The Romans were utterly confused while the hunters smiled after they got over their surprise.

"While Perseus may not be a god, I recommend treating him with just as much respect if you value your life. He has already achieved more than any demigod to ever live; including getting the return of the thrones of Vesta and Pluto. There is no god who will stand for disrespect toward Perseus, so I suggest you choose your next move carefully Romans. Lord Jupiter has sent my huntresses and I to help Perseus keep the peace." Diana explained to the senate.

The senate turned to look at Percy warily, to their surprise he smiled, "Relax, I have no wish to have anyone get hurt. While I have spent most of my life among Greeks, I consider myself just as much a Roman as a Greek. The ship carrying the three demigods from the prophecy will arrive in a couple hours. Please use that time to inform your cohorts of the situation. All legionnaires need to be on the Field of Mars by noon to welcome the two Greek demigods as well as welcome back your Praetor Jason Grace."

"Who are the remaining members of the prophecy?" A senator asked.

"The remaining four are Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang, son of Mars," Percy announced before turning to look at Reyna, "and your other Praetor, Reyna Milan, daughter of Bellona."

Reyna eyes widened but Percy gave her an encouraging nod.

"This meeting of the senate is over. Return to your homes or your cohorts to prepare for the ship's arrival. Only the other three members of the prophecy are to remain behind." Reyna ordered.

The senators all nodded before filing out of the senate house. Reyna turned to Percy, "I'm a member of the prophecy?"

Percy smiled at her and nodded. Reyna blushed when Percy smiled at her.

"Yes, last night in the council, they discussed which of us should be the seventh member. I told them you would be the best choice and I would be better used elsewhere." Percy explained.

Reyna eyes widened before she pulled Percy into a tight embrace. When Reyna pulled back her face was red again.

"You should inform Lupa that you'll be leaving with the war ship. She will need to know that she will be without either Praetor for the war." Percy said.

Reyna nodded. She walked up and kissed Percy softly on the cheek before sprinting out of the senate house.

Percy stared at her retreating form in shock. Nico walked up and shoved Percy playfully, "Damn Perce, looks like you've got a new admirer."

Percy paled, he looked at Diana whose face was emotionless but he could see some anger in her eyes.

"Shut up Nico. You know damn well I don't have any interest in any woman." Percy said glaring at his friend.

Nico was about to reply when Hazel crushed Percy in a hug, "Why didn't you tell me it was you that got my father his throne back?"

Percy chuckled, "It's not important who asked for his throne to be returned, all that matters is that he has it, like he deserves."

Hazel smiled, "Well thank you Percy. Being a daughter of Pluto is easier now that my father is back on the council."

Percy smiled and nodded, "You three need to go pack your stuff. The ship will be here soon. You must start your journey as soon as possible."

The three demigods nodded and left to pack their things, leaving Percy with the hunters.

"So Percy, that Reyna a friend of yours?" Thalia asked mischievously.

Percy scowled at her, "I guess. She vouched for me when I first came to Camp Jupiter. But I hadn't seen her since I left Camp Jupiter until yesterday."

Thalia rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Come on girls, we need to get ready for the arrival of the ship." Diana said sternly.

The hunters nodded and began walking out of the senate house. Percy and Diana trailed behind. Percy looked at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. She knew that Percy would get a lot of woman's attention. She just didn't know it would bother her. Regardless, it wasn't his fault and she knew Percy would not betray her. He knew what it felt like to be betrayed more than anyone so she knew she could trust him. It didn't mean she had to like it though.

Line Break

The Romans were lined up on the Field of Mars awaiting the arrival of the Greek warship. The hunters along with Percy, Diana, Lupa, and Reyna stood in front as the ship appeared in the sky. Percy could feel the apprehension rolling off the Romans. He understood their nervousness but it was only three demigods, and one of them was Roman. What were they so worried about? He guessed maybe they thought he was lying and the Greeks were coming to attack; but seriously, did they think Diana was planning the attack on them with him.

Percy was brought out of his musings as the ship descended onto the Field of Mars. He had to admit, the ship was impressive and armed to the teeth. As the ship landed, he heard a voice that made his blood boil.

"Look the Greeks have come armed; they will attack us as soon as we let our guard down." Octavian yelled.

Percy scowled; he looked at Lupa who nodded. Percy grinned.

"Prepare yourselves Ro…Ahhhhh…" Octavian screamed as Percy grabbed the auger by his toga. Percy dragged him in front of Lupa and Diana where he tossed him on the ground roughly.

"How stupid can you possibly be?" Percy asked incredulously.

"I am simply warning my people to be ready." Octavian sneered.

Percy rolled his eyes before turning to the hunters, "You girls think you can keep his mouth shut the rest of the afternoon?"

The hunters' faces cracked in evil grins.

"Leave him to us Jackson. We'll make sure he stays quiet." Phoebe said excitedly.

Percy smiled, "Good luck Octavian. I've been on Phoebe's bad side. It's not somewhere I ever want to be again." He said before he grabbed the now terrified auger by his toga and threw him to the hunters.

Phoebe beamed at Percy before pulling out her hunting knife and looking at Octavian with a smile that sent a shiver down Percy's back.

Percy looked at Lupa to see what he could only guess was a wolf's version of a smirk. Diana chuckled and smiled at Percy.

A plank dropped down from the warship. The first off the ship was Jason Grace, smiling happily as the Romans cheered at the sight of their missing Praetor.

Right behind him, holding his hand nervously was a dirty blonde haired girl. She was pretty but looked like she tried not to be. Percy knew this was Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite.

Lastly was a little Latino boy who Percy recognized from the wolf house as Leo, a son of Hephaestus. Percy walked up to the three along with Reyna, Frank, Nico, and Hazel.

After everyone was introduced to everyone else, they were led to the dining area at Camp Jupiter.

The plan was for the members of the prophecy to eat at Camp Jupiter before the seven would set sail for Rome. The rest of Camp Jupiter would wait until the gods sent down a way to transport them to Camp Half Blood where the two camps would unite before heading for Greece where the real war would begin. Of course that would be if everything went as planned.

Everyone was currently eating in the dining building. The seven plus Percy, Diana and Thalia were eating at the head table while everyone else sat with their cohorts. Except Octavian; he was sitting at the hunter's table. He wasn't eating but from his bruised and battered face, it was no surprise he didn't have an appetite.

Percy was eating between Thalia and Nico when a huge explosion was heard outside the building. People jumped from their seats and ran outside to find the building next to the dining building on fire with a huge crater in the side of it.

Percy's eyes widened as he looked at the warship that had brought the demigods to Camp Jupiter. One of the guns on the side of the ship was smoking from being fired.

Shouting and arguments began to break out; most of the Romans throwing accusations at the Greeks demigods.

"Where is the little Mexican boy? He disappeared during dinner." A legionnaire shouted.

Percy's eyes scanned the now surrounded six other members of the prophecy. Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel were now being called traitors as they tried to defend the Greeks demigods. Percy scowled when he couldn't find Leo anywhere.

"We must kill the Greeks! They've obviously come to destroy us!" Octavian yelled loudly. Cheers of agreement were heard from the majority of the Romans. People began to throw things at the members of the prophecy. Thankfully no one had any weapons as they were banned within the city of New Rome.

Percy watched a rock hit Jason in the back of the head as he tried to shield Piper from the things being thrown. Another explosion hit the city, this time in the dining area. Percy cursed. He needed to get the rest of the quest members to the ship before he could knock out that stupid son of Hephaestus and try to figure out what the Hades he was thinking.

Percy looked at the aqueduct behind him as an idea formed in his head. He focused on the water in it until the aqueduct shook before breaking. Water poured onto the street before Percy focused on it again and sent a wave of water into mob of Romans. The majority of the mob was swept away in the wave. The ones who remained lost their nerve without a mob behind them.

Percy sprinted toward the members of the prophecy, "You need to get to the ship right now and leave." He shouted.

"But what about New Rome? They will think we really are traitors." Reyna argued.

Percy shook his head, "It doesn't matter right now. If you guys don't get to the original Rome then there won't be a Rome here or there. We can figure this out later but you guys need to start your journey or nothing will matter."

Reyna looked conflicted but nodded. She, Frank, and Hazel started running toward the ship.

Percy turned to Nico, "Is he alright?" He asked gesturing to Jason.

Nico looked pale, "I don't know he's bleeding pretty bad."

Percy knelt next to Jason to examine his head. He had a deep gash that was bleeding badly.

Percy turned back to Nico, "Take Piper to the ship. Take off; I will bring Jason once I heal his head."

Nico nodded but Piper shook her head, "We can't leave them alone. The Romans will be back any minute." She argued.

Nico shook his head, "Percy will be fine. He will protect Jason."

Piper was about to argue again but Nico pulled her a few feet away. When Piper looked back, she couldn't see Jason or Percy. All she could see was a huge wall of fire circling where the two had been a moment ago.

"Percy will protect him. They will catch up. But we need to leave right now." Nico said seriously.

Piper looked worried but nodded. Nico grabbed her hand and pulled her into a shadow. They came out on the ship where Frank and Reyna were trying to interrogate a confused Leo while Hazel tried to keep things civil. Nico knew he had to take control of the situation.

"It doesn't matter right now. We can discuss it later. Right now, we need to get in the air before the Romans destroy this ship." Nico yelled, effectively silencing the arguments.

"What about Jason?" Hazel asked.

"Percy said to take off and they would catch up. So we need to get this ship moving right now." Nico urged.

People ran off to prepare the ship for take-off. Leo ran to the controls, Nico right behind him.

Leo turned to Nico with a look of gratitude, "Thanks man."

Nico's eyes flashed with anger, "The only reason I'm didn't join them is because we need to get into the air. That and the fact that you're going to have to explain yourself to Percy when he and Jason get here."

Leo paled but returned to the controls nervously.

Percy put a wall of fire around himself and Jason when Nico started dragging Piper away. Percy used the water in the street to begin healing Jason's wound. It took a minute but Percy managed to close the wound. Jason was still unconscious but he would be fine after some rest. Percy let the wall of fire disappear. When he did, he found a group of angry Romans being held back by the hunters; more specifically, the presence of a furious Diana. Percy noticed a few small rabbit like animals with antlers on their heads and couldn't help but chuckle.

Thalia ran up to Percy the minute she noticed the wall of fire gone.

"What happened to him?" She asked angrily.

Percy scowled, "Someone hit him in the back of head with a rock. I closed the wound but he is still out cold. I'm sure he's got a pretty bad concussion."

Thalia's eyes flashed with rage. The sky darkened as she turned back to the Romans. Diana turned around and looked at Thalia with worry. Percy gave her a wink before he grabbed Jason and put a hand on Thalia's shoulder and flashed them onto the ship.

"Damn it Percy." Thalia yelled angrily.

"Sorry Thals but we've had enough trouble for today." Percy said apologetically.

Thalia glared at him but didn't argue as she knew he was right.

"Take your brother down below. Put him to bed, he needs to rest." Percy said.

Thalia nodded and went to her brother's unconscious body. Piper ran to him at the same time and she and Thalia carried him down below to the sleeping quarters.

Percy made his way to the controls of the ship where he found Nico and Frank glaring at a pale Leo.

"What the Hades were you thinking?" Percy yelled.

Leo paled even further as Percy approached him.

"I… I… d.. don't exactly know. I remember firing on the city but I swear it wasn't me. It was like my body was on autopilot. I couldn't stop it, I could only watch." Leo explained nervously.

Percy narrowed his eyes before they began to glow with a brown light. Leo stumbled back when he saw Percy's eyes light up. Nico grabbed him and held him. Leo's body caught fire causing Nico to drop him as his arms got burned.

Percy grabbed Leo since he couldn't get burned, "Leo relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I believe you. I am going to look into your memories to see what happened but I need you to let me. You're too powerful for me to do it against your will."

Leo looked at Percy warily before nodding. Percy's eyes glowed as he searched through Leo's memories on the events at Camp Jupiter. After a minute, Percy's eyes dimmed and he scowled.

"It wasn't Leo. I can't tell what it was but I do know that there was something controlling him." Percy explained to the three.

Nico was glaring at Leo as he tried to treat the burns on his arms. Percy put a hand on each of Nico's arms where they glowed an orange like brown color. Nico watched with wide eyes as his burns healed until Percy removed his hands.

"What was that?" Nico asked stunned.

Percy smirked, "The power of the hearth has the ability to hurt and to heal."

Nico's eyes widened before he smirked, "Great. Just what you need, more powers."

Percy chuckled at the jealous edge in Nico's voice.

"Alright, I need to grab Thalia and head back to Camp Jupiter to meet up with Artemis and the hunters. IM me if something happens or you need help." Percy said.

Nico nodded and held out his hand and Percy grasped his forearm, "Alright Perce. Take care of yourself."

"You too bro." Percy replied with a smile.

Percy and Thalia arrived back in the senate house in New Rome to find the room empty besides Lupa in her human form and Diana as they talked about the events of the day. When they noticed the duo's arrival they beckoned them over.

"Any idea what happened?" Diana asked.

Percy nodded, "I looked through that Leo kid's memories. He attacked the camp but it wasn't him. I couldn't tell from his memories what it was but something was controlling his body. He could only watch himself as he attacked the camp."

Diana and Lupa's eyes widened. "The camp is in an uproar. They want to march on the Greek camp in retaliation." Lupa said warily.

Percy scowled, "Where is Octavian? And how did he get away from the hunters?"

"He is hiding. He knocked out Chloe and slipped away from the girls when they tried to help her." Diana spat angrily.

Percy's eyes caught fire, "He will pay for that. I don't care if I have to go through every legionnaire in Camp Jupiter, he will die painfully."

Lupa paled a bit but Diana smiled, "Relax Percy. We will find him and my hunters will be more than happy to help you deliver the proper punishment."

Percy's eyes narrowed but he relaxed a bit, "Where are the hunters?"

"Inside my home in New Rome. No one can get to them there. They also have their weapons which no one else inside New Rome has, so they are safe." Lupa said.

Percy nodded and turned back to Diana, "So what now?"

"You and I will return to Olympus to report what happened today. The hunters will stay with Lupa until we return." She answered.

Percy nodded, "When do we leave?"

"Now. I was waiting for you and Thalia to return. Lupa will bring Thalia to the girls." Diana answered.

Percy turned to Thalia, "If you find Octavian, you had better wait for me to kill him." He said seriously.

Thalia smirked, "Alright Kelp Head but we'll make sure to have some fun with him first."

Percy chuckled and nodded. Diana put a hand on Percy's shoulder and they vanished in a flash of silver light. They reappeared inside Artemis' palace. She was back in her Greek form as she sat down on a couch.

"I thought we needed to speak to the council?" Percy asked confused.

Artemis shrugged, "We do but we can tell them in a couple hours when they are having a council meeting."

Percy smiled and sat down next to her, "Well that was a rather eventful day." Percy said tiredly.

Artemis nodded, "Yes, not as smooth as we had hoped. That Reyna girl seems nice." She said as she eyed Percy.

Percy chuckled and grabbed her hand, "Yes she is nice. She was good to me when she vouched for me in camp all those years ago."

Artemis' eyes narrowed a bit but she didn't say anything. Percy noticed her look and smirked.

"You're not jealous are you?" He asked teasingly.

Artemis elbowed him hard in the ribs in response, "Why would I be jealous?" She hissed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I know she likes me Artemis. You don't have anything to worry about. I told you that you could depend on me and I meant it. I have no interest in her or any other woman besides you." He said as he put an arm around her.

Artemis softened and leaned into him. Percy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm serious though Artemis. I would never hurt you. You don't have to worry about her or anyone." Percy said seriously.

Artemis looked up at him before kissing him softly on the lips.

"I know that Percy." She said softly as she laid her head on his lap. He started playing with her soft auburn hair.

"This is going to be difficult bringing the two camps together." Artemis said after a minute.

Percy sighed, "I know. We need to find that little punk Octavian. He will only make things more difficult."

Artemis nodded, "We'll find him. Of course one of that idiot Apollo's descendants would make things more difficult."

Percy chuckled at her comment before a thought occurred to him.

"Your brother is going to try to kill me if he ever finds out about us." Percy said surprisingly calmly.

Artemis sat up and looked at Percy seriously, "Only if he wants to be killed. Half the council will kill him without a second thought but it won't matter because I will get to him first."

Percy's eyes widened, "I take it you're still mad about Orion?"

Artemis scowled and punched Percy in the chest, "I am glad Orion is dead. He was a lying deceitful bastard." She hissed.

Percy looked at her shocked as he rubbed his chest where she hit him, "What is the real story about that?"

Artemis' eyes narrowed before she sighed, "The myth is mostly true. Apollo did trick me into killing him. But I was not upset that he was dead. I was angry for being tricked."

"You weren't in love with Orion?" Percy asked.

Artemis scowled, "I was impressed by his archery and hunting abilities. There was never any romantic relationship between us. While I may have thought I liked him, I learned the truth about him before I did anything foolish."

Percy nodded, "He was a rapist." Percy said scowling.

Artemis looked surprised, "Yes but most people don't believe that."

Percy shrugged, "I know that the quickest way to gain your hatred is to hurt women. If you hate him as much as it sounds then I assume it's true."

Artemis nodded; a scowl still present on her face.

Percy grabbed her hand softly, "I'm sorry for asking about him."

Artemis' scowl vanished and she shook her head, "It's fine. I prefer that you know what really happened. He was your half-brother after all."

Percy shook his head, "He is no brother of mine. He may have been a son of Poseidon but I do not consider him any brother of mine."

Artemis gave him a small smile, "You're nothing like him. If you were, then I wouldn't be here right now."

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around Artemis and pulled her onto his lap. She was surprised but smiled when he did.

"Then I am very grateful to be nothing like him." Percy said with a smile before kissing Artemis softly. She smiled into the kiss and deepened it a bit.

Just as the kiss started to heat up, someone cleared their throat, "I hope I'm not interrupting something."


	13. Greeks and Romans

Ch.13

Just as the kiss started to heat up, someone cleared their throat, "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Percy froze in the middle of the kiss. He opened his eyes to see Artemis' eyes wide and a look of panic on her face. Percy took a breath and peeked behind Artemis' frozen form to see someone that sent a wave of relief into his heart.

"Umm…..Hi Mom." Percy said awkwardly.

At Percy's words Artemis rolled off his lap and onto the couch next to him where he sat nervously, not looking up at Hera.

Both Artemis and Percy were broken from the awkward silence by soft laughter that began getting louder and louder. Hera was soon holding her stomach trying to calm her laughter down.

"Are you finding this humorous Mom?" Percy asked incredulously.

Hera looked up still laughing, "Your…. faces….. are….. hilarious." Hera managed out in between laughs.

Percy looked toward Artemis to see her looking like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. Her face was relieved and she even had a small smile working its way on to her face.

Hera finally calmed herself down and her face morphed into a serious one, "But seriously, what are you two doing?"

Artemis' smile vanished and Percy knew she wasn't going to answer.

"We were doing exactly what it looked like Mom. I care for Artemis a lot. She feels the same way and now we are…. ah… dating, I guess you can say." Percy answered confidently.

Hera looked at Percy before her eyes shifted to Artemis. Artemis nodded her head in agreement to Percy's statement.

Hera remained emotionless before her face morphed into a wide grin, "That's wonderful." She exclaimed happily.

Artemis eyes widened, "You're okay with it?"

Hera looked at her incredulously, "Of course I am. I was hoping Percy would find someone. I couldn't ask for a girl more perfect for my little boy."

Percy scowled, "I am not a little boy mother."

Hera rolled her eyes, "I know you're not. But you are my little boy. And who better for my son than the one woman I know will never break his heart." She said in a very pleased tone.

Artemis smiled at Hera's words. She looked at Percy to see his face red but he was also smiling. Artemis reached over and grabbed his hand, making Percy's smile grow.

Hera looked at their intertwined hands and smiled, "I'm guessing this is going to be a secret for a while, correct?"

Percy looked at his Mom and nodded, "Yes, at least until after the war. Then we can deal with everyone's reaction."

Hera smiled, "Am I the only one who knows?"

Artemis nodded but Percy shook his head. Artemis looked at Percy questioningly, "Who did you tell?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Percy paled a little but smiled, "I didn't tell anyone. Hestia just knew. Don't tell me how but she just did."

Artemis' eyes widened before she shrugged, "She does always seem to find things out before anyone else. I trust her to not tell anyone until we're ready."

Percy nodded and smiled before his smile vanished and he turned to his mother.

"Not that I'm not always happy to see you Mom, but what the fuck were you doing here in Artemis' palace anyway?" Percy asked.

"Language Perseus!" Hera scolded.

Percy blushed, "Sorry Mom." He muttered. Artemis snickered at Percy's face.

Percy looked at Hera again and waited for an answer.

Hera smiled, "I was looking for Artemis because I knew she was back on Olympus. I went to your palace looking for you but it was empty. So I thought I'd ask her if she knew where you were. I knocked on Artemis' door but no one answered. I heard talking so I went in to find you two in the middle of your little moment." She said, finishing with a smirk.

Percy and Artemis both blushed. Percy looked at Artemis incredulously. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ever hear of a lock Artemis?" Percy asked teasingly.

Artemis blushed and punched him hard in the shoulder before glaring at him.

Hera watched the two in amusement. This wasn't what she had expected to find but was surprisingly pleased with Percy's choice.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone until the council meeting." Hera said teasingly before walking to the door. When she reached it, she flicked the lock on the nob into the locked position before shutting the door behind her.

Percy and Artemis both looked at each other before starting to laugh hysterically. After a minute, Percy pulled Artemis back onto his lap where his arms wrapped tightly around her. Artemis smiled and let him hold her tightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Percy? This won't be easy until we finally tell people. Even then, we don't know what their reactions will be." Artemis asked a little nervously.

Percy held her a little tighter, "I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

Artemis looked at him curiously.

Percy sighed, "Ever since everything that happened on Olympus and finding out my mother died, I haven't been truly happy. But that first night when we talked I was able to forget about all that stuff. Instead it was just you and I talking and hanging out. I don't know what it was but I was happy. And then every time I've been around you since then, I don't know, I've just been happier. I just know without you I couldn't be this happy again and that's something I'm willing to fight for, whether I have to stand up to your brother, your father or anyone on the Olympian Council." Percy said seriously.

Artemis looked at Percy for a second before she smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. Instead of saying anything she just stayed cuddled to him and enjoyed the moment. His words stuck in her head and she couldn't help but think how lucky she was that he was hers.

Percy and Artemis walked to the council meeting, enjoying the trip to the throne room as they wandered through the streets of Olympus. They walked and talked as they went, ignoring the curious looks from some of Olympus' residents. Most people smiled at them, happy to see Artemis' usual cold demeanor gone in the presence of the Hero of Olympus.

They reached the throne room laughing as the entered, only to find everyone staring at them curiously. Percy looked to find his mother and patron smiling warmly at the pair. Most Olympians seemed to find their friendship humorous as they received amused smiles from most. Percy was shocked to find Zeus smiling at them from his throne. As Percy made his way to the foot of Hestia's throne, he saw one person glaring at him angrily, Apollo.

Percy stopped on his way to Hestia throne and looked at Apollo, "Did I do something to upset you Apollo?" Percy asked calmly.

Apollo continued to glare at him, "I don't like how much time you've been spending with my sister." Apollo growled.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "She is my friend. Is there a problem with that?"

Apollo seemed a bit shocked at Percy's reply but stood from his throne, "Yes there's problem. She doesn't have male friends and she certainly doesn't need one in you demigod." Apollo snapped before he was blasted back into his throne.

"How dare you speak to my nephew and wife's son that way?" Zeus bellowed as he stood, bolt in hand, a furious expression on his face.

Apollo looked at his father in shock, "Father, Artemis has sworn off the company of men for eternity, how can you be okay with this?"

Zeus' eyes narrowed, "Your sister is more than capable of making her own decisions. Becoming friends with Perseus is in no way a violation of her oath. From what I can see, her friendship with Perseus has been good for her. It has been a long time since she walked into a council meeting with a smile on her face."

"But father…" Apollo began before a silver arrow imbedded itself inches from Apollo's head.

"How dare you think you can tell me who I can and cannot be friends with?" Artemis hissed. "You are my brother and that is the only reason that arrow didn't go between your eyes Apollo."

Apollo looked around at the council to find everyone glaring at him, none more murderously than Hera and Poseidon.

Apollo paled a bit before turning back to his father. Before he could speak, Zeus held up his hand.

"Whatever you have to say, you can save it Apollo. This is your one warning. Touch a hair on young Perseus' head and you won't find a place on this earth to hide from my wrath." Zeus bellowed as he bolt pulsed threateningly in his hand.

Apollo paled and sat in his throne, a look of defeat evident on his face.

Percy gave a nod of thanks to his uncle and received a smile in return before making his to Hestia's throne where she smiled warmly at him.

"Well now that Apollo's childish fit is over," Zeus said sending another glare at his son. "We can begin this council meeting. Artemis, I believe you and Perseus have news for us from Camp Jupiter?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, things were a bit troublesome with the arrival of the ship carrying the two Greek demigods and your Roman son Jason. When I arrived, Perseus was dealing with a troublesome auger, who happens to be a descendant of Apollo," she said throwing a glare at her brother, "but Perseus embarrassed him in front of the senate which kept him quiet for a bit. He again tried to cause trouble when the ship arrived but Perseus gave him to my hunters to watch over. Everything was fine until Hephaestus' son Leo attacked the camp from the ship during lunch."

Hephaestus stood from his throne, "What? My boy wouldn't do that!" He yelled from his throne.

Percy stood up, "It wasn't him. After the attack, the Romans had the six remaining members of the prophecy cornered and began to attack them. I swept the Romans away with the water from the aqueduct. When I reached them, Jason was injured. I sent the other five to the ship and had them leave. Once I healed Jason, I teleported Thalia and him to the ship. I searched Leo's memories once he calmed down enough to let me. I saw what happened. He attacked the camp but he wasn't in control of his body. It was almost like something had him possessed. He watched himself attack the camp but was powerless to stop it. I couldn't figure out what it was but he was not in control and I explained that to the other members of the quest before Thalia and I returned to Camp Jupiter."

Hephaestus gave Percy a nod, "Thank you Perseus. I appreciate you helping clear my son's name."

Percy nodded in response.

"Is Jason alright? And who attacked him." Zeus asked.

"Jason is fine. He had a deep gash on his head that I managed to close but he was still unconscious. Thalia put him to bed to rest once we were on the ship. I have no idea who attacked him but I do know who was egging the mob of Romans on." Percy finished growling.

Zeus looked at him and waited for Percy to finish.

"That auger is hell bent on causing trouble. I searched his mind in the senate meeting. Since he is a weak legacy, his mind was quite easy to probe. He is trying to use the situation to gain power within camp in hopes of replacing Jason as Praetor." Percy said angrily before his eyes narrowed further. "He won't be a problem for long. He hid after the attack. But to get away from the hunters he knocked out Athena's seven year old daughter Chloe. I am going to kill him, painfully." Percy said in an ice cold tone.

"You can't just kill my legacy." Apollo snapped.

Percy glared at Apollo, "He attacked a seven year old girl. He has no right to be alive."

Apollo was about to argue but Athena interrupted, "Perseus has permission from the council to do what is necessary to keep the peace. Your legacy is making that impossible. Besides, if Perseus doesn't kill him, I will for touching my daughter."

"I agree. Your legacy is trying to ruin our plans for this war. He could lead Olympus to its downfall in his lust for power. Perseus has permission to deal with him as he sees fit. Again, I remind you to heed my warning Apollo." Zeus announced, looking directly at Apollo when he finished.

Apollo glared at Percy but was blasted with ice cold water by Poseidon, "Watch how you look at my son Apollo. If you think I will let another Orion incident slide then you are mistaken. The only reason I didn't kill you for tricking your sister is because Orion was not without fault in the situation. He deserved what he got for what he did to those women and tried to do to one of Artemis' hunters. Percy is not like that. I will tear Olympus down if I must to rip you apart if you try anything like that again."

Apollo paled considerably as Poseidon was about as bad an enemy as one could have. He decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting.

Zeus looked at Percy again, "So I take it besides the injury to Jason, the seven managed to leave New Rome unscathed?"

Percy nodded, "Yes uncle, they are on their way to Rome to try to figure out how to close the doors of death as Thanatos told Nico and I in Alaska. He said they would find the answers they seek there."

Zeus nodded, "And what of merging the two camps? Will they be able to co-exist in this war?"

Percy shook his head, "As of right now, no. I have an idea but I would like to speak to you and my mother about it after the meeting."

Zeus raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Does anyone have anything else to add?" Zeus asked. No one spoke up and Zeus dismissed the meeting. Most of the Olympians flashed out. Finally it was just Percy, Hera, Zeus and Artemis.

"I will meet up with you after and we can return to Camp Jupiter." Artemis told Percy.

Percy shook his head, "No, stay. The only person I didn't want around was Apollo as he is the only one who won't like my idea."

Artemis smiled and nodded. The three Olympians looked at Percy to speak.

Line Break

Percy and Artemis returned to Camp Jupiter the next morning. They decided to spend the night on Olympus… in Artemis' palace. No, they didn't do that…but Percy had to admit, he rather enjoyed waking up to her lush auburn hair sprawled out on his chest. When they walked into Lupa's home they noticed the wide grins on the faces of the hunters.

"What has you girls so happy this morning?" Diana asked.

"Lupa's pack caught Octavian last night. He is currently spending some quality time with Chloe, Lily and Phoebe. Phoebe is teaching them the best ways to take down in enemy in a single move." Thalia answered smirking.

Percy grinned, "Perfect. The gods are transporting the Camp Jupiter demigods to Camp Half Blood tonight. We are going to eliminate the main problem before the merger."

Thalia smiled, "So are you going to kill him Percy?"

Percy shook his head and smirked, "You'll see Thals."

Thalia looked confused but nodded.

Percy had Lupa gather all the legionnaires on the Field of Mars. Octavian was shackled and held by the hunters, drawing many strange looks from the Romans.

Percy held his hand up, silencing any talking amongst the Romans.

"Romans, I am here to inform you that you will all be heading to Camp Half Blood at the end of the day." Percy started before yelling amongst the Romans stopped his speech quickly.

Percy tried to silence the Romans but found he couldn't. After a minute,he became angry. He stomped his foot down focusing on his earth shaker powers. The Romans all stumbled and a number were knocked to the ground from the earthquake Percy unleashed. Percy stomped his foot again, forming a large mound of earth in front of him. He hopped on top and glared hard at the stunned Romans.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed, quieting all talk immediately. "You are all members of the Twelfth Legion of the Roman Army and you are acting like a bunch of twelve year old kids. Shut up and stand straight like the proud Roman soldiers you are." Percy snapped.

Percy waited as the Roman's lines tightened and they all looked at him seriously, his words seemed to have been a wound to their pride.

"Thank you. As I said yesterday, I have been sent by the gods to ensure peace is kept between the two camps. I understand your actions after being attacked, but you have all embarrassed yourselves when you attacked your own Praetors in your anger. Behavior like that will no longer be acceptable. The attack on Rome was not done by the Greeks. A minion of Gaia used their ship to attack your camp. They used the Greek demigod as a pawn to wedge a gap between your camp and the Greek one." Percy said seriously. He saw the disbelieving looks from the Romans and prayed he was right. "I swear it on the Styx." Percy added.

Thunder rumbled loudly. Everyone waited. Percy himself tensed as he wasn't one hundred percent sure he was right. After a minute, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The Romans all looked at Percy to continue.

"As I was saying, tonight you will all be transported to Camp Half Blood by me and a few of the Olympians. There you will meet, learn to fight and work together with your Greek siblings. When the time is right, you will all sail to Greece where the war against Gaia and the giants will be decided. Any action to drive a wedge between the Greeks and Romans will be dealt with swiftly and severely. We have no time for petty grudges that began before any of us were born. As they aren't our grudges they will be forgotten. During the council meeting on Olympus, the situation here at Camp Jupiter was discussed. After looking into the memories and thoughts of Octavian, his actions have been deemed treason against Olympus. We are at war for our survival and the survival of the entire mortal population. As such, Octavian has been sentenced to death by the gods." Percy said seriously. The Romans looked at Percy in shock.

Percy beckoned Octavian to be brought forward. A trembling Octavian was dragged forward by a smirking Thalia and Phoebe. They threw him to the ground in front of Percy.

"For treason against the gods, as well as touching a hunter of Diana, you will die." Percy hissed at the auger.

A bolt of lightning hit the ground next to Percy. The Romans all bowed when they saw Jupiter standing next to Percy. Jupiter looked at Percy who nodded to him. Jupiter raised his bolt before hurling it at a wide eyed Octavian.

When the smoke cleared, all that remained was a charred piece of ground where Octavian had been standing.

Jupiter turned to the stunned Romans, "Legionnaires, this is no time to treachery. We must stand together in this fight for the survival of Olympus, gods, demigods and mortals. This is not what Perseus or I ever wanted. But it was clear after Perseus warned the boy multiple times, that he had no wish to cooperate in the merging of camps. From this point forward, the word of Perseus shall be listened to as if it came from my mouth directly. He is the champion of Olympus and speaks for the council when we make decisions. I will take my leave now that the situation is dealt with."

The Romans all bowed to Jupiter. Jupiter turned to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder, "You have done well nephew. I know you will lead the demigods and Olympus to victory once again."

Percy smiled and bowed his head to his uncle before Jupiter disappeared into a bolt of lightning.

Percy turned back to the Romans who looked at him warily, "Romans, you will take the rest of the day to prepare yourselves for the departure to Camp Half Blood. Take what happened to Octavian as a warning of two things. Try to disrupt the peace and it won't end pleasantly. And just as importantly, touch one of Diana's hunters, especially a young one like Octavian did by knocking her out in a cowardly way to escape, and you should pray for Jupiter's bolt as I will be much less merciful in delivering punishment. They are to be treated with the same respect that I am."

The Romans all nodded quickly and headed off to their barracks to prepare for the trip to Camp Half Blood.

Percy turned back to the hunters only to be tackled to the ground by an energetic little seven year.

"Thank you Percy. You might not be a hunter but like the other hunters are my sisters your now my big brother." Chloe said happily as she clung to Percy's neck tightly.

Percy smiled as he stood up with Chloe still wrapped around his neck, "Good, I like that. And I will always protect you like a big brother should."

Chloe smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek before dropping down and rejoining the other hunters who were all beaming at Percy after his threat to the Romans.

"Return to camp with Lupa girls. Percy and I must go speak to the gods about how we will transport nearly two hundred demigods." Diana told them.

The hunters all nodded and followed Lupa back to camp. Percy looked at Diana confused before she simply grabbed his hand and flashed them away.

Instead of going to Olympus, she teleported them to the cliff where she and Percy first talked. Percy looked at her confused but was met with a passionate kiss from Artemis. Percy's eyes widened before he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist while her hands found their way into his messy jet black hair.

When she pulled back she smiled at Percy widely. Percy smiled back but gave her a questioning look.

Artemis blushed, "You're really hot when you get all commanding and authoritative. I think a few Romans might have wet themselves during your speech."

Percy's face reddened but he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. Just as the kiss deepened Artemis pushed him away and punched him hard in the gut.

Percy looked up at her shocked but she just glared at him, "What the Hades were you thinking? You weren't sure if it was someone working for Gaia that influenced that boy." She growled at him.

Percy paled, "They didn't believe me. I needed them to trust me about the incident."

Artemis slapped him across the face and continued to glare, "You could have died you idiot. Don't ever do something that stupid again or I will kill you then force Hades to resurrect you just so I can kill you again."

Percy nodded, "Sorry Artemis."

She glared at him for another minute before she sighed and kissed him again, "You better be sorry. The first guy I fall for in thousands of years can't die less than a week into dating him."

Percy smiled and nodded, "Are we really going to Olympus?"

Artemis nodded but then gave him a sly smile, "Eventually." She said as her lips crashed onto his again.

Line Break

Percy was nervous. He hadn't really thought about it, but he was about to return to Camp Half Blood for the first time since the day he left. He wasn't sure how he was going to be received. He knew they missed him but he wasn't sure how angry they were going to be.

Percy was currently standing with Phoebe and Thalia. He was going to transport the hunters while Artemis and a few other Olympians would teleport groups of demigods to Camp Half Blood. The Greeks knew the Romans were coming and were warned to remain on their best behavior unless they wanted serious punishment.

"You okay Kelp Head?" Thalia asked as she noticed Percy's troubled look.

Percy nodded, "Just a little nervous. I haven't seen anyone from camp other than Nico since before the war."

Thalia looked at him sympathetically, "Relax Percy, we've been there a few times. They all miss you."

Percy nodded, "I know they do but I don't know how they'll take me showing up with the Romans."

Phoebe punched him in the arm playfully, "You're not. You're showing up with us. I can't think of a better way to make an appearance than with a group of badass immortal hunters."

Percy chuckled, "Well said Phoebe."

Phoebe grinned at him, "Besides, we got your back. You're the only good guy we've ever met and we won't let anyone mess with you, Greek or Roman."

Percy smiled and nodded. He turned to see groups of Romans disappearing with different gods and goddesses until only Percy and the hunters remained.

Thalia put a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Don't worry Kelp Head. We'll be there with you."

Percy smiled at his best friend. He had all the hunters gather together and hold hands before he grabbed Thalia's and Chloe's before they all vanished into a flash of flames.

When they reappeared, they saw the Greeks looking at the Romans warily. Percy was about to step forward when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Percy my boy, is that you?"


	14. New Family

Ch.14

"Percy my boy, is that you?" Chiron asked.

Percy took a deep breath and turned to look at the person who helped shape him into the man he was today.

"Hey Chiron, long time no see." Percy said a little awkwardly causing Thalia and Phoebe to snicker.

Before Percy could react, he was crushed in a hug by the old centaur.

"You have no idea how much we've missed you." Chiron said as he tried to hold back tears at the sight of the greatest demigod he had ever trained.

Percy nodded sadly, "I know Chiron, I'm sorry. I had to deal with some stuff but I'm finally ready to move past it."

Chiron smiled and nodded in understanding.

Percy turned to look at the Greek demigods who were staring at him with wide eyes. Percy was a little nervous; something Chiron picked up on.

"There will be a meeting for all cabin leaders in the big house in twenty minutes. Until then, resume introducing yourselves to your Roman siblings." Chiron announced loudly.

Percy smiled gratefully at Chiron.

"You'll join us in the big house right?" Chiron asked hopefully.

Percy nodded, earning a big smile from his mentor. Chiron turned and galloped over to Lupa who was trying to watch over the interactions between the Romans and Greeks.

Percy turned to Thalia, "You'll be coming too right?"

"I am the cabin leader of the Artemis cabin Kelp Head." Thalia answered matter-of-factly.

Percy rolled his eyes as he saw Chloe hiding behind a few of the older hunters at the sight of so many male demigods in one place. Percy walked over and snatched her up, earning a big smile from the little huntress.

"There's nothing to worry about Chloe. I won't let anyone mess with you, ever." Percy whispered quietly to her.

Chloe's smile grew before she planted a childish kiss on Percy's cheek.

"You want to come with me to the meeting in the big house? I can introduce you to some of my friends." Percy asked smiling.

Chloe nodded happily. Percy sent a smile to Thalia before walking towards the big house.

"Percy, why does everyone seem so surprised to see you?" Chloe asked curiously.

Percy wasn't quite sure how to answer her question but decided the truth would be the best way to explain everything.

"I spent four years here at this camp before there was a war." Percy started before Chloe interrupted him.

"The war where you were the hero? When you freed Lady Artemis' mother as part of your wish instead of becoming a god?" Chloe asked, surprising Percy.

"How do you know about that?" Percy asked.

"Lady Artemis told us the story of what happened when one of the other girls asked why she doesn't hate you like all other boys. She said there were other reasons too but I remember her mentioning what you did for her." Chloe answered.

Percy smiled, "Yes that war. Well some bad things happened during that war that made me leave for a while so I could figure some stuff out."

"What things?" Chloe asked innocently.

Percy sighed, "There was a girl who I thought I liked a lot. I thought she liked me too but it was all a lie. She was a traitor the whole time and then tried to kill me at the end of the war. Thalia saved my life."

Chloe's eyes widened, "Is that why you ran away?"

Percy sighed and nodded. He knew she would find out everything out during the meeting and figured it would be better if she knew before.

"There's more though. She also killed my Mom and the man my Mom was going to marry." He explained before looking at Chloe sadly, "Her name was Annabeth and she was one of your sisters."

Chloe's mouth dropped open and she looked like she was about to cry, "Then why are you so nice to me if one of my sisters did that?"

Percy gave her a small smile, "Because it doesn't matter if she was your sister. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. It's over and I'm all better now and part of what made me better was getting a new little sister named Chloe." He said softly.

Chloe face broke into a small smile before she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and hugged him tightly.

Percy smiled as he continued carrying the little daughter of Athena into the big house. No one was there yet so he sat down in a chair where Chloe settled happily onto his lap.

After a few minutes Chiron walked in followed closely by the leaders of each cabin who looked at Percy nervously but also confused when they saw a small hunter sitting on his lap giggling at jokes he made. Percy sat at the Poseidon seat around the ping pong table as the rest of the cabin leaders sat in their cabin's chairs. Thalia took the seat from the Zeus cabin while Phoebe sat in the Artemis cabin chair. Will Solace sat in the chair for Apollo, Clarisse for the Ares cabin, Connor and Travis Stoll represented the Hermes cabin, Katie Gardner for Demeter, Drew Tanaka for Aphrodite, Pollux for the Dionysus cabin, Jake Mason for Hephaestus, Malcolm for Athena, and a number of demigods Percy didn't recognize representing the minor god cabins.

Percy saw a small girl about 5 years old looking at him confused and nervous. She had jet black hair and sea green eyes. Percy's eyes widened when he realized she was a daughter of Poseidon and his little sister.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know Dad had any other kids." Percy said smiling as he got stood up from his seat, Chloe still in his arms.

The little girl's eyes widened, "You're my brother Percy Jackson aren't you?" She said shyly.

Percy's smile grew and he nodded, "Yes I am, but you sit here. I will seat somewhere else. What's your name anyway?" He asked kindly.

"Sophie." The girl said shyly. "You sit there, the seat belongs to you."

Percy shook his head, "No you take it. I have another seat I can sit in." He said as he moved over next to Thalia and sat in the seat reserved for Hera.

Everyone now stared at Percy with wide eyes.

"Umm Percy, I don't think Queen Hera would like it if you sat in her chair." Chiron said nervously.

Percy smirked, "I respectfully disagree Chiron. I believe my mother would be more than happy if she had her first demigod representative sitting in her chair."

Chiron's jaw dropped while Phoebe and Thalia snickered at everyone's shocked faces.

Percy chuckled and stood up. He set Chloe down in the Hera chair to explain everything to everyone.

"Alright guys, I will explain everything so you can close your mouths before you catch flies." He said smirking.

His face turned serious before he explained everything from Annabeth killing his parents, to becoming the champion of Hera and Hestia, to going to Camp Jupiter, how he was both Greek and Roman, getting adopted by Hera, rescuing demigods under a different identity, to the events of the past few weeks. When he finished everyone stared at him in shock while Malcolm looked at him with a little fear.

Percy noticed the way Malcolm was looking at him nervously.

"Malcolm, you need to know that I hold no grudge against you or any of your siblings. Your mother and I have made our peace and as you can see, I've grown quite attached to your little sister Chloe here." He explained.

Malcolm looked relieved and smiled at Percy, "Thanks Percy, it's good to have you back."

Percy smiled sadly, "It's good to see you all again as well but I'm not staying at camp after this. I have a place on Olympus and I live in service to my patron Lady Hestia. I rescue demigods all over the country and that is my life now."

The campers and Chiron all looked saddened at Percy's words but nodded in understanding.

"Are you leading us into battle?" Clarisse asked surprisingly nicely.

Percy shook his head, "Lord Zeus has assigned me to fight with the hunters during the war. I am here to keep the peace between the two camps as I'm the only demigod alive who is both Greek and Roman."

"The hunters?" Travis asked disbelievingly.

Percy smirked, "Yep. I've become pretty good friends with most of the hunters and Artemis herself."

Everyone looked toward Phoebe who glared at them, "What? Jackson's the only bearable male I've met in my thousands of years on this planet. I'll fight beside him any day."

Everyone's eyes widened but decided against asking the irritable Phoebe anything else.

"Did you really get the Roman's camp auger killed?" Will asked nervously.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "I warned him multiple times. He decided not to listen to my warnings and continued badmouthing the Greeks. He went too far when he attacked my little sister Chloe here. I didn't kill him, I asked Zeus to do it in front of the camp as a warning for anyone else who causes trouble between the two sides."

"Nice Prissy. I like it." Clarisse said smirking.

Percy chuckled at her comment and nickname. He had missed Clarisse and the rest of his friends.

"So you're never coming back?" Katie asked sadly.

"Of course I'll come back. I just won't live here. Apparently I have a new little sister that I need to get to know." Percy said smiling at Sophie. Sophie smiled nervously back at him.

"You're staying here for now though, right?" Connor asked.

Percy nodded, "I'm here until we go to war. We are waiting for the quest to finish their mission in Rome before we all sail to Greece."

Everyone seemed relieved that he was staying for a while. Chiron dismissed the meeting but all the older campers stayed back to catch up with Percy. They all understood why he left and his new life. Everyone was happy he had found happiness again. Percy wasn't sure if he should have told them about Annabeth returning but decided they had enough to worry about. Besides, she was his to kill. He would make sure she didn't return again this time.

Things settled down after dinner where Percy sat at the Poseidon table. He tried to get to know Sophie as much as he could but she was really shy. After dinner Percy spotted her heading back to the Poseidon cabin when Percy caught up with her.

"Hi Sophie." He said kindly.

"Hi Percy." She replied shyly.

"Will you come hang out with me for a little while? I was going to go down to beach for a little bit and I was hoping you would come with me." Percy asked hopefully.

Sophie got nervous but nodded shyly.

Percy smiled and led her down to the beach. When they got there, Percy sat down in the sand and gestured for her to join him. She nervously sat a few feet away from him.

"You don't have to be nervous around me Sophie. You're my little sister; I just want to get to know you. I've never had a sibling before." Percy said warmly.

Sophie looked at him curiously, "I thought that other girl was your sister."

Percy shrugged, "She is but she's not my real sister, just kind of like an adopted one. I would like it if I had another little sister I could hang out with. Someone I can teach all the cool water powers we have to."

Sophie's shoulders slumped, "I'm no good at the powers people say I should have. People make fun of me because I'm not powerful like you are."

Percy frowned, "I didn't know how to use any of my powers when I first got here either. I didn't have anyone to teach me so it took me a while. People used to say I was weak when I first started."

Sophie's eyes widened, "You're a legend at camp. They say you're the most powerful demigod ever. I'll never be as powerful as you."

Percy shook his head, "Yes you will. I will teach you everything I know so that when you're my age, you'll be twice as powerful as I am."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

Percy grinned, "Of course I will. You're my sis; it's my job to help you as much as I can."

A small smile appeared on her face, "What kind of stuff will I be able to do?"

Percy made a huge wave appear in the water in front of them. Sophie crawled behind Percy scared before he sent the wave away.

"Relax Sophie, I'm just showing you what you will be able to do." Percy explained chuckling.

Sophie blushed in embarassment and sat back down next to Percy.

Percy pulled some of the water out of the sea and made it circle around them. Sophie smiled at Percy's powers. He then froze the water, boxing them into an ice cage before he made the water evaporate.

"Now this is another power we have but it takes a really long time to learn." Percy said as the winds began to pick up around them. A minute later, a mini hurricane surrounded them with the two siblings in the eye of the storm. Percy let the storm dissipate before turning out to the ocean. A tornado of sea water appeared about a hundred yards out.

Sophie gasped at the sight before he let the tornado die out.

"Will I really be able to do all that?" Sophie asked hopefully.

Percy nodded, "Yep, and I will teach you until you've mastered them all. It's going to take years to get this good but that just gives me an excuse to come visit my little sister."

Sophie looked at Percy happily before she got up and hugged her brother tightly, earning a wide grin from Percy.

"Thank you Percy." She said softly.

Percy smiled and let her go, "Alright, training starts right now. We'll start off easy for now until you get the hang of it."

Sophie smiled excitedly.

Percy trained his little sister for the next couple hours. She was young and her powers were weak but they slowly improved over the training session. By the end, she was exhausted and sweating. Percy chuckled and willed her dry of her sweat.

"That was a very good start Sophie. You are much better than I was when I first started and you're much younger. You will be a master of your powers before you know it." He told her.

Sophie beamed at Percy before she hugged him tightly, "Thank you Percy. I always hoped I would get to meet you after everyone told me about you. You're a really good brother."

Percy grinned, "Alright, you need to get some sleep; the harpies will be out soon and I don't want to have to kill any of them protecting my little sister."

Sophie smiled and went to walk back to camp but Percy stopped her.

"You've worked hard enough. This is a power I got from my patron but there is a way to do it when you're older using water but even I'm not good at it yet. I'll be in to the cabin in a little while." Percy said before he touched her shoulder and teleported her into the Poseidon cabin.

Percy smiled and laid back down in the sand looking up into the starry night sky. After a few minutes, he felt someone lay down next to him. He smiled when the scent of a forest reached his nose.

"That was nice of you to train your sister." Artemis said softly as she grabbed Percy's hand from her spot next to him.

Percy smiled when she grabbed his hand, "She was discouraged that she couldn't use her powers. Some of the campers called her weak. I might have to crack some skulls if I find someone messing with my little sister again."

Artemis laughed, "You sound like a non-annoying version of Apollo."

Percy shrugged, "He's going to try to kill me first chance he gets." Percy said bluntly.

Artemis sat up, "Not even he is that stupid."

Percy chuckled, "Actually he is. When he was throwing his fit, I read his thoughts. He was so upset he became the first god's mind I've ever been able to probe. He thinks my father will get over it like he did Orion."

Artemis became angry, she tried to stand up but Percy pulled her back down.

"Percy I need to go kill him. I will not let him hurt you." Artemis growled.

Percy pulled her closer to him, "Relax, he isn't planning on doing it soon. He knows Zeus will kill him if he did it before the war. Just stay, I'm enjoying the night with you."

Artemis looked at him incredulously, "How are you okay with this? You could get killed Percy. Why are you not worried?"

Percy smiled, "I'm not okay with it but I will deal with Apollo when the time comes. Now isn't the time to cause trouble on Olympus."

"Percy, you can't fight a god. You could die. Why are willing to risk so much to be with me?" Artemis asked.

Percy smiled, "Because you're worth it."

Artemis' eyes widened before she leaned down and kissed Percy softly.

"Percy, I'm not worth dying for." She said softly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "If you saw yourself from my perspective then you wouldn't think that. Life is only worth living if you have people worth dying for in it."

Artemis' eyes widened before she cuddled up closer to Percy. She kissed him softly on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I won't let Apollo near you Percy. It will be the last thing he ever does." Artemis said seriously.

"I know Artemis. It will be fine. Apollo will learn to get over it just like everyone else. I'm not going to let anyone break us apart." Percy replied.

Artemis closed her eyes smiling before drifting off into a peaceful sleep on Percy's shoulder.

Line Break

Percy spent the next few days at camp helping to train the campers while keeping the peace between the Greeks and Romans. After his speech before the Romans left Camp Jupiter, the legionnaires treated Percy like a Praetor. Not because they had to, but because they respected him. In their eyes he was their leader in the absence of Jason and Reyna. The Greeks had the same respect for Percy but their laid back attitude toward things often rubbed the Romans the wrong way. Percy was still the care free friend they remembered but he had a new maturity and serious side that they learned about quickly when things became too relaxed.

Percy spent his nights after dinners training Sophie on her water powers. She improved after each training session, much to her delight. Percy had caught a couple of the older Aphrodite boys teasing his sister the second day at camp. It took both Phoebe and Thalia to stop him from literally cracking their skulls. Word spread fast about the incident and needless to say, Sophie no longer was teased within camp. The two Aphrodite boys spent a couple hours in the infirmary before spending the rest of the day walking around with bruised faces and a black eye each. Thalia scolded Percy for hurting them while Phoebe had given him a high five the minute Thalia turned around.

On the fourth day, Percy was on his way out of the Poseidon cabin when an Iris Message appeared in front of him.

"Percy!" Nico called.

Percy grinned, "What's up Nico? Have you reached Rome yet?"

Nico shook his head, "We've had some problems with monsters and a few other issues. We're trying to get past the Pillars of Hercules but we are having a problem."

"What problem?" Percy asked.

"Heracles." Nico replied.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

Nico sighed, "He is guarding the pillars and won't let us pass after Piper mentioned the fact that the prophecy involved Hera's idea. Jason tried to fight him but it didn't end well. He's alright but we need to get through to get to Rome. Any chance you can speak to Zeus about calling off Heracles?"

Percy narrowed his eyes before an idea formed in his head.

"I will take care of it. Stay where you are, I will let you know when I've got everything taken care of." Percy replied smirking.

Nico smiled, "Alright thanks bro. I owe you one."

Percy nodded and swiped through the message. He sprinted to the archery range where Artemis was helping to teach demigods archery. He pulled Artemis aside for a minute, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Artemis, can I borrow Phoebe for a while?" Percy asked.

Artemis looked at him strangely, "Umm sure, but why?"

Percy smiled, "The quest can't get past the pillars of Hercules. Heracles is guarding them and refusing the grant them passage."

Artemis scowled, "That arrogant worthless minor god. Why do you need Phoebe?"

Percy smirked, "Because, we are going to kick his ass. I thought Phoebe would enjoy the chance to knock around the douchebag that hurt Zoe all those years ago."

Artemis smiled before she looked worried, "Percy, he's a minor god now."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I think Phoebe and I are more than capable of handling him."

Artemis looked thoughtful for a minute before she smiled, "Alright but do not let Phoebe get hurt. Or yourself. I will kill you if either of you get hurt by that vile man."

Percy grinned, "I won't, I promise. Thank you, Artemis. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

Artemis smiled and nodded. Percy winked at her causing her to blush before he ran off to find Phoebe. When he finally did, he was out of breath.

"Jeez Jackson, what's got your panties in a twist." Phoebe asked smirking.

Percy glared at her before he smiled, "Well I was going to invite you along to beat up a man who I know you would give anything to get to. But if you're not going to be nice, then maybe I'll ask Thalia." Percy said as he began to turn around.

Phoebe grabbed him and spun him back around, "A man to beat. Why didn't you say so?" She asked grinning.

Percy smirked, "Not just any man, the one man I know you would give anything to kill."

Phoebe eyes widened, "I'm listening Jackson."

"Heracles." Percy stated simply.

Phoebe's eyes widened before they narrowed, "If this is a joke, I will kill you."

Percy turned serious, "I wouldn't joke about something like that. He is refusing the grant the ship with the seven of the prophecy passage into the Mediterranean Sea. I thought you and I would help him change his mind."

Phoebe looked at Percy for a minute, "I need to ask Artemis to leave." She said turning to sprint off but Percy grabbed her arm. "Already did. Just don't get hurt because Artemis will have my head."

Phoebe grinned, "I think I can handle that."

Percy nodded and grabbed her shoulder, vanishing from their spot and reappearing on a small island. Percy noticed a large man lying under a tree, a Nemean Lion pelt draped over his back and a club in his hand.

Phoebe stepped forward, "I am really going to enjoy this." She said, a sadistic grin stretching across her face.


	15. The Oh So Great Heracles

Ch.15

Phoebe stepped forward, "I am really going to enjoy this." She said, a sadistic grin stretching across her face.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder, "Wait Phoebe. This needs to be handled correctly or else we'll be answering to Zeus."

Phoebe scowled, "You promised me I could hurt him Jackson."

Percy smiled, "I need you to trust me Phoebe. I promise you'll get what you want but you have to trust me and let me handle this until I say so. Can you do that?"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and stared at Percy. After a minute she sighed, "Alright Jackson. I've never trusted a man in my life but I will give you a chance. Do not let me down."

Percy smiled and nodded. We walked up the Heracles who was lounging under a tree, unaware of their presence so far.

"Heracles." Percy called.

The minor god got up and rolled his eyes when they landed on Percy, "I already told your friends. I don't care what they're doing; I will not let you pass."

Percy scowled, "I beg to differ. They are on a mission from Olympus you have no right to deny them passage."

Heracles scoffed, "I care little about their mission from that wench Hera. Piss off before you get hurt kid."

Percy's eyes caught fire and he threw a knife right by Heracles head, barely missing and becoming imbedded in the tree next to his face.

"You have some kind of a death wish kid?" Heracles snapped.

Percy glared at him, "You speak about my mother that way again and you won't be alive long enough to brag about one of your weak accomplishments again."

Heracles eyes widened, "Mother? Hera has no demigods. And it's a well known fact that I am the greatest hero to ever live."

Percy looked at Heracles emotionlessly for a minute before he started laughing loudly. Heracles looked at him confused.

Percy calmed himself down, "Wrong on both accounts there. First, Hera is my mother. And second, you aren't even in the ballpark of being the greatest hero ever."

"Name one hero who has accomplished more than me?" Heracles snapped, his anger growing.

Percy smiled and uncapped his sword, "There are many but I will start with the one you tricked into giving you this sword, Zoe Nightshade."

Heracles laughed, "That little huntress? She was simply a means to end. She was no hero, just a foolish little girl. I will enjoy reclaiming my sword after I kill you. That sea spawn Poseidon had no right to take the sword from me to begin with."

Percy sent a stream of water from the sea to sweep Heracles' legs out from underneath him.

"Those are strikes two and three. Now you've insulted both my mother and father and insulted my friend Zoe." Percy hissed.

Phoebe was itching to put an arrow up this arrogant male's ass.

"This is your last chance to let the ship pass. If not, my friend and I will make sure you never forget our friend Zoe." Percy growled.

Heracles got to his feet enraged, "Now you will die little demigod. I will enjoy seeing the look on that bitch Hera's face when she finds out I killed her son."

A silver arrow flew from behind Percy and imbedded itself in Heracles' shoulder. Percy turned around and nodded, "Now we can hurt him Phoebe."

Phoebe grinned. Heracles ripped the arrow out of his shoulder and pulled out his club. Percy charged toward the minor god while Phoebe began firing arrows at amazing speeds as Heracles tried and failed to block them all. When Percy neared Heracles he lit his free hand on fire and sent a ball of fire into Heracles' chest as he tried to block the incoming arrows. The fire hit him square in the chest and knocked him off his feet.

Heracles stood up in a rage, his shirt was charred along with parts of his skin. He charged at Percy with his club trying the crush him. Percy rolled to the side to avoid the club and heard Heracles scream in pain. Percy looked up to see Phoebe grinning as her hunting knife was impaled to the hilt in Heracles' back where Phoebe had snuck up behind him. Phoebe twisted the knife as she pulled it out.

Percy sent another stream of water at Heracles' legs, knocking him off his feet again before he could attack Phoebe.

Percy's eyes widened when he saw Heracles' body starting to glow. He sent a huge wave of water at him this time. When the water reached Heracles, Percy froze the water, encasing the minor god within the ice.

Percy made his way toward Heracles as Phoebe smirked at the helpless man.

"You promised me blood Jackson. I was just getting started." Phoebe complained.

Percy smirked, "I did, didn't I?"

Percy concentrated and melted the ice below Heracles' shoulders and above his knees, keeping him completely immobile.

Phoebe gave Percy an appreciative nod before she took out two hunting knives and made several wild and violent slashes at the minor god's chest and stomach. Golden ichor splattered all over Percy and Phoebe before Percy grabbed Phoebe's shoulder to stop her.

"Alright, I think you've made your point." Percy said warily as he looked at the injuries on Heracles' midsection. Percy lit his sword on fire for a minute before the fire vanished. Percy pressed the smoldering hot flat of the blade to Heracles chest. When he pulled it away, the skin was burned severely with the exception of the Greek letters 'ANAKLUSMOS' clearly imprinted in non-charred flesh.

"Something to remember Zoe by." Percy spat.

Phoebe nodded impressed and walked away from Heracles while Percy joined her. When they were ten feet away, she spun and fired an arrow into Heracles' groin.

Percy involuntarily cringed when he saw that.

Phoebe smiled, "That was for Zoe, douchebag."

Percy smiled and put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder, vanishing from the island and reappearing on the Argo II. When the members of the quest saw them appear, they nearly jumped out of their skin.

Nico and Jason looked at Percy and Phoebe in shock. They had ichor splattered all over their bodies and both looked like they could care less.

Percy smirked, "The way is clear."

Nico chuckled, "Did you kill him?"

Percy shook his head, "Phoebe and I just talked a little sense into him."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Thanks bro. Hopefully we won't need help again."

Percy shrugged, "No problem. I wouldn't mind a little action and I'm sure Phoebe would love to join as well, as long as there's a man or two to maim."

Phoebe grinned and shoved Percy playfully.

"Alright Nico, keep me updated." Percy said before teleporting out with Phoebe. They reappeared on the beach of Camp Half Blood. Before Percy could react, Phoebe pulled him into a bear hug.

Percy's eyes widened. He would have never guessed in a million years would he ever be hugged by Phoebe.

Phoebe let him go, "You're a good friend Jackson. I can see why you were Zoe's only male friend."

Percy smiled, "That was rather fun, wasn't it?"

Phoebe smiled and started to walk back to camp. When she was a few feet away, she stopped and turned, "You're my friend Jackson, but if you tell anyone about that hug, I'll gut you like a fish."

Percy's eyes widened before he nodded, "Understood Phoebe."

Phoebe smirked before heading off into camp.

Percy was about to walk out into sea to clean up when soft laughter caught his attention. Percy smiled when he recognized the laugh.

Artemis came out of the woods smiling at Percy, "Never in my entire immortal life did I ever think I would see Phoebe hug a man."

"Yea and I would appreciate if you kept that to yourself. I have no wish to feel her wrath." Percy said shuddering at the memory of her maiming Heracles.

Artemis smirked, "We'll see. I might just hold onto this one until I can get something useful out of you."

Percy scowled playfully at her, "That's not right."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "You're just lucky I like you."

Percy looked around before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Artemis smiled at Percy and leaned forward to kiss him again. When she was inches from his lips, she whispered, "Later," and vanished into a flash of silver.

Percy opened his eyes feeling like an idiot as he was leaning forward into thin air. He shook his head before turning and jogging off into the sea to clean up.

Line Break

Things continued normally for the next couple days at Camp Half Blood. The Romans and Greeks began to get along better. Each camp respected the other for their abilities in battle. While their styles were completely different, neither could deny skill the other possessed. Both knew what the stakes were in the war against Gaia and focused on their training instead of whether they were Roman or Greek. Percy continued training Sophie after dinners while sneaking off with Artemis at night when they could slip away unnoticed.

Percy was walking with Sophie toward the dining pavilion for lunch when the overwhelming smell of perfume brought a scowl to Percy's previously smiling face. Percy felt slender arms wrap around his arm as he walked.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" Percy asked in an irritated tone.

The goddess frowned, "What? I can't stop by camp to see every Olympian's favorite demigod?" Aphrodite asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Percy rolled his eyes, "You could, but I am quite sure that you didn't stop by to say hi." Percy muttered as he pulled his arm free and sat down at the Poseidon table. Aphrodite sat far too close to Percy, much to his discomfort.

Artemis led the hunters into the dining pavilion at that moment, her eyes widening when she saw Aphrodite sitting next to Percy. Artemis concentrated, using her godly hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Percy dear, I'm simply here to convince you to forget about that silly little decision to follow those loveless hags who accompany Artemis." Aphrodite said smiling.

Percy tensed, "You're walking a dangerous line Aphrodite."

Aphrodite laughed, "You know what I'm saying is right. The hunters are rather pathetic; trying to use their vows as an excuse to stay away from men. If you ask me, they only take that oath so they have an excuse to be cold hearted bitches to everyone around them. As if someone would want them to begin with."

"Say something like that about the hunters again and I promise you won't like the results." Percy growled.

Aphrodite's eyes widened before she laughed, "Please Percy, you would never hurt a woman, we both know that. I'm only here for your benefit. You're making a terrible decision. Do you really want to end up like Artemis, alone for millennia?"

Percy put a hand on Sophie's shoulder, who was watching her brother's conversation with the goddess nervously, and teleported her to the head table next to Chiron.

Percy's slammed his fists into the Poseidon table, causing it to break apart where his fists hit it before he stood abruptly. The dining pavilion shook violently as Percy's body began to glow with a sea green light.

Aphrodite stumbled back from her seat as she stared at Percy with wide eyes, a look of genuine fear on her face.

Percy's head snapped in her direction, his eyes glowing brightly, "I don't care if you're an Olympian or not, I will not listen to you talk about Artemis or any of her hunters like that. I won't let you put them down because they have some self-control and don't follow your lead going from bed to bed with a different man on a nightly basis." Percy hissed at the frightened goddess.

A flash of light behind Percy caught everyone's attention but his. Hera's eyes widened before she put a hand on Percy's shoulder a whispered something in his ear. The dining pavilion stopped shaking and the glow coming from Percy vanished.

Hera stepped forward, her own eyes glowing with rage, "I warned you stay away from my son Aphrodite. If you haven't noticed he isn't interested in you or anyone else at the moment. If he decides to find love, he will do it on his own. He certainly doesn't need you trying to make decisions for him. This is the last chance you'll get. Harass my son again and I will tear your throne to pieces before I even start on you." Hera snapped at the love goddess.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes before vanishing in puff of pink smoke.

Hera turned back to Percy, her mood making a one hundred and eighty degree turn, "I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't have you destroying the camp because Aphrodite can't take a hint."

Percy smiled and engulfed him mother in a tight hug. The campers looked on in shock. They knew Hera had adopted Percy but they still never pictured them being so close.

"Thank you Mom, you saved me back there, I don't know why I lost it so quickly." Percy said gratefully.

Hera smirked and leaned down to Percy's ear, "I think it had something to do with her insulting your girlfriend."

Percy blushed a deep shade of red before scowling playfully at his mother. Hera chuckled and kissed Percy on the cheek before vanishing in a flash.

Percy turned around and noticed everyone staring at him.

"Um… yea, sorry about that." Percy said awkwardly.

Everyone just stared at him before the hunter's table started roaring in laughter, Thalia and Phoebe laughing louder than the rest.

Percy glared at them for a minute but he soon started to chuckle himself.

Sophie walked back over to Percy, "Where are we supposed to eat now?"

"We'll sit at my Mo…." Percy started before the hunters started yelling for them to come sit at their table.

Percy smiled and grabbed Sophie's hand and led her over to the hunter's table where they sat in between Artemis and Thalia.

As soon as they sat down, Percy was ambushed by a blur of blonde hair plopping down on his lap.

"Percy!" Chloe cried excitedly.

Percy chuckled, "It's good to see you too Chloe. I don't think you've met my other sister Sophie yet." Percy said gesturing to his little sister.

Chloe smiled widely, "Hi Sophie, I'm Chloe."

Sophie smiled shyly, "Hi Chloe."

Percy chuckled at interaction between the two. Their personalities were polar opposites.

Chloe turned back to Percy with big puppy dog eyes. Percy sighed, "What do you want?"

Chloe just stared at him. Percy rolled his eyes and clapped his hands producing a large plate of macaroni and cheese.

"I swear this is the only thing you would eat if you could." Percy muttered.

Chloe grinned and kissed Percy on the cheek before turning to her food. Percy looked to Sophie who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Percy chuckled, "What do you want sis?"

"Anything?" She asked quietly.

"Anything that's normal. No specialty foods but I can make any kind of normal home cooked meal." Percy explained.

Sophie looked thoughtful, "A hotdog and french fries?"

Percy smiled and clapped his hands conjuring up a hotdog and french fries.

Sophie smiled at her brother gratefully. Percy turned to find a table full of huntresses looking at him expectantly and sighed loudly.

"Alright, one at a time." Percy said tiredly. The hunters grinned and listed off their orders. Once Percy finished he leaned back in his chair looking at all the happy girls eating their meals. As he looked around he met a pair of silver eyes staring at him with love.

Percy smiled at Artemis earning a big smile back.

After lunch the hunters all headed for the archery range while Percy headed for the sword fighting arena. As he walked, someone grabbed his shoulder and flashed him away. When he reappeared, he already had Riptide uncapped as he whirled around on whoever it was. He froze when he met the smirking face of Artemis.

Percy recapped his sword and glared at her, "I was ready to kill you. I thought it was Aphrodite harassing me again."

Artemis closed the distance and pulled Percy into a passionate kiss. When she pulled back her face was red but she was smiling happily.

Percy smiled back, "What was that for?"

Artemis' smile grew, "For being you; for standing up for me and my hunters when Aphrodite tried to convince you to find love."

Percy looked at her strangely.

"What?" Artemis asked confused.

"I already found love. So she wasn't one hundred percent wrong, I just don't have any interest in finding love with her." Percy answered.

Artemis' eyes widened before she pushed him back and onto a couch and climbed on top of him, crashing her lips onto his. Percy's eyes widened when he felt Artemis' tongue in his mouth before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. When she pulled back she looked into Percy's eyes with a serious look on her face, "I love you too Percy."

Percy smiled happily as he pulled her closer to him.

Artemis pulled back, still looking serious, "Next time Aphrodite tries to make a move on you, she won't be alive long enough for Hera to get to her."

Percy chuckled, "Hopefully she just backs off. I really don't know what people see in her, I mean she has literally been with thousands of men." He said shuddering at the thought.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "That's what I've been saying for millennia. Most men don't mind, one of the reasons I've always been so repulsed by them."

Percy nodded before a thought occurred to him, "Artemis, what about your hunters? They all are going to hate me when they find out about us."

Artemis' face turned into a frown, "I've been worrying about that too. But if there was ever a man who they would approve of me being with, it would be you."

Percy sighed, "I just hope they don't hate me. It's been nice getting to know them so much better. Their all good friends if you ever get past the hating males part."

Artemis smiled at his words, "They care about you too Percy. I think most will be alright with us when they find out. They know you aren't like other men and the younger girls love you like a brother. I mean you already befriended Phoebe, something I could have never predicted." She said before kissing him softly.

Percy and Artemis spent a couple hours inside her palace before an Iris Message appeared in front of them. Percy's eyes widened when he saw a panicked Nico with the side of his head bleeding appear in the mist.

"Nico, what the Hades happened?" Percy asked as he shot to his feet.

"Percy, we are in Rome. We ran into the giants Ephialtes and Otus. We are inside the coliseum in Rome but underneath it. I can't talk long, Jason and Reyna are out there alone. They've got a legion of monsters that the others are holding back. We need a god Percy. We've prayed to our parents but no one has come." Nico said before the image flickered and disappeared.

Percy's face became panicked and he turned to Artemis who was already on her feet. She grabbed Percy's shoulder and flashed them into the archery range at Camp Half Blood.

"Girls, gather together. We're going to Rome. The quest in Rome needs help." Artemis yelled at the hunters.

The girls quickly split into two groups; half around Artemis and the other half around Percy. The two groups flashed out before anyone could say a word.

They reappeared in the middle of an underground arena in Rome. Nico, Jason and Reyna were trying to fight the two giants while the other four members of the quest were trying to hold back over a hundred monsters.

"Hunters, help with the monsters. Percy and I will fight the giants." Artemis ordered.

The hunters took off toward the small army of monsters while Artemis and Percy turned toward the giants. Percy took out his bow and fired three quick arrows into the face of Otus while Artemis did the same to Ephialtes. The giants staggered when the arrows hit them giving Percy and Artemis the chance join Nico, Reyna and Jason.

"Damn it's good to see you Perce."Nico said relieved.

"Thank you for coming Lady Diana." Reyna said gratefully.

The giants regained their composure and stared at the four demigods and Artemis with distaste.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've found a goddess to help. It's unfortunate we can't kill her. She is promised to our brother Gration. He plans to make her his wife when our mother rules the planet again." Ephialtes sneered at them.

Percy glared at the giant with hatred. He looked around at the underground arena trying to find things he could use to his advantage. Percy grinned when he saw the small artificial lake behind a couple trenches.

"You three take Otus, I'll handle Ephialtes." Percy said calmly, "Artemis will help kill both the giants when the time comes."

Jason and Reyna looked at Percy disbelievingly but couldn't say anything before Percy sprinted off toward Ephialtes.

"Well, well; the great Perseus Jackson wants to fight me one on one. You will pay for your arrogance little demigod." Ephialtes sneered before trying to impale Percy with his spear.

Percy rolled to the right to avoid the spear, notching an arrow as he stood. He began firing at the giant who, compared to other giants was rather small, but still stood twice as tall as Percy's height of six foot two. As Percy continued to fire arrows at the giant, Ephialtes began getting struck by silver arrows from behind. Artemis stood behind the giant firing at a speed similar to Percy, forcing the giant to decide which side to defend. More and more arrows found their way into the flesh of the giant.

Ephialtes spun toward Artemis and charged but the goddess of the hunt was much too fast for the giant, quickly evading the giant's spear. Percy used the distraction to draw water out of the artificial lake. When the water reached Percy, he froze it into half a dozen frozen spears. Ephialtes was about to turn toward Percy, but Artemis saw Percy's plan and charged the giant, impaling him in the leg with two hunting knives.

Ephialtes knocked Artemis off her feet with his spear and grinned victoriously as he was about to impale her before his body went rigid. Three large spears of ice protruded out of the giant's midsection while one impaled each of his legs and the final ice spear pierced his neck.

Ephialtes dropped to his knees as Artemis stepped closer to him. The giant's eyes were already glazed over before Artemis drove her hunting knife through the giant's skull. Ephialtes dissolved into golden dust.

Percy and Artemis were about to help the other three with Otus when the entire arena shook violently. Otus sunk into the ground before anyone could react. They all looked toward the army of monsters to find only the hunters and members of the quest staring at a figure who had dagger to Thalia's throat.

Percy and Artemis looked on in horror as Annabeth had a dagger to Thalia's throat. She held her in front of a huge canyon that appeared when the arena shook.

"Let her go Annabeth. It's me you want to kill, not Thalia." Percy growled.

Annabeth smiled evilly, "Wrong again Seaweed Brain. I want to kill both of you. But I think I will start with good ol' Thals here."

Percy tried to step forward but Annabeth pressed her dagger more tightly to Thalia's throat, drawing blood from a small cut.

"No, no Percy. You're going to stay right where you are. But don't worry; I'm not going to kill Thalia yet. Some of my friends from the pit want to have some fun with her first." Annabeth said with a sadistic smile.

Percy and Artemis' eyes widened.

Annabeth reached down and ripped the bracelet from Thalia's wrist and threw her canister of mace that was her spear toward the hunters.

"Don't worry Percy, I promise to reunite you with your dearest cousin very soon." Annabeth sneered before she threw Thalia backwards into the large hole in the ground. Annabeth's body sunk into the earth before anyone could attack her.

Percy tried to flash into the hole but his body simply bounced off when he tried to get to Thalia. Artemis sprinted to the edge of the canyon where Percy was climbing to his feet. The rest of the hunters and quest members quickly joined them.

Everyone stared into the canyon in horror as they knew Thalia had just been thrown into Tartarus. Nearly every single person there had tears in their eyes as they looked down. The only exception being Percy.

Percy snatched up Thalia's bracelet and canister of mace. Artemis watched him and noticed the strange look in his eyes.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Artemis said nervously.

Percy didn't reply. He walked over to Nico and grabbed his sword; handing him Riptide as he did. Nico looked at Percy in confusion.

Percy walked over to Artemis who was standing a few feet away from the edge of the abyss that led into Tartarus. Everyone was watching Percy in confusion.

Percy grabbed Artemis' hands in his own before he pulled her close and kissed her passionately in front of every single hunter.

"I love you Artemis. I'm sorry but I have to do this." Percy said as everyone stared at him in utter shock.

"Don't you dare." Artemis said with tears in her eyes.

Percy smiled sadly at her, "I have to do this. I will be back. Find the doors of death. Nico, I'll give you your sword back there, I'll need a weapon of the Underworld. Thalia and I will meet you there. I love you Artemis." Percy said before he backed up to the edge of the pit.

Artemis tried to grab him but couldn't before Percy back flipped into the canyon and fell into the abyss of Tartarus.


	16. Welcome to Tartaris

Ch. 16

"Don't you dare." Artemis said with tears in her eyes.

Percy smiled sadly at her, "I have to do this. I will be back. Find the doors of death. Nico, I'll give you your sword back there, I'll need a weapon of the Underworld. Thalia and I will meet you guys there. I love you Artemis." Percy said before he backed up to the edge of the pit.

Artemis tried to grab him but couldn't before Percy back flipped into the canyon and fell into the abyss of Tartarus.

Artemis dropped to her knees as tears fell freely from her eyes. No one spoke. Everyone was trying to come to grips with what had just happened. Percy had just willingly jumped into Tartarus in an effort to save his best friend.

Nico stared down into the abyss in shock and horror. His two best friends were now in the depths of the pit. A place even his father wouldn't venture into.

The hunters stared into the pit, all with tears in their eyes, not just for their sister and lieutenant but also for the one man they trusted. They had all just seen Percy kiss their mistress, the goddess of virginity and a maiden goddess. The older hunters knew their mistress and Percy liked each other and honestly weren't that surprised to find out they were in love.

After a couple minutes of silence, Nico turned toward everone with a look of grief on his face but also a fiery determination in his onyx colored eyes.

"We must get to the doors of death. If there are two demigods on this planet who can make it through Tartarus, it's Percy and Thalia. Percy will hold up his end and we need to hold up ours." Nico said in a commanding tone.

The other six members of the prophecy nodded their heads in agreement.

Jason finally regained his composure after seeing Thalia thrown into Tartaru00s, "He's right, if we don't get there it won't matter if they make it through Tartarus or not."

"Do you know where the doors of death even are?" Artemis asked quietly as tears still fell from her face.

Nico nodded, "Ephialtes said the doors of death are in Epirus, Greece. When he thought he was about to kill us, he bragged how we would have never made it to Epirus. He taunted me for not realizing the location of the doors was in a temple dedicated to my father. He said they were in a place called the House of Hades." Nico explained.

Artemis finally regained some of her composure, "My hunters and I will join you in the journey to Epirus. The doors will be heavily guarded by Gaia's forces. We will help you take control of the doors on the mortal side."

Nico nodded, "Thank you Lady Artemis. We are grateful for your aid."

"Return to your ship. My hunters will join you shortly. I must go to Olympus and inform the gods about what has happened here." Artemis said solemnly.

Nico led the other six members of the prophecy out of the coliseum while the hunters remained behind to speak to their mistress. Once the demigods were gone, Artemis turned to her hunters with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry girls." Artemis said looking down.

"Do you love Percy Jackson milady?" Phoebe asked in a tone that didn't give away her opinion of the topic.

Artemis looked up into her oldest huntress' eyes, "Yes I do." She said softly.

Phoebe remained silent for a minute before nodding, "Good."

Artemis' eyes widened, "You're okay with it?" She asked in disbelief.

Phoebe smiled, "If it were any other man in the world then I would be furious and probably try to kill him first chance I got. But I don't know if the world has ever had a male even half as good as Percy. You heard him when he went off on Aphrodite, although that does explain why he got quite that angry. He took the weight of the sky for you when he was fourteen and just willingly jumped into Tartarus to save one of our sisters. I can't speak for anyone else, but I am happy you've found the best male this worlds's ever seen milady."

Artemis stared at Phoebe in disbelief. Before she could speak, hunters began voicing their agreements one by one until they all agreed they were happy for their mistress.

Artemis smiled sadly, "Thank you for understanding girls. Come gather around, I will drop you off on the ship before I go to Olympus to deliver the news. I will be back as soon as possible and we will go get Percy and Thalia back, no matter what it takes."

The hunters all nodded before Artemis teleported them to the Argo II. Artemis tried to calm herself down but the images of Percy and Thalia both falling into Tartarus kept popping into her head. Eventually she composed herself and teleported into the throne room on Olympus where she found both her father and Hera.

"Father, gather the council." Artemis said as confidently as she could but her voice cracked when she spoke.

Zeus eyes widened, "What happened dear?" He asked concerned.

"Percy and Thalia are in Tartarus." Artemis whispered sadly.

Zeus' eyes widened while Hera looked like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

Zeus raised his master bolt before a monstrous bolt of lightning shot in the sky. In a matter of seconds, the entire council flashed into their thrones.

Everyone looked at Zeus in confusion but when they saw the tears in Hera's eyes, they knew something bad had happened.

"The council has been called because Artemis has informed us that Perseus and Thalia are currently in Tartarus." Zeus said worriedly.

Poseidon shot out of his throne with a look of panic on his face, "What? How did this happen?"

Zeus turned to Artemis to explain.

Artemis tried to compose herself before speaking, "Percy received an Iris Message from Nico earlier today; Nico and the quest had run into the two giants Ephialtes and Otus. Nico said they members of the quest had prayed for help but no one came. So he messaged Percy knowing he would be with me. Percy and I, along with my hunters, teleported to Rome to find the seven battling both giants and a small army of monsters. My hunters fought the monsters while Percy and I joined Jason, Reyna and Nico against the giants. Percy and I killed Ephialtes but the moment we turned to help the others against Otus, the entire arena shook violently. Otus disappeared into the earth and when we looked to check on my hunters, we found Annabeth with a knife at Thalia's throat."

The tension in the throne room grew immensely at the mention of Athena's daughter. Athena herself tried to keep her composure but her eyes gave away her sorrow. Zeus nodded for Artemis to continue.

"Percy tried to exchange places with Thalia but Annabeth said it wasn't time for him to die yet. When the arena had shaken violently, a large crack had appeared in the earth. Before we could react, Annabeth took Thalia's weapons and tossed her into the crack, which lead into Tartarus. Annabeth then disappeared into the earth like Otus had. While everyone was still in shock, Percy gathered Thalia's weapons. He gave Nico Riptide and took Nico's Stygian Iron sword. When I asked Percy what he was doing." Artemis said before her voice cracked. "He said he was sorry but he wouldn't let Thalia face Tartarus alone. I tried to grab him but he just smiled sadly and jumped away from me and into the abyss."

The room was in shocked silence. No one spoke for a full two minutes before Zeus jumped out of his throne and launched his master bolt at Dionysus.

Dionysus was blasted out of his throne and onto the floor unconscious.

"My orders were clear. You are to aid quest when they fight the giants born to oppose you." Zeus bellowed in a rage.

Hera stood from her throne; tears still present in her eyes as she put a comforting hand on her husband's arm. Zeus calmed a bit at her touch.

"Heal him Apollo." Zeus growled.

Apollo jumped from his throne and began to work on the unconscious wine god.

Poseidon sat on his throne still in a state of shock. Artemis returned to her throne as she struggled to keep her tears at bay.

Dionysus regained consciousness and looked at his father with fear.

"Why did you not follow my orders?" Zeus growled.

Dionysus shrunk under his father's glare, "I.. I'm sorry father."

Zeus clenched his master bolt but Hera kept a hand on his arm trying to calm him.

"You are a disgrace to the council. Because of you, both my daughter and Perseus are in Tartarus. The only reason I haven't blasted you down to Tartarus is I fear you wouldn't be brave enough to stand up against Gaia and her minions. You would most likely betray us to save your own ass." Zeus spat at the cowering god.

Dionysus tried to walk back toward his throne but was stopped by Zeus.

"Where do you think you're going? As of right now, you don't have a throne within the council. Perhaps you can redeem yourself in this war. But you had better hope both Thalia and Perseus make it out of Tartarus alive or you will face the wrath of both Poseidon and I." Zeus growled.

"But father…" Dionysus started before he was silenced by a blast of ice cold sea water hitting him in the face.

"You are beyond pathetic. You shrink from the battle and force Percy and Artemis to fight in your place. If my son dies down in that hellhole, I will drag you into my domain for an eternity of pain and suffering." Poseidon said trembling in anger and sorrow.

"Just leave Dionysus. Return to Camp Half Blood before someone actually kills you." Hera said seriously but she wanted to kill him herself.

Dionysus wisely flashed out of the throne room.

Everyone returned to their thrones, a general feeling a sorrow was felt throughout the council.

"What can we do to help my son and Thalia?" Hera asked finally speaking up.

Everyone turned toward Hades who shook his head sadly, "I have no access to Tartarus. Word from the pit says that the Primordial Tartarus will not join Gaia outright but he will not aide us against her either."

Zeus cursed loudly and silence overtook the room again until Artemis spoke up.

"Before he jumped into Tartarus, Percy told us to meet him at the mortal side of the doors of death. He said he would meet us there. My hunters are already aboard the Argo II and I will be joining them as soon as this meeting is over." Artemis said regaining some confidence.

"Do we know where the mortal side of the doors of death are at the moment?" Poseidon asked.

Artemis nodded, "Nico said they are in Epirus, Greece. Ephialtes taunted Nico that he couldn't find the doors when they were in his father's temple. My hunters and I will help the quest take control of the mortal side of the doors. We just have to pray that Percy and Thalia can fight their way there."

New hope coursed through a number of the Olympians. Before anyone could speak Apollo stood from his throne, "Artemis you are not going to the doors of death. It is a mortal quest and godly interference is forbidden."

Artemis' eyes narrowed and she slowly walked over to her brother. When she was a foot away from him she reached back and threw a hard punch into his nose. Ichor began to flow from his nose as he looked at his sister shocked.

"I'm a goddess you chauvinistic bastard. This is the final time you will ever interfere with my life. I know you plan on trying to kill Percy after the war. I've got news for you brother; I don't need you to protect me. You are the definition of the vile kind of man I hate. I've always been forced to love you because you were my twin brother but this is it. I sever any kind of familial relationship with you. You are no different than any other mortal male scum in the world to me now." Artemis spat at a wide-eyed Apollo.

Apollo stared at his sister in shock before his eyes narrowed, "You would choose a demigod over your own brother?"

"Yes Apollo, I do choose Percy over you. He actually has enough respect for me to treat me like an adult instead of a child. I didn't want this but I will not spend the rest of my life worrying about you killing any male friend I have." Artemis replied seriously.

Artemis turned and walked back to her throne without looking back at Apollo once. Apollo just stared at her in shock.

"Apollo, I agree with your sister. Furthermore, if you touch Perseus, I swear on the River Styx I will cast you into Tartarus for the rest of eternity." Zeus announced and thunder boomed loudly.

Apollo's jaw dropped as he slumped back into his throne avoiding the looks of anger from the rest of the council.

"Back to point, I will lead my hunters and the quest to Epirus and help them take control of the doors. We can do little else to help them while they are in Tartarus." Artemis said turning back to the council.

"What hope do they really have of fighting their way through Tartarus and to the doors of death?" Hermes asked.

"Perseus is the most powerful demigod to ever live and Thalia is one of the most powerful. If anyone can make it, it's the two of them." Artemis said confidently.

Everyone thought about her words and couldn't argue with her logic. They still knew the chances weren't good but Percy had a knack for defying the odds.

"Very well, we will just have to hope Perseus and Thalia can make it and be ready on the mortal side of doors." Zeus announced before dismissing the council.

A number of the Olympians flashed out but a few stayed back. Apollo walked over to Artemis throne, "Artemis…" He started but was cut off.

"If you value your life, you will not speak to me, boy." Artemis spat.

Apollo's head dropped and he flashed out. The only Olympians left were Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia and Artemis.

"How do you know Apollo was planning on trying to kill Percy?" Poseidon asked Artemis.

"Percy read his thoughts when he was arguing with father last council meeting." Artemis answered angrily.

A small smile appeared on Hera's face, "His power is growing."

Poseidon looked surprised but nodded sadly and turned back to Artemis, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I will do anything help my son and Thalia escape the pit."

Artemis nodded and Poseidon disappeared into a sea breeze. Artemis turned towards her father and Hera only to be pulled into a hug by the Queen of the Gods.

Hera leaned down to her ear, "Percy will make it out. He would never forgive himself for hurting you. Don't lose faith, he will make it."

Artemis pulled back and nodded with a small smile to Hera. Hera turned to Hestia and both disappeared from the throne room.

Artemis was left with only her father who sat on his throne with a worried look on his face. Artemis walked over a put hand on his arm, "It's okay father, they will make it out." She said softly.

Zeus looked up a little surprised but gave her a small smile, "I hope you are right."

"Percy has never let you down has he father?" Artemis asked.

Zeus smiled, "You are right daughter; never in his life has he let me or anyone down. He is quite special isn't he?" Zeus asked, his face morphing into a bit of sly smile.

Artemis eyes widened and she couldn't help but blush.

Zeus chuckled, "You may be a goddess but a father can always read his daughter and her feelings toward a boy."

Artemis' face was now crimson red. She composed herself and looked at her father questioningly. She was about to say something but Zeus held up his hand.

"Any man who would take the sky off one of my daughter's shoulders and then jump into Tartarus to save another has more than proven his worth. We can discuss whatever your feelings are toward Perseus if we win this war. Just know that I will protect him from your brother no matter the circumstance." Zeus said seriously.

Artemis smiled and kissed her father on the cheek, "Thank you Dad."

Zeus smiled, "Go join your hunters. You and Perseus have a long road ahead of you before we can think about things like this."

Artemis nodded and flashed back to the Argo II.

Line Break

Thalia cursed herself for letting that bitch Annabeth sneak up behind her. She knew her life was over now. She was plummeting down to Tartarus. She prayed the fall would just kill her and she wouldn't have to suffer inside the pit. She had a bad feeling that the fall wasn't going to kill her since Annabeth had taken the time disarm her. Now she couldn't even defend herself. Thalia was starting to get impatient at the time it was taking her to fall. She was on the verge of a panic attack as her ultimate fear was of heights and she had been free falling for at least thirty seconds.

Thalia got a sense of dread when she felt her speed slow dramatically. She slowed until he reached the bottom of the cavern with little more than a soft thud. She shot to her feet looking around wildly.

At first she thought she was alone until she saw a pair of glowing red eyes looking at her from a few yards away. The figure stepped forward until the Minotaur looked at her with a malicious grin. Slowly more monsters came out of the shadows eyeing Thalia like a tasty piece of steak. Of course to them, that probably exactly what she looked like.

The monsters skulked toward her as Thalia looked around wildly for anything she could use as a weapon. Just as she was about to try to fight off the beasts with her bare hands a thunderous boom shook the area she was standing in and the ground shook violently.

Thalia was confused when all the monsters were knocked off their feet while she wasn't affected by the quake. Suddenly Thalia saw a sight that nearly brought tears of both joy and sorrow to her eyes.

Her cousin and best friend rose from a knee with a murderous look on his face. He looked around until he saw Thalia and a look of relief flashed across his face.

Percy smiled and reached into his pack and tossed Thalia and bracelet and canister of mace. Thalia's eyes widened when she saw her bracelet was the one that held Aegis and her spear materialized in her hand out of the canister of mace.

Without a word, Percy charged toward the Minotaur as the monster got to his feet. It growled murderously at Percy as it tried to split Percy in two with its axe. Percy dodged the strike before slicing off one of the Minotaur's arms with his new Stygian Iron sword.

Thalia activated Aegis just as a Hellhound lunged at her. The monster was met with a face full of celestial bronze shield before Thalia slammed her spear through its throat. The beast shuddered but didn't dissolve. It just died and laid there.

The Minotaur roared in agony when Percy severed its arm. Percy wasted no time in decapitating the monster before spinning to find a Dracaena charging at him. Percy sent a ball of fire into its face and slit the throat of the Hellhound next to it.

Percy whirled around to find a half dozen other monsters lying dead on the ground. He saw Thalia retract her spear and shield and lock eyes with him. Percy sheathed his sword just as Thalia tackled him in a hug as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"It's alright Thals. You're not alone. I'm right here with you." Percy said soothingly as he rubbed her back. Thalia just hugged him tighter.

After a minute Thalia pulled back and wiped her eyes, "What happened Percy? How did you end up down here too?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Umm, I kind of jumped in."

Thalia's eyes widened, "Why the Hades would you do that?" She screeched.

Percy shrugged, "You're my best friend. If you go to Tartarus, I'm going with you."

Thalia stared at Percy in shock before she punched him hard in the stomach. Percy winced but Thalia immediately pulled him into another hug.

"You're such an idiot Kelp Head." Thalia said as a few more tears fell from her eyes. "But you're the best Kelp Head a friend could ask for."

Percy smiled and hugged Thalia tightly, "I know it was stupid Thals, but you didn't even have your weapons. I won't lose another person I love to that bitch Annabeth. You and I are getting out of here, no matter what it takes."

Thalia buried her head into Percy's shoulder, "Thank you Perce. I love you too. And when we get out of here, we are going to slice that bitch up into million pieces." She whispered softly.

Percy chuckled, "I can't wait."

Thalia pulled back and looked around, "Any idea where to go?"

Percy shrugged before he put a hand of Thalia's shoulder.

"Um, before we start. I need to tell you something." Percy said warily.

"Okay, what is it?" Thalia asked curiously.

Percy sighed, "The rest of the hunt knows this now, but please don't kill me Thals, Artemis and I are kind of dating." Percy said carefully.

Thalia stared at Percy for a minute before she laughed, "I was waiting for you to say something Kelp Head."

Percy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth Percy, who knows what you'll catch down here. I saw you two kiss on the beach a couple days ago." Thalia said smirking.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Thalia shrugged, "You're my best friend. I knew you would tell me when you were ready."

"And you're okay with it?" Percy asked.

Thalia smiled, "Of course. If any man is worthy to date milady, it's you Perce. But if you hurt her, I'll cut your balls off." Thalia said dead serious.

Percy grinned, "That sounds fair to me."

Thalia smiled, "Good. Now let's try to figure out how we can get out of here. I'm guessing you can't teleport us out."

Percy grimaced, "No, I tried to flash to you when you got pushed in. It was like running into a brick wall."

Thalia smiled, "Thanks for trying."

Percy shrugged, "Would have been cool if it actually worked. Then we wouldn't be stuck in this hellhole."

Thalia rolled her eyes but smiled. She couldn't express how relieved she was she had a friend willing to jump into Tartarus for her.

The two walked in a direction they guessed might be good for a couple hours. They ran into monsters every few hundred yards but nothing they couldn't handle. They soon reached some kind of doorway and crotched down behind it.

"Should we go in?" Thalia whispered.

Percy nodded, "If they are putting doorways then at least we know we are heading somewhere important."

Thalia grimaced but nodded.

Percy slowly crept to the doorway and gently pushed the door open to peer inside. The room was dimly lit but he didn't see anyone. He crept a little further in and froze. Percy crept back, slowly closing the door.

Thalia stared at Percy confused. Percy crept back a few feet from the door. When Thalia looked at him, Percy was deathly white.

"What's wrong Percy? Thalia whispered quietly.

Percy shook his head, "I don't get it. They shouldn't be here."

"Who?" Thalia asked worriedly.

Percy stared blankly, "We have to get them. They're chained to the wall in there."

Thalia groaned in frustration, "Who Kelp Head?"

Percy looked her dead in the eyes, "Zoe and Bianca."


	17. Finding Dead Friends

Ch. 17

Percy looked her dead in the eyes, "Zoe and Bianca."

Thalia's jaw dropped and she shot up to her feet only to have Percy yank her back down roughly and clamp his hand over her mouth before she could protest.

Thalia's eyes flashed with anger when she looked at Percy but Percy just stared back at her defiantly.

"Wait!" Percy hissed quietly. "We have no idea how their down here and who has them chained up inside."

Thalia pulled Percy's hand off her mouth, "We have to help them."

Percy narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "You think I don't know that? Charging in their blindly will only lead us to being in the same position as them. We need to figure out what we're running into if we want to save them. I promise we are not leaving Tartarus without both of them."

Thalia nodded grudgingly knowing Percy probably just saved her from getting herself captured.

"Okay then Kelp Head, what should we do?" Thalia whispered frustrated.

"I don't know. You think I expected seeing two of my dead friends chained to a wall in Tartarus when I opened that door?" Percy whispered just as agitated.

"Did you see anyone else?" Thalia whispered.

Percy shook his head, "I got out of there as soon as I saw them so I didn't get seen. I wish Nico were here, his ability to hide in shadows would be awfully helpful."

"Are they okay?" Thalia asked, her tone softening.

Percy's eyes darkened, "They're alive but not in the best shape. If we can get them out and hide somewhere for a bit then I can heal them and get them some food and water. I have a small amount of nectar and ambrosia but I should be able to heal them with some water if I can still conjure up foods. My fire powers still work so I assume all my others still work too with the exception of teleporting. There is probably some kind of block inside Tartarus to prevent people from teleporting out."

Thalia nodded but her eyes have away her concern.

"Maybe if I can sneak the door open again I can get Zoe's attention. If she's awake, maybe she can let us know who is holding her." Percy said warily.

Thalia stared at Percy as she tried to think of a better plan but her mind came up blank.

"Alright Percy but if you get caught, we're going in there guns blazing. We are not getting captured down here alive." Thalia said seriously.

Percy nodded his head in agreement.

Percy grabbed a handful of small pebbles that littered the floor underneath them and crawled his way back up to the door. He looked back at Thalia who was crouched a few feet back with her canister of mace in hand as she nodded to Percy to signal that she was ready.

Percy gently pushed open the door to the dimly lit room again. He peered around until his eyes landed on the two chained huntresses. Percy's heart clenched when he saw their bruised bodies and faces. He looked at Zoe and noticed her body move slightly. Percy pushed the door just a little more open and looked around to see the room empty.

Percy grabbed a pebble and tossed it at Zoe's feet. When it hit, her eyes snapped open, a look of pure hatred in them. She looked toward the other end of the room but then started closing her eyes again. Percy threw another pebble, this time hitting her in the arm. Zoe's eyes shot wide open again and she looked around the room. When her eyes landed on Percy her jaw dropped.

Percy put a finger to his mouth. Zoe gave him the slightest of nods.

Percy mouthed the word 'guard' to her.

Zoe nodded slightly.

Percy then mouthed 'how many'. Zoe stared at him until he held up five fingers. Percy pointed up and Zoe shook her head. He pointed down and she nodded.

Percy mouthed the word 'Titan' and Zoe paused for a minute before shaking her head, something that made Percy a little uneasy.

Percy mouth the words 'we're coming' to her, to which Zoe's face quirked into the smallest of smiles and her gratefulness and gratitude shined in her volcanic black eyes.

Percy slowly crept back, closing the door quietly and turned to an anxious Thalia.

"Zoe seems okay. I'm not sure about Bianca but there are guards outside the door at the other end of the room. There aren't any Titans but she paused when I asked, so I'm guessing there is probably at least one nearby." Percy whispered to Thalia.

Thalia nodded, "What do you want to do?"

"I will slip in as quietly as I can and sneak over to them. You stand guard near the door. If anything comes through the other door, you put an arrow between their eyes." Percy said as he pulled his bow off his back and handed it to Thalia. Thalia grinned but then looked confused.

"We don't have any arrows." Thalia said sadly.

Percy shook his head, "Just pull back on the string, the arrow will appear already notched. The bow was a gift from Hestia when I started rescuing demigods."

Thalia pulled back on the string and grinned when an arrow appeared on the string, "Alright Kelp Head, let's do this."

Percy nodded and crept back to the door. After checking the room again he crawled over to Zoe who was trying to suppress a smile at the site of Percy and Thalia. When he reached her, he smirked, "Need a hand milady?"

Zoe glared but couldn't help but smile, "What are you doing down here Perseus?"

"Oh you know, Thalia and I thought we'd take a vacation and heard Tartarus was lovely this time of year." He said dryly.

Zoe's eyes narrowed but Percy chuckled, "Right now we're breaking you two the Hades out of here. I promise to explain once you two are safe." He said more seriously.

A small amused smile appeared on Zoe's face. Only Percy Jackson would make a joke at these of all times but she couldn't describe how happy she was to see him and Thalia.

Percy looked at the chains and noticed they were Stygian Iron, not something that would be easy to break.

"Perseus, there are a few monsters outside the door but Iapetus checks on us regularly. We must move quickly before he returns." Zoe whispered.

Percy nodded and reached into his pack, he pulled out a square of ambrosia, "Eat this. You will need your strength if we need to run." Percy whispered.

Zoe smiled and took the godly food from Percy. She tried to put it in her mouth but the chains kept her hand from reaching her mouth.

Percy grabbed the ambrosia and stuffed it into her open mouth. Zoe glared at him but smiled when the food worked its magic on some of her wounds.

Percy slashed his sword and broke the chains holding Zoe to the wall before snapping the ones that held her feet. Zoe dropped to a knee when she was finally released. Percy took off his cloak and threw it over her, covering her ripped and torn clothing. His blood boiled a bit at the thought of whoever touched her and Bianca. Zoe gave him a nod and smile of gratitude before the door swung open and two Cyclops burst through.

Thalia put and an arrow between both of their eyes before they could make a sound.

Percy quickly broke Bianca free of her chains and caught her before she could collapse on the floor. More monsters began to pour into the room faster than Thalia's arrows could strike them down. Percy turned to Zoe to see her limping slowly toward Thalia. She was more injured than she had let on. Percy put Bianca over one shoulder before ducking under Zoe's arm and helping her walk to the doorway where Thalia stood firing arrows. Percy set Bianca down gently and slipped out from under Zoe.

"Get them outside the door and close it." Percy yelled to Thalia.

Thalia gave him a worried look, "What are you doing Percy?"

Percy's eyes narrowed as he lit his hands on fire.

"Make sure I leave a lasting impression on their prison." He growled.

Thalia nodded and picked up Bianca and helped Zoe out the door. The minute it closed Percy turned toward the monsters trying to walk through the bodies of their fallen comrades and sent a huge wave of fire into the room. Percy continued adding more and more fire until the entire room was engulfed in flames.

Percy ducked out the door to see Thalia trying to carry Bianca and help Zoe get away from the doorway. Percy ran up and scooped up Bianca from Thalia and then turned to Zoe, "I'm sorry about this Zoe. You're not going to like this but we need to get some distance between us and those monsters. Iapetus won't be too far behind after that commotion."

Zoe looked at Percy confused before Percy snatched her up and set her on his other shoulder. Thalia tried to contain her laughter at Zoe's scowling face but Percy snapped her out of it.

"Go!" He yelled.

Thalia nodded and they ran back the way they had come. Thalia kept her bow out picking off any monster that came into sight until they saw a small cave off to the side of the trail they were running down. Thalia killed a Hellhound that was a couple dozen yards ahead before ducking into the cave with Percy right on her heels.

The cave was somewhat deep and they traveled a good fifty feet inside before they slowed down and stopped. Thalia grabbed Bianca from Percy and set her down before Percy gently laid Zoe back onto her feet.

Zoe glared at him but Percy glared right back causing Zoe to smirk, "I see you have grown up over the years Perseus. When we met before you would have shrunk from my glare immediately."

Percy's glare turned into a grin before he shocked Zoe by stepping forward and pulling her into a gentle hug, "I don't know how you two are alive but you have no idea how glad I am to see you guys." Percy said softly.

Zoe's shocked face shifted into a small smile as she hugged him back, "It's good to see you as well Perseus."

Percy pulled back with a smile before he looked at Bianca and frowned. Percy clapped his hands together softly as a half-dozen glasses of water appeared. He put a hand on each of his shoulders as his hands began to glow a soft orange color while the water followed his hands and travelled down from Bianca's shoulders and covered her wounds. Thalia and Zoe looked in shock when they saw him work on Bianca. Percy continued to work on her for a few minutes before the he made the water evaporate as he stumbled back in exhaustion, panting hard with beads of sweat pouring down his face.

Thalia reached into his pack and pulled out a flask of nectar and handed it to Percy.

"I'm fine. Save it for when we really need it." Percy said tiredly.

"Is she okay?" Thalia asked gesturing to Bianca.

Percy nodded, "Her injuries are healed. She just needs to rest for now."

Thalia sighed with relief before she looked at Percy questioningly, "What did you do? What was the glow coming from your hands?"

Percy smiled, "The hearth has the power to heal and well as hurt."

Thalia smiled but Zoe looked even more confused. Percy smiled at her, "Lady Hestia is my patron."

Zoe's eyes widened, "When did that happen?"

Percy scowled, "After I found out Annabeth killed my mother and her fiancé."

Zoe face morphed into a look of hatred, "The bitch that brought Bianca and I down to Tartarus."

Percy looked at Zoe confused, "How are you two down here? I thought you were in the sky?"

Zoe shook her head, "I was but Lord Ouranos allows souls to leave his court and go to Elysium if they wish. Once I saw that bastard Orion in the sky, I decided Elysium would be a better choice."

Percy scowled at the mention of Orion, but didn't respond. Then he looked confused again, "Okay I get that, but how are you in Bianca in Tartarus and from what I can tell, alive again?"

Zoe frowned, "Annabeth snuck into Elysium with Iapetus and Prometheus and captured Bianca and I while we were practicing archery. They brought us to Tartarus where Gaia brought us back to life. They said Bianca and I would be perfect bait for capturing you."

Percy scowled but Zoe spoke up again, "They said you were part of the hunt." She said looking at Percy confused.

Percy's eyes widened as Zoe continued looking at him waiting for an answer.

Thalia spoke up for Percy, "He isn't really a member of the hunt. But he and Lady Artemis are very close friends. He has been traveling with us for the past month or so. You're looking at the first man to ever receive the blessing of Artemis." Thalia said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Zoe's jaw dropped as she looked at Percy in shock. Percy looked at Thalia gratefully for not telling her everything. Thalia smiled mischievously but nodded.

"The hunters are okay with a male traveling with the hunt?" Zoe asked still confused.

Percy shrugged but Thalia spoke up again.

"Of course we are; but only because it's Percy. He has brought the last six or seven hunters to the hunt anyway. We are fine with Percy since we know we don't have to worry about him. I mean even Phoebe likes him." She explained.

Zoe looked confused for a minute before she smiled a bit, "I can see how you would be the only male to be accepted. But how did you manage to become friends with Phoebe?"

Thalia smirked, "Well he really won her over when he brought her to beat the crap out of everybody's favorite minor god Heracles. From the way Phoebe described it, Percy was almost as brutal as she was when they beat him senseless."

Zoe looked confused, so Percy explained further, "He was refusing to allow the quest traveling to close the doors of death to cross into the Mediterrean Sea. Nico sent me an IM to ask Zeus to call Heracles off. I thought Phoebe and I would just persuade him to change his mind."

Zoe stared at Percy before a huge grin stretched across her face, "Well I hope you two left a lasting memory of your encounter for that vile man."

Thalia chuckled, "Well he now has the words Anaklusmos burned into his flesh to remind him of betraying you courtesy of Percy and Phoebe made sure there won't be any little Heracles anytime in the future."

Zoe laughed at Thalia's explanation and smiled at Percy gratefully.

Percy then explained everything that happened since Zoe had died. Some of it she knew from the souls in Elysium but Percy explained everything up until after the battle versus the two giants in Rome. Zoe was shocked at Percy was adopted by Hera of all goddesses but was happy he had a mother in his life after his was killed. She smiled at Percy when he explained his wish and how he freed Artemis' mother as well as her half-sister Calypso.

"So why are you two in Tartarus?" Zoe asked Thalia and Percy.

Thalia scowled, "Annabeth snuck up on me after the Percy and milady killed one of the giants. She threw me into Tartarus before vanishing."

Zoe scowled but nodded. She looked at Percy, "Did she throw you in as well?"

Percy shook his as he looked around uncomfortably, "No, I sort of jumped in."

Zoe's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

Percy looked into her eyes, "I wasn't going to let my best friend face Tartarus alone and weaponless. Now that we've found you and Bianca, I am even more convinced that I made the right decision."

Zoe gaped at Percy before she smiled, "You are a good friend Perseus. Possibly the only good male out there but a great friend, regardless of gender."

Percy smiled at her before Thalia spoke up, "Zoe, what happened to your accent?"

Zoe shrugged, "Before I left the sky, Lord Ouranos helped me with my english. Since then it's been improving over the years in Elysium."

"I'm guessing you're hungry Zoe. What do you want to eat?" Percy asked once she finished her explanation.

"What do you have?" She asked.

Percy smirked and clapped his hands, producing a slice of pizza for himself, "Anything that can be cooked as a home cooked meal. It's one of the perks of being the champion of Hestia."

Zoe smiled and ordered a very large meal of just about everything she could think of. Thalia had a smaller similar meal. Percy conjured up several glasses of water, handing one to each of them before drawing the water out of the rest. He knelt down next to Zoe and gently grabbed her hand. Zoe looked at him confused but smiled when she felt her wounds healing. After a minute Percy pulled the water back made it evaporate.

A low groan drew their attention as Bianca began to stir. Percy knelt down beside her as her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Percy she scrambled back in shock. "W..What are you doing here Percy?"

Zoe stood up, "Relax Bianca. Perseus and Thalia rescued us. Perseus healed your wounds while you were asleep."

Bianca's eyes widened before she turned back to Percy and tackled him a hug, "Thank you so much Percy." She whispered as a few tears fell from her eyes. Percy smiled and hugged her back, "I'm just happy you and Zoe are alive and okay again."

Bianca pulled back smiling before she frowned, "Um… I'm really grateful to you and Thalia but what in my father's name are you two doing down here?"

Percy sighed and began explain everything again after getting Bianca some food and water. When he finished Bianca smiled proudly at Percy, "Thank you Percy. Looks like you've been saving everyone lately."

Percy shrugged, "Don't thank me yet. We still need to find our way to the doors of death and pray that Artemis and Nico are there with the hunters and that they have control of the other side of the doors."

Zoe stepped up frowning, "We don't have any weapons to help you fight."

Percy smiled and took his bow from Thalia who glared at him. Percy rolled his eyes and handed the bow to a shocked Zoe, "I think you will find this a weapon to your liking. It was a gift from Hestia when I started my new life. The bow loads itself when you draw back the string."

Zoe grinned when she pulled back the string, "This bow is amazing. It feels just like my old hunter's bow. But wait. Why do you have a bow? If I remember right, you are terrible at archery."

Thalia began laughing, "Percy is a better archer than any of the hunters. He tied Lady Artemis herself in an archery competition."

Zoe nearly dropped the bow in shock, "W..W..What? How?"

Percy smiled, "I spent five years on my own in the wilderness other than rescuing demigods. I had a lot of time to practice. Not to mention that Artemis' blessing gave me the same abilities as a hunter. Besides, the competition was easy; I only tied Artemis because she chose and easy format. I am good, but she would have beaten me if she had chosen a harder shot for the contest. She just assumed as a male I would suck. Five years earlier she would have been right."

Zoe shook her head, "Any more surprises Perseus?"

Percy paled a bit but shrugged, "None that I can think of." He said quickly causing Thalia to have to stifle a laugh.

Percy turned to Bianca and handed her his two hunting knives, "Sorry, I only have one bow but these were a gift from my mother. Twirl them in your hand and they turn into silver. Twirl them again to return them to imperial gold."

Bianca smiled, "Why silver?"

"I've had a few run-ins with Lycaon and his pack over the past few years." Percy answered.

Bianca nodded, "Thank you Percy."

Zoe nodded her agreement, "Yes thank you Perseus. We certainly owe you a lot after all you've done for us."

Percy chuckled, "Did you honestly think we would just leave you two? Just call me Percy from now on and we're even."

Zoe looked surprised but smiled, "I think that I can do that."

Percy smiled, "Good. Now let's get out of this hellhole. We've got a certain daughter of Athena I think we all would like to get a piece of."

All three girls' eyes narrowed as they nodded in agreement. Percy pulled out his sword as he headed out of the cave. Zoe stopped him though.

"Why do you have that sword Percy? You don't wield Anaklusmos anymore?" She asked sounding a little hurt.

Percy shook his head, "Of course I do Zoe. That sword means everything to me. But before I jumped into Tartarus, I gave it to the one person I trusted to hold onto it for me. I gave it to Nico and took his Stygian Iron blade as I knew I would need a blade of the Underworld down here in Tartarus. It has already paid off as I would not have been able to free you or Bianca as you were bound in Stygian Iron chains."

Bianca smiled at the mention of her brother, "So you and Nico are close?"

Percy nodded, "He is like a brother to me. He and Thalia are my two best friends. He is literally the only person other than Thalia on this planet I would trust to use Anaklusmos in my place."

Bianca smiled at his words. She was thankful her brother had someone close to him in his life.

Zoe nodded, "I trust your judgment as he is Bianca's brother. I am just happy my sword finally has a hero worthy to wield it."

Percy smiled at Zoe, "I'm grateful to have been given such great sword from someone I am proud to call my friend."

Zoe returned his smile.

"Come one ladies, we have a very long journey ahead of us and I'm afraid this is just the beginning." Percy said as he walked out of the cave.

When they exited the cave, Percy paused, "I think we need to go back the way we found you two. Do you remember anything about the area you were held in?"

Zoe nodded, "Yes, I think Iapetus lived somewhere near there. He would never go long before coming back to visit us." She explained bitterly.

Percy whirled around, his eyes were flaming orbs of rage, "What did he do to you?"

Zoe was shocked by Percy's flaming eyes, "He never touched us like that. He would beat us or find ways to humiliate us." She explained as she looked down at her clothes.

Percy eyes still burned with hatred, he took off his armor and removed the long sleeve shirt that was underneath. He handed it to Bianca who took it gratefully to cover her ripped and revealing clothing. Zoe was still wearing his hooded cloak so she was still covered up.

"I'm going to rip him apart piece by piece." He growled as he put his armor back on.

Zoe smiled a bit and put a hand on Percy's arm, "It's fine Percy, you saved us before he could do anything else."

Percy nodded but was still furious. No one messed with his friends, no one.

The group traveled until they reached the still smoking remains of the room where Zoe and Bianca were held. They could hear a male voice yelling angrily in the distance. Percy's eyes narrowed, "Iapetus."

Percy was about to step forward but Thalia stopped him.

"What's the plan Kelp Head? Like you said before, running in blindly will only get us killed; or even worse, captured." Thalia asked.

Percy was silent for a moment, "Zoe, Bianca and I will go in first. We will confront Iapetus and when the fight starts, you can jump in using the fact they don't know you're here to our advantage."

Thalia thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Percy, Zoe and Bianca carefully walked up to the doorway. When they looked inside, the saw Iapetus was yelling at about a dozen monsters for losing the prisoners.

"You two take out the monsters; I'm sure that there are more around. I need to have a word with my friend Bob." Percy said when he turned back to the two huntresses.

"Bob?" Bianca asked as she and Zoe looked at Percy confused.

Percy smirked, "I'll tell you after we've killed Iapetus and the monsters."

Before they could respond, Percy pushed the doors open loudly as he boldly walked into the burned and still smoldering room.

"Well you're looking healthy Bob. I see you've made yourself a lovely home down here in Tartarus." Percy said mockingly at the surprised Titan.

Iapetus narrowed his eyes once he got over his surprise, "Perseus Jackson. This is quite the pleasant surprise indeed. I guess the two little girls served their purpose in the end after all since you've foolishly come to Tartarus of your own free will."

Percy glared at the Titan, "I thought we became friends last time I was in the Underworld Bob?"

"You will pay for putting me into that cursed river Jackson." Iapetus growled.

Percy rolled his eyes, "You know, you were a lot more likeable as Bob. Since I don't see the Lethe around here I suppose I will just have to kill you this time."

"You think you can stand up to a Titan boy?" Iaepetus hissed.

"Maybe I can or maybe I can't. But for touching my friends I promise one of us is going to die today." He spat.

Iapetus smirked and snapped his fingers. Monster began to pour into the room and looked at Zoe and Bianca hungrily.

Percy sent a fireball into the group of monsters and charged toward Iapetus. Iapetus pulled out a spear and blocked Percy's first strike before sending his own.

Percy blocked but stumbled back at the power behind the strike. He regained his balance in time to dodge a jab aimed at his chest. Percy spun away from another jab before slashing across the Titan's stomach. Iapetus grunted in pain but began to attack once again. Percy managed to block and evade the strikes from Iapetus but was stuck of defense as the Titan's strikes were fast and powerful.

Iapetus tried to get inside Percy's guard but was met with a surprise as Percy grabbed the Titan in a bear hug and lit his body on fire. Iapetus roared in pain before head butting Percy causing him to lose his grip on the Titan.

Iapetus charged and feinted a strike to Percy's right and swung his spear at his legs when he tried to block the strike to his right. Percy's legs were knocked out from under him and he fell on his back hard. Iapetus raised his spear to impale Percy but was met with a ball of fire to his face.

The Titan roared in pain and stumbled back. Percy hopped up to his feet and looked at Bianca and Zoe to see them trying to hold off monsters as they poured in by the dozen. Zoe was firing arrows at impossible speeds while Bianca fought off any monster that got close to Zoe with her hunting knives.

Bianca was knocked to the ground by a Hellhound that snuck up on her and the monster was about to sink its fangs into her neck until a spear that was crackling with electricity was driven through its throat. Thalia jumped forward to defend Zoe while Bianca got to her feet and went to Zoe's other side to fend off monsters.

Percy turned back to Iapetus to see a spear being thrust into his shoulder. The weapon sunk into his shoulder and Percy let loose and growl of pain. Iapetus pulled the spear out of his shoulder and sent another thrust toward his head.

Percy ducked and spun a one eighty, slashing a deep gash across the Titan's thighs. Percy hooked his leg behind the Titan's before slamming his fist right in Iapetus' nose, sending the Titan to the ground.

Percy lunged forward to impale Iapetus who turned to avoid it. The sword missed his chest, instead impaling his arm.

Iapetus bellowed in pain before kicking Percy back as he climbed to his feet, swinging his spear like a baseball bat, catching Percy in the chest and knocking him off his feet again.

Iapetus lunged forward and kicked Percy's sword out of his hand. Percy panicked for a second as the Titan raised his spear to impale him.

Before the strike could be brought down, a gleaming bronze blade sprouted from Iapetus' midsection as his eyes widened in shock. Iapetus tried to turn around only to have the sword pulled from his back and swiped across his neck.

The Titan dropped to his knees before collapsing onto the ground, golden ichor pouring from his deeply slit throat.

When the Titan's body hit the floor, Percy looked to see his savior and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Luke Castellan was standing over the now dead Titan's body with a sword in his hands and looking at him with an expression that made it so Percy wasn't sure whether to thank him or get ready to defend himself.


	18. Trust & Choices

Ch. 18

Iapetus lunged forward and kicked Percy's sword out of his hand. Percy began to panic as the Titan raised his spear to impale him.

Before the strike could be brought down, a gleaming celestial bronze blade sprouted from Iapetus' midsection and his eyes widened in shock. Iapetus tried to turn around only to have the sword pulled from his back and swiped across his neck.

The Titan dropped to his knees before collapsing onto the ground, golden ichor pouring from his deeply slit throat.

When the Titan's body hit the floor, Percy looked to see his savior and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Luke Castellan was standing over the now dead Titan's body with a sword in his hands and looking at Percy with a face that made it so Percy wasn't sure whether to thank him or get ready to defend himself.

Percy looked at Luke warily before he looked at his sword laying five feet away from him. Luke took a step forward before an arrow impaled him in the arm causing him to drop his blade. Percy used the moment to scramble back and grab his sword. He shot to his feet and knocked Luke to the ground where he held the Stygian Iron blade to Luke's throat.

"Why did you just save me?" Percy growled.

A flash of pain crossed Luke's eyes as he looked up at Percy, "I am not working with Gaia. I don't want to be your enemy Percy."

At this point the monsters had all been dispatched and Zoe, Bianca and Thalia were standing by Percy.

Zoe stepped forward, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't put an arrow between your eyes." She hissed with an arrow notched and aimed at the son of Hermes.

Luke shook his head, "Honestly, you probably should after everything I've done. But if you do, you have no chance of making it to the doors of death alive."

Percy stared at Luke, his eyes began to glow brown as he tried to force his way into Luke's mind. At first he couldn't but after a minute, he broke through after realizing Luke was letting him. Percy's eyes widened as he looked through Luke's memories before his eyes dimmed. He put a hand on Zoe's arm and shook his head.

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "You have no idea if he speaks the truth or not."

Percy looked at Zoe, "I need you to trust me Zoe. Please?"

Zoe blinked a few times, "What?" She asked confused.

Percy stared at her intently, "It's a simple question Zoe. Do you trust me or not?"

Zoe stared at Percy for a minute before she slowly nodded her head, "I do."

Percy nodded, "Then let him be… For now."

Zoe seemed unsure but slowly lowered her bow. She turned to Bianca and handed her the bow, "Watch him." She said gesturing to Luke. Bianca nodded and stood with the bow in a ready position a few feet from Luke. Thalia had been watching the entire situation in shocked silence.

Zoe grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him away from the group, "Why do you trust him?" She asked incredulously.

Percy stared seriously at his friend, "I read his thoughts and memories. I know he means what he is saying. I'm not saying I trust him completely but he means what he is saying, at least at the moment."

Zoe stared at Percy shocked, "What do you mean you read his memories?"

Percy smirked, "This is the power of a demigod of Hera. I can read people's thoughts and memories." Percy explained as his eyes glowed brown again.

Zoe's eyes widened before she glared at Percy angrily when she assumed he was looking into her memories as they spoke.

Percy's eyes dimmed and he returned her glare, "Relax Zoe. You are my friend. I would never intrude on your private thoughts like that. I can make my eyes glow when I want. You said you trusted me, now act like it."

Zoe's eyes widened at his tone before she nodded, "You're right Percy. It's just a habit around men."

Percy's glared softened, "Don't worry about it. I understand." He said before turning more serious, "Listen, I read his thoughts and memories; he doesn't regret his choice to join the Titans during the last war. But he is also MIA as far as Annabeth and Gaia are concerned. He doesn't want to join them and has been hiding within Tartarus for the past five years. Apparently he believes Annabeth has gone power crazy and not the person he loved. He still hates the Olympians but he does not want Gaia to take control of the planet. That being said, I still don't trust him. Even if I don't trust him, he may be our only chance to find our way out of here. Thalia has too much history with him so I want you and Bianca to watch him like a hawk. First move he makes against any of us, kill him without hesitation."

Zoe stared at Percy with a slightly impressed look, "I agree with you. Regardless of whether he is truly good or not, he can still lead us to the doors of death. Being here for the past five years means he will know his way around and he may be our only way to find the doors in time."

Percy smiled and nodded, "This stays between you, me, and Bianca. I love Thalia like a sister but I don't think she can be impartial when it comes to him. She will be looking for him to be on our side and may miss or overlook some things. I trust you and Bianca are more capable of watching mine and Thalia's back around him."

Zoe nodded, "We will watch him."

Percy smiled and turned to go back but Zoe grabbed his arm, "Sorry about before Percy. I would trust you with my life. I shouldn't have accused you of that."

Percy smiled, "It's fine Zoe. I know you trust me just as I trust you. But you should know that I would never do that to a friend."

Zoe smiled a bit and nodded before they made their way back towards Luke, Thalia and Bianca.

Percy eyed Luke warily, "So Castellan, mind informing me of the reasons for your sudden change of heart? Or how you are alive? I see you no longer carry the Curse of Achilles and are now an immortal."

Luke sighed but nodded, "When you killed me it removed the curse as you found my Achilles spot. After I died, I was judged and sentenced to eternity in the Fields of Punishment. When I got there, I was snatched up by a couple monsters and tossed down into Tartarus. When I landed, Annabeth was standing over me with Iapetus and Prometheus. They explained about Gaia and her plans to wage war on Olympus. They didn't even ask if I wanted to join them. They simply immortalized me and began to explain to me their future plans for the second Giant War. At first I worked with them because I thought I wanted what they wanted. But after a while, the more I learned of their plans, the more I wanted out. They are going to kill every demigod alive and enslave the mortals under Gaia's rule. I don't want that. I joined the Titan Army because I hated the gods and the way they treated their children. I didn't want the world to suffer, just the Olympians."

Percy listened to Luke's story carefully. Percy believed his explanation but needed Luke to understand something.

"I believe your words but you should know that I still plan on killing you. You crossed a line when you and your little girlfriend killed my mother and future stepfather." Percy spat.

Luke's eyes widened, "I swear on the River Styx that I did not know about Annabeth killing your mother until I was in Tartarus."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "That oath is useless right now. Since you're immortal and we are already in Tartarus there are no consequences for lying."

Luke frowned, "I am telling you the truth. I have no idea why she even did that. I thought our vendetta was against our parents, not the demigods. I don't know how else to prove to you that I am telling the truth."

Percy stared at Luke for a moment before nodding his head slowly, "Very well Castellan. I will take your word for now. But I swear on my life if you make one move against us you'll be dead before you know what hit you."

Luke nodded, "That sounds fair. I know none of you really trust me but I am truly not against you. I will lead you to the doors of death but that is the easy part. Taking control of them will be nearly impossible. There will be hundreds of monsters there guarding the doors on both sides."

"We have no other choice. I have no interest in settling down here in Tartarus. Lead us there and we will find a way to take control." Percy replied back icily.

Luke looked wary but nodded nonetheless.

"This can be your chance for redemption Luke. Help us get out of here and we will take you with us. We will explain to the gods how you helped us. They will have to pardon you for your past actions." Thalia said hopefully.

Luke turned toward Thalia with a pained expression on his face, "I don't think anything can redeem me for the things I have done."

Thalia was about to reply but Percy spoke up, "We can worry about Luke's redemption later. Right now, we need to talk about what our next move is. How exactly are you planning on getting us to the doors of death?"

Luke stared sadly at Thalia for a minute before turning to Percy, "It's a long way from where we are but it shouldn't take more than a day. We will follow the River Styx for a while and try to skirt around most of the monstrous hot spots."

Percy's eyes widened, "How far are we from the Styx?"

"It's only about a ten minute walk from here. Why?" Luke asked confused.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Take us there. We will figure everything out once we get there."

Luke sighed, "Alright. We should be able to make it there unseen. But after that, we will have most likely not be able to remain unseen until the doors of death."

Percy nodded, "How many Titans do we need to worry about down here?"

"Now that Iapetus is dead, the only Titans reformed at the moment down here are Perses, Prometheus and Krios. I spend the majority of my time in the shadows so I'm not one hundred percent positive that there aren't others but those are the only ones I've seen." Luke answered.

Percy nodded, "Alright. Lead us to the Styx."

Luke nodded and turned to walk out the exit of the room they were in.

Zoe, Thalia and Bianca walked up next to Percy eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why do you want to go the Styx so bad?" Zoe asked suspiciously.

Percy shook his head, "I just need some time to think and want to get out of this room before we are found."

Zoe eyed him suspiciously but nodded as Percy walked after Luke followed by the three girls.

After walking for a little more than ten minutes they came to the shores of the River Styx.

"Okay now that we're here, shouldn't we continue on in whatever direction leads to the doors?" Bianca asked.

Everyone turned to look at Percy who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, we will but I need to do something first."

Thalia and Zoe's eyes widened, "You are not taking another bathe in the Styx." Thalia hissed at him.

Percy sighed, "I'm sorry but I am. Do you guys have another idea of how we can even have a chance to survive the battle at the doors of death?"

All three girls tried to think of an argument against it but their minds all came up blank.

Percy smiled sadly at them, "I have to do this. It might be the only way to get you three out of Tartarus. If there was another way I would try that but I can't think of any."

Percy walked up to the edge of the river as he eyed it warily.

"Percy!" Zoe yelled.

Percy turned around to look at her.

"Remember to ground yourself to the world." She said seriously.

Percy smiled at her and the other two girls before he spread his arms and let himself slowly fall backwards into the river.

The minute his body hit the water Percy knew something was wrong. Instead of pain, it felt the same as when he was inside any other body of water. As Percy slowly drifted down to the bottom of the river where he was contemplating whether or not he should just get out. Before he could, he saw a beautiful dark haired woman looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Perseus Jackson;" the woman said harshly. Percy felt like he was about to either get chewed out or blasted out of existence. As he stared at the woman he noticed she wasn't actually a woman at all. She was a nymph. She was the river nymph Styx.

"Lady Styx." Percy said as respectfully as he could.

"I have never let anyone survive a second bath in my river before. Explain to me why I should allow you to be the first." She asked harshly.

Percy paled, "I am sorry. I was only trying to find a way to help my friends escape Tartarus. I could not think of another way to give them a chance to escape."

Styx eyed Percy for a minute. After some time she nodded, "Very well Perseus. I will allow you to survive this time. But your mortal soul will now be eternally bound to my river. Should you lose the curse again, you will still return to my river when you die. Your only escape will be immortality. I will allow you this one chance to change your mind and leave my river freely without consequence. Would you like to walk away?"

Percy stared at Styx for a minute before he shook his head, "I can't do that Lady Styx. If I can get my friends out of Tartarus then whatever consequences I face will be worth it."

Styx didn't seem surprised and even smiled a bit, "Very well Perseus, I wish you luck on escaping with your friends."

Percy paled a bit at the thought of eternity in the River Styx but shook it off as it was the only option, "Thank you Lady Styx."

Styx nodded, "You can trust your friend Luke up there as well. I may not be able to punish him since he is already in Tartarus but he was speaking the truth about your parents anyway."

Percy's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Remember your mortal point Perseus. I'm afraid you still must be bound to the earth if you want to survive this swim." Styx said seriously before she dissolved into the river.

Percy was suddenly hit with unimaginable pain. The water burned his flesh nearly to the point of blacking out. Percy focused his mind on the things in the world he had to return to.

Percy thought about his mother Hera; the woman who saved Percy from himself and helped him to get over the loss of his mother and the other bad events of his past. He saw his father, his new sister Sophie and little Chloe; the two girls who were the little sisters he had always wanted. Percy saw images of all his friends; Nico, Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, the rest of the hunters and the campers he had befriended over the years. Those images were all pushed out of his head and replaced with the harsh glaring silver eyes of Artemis. Percy felt himself pale a bit despite the situation.

"Pick a different spot Percy. And get the Hades out of that river. Remember what you promised me before you jumped into Tartarus like an idiot." Artemis said.

Percy felt a tug on his sternum. He looked up and saw Artemis fiddling with a hunting knife and looking at him like she was contemplating whether or not to gut him. Her eyes gave away her happiness though. Before Percy knew it, he was spit out of the river and in front of the crying eyes of three hunters.

Percy panted heavily as the three girls and Luke stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hey guys." Percy said tiredly.

All three girls' eyes narrowed and they looked ready to kill him.

"Hey guys? That's what you say, 'Hey guys'?" Thalia snapped angrily.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

Zoe walked over to Percy as he sat up and slapped him hard across the face, "You've been in the damned river for over an hour!" She snapped as she clutched her now injured hand.

Percy's eyes widened before he figured out time must have passed differently in the river.

"Sorry, I had a little heart to heart with the river nymph Styx." Percy said apologetically.

Everyone looked at Percy in shock.

Percy sighed. First he turned to Luke, "I know you didn't kill my mother. I still don't trust you, but I will not try to kill you unless you betray us."

Luke's eyes widened. He was about to speak up but Percy held up his hand.

"Lady Styx told me that while she couldn't punish you while you were in Tartarus; you were telling the truth about my parents." Percy explained.

Luke looked relieved and nodded.

Thalia stepped up, "What else happened?"

Percy shrugged, "Nothing important. Now let's get out of here." He said before turning away from Thalia and gesturing for Luke to lead them on.

Thalia, Zoe and Bianca stared at Percy's back with worry. It was obvious that he was holding something back but now was probably not the best time to push for answers.

Luke led the group for a few hours before he ducked down behind some rocks followed quickly by the others.

"Why are we hiding?" Percy asked while the rest looked to Luke for his answer.

"We are nearing the place where Krios makes his home. He will have hundreds of monsters around as he is supposed to lead an army out the doors of death when the demigods come to Greece." Luke explained.

Percy looked at Luke suspiciously, "You seem to be awfully well informed of Gaia's plans for the war. If this is some kind of trick where you plan to betray us, there won't be a hole in Tartarus for you to hide from me."

Thalia glared at Percy, "I thought you said Styx said you could trust him. Why are looking for a reason to doubt him?"

Percy returned her glare, "I'm watching out for our safety. I don't want him to betray us but I seem to remember him and his little girlfriend bringing about the deaths of a lot of my friends; including two that are with us right now. I will not take a chance of losing them again or you."

Thalia frowned by bit her tongue; she knew Percy's trust was hard to earn and Luke was not likely to get the benefit of the doubt anytime soon.

Percy turned to Luke waiting for an answer.

Luke shrugged, "I may not like my father but I am still a son of Hermes. I specialize in spying on people without them knowing. I am not on their side but I try to stay informed in hopes of one day getting out of Tartarus. I know I deserve to be here but it doesn't mean I'm not going to try to get out someday."

Percy seemed to consider his answer before he looked over at Zoe who was doing the same. The looked at each other for a minute until Zoe gave him a nod. Percy turned back to Luke, "I believe you. I'm not trying to be a dick but you can't expect me to trust you just because you saved my life one time."

Luke nodded, "It's fine Percy. I will not betray you but I don't expect you to believe me. How do you want to proceed from here?"

Percy looked thoughtful for a minute, "I will go in with you and Thalia trailing behind me. I will try to find Krios and take him out while you guys try to hold off the monsters. Zoe will find a good spot to pick off as many monsters as she can. Bianca will protect her from any monsters like get too close for her to take out with her bow."

Percy looked around to see if anyone had any better ideas. When no one spoke up he nodded. Percy reached into his armor and pulled out a small dagger and handed it to Zoe, "Just in case you need something to protect yourself with in close combat."

Zoe took the knife with a grateful smile.

Percy turned back to Luke, "Show me you meant what you said." He said seriously before he put a hand on Luke's arm where Zoe had shot him with an arrow. Percy's hand glowed for a minute before he pulled it back. Luke stared at Percy in shock.

"I would have done it earlier but I don't make it a habit of helping people who could betray me and my friends. I did this because you have held true to your word so far. Don't make me regret it." Percy said seriously.

Luke nodded with a small smile, "Thanks Percy. From what I remember there is a doorway up ahead. Behind it will be filled with monsters. Krios most likely won't be far and should show up once the battle starts."

Percy nodded and looked at Zoe, Bianca and Thalia. All three nodded that they were ready.

Percy looked down and took a deep breath, when he looked back up his eyes were on fire as he pulled out his sword which also caught fire.

Percy walked up to the doorway and kicked it in. Over a hundred monsters' heads snapped in his direction.

Percy smirked and lit his free hand on fire, "All my best buddies in one place? I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." He said before sending fireballs into the left, right and center of the monsters.

Percy stomped his foot on the ground, sending a big enough earthquake to knock a number of monsters off their feet before he charged, decapitating a half dozen monsters before they could get back to their feet. Percy slashed, hacked, and stabbed his way into the center of the swarm of monsters. Monster's blades and claws merely bounced harmlessly off his body as his Achilles' spot was hidden underneath his breast plate.

Luke and Thalia were near the front of the monster army fighting side by side in an effort to watch each other's backs. Luke was fast as lightning with his sword, using his blade to strike down monsters while never letting Thalia get too far away from him. Thalia's spear was crackling with electricity as she impaled a Cyclops and used her shield Aegis to knock out a Hellhound that was trying to sneak up on Luke,

Zoe found a small ledge about five feet above the ground where she began picking off the biggest and most dangerous monsters she could find. When Bianca noticed she did not need to protect Zoe, she took off into army of monsters with her hunting knives out. Her skill with a blade had improved immensely under the tutelage of Zoe during their time in Elysium.

Percy was a literal arc of destruction as the bodies of monsters trailed in his path. His sword was still ablaze as he cut the arms off a Dracaena before spinning and jamming with sword down the throat of a lunging hellhound. Percy thrust his hands outward sending huge walls of flames in both directions; clearing an area where he could turn around and survey the situation.

When he looked, he saw only a few monsters remaining while Zoe was still picking off the stragglers from her little sniping area in the back of the room. Thalia and Luke were finishing off injured monsters while Bianca was treating a gash on her left arm. Just as Percy was about to go help Bianca with her wound, Percy heard a bellowing voice from behind him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the great Perseus Jackson has graced us with his presence. That was quite the spectacle you made there Jackson but I'm afraid mother earth will be pleased when we present her with her favorite demigod in chains." The voice bellowed.

Percy turned and paled a bit when he saw two large figures entering the room; Perses, the Titan of Destruction and Krios, the Titan of Stars and Constellations stood at the back of the room looking at Percy with evil grins.


	19. Journey to Epirus and Through Tartarus

Ch.19

Artemis teleported from the throne room on Olympus and onto the Argo II. When she arrived, she noticed all her hunters sitting at the front of the ship, a general feeling of sadness clearly evident on their faces. As she approached her hunters, she noticed a small figure sitting on Phoebe's lap with her head buried in her shoulder. Artemis' eyes widened at the sight. Phoebe loved her sisters but the daughter of Ares had never been one for emotional moments or consoling grieving hunters. Artemis' eyes widened further when she noticed the red around Phoebe's eyes; evidence she had been crying recently. There was only one other time in Phoebe's fifteen hundred years in the hunt that Artemis had seen Phoebe cry; and that was after Zoe's death. Artemis felt a fresh wave of pain enter her heart at the thought her longtime lieutenant and best friend. The only relief came when she thought about Zoe spending eternity peacefully in the sky, away from all this war and conflict.

Artemis approached her hunters silently, taking a seat next to Phoebe, who had little Chloe on her lap as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"Can the Olympians do anything to help get Percy and Thalia out of Tartarus?" Phoebe asked as she looked at her mistress.

Artemis shook her head sadly, "Hades doesn't have any access to Tartarus so there is little anyone can do but hope Percy and Thalia can make it out."

The hunters' heads dropped at the words of their mistress.

Chloe picked her head off of Phoebe's shoulder and looked at Artemis with red eyes, "D.. D... Do you think they can make it milady?" She asked softly as she looked like she was still trying to keep her tears at bay.

Artemis gave her a small smile and nodded, "If any two people can make it then it is Percy and Thalia. Since he was twelve years old, Percy has achieved everything people said couldn't be done. I know he will not let Thalia or any of us down. It's not in Percy's nature to let people down. He's never done it before and I know he isn't about to start now. We will do our part and take control of our side of the doors and I know Percy and Thalia will be able to fight their way out and back to us." Artemis finished feeling more confident herself at the end of her words.

A little bit of light shone in Chloe's stormy grey eyes before she lay her head back down on Phoebe's shoulder.

Artemis smiled at her oldest huntress earning a little embarrassed blush followed slight glare in response. Artemis stifled a chuckle at Phoebe's embarrassment.

"I will go talk to Nico and the other members of the quest and see what they are planning. I will find out where you girls can sleep for the night." Artemis said before she turned around. She spotted Nico by himself at the controls of the ship.

Artemis made her way over to him. When Nico saw the goddess approaching he quickly composed himself and bowed. Artemis shook her head.

"You don't need to bow Nico. I know I am not usually kind to boys but you are Percy and Thalia's friend; you have earned enough of my respect to talk to me without fear." Artemis said kindly.

Nico's eyes widened but he regained his composure and nodded, "Thank you Lady Artemis."

Artemis gave him a small smile, "Do you have an estimate on how long before we reach Epirus?"

Nico nodded, "Leo believes we should reach it by tomorrow night; sometime early in the evening."

"Thank you Nico. My hunters and I will be ready for the battle we will face when we get there." Artemis replied.

Nico nodded, "There are seven rooms downstairs. I moved all the boys into my room and the girls are all in Reyna's room now. You and your hunters will have the other five to use for rest if you'd like."

Artemis was surprised but smiled at Nico, "That is very kind of you Nico. I can see why Percy and Thalia are so fond of you. I will inform the girls they have rooms to sleep in."

A small smile appeared on Nico's face, "Thank you Lady Artemis. We will get them out. I know Percy and Thalia will make it. Those two are unstoppable when there is something they need to accomplish."

Artemis nodded, "You're right Nico. We will get them out. But Percy is going to have hell to pay for being such an idiot." She said finishing with a scowl.

Nico's eyes widened before he chuckled, "I am sure he is already well aware of what will happen when he gets out. He may be thickheaded but he is actually very smart. He just can't help himself when it comes to the people he loves."

Artemis couldn't help but smile at Nico's perfect description of Percy.

"Thank you Nico. That was very thoughtful of you to move everyone around to accommodate my hunters." Artemis said kindly before she headed back toward her hunters.

The hunters and the quest traveled throughout the next day before they reached the Epirus region of Greece. Hades informed them that the only temple in his honor that was located in the region was in the city of Paramythia. It was a very small city of a little less than eight thousand people. They decided it was best to land outside the city and try to sneak in as unnoticed as possible.

Artemis told her hunters to gather at the back of the ship as they waited for the seven to finish gathering their things. As Artemis was making her way over to the hunters, she saw Phoebe standing in front of the hunters beginning to address them.

"Alright sisters, today we are going to face what is likely to be one of the toughest battles of our lives. We may not know what Gaia and her army will have waiting for us at the doors of death, but today, it isn't going to matter. No army will stand between us and our sister Thalia and our brother Percy. Both would lay down their lives in a second for any of us and we are going to do whatever is necessary to get them back. Whatever stands in our way is not going to compare to what those two will have to face on their side. But I don't have a single doubt in my mind that when we take control of our side, Percy and Thalia will be in control of theirs. Today we are going to show those monsters what happens when they try to hurt any of the Hunters of Artemis. Today we show them that it will take more than a fall into Tartarus to separate us from our brother and our sister. Watch each other's back in battle and know that whatever stands in our way is going to bow to might of the Hunters of Artemis!" Phoebe yelled as she finished her speech.

The hunters yelled a cheer of approval as they all seemed ready for whatever the battle brought.

Artemis was smiling widely behind Phoebe. She couldn't express the pride she felt after Phoebe's speech. She also couldn't express her happiness when she had called Percy their brother. She looked into her hunters' eyes and saw a fiery determination in each and every hunter that brought a smile to her face. Those monsters wouldn't know what hit them.

Artemis saw Nico leading the other six demigods toward the hunters. They all had looks of determination on their faces but none were more determined than Jason and Nico's. Both looked ready to take on Gaia herself to get back Percy and Thalia.

"Lady Artemis, my father has informed me of the location of his temple. I should be able to lead us their without any issues. How would you like to go about approaching the doors." Nico asked politely.

Artemis looked thoughtful for a minute before looking back at Nico, "After you lead us close, the two of us will scout the area. You will be able to hide yourself amongst the shadows while I will take care of keeping myself hidden. When we see what we are up against we will come back to the others and figure out the best way to approach the doors."

Nico nodded, his determination to succeed clearly evident in his onyx colored eyes.

Nico led the quest and the hunters to a building that was run down and looked abandoned. When they neared the building they could see two Cyclops standing outside the gate. Nico and Artemis led the hunters into the woods a couple hundred yards away from the building. They told them to stay hidden in the woods but to watch out for any monsters who could be patrolling or simply passing through.

Nico and Artemis left the hunters and quest members in the woods and snuck their way back towards the building. Nico used the shadows to keep both he and Artemis hidden. When they were thirty yards away from the building they stopped. Artemis drew her bow and notched two arrows. She released them and they both flew straight through the foreheads of the Cyclops who were outside the gates. Both monsters disintegrated without a sound.

Nico and Artemis snuck their way past the gates and to the edge of the building. When they peered through the windows of the door they both paled a bit. Over a hundred monsters were inside the temple. But what really worried them was the giant Otus who was standing inside as if waiting for their attack. Before they could turn back a voice spoke up behind them.

"Well I was wondering when the quest would show up. I didn't expect a goddess but that will make the victory all the sweeter." The voice spoke arrogantly.

Artemis turned around and saw Prometheus standing behind her with a battalion of Cyclops as well as two Lydian Drakons slithering around on the ground in front of the Cyclops.

Line Break

Percy turned and paled a bit when he saw two large figures entering the room; Perses, the Titan of Destruction and Krios, the Titan of Stars and Constellations stood at the back of the room looking at Percy with evil grins

Percy eyed the two Titans warily. He knew he had nearly been killed by Iapetus and now there were two Titans. When Percy turned, he saw Luke standing on his left and Thalia on his right. Percy felt a little better knowing he wasn't alone but he did not want anything to happen to his friends. He was even beginning to trust Luke a bit as he seemed to have his back. That being said, he was not going to give Luke a chance to stab him in the back either.

"We got your back Percy." Thalia said from beside him as Luke nodded.

Percy looked back and saw Zoe on her perch with an arrow already notched. She gave Percy a nod of encouragement.

Percy smiled and turned back to the two Titans, "You want me. Come get me." He said as his sword caught fire again.

Before anyone could react, Percy charged at Perses while Thalia and Luke charged at Krios.

Perses pulled out a huge broadsword and grinned at Percy with anticipation, "Foolish little demigod. You will and all your friends will taste my blade."

As Percy neared the Titan, Perses raised his blade. The minute he raised his arms, two arrows pierced the Titan in the armpit in a chink in his armor causing him to wince. Percy used the distraction to slice a deep gash in the Titan's thigh.

Perses let loose a cry of pain before he swung his sword at Percy. Percy blocked the strike but stumbled back from the power behind it. Before he could react, Perses charged again. His strikes were fast and powerful. Percy managed to evade most of them but some he was forced to block which usually knocked him back a few steps.

Percy tried to get a feel for the Titan's fighting style but Perses seemed to rely on power instead of any kind of technique. Every strike he took was powerful enough to slice a human clean in half. Percy tried using throwing fireballs at the Titan to distract him but despite his how powerful he made his strikes, he Titan moved like a cat. Percy tried to get inside the Titan but was met with a kick to the chest that knocked him off his feet. Before Peres could attack, a volley of arrows knocked him off balance, giving Percy a chance to get to his feet.

Percy continued to dodge the strikes of the Titan as an idea formed in his head. Percy waited until he knew Perses was beginning to tire. Percy attacked, forcing the Titan on the defense for the moment before Percy sent an exaggeratedly wild downward strike at the Titan. Perses dodged the strike easily and landed a thunderous blow to Percy's back when he was turned.

Perses broadsword shattered under the power behind the strike. Percy was knocked several feet forward onto the ground in a lot of pain but recovered fast. He turned and sent ball of fire into the stunned Titan's face. Percy hopped to his feet and charged. He feinted a strike to the left before he slashed his blade across the Titan's chest. Ichor began to pour from the deep gash in Perses' chest. Two arrows sprouted from the wound in his chest causing him to stumble back. Percy lunged forward and thrust his blade into the disoriented Titan's stomach.

Perses eyes widened before Percy ripped the blade out of his stomach and swung it through the Titan's neck. Perses' head was cut clean off his body as hid head fell to the ground followed closely by his body.

Percy turned to find Luke fending off Krios in front Thalia's injured body by himself. Bianca was trying to help her but Thalia had blood pouring from her stomach. At the sight of Thalia's injury, Percy snapped.

He snatched up the head of Perses and threw it right into the chest of Krios whose eyes widened at the sight. Krios kicked Luke in the chest knocking him back towards Thalia and charged at Percy.

Percy met the Titan in his charge as their blades met in a clash of sparks as both seemed to be an even match in strength for the other. Percy's rage seemed to increase the power of his strikes incredibly. Percy's body began to glow sea green and his speed only increased. Krios was forced of the defensive as Percy attacked relentlessly. Percy landed a strike to the Titan's arm before he spun and drove his blade all the way to the hilt through Krios' thigh.

Krios bellowed in pain as Percy ripped the sword out of his thigh. Percy kicked the injured leg of the Titan dropping him to a knee before a dagger was driven through the throat of the Titan. Percy saw Zoe behind Krios as she pulled the dagger out of his throat. Percy drove his Stygian Iron blade through the heart of the Titan. Percy watched Krios' eyes widen before the light in them slowly dimmed before his lifeless body collapsed onto the ground.

Percy wasted no time in sprinting to Thalia's pale form. Percy clapped his hands and summoned a dozen of glasses of water. The water flew from the glasses and circled around Percy. Percy put both his hands on Thalia's stomach as they began to glow. The water followed his hands and covered her wound.

Luke, Zoe and Bianca watched anxiously as Percy worked. Tears fell from Luke's eyes as he looked down at Thalia's pale form. Percy's body was still glowing sea green as he worked. Sweat was pouring down his face as he struggled to save his best friend.

"In my pack there is a flask of nectar and a small piece of ambrosia. Feed her the ambrosia." Percy ordered.

Zoe grabbed Percy's pack and stuffed the ambrosia in Thalia's mouth. Thalia's skin began to regain a bit of its color as Percy continued using both the water and his powers of the hearth to heal her wound. After another couple minutes Percy's entire body was drenched in sweat but Thalia's face had its normal color. Percy pulled back his hands and fell back on his butt.

"Give her the nectar." Percy ordered before he clapped his hands summoning more water.

"If I'm not awake in a few minutes, pour this water on me." Percy said before he collapsed onto ground unconscious.

Zoe's eyes widened. After she poured the nectar down Thalia's throat, she ran over to Percy and put his head in her lap. She checked his pulse and her eyes widened at the rate it was throbbing. Percy's entire body was soaked in sweat as well as blood from Thalia and golden ichor from the two Titans he killed.

Thalia slowly sat up and crawled over to her unconscious friend, "Is he okay?"

Zoe nodded, "I think he just passed out from exhaustion. It took a lot out of him to heal you."

Thalia nodded and looked at her cousin with love. She put a hand on his cheek as she smiled at his sleeping form, "Damn it Percy. You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Yes he is. He killed two Titans and still managed to save yo-u." Zoe said smiling at Thalia.

"I didn't kill two Titans. You killed Krios and helped me kill Perses. Without you, I'd be dead right now Zoe." Percy muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.

Zoe smiled at his modesty, "Whatever you say Percy. We'd all be dead right now if not for you."

Percy shrugged and sat up only to be tackled back down to the ground in a hug from Thalia.

"I see you're feeling better Thals." Percy said chuckling from underneath her crushing embrace.

Thalia didn't respond. She just hugged Percy tighter as she thought about how much she loved her best friend.

Once Thalia pulled back, Percy sat back up.

"Are you okay Percy?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded, "I'm fine but I need about a gallon of water before I'm getting up."

Luke chuckled and handed Percy two of the glasses he summoned before he passed out. Percy gulped them down instantly and gestured for more. After about ten glasses, Percy climbed to his feet. He walked over to Bianca and summoned the water out of the remaining two glasses. He put a hand over her gash as the water seeped into her wound. After a minute, he removed his hand. Bianca's arm had no sign of the injury she had previously had.

Bianca smiled at Percy, "Thanks Percy."

Percy smiled at her before turning back to the others. Thalia and Zoe had big smiles while Luke looked like he was feeling awkward amongst the group of friends.

"What about you Luke? Any injuries?" Percy asked surprising the three girls.

Luke's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Nah I'm fine. Thanks Percy."

Percy nodded, "Thank you Luke. If you hadn't protected Thalia like you did then she wouldn't be alive right now. I'm not saying I trust you yet but I'm grateful to have you here with us."

Luke looked at Percy a little shocked but smiled, "Thank you Percy."

Percy nodded, "So where to next? I'm grateful you're with us, but let's get the Hades out of this hellhole. All of us."

Luke nodded, "Follow me. If we can remain mostly unseen it should only take a few more hours to get there."


	20. Doors of Death and Sacrifices

Ch. 20

Percy smiled at Bianca before turning back to the others. Thalia and Zoe had big smiles while Luke looked like he was feeling awkward amongst the group of friends.

"What about you Luke? Any injuries?" Percy asked surprising the three girls.

Luke's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Nah I'm fine. Thanks Percy."

Percy nodded, "Thank you Luke. If you hadn't protected Thalia like you did then she wouldn't be alive right now. I'm not saying I trust you yet but I'm grateful to have you here with us."

Luke looked at Percy a little shocked but smiled, "Thank you Percy."

Percy nodded, "So where to next? I'm grateful you're with us and everything, but let's get the Hades out of this hellhole. All of us."

Luke nodded, "Follow me. If we can remain mostly unseen then it should only take a few more hours to get there."

Percy nodded as followed Luke as he and Thalia walked a few yards ahead of the other three. Zoe walked up beside Percy and bumped him with her shoulder. Percy looked at her questioningly and received a smile in response.

"You did well back there Percy. I can see why you've become Lady Artemis' only male friend." Zoe said smiling.

Percy nodded quickly and looked away. Something Zoe picked up on. She looked at Percy questioningly and waited until he finally looked at her again.

"Why do you tense up whenever I talk about Lady Artemis?" Zoe asked suspiciously.

Percy's eyes widened as he looked into Zoe's eyes as she waited for his answer. He thought about when Zoe said she trusted him with her life. He would not ruin that trust with a lie.

"Luke. Thalia. Hold up." Percy called.

Luke and Thalia walked to the group and looked at Percy expectantly. Percy kept his eyes on Zoe before he sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Zoe. Artemis is more than just my friend. We've kind of been dating for a little while now." Percy explained as he looked at Zoe warily.

Zoe's eyes widened and she turned to Thalia who nodded her head in confirmation.

"B.. B.. But how?" Zoe asked in shock.

Percy sighed, "We became friends after I returned to Olympus and things kind of progressed from that. After Annabeth showed her face at the wolf house, I sort of lost it and vanished. I was so angry that I really don't remember what I was doing until Artemis tackled me. She tried to convince me to calm down but it didn't really work. Then she kissed me."

Zoe stared at Percy in disbelief, "And you started dating after that?"

Percy shook his head and looked down, "No, I kind of turned her down. I really did like her but I told myself I would never fall for another girl after Annabeth fooled me. I didn't want to lead any more friends to their deaths because I let myself get distracted by love."

Zoe stared at Percy in shock along with Bianca and Thalia while Luke's eyes widened at the mention of Annabeth and he tried to shrink away from the group until the conversation was over.

"Then after the battle at Camp Jupiter I apologized for being foolish and asked her to give me another chance. We started dating after that." Percy explained.

Bianca and Zoe weren't sure how to respond to Percy's story.

"How can you date a maiden goddess?" Bianca asked as Zoe looked at Percy for his response.

Percy shrugged, "Why does it matter if she is a maiden goddess? It's not like we are actually doing that."

Both girls seemed surprised, "Don't you want to have children at some point?" Bianca asked.

Percy shrugged again, "Of course I do but I can't control who I fall in love with. If being with Artemis means I can't have children then I will deal with it. She's worth it."

All four of his companions stared at Percy in shock. After a minute Zoe smiled, "You really are different than other men Percy. I am happy that you and milady have found some happiness in each other."

"You're okay with it then?" Percy asked surprised.

Zoe nodded, "You are a good man Percy. Lady Artemis is lucky to have you."

Percy smiled, "Thank you Zoe. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away but I didn't want cause any more problems than we were already facing. But I don't lie to my friends so I figured it was time to get it out there."

Zoe and Bianca's smiles grew.

"So assuming we make it out of here, does that mean you'll be joining us as the first male member of the hunt?" Thalia asked hopefully.

"I doubt it. I still serve my own mistress Lady Hestia. I will continue my missions rescuing endangered demigods I assume. But I might be around more often…." Percy said trailing off.

Thalia looked at Percy confused.

"I guess it depends on how the hunters reacted to me kissing Artemis and saying I loved her in front of all the hunters before I jumped into Tartarus." Percy explained.

Thalia shook her head, "They all like you Percy. I am sure they will be okay with it. Even if they aren't, they will learn to get over it."

Percy sighed, "I don't want that Thalia. I won't disrupt the hunter's home because I fell for a maiden goddess. The hunt is their family and if they don't want me around then I will have to see Artemis when I can. I won't take that away from them."

Thalia looked like she wanted to argue but decided against it. Zoe was beaming a Percy after his words. She had a feeling the hunters would feel just like she did about their mistress and Percy.

"Let's get moving again. We can worry about my love life when we get out of here." Percy said gesturing for Luke to lead them again.

Thalia and Luke resumed leading the group was Bianca and Zoe flanked Percy on both sides. As they walked, Zoe slipped her arm into Percy's in a friendly way.

"They will accept you Percy, I am sure of it." Zoe said with a smile that Percy couldn't help but return.

Luke led the group for a couple of hours, running into monsters in small groups as they went, but for the most part the way was clear. Percy had a bad feeling about the ease in which their journey progressed. After a total of two and a half hours Luke stopped the group behind a group of boulders. Everyone stared at Luke expectantly but Percy knew why they stopped from the uneasy look in Luke's eyes.

"We're close aren't we?" Percy asked.

Luke nodded, "The doors are about a hundred yards up. I don't know what we'll face when we get there but I'm assuming it won't be pleasant." Luke said a little nervously.

"It doesn't matter what is waiting at those doors. We are going home. All of us." Percy said as he glanced at Luke.

Luke nodded but didn't seem very hopeful.

"Wait here, Zoe and I will scout up ahead. We'll come back when we see what we will face at the doors." Percy announced.

Thalia was about to speak up but a quick glare from Percy told her it wasn't open for discussion.

Percy and Zoe snuck their way forward for fifty or sixty yards before Zoe grabbed Percy and pulled him behind a boulder.

They peeked out from the boulder and their eyes widened. There were several hundred monsters at the gates of a doorway. There was every kind of monster that Percy had ever seen; Drakons, Dracaena, Hellhounds, Cyclops, Laistrygonian Giants, Empousai, but thankfully no Titans or giants that Percy could see.

Percy looked at Zoe who had a worried look on her face. Percy put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Relax Zoe, we got this. I don't care if they had a thousand monsters; nothing is stopping me from giving you and Bianca another chance at life. And I did not jump into Tartarus to save Thalia only to fail when we are so close to escaping."

Zoe could help but grin at Percy's confidence, "You're right Percy. We are getting out of here. Let's go get the others so we can get this show on the road."

Percy nodded and they crept back to the others.

"There are several hundred monsters of just about every variety but no Titans or giants from what we saw." Percy explained to the others.

"How can we get through so many monsters?" Bianca asked dejectedly as the other looked the same way.

Percy smirked, "Easy. We're going to kill them all and walk out the doors where hopefully Nico and Artemis are waiting with the hunters and the rest of the quest."

Everyone looked like they were about to ask why he was so confident but a deep male voice chuckling from behind them drew their attention. Everyone grabbed their weapons when the voice spoke again.

"I am here to help you demigods. My wife was mightily impressed with young Mr. Jackson's willingness to sacrifice his eternity to save you all." A large figure said as it stepped out of the shadows.

Percy's eyes widened, "You're Pallas, the Titan of War." Percy announced shocked.

The man smiled, "Right you are Mr. Jackson."

"You're a Titan. Why would you try to help us?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

Before Pallas could respond, Percy did, "Enough Thalia. Just because someone is a Titan, or the daughter of a Titan," Percy said with a glance at Zoe, "does not mean they are against us. He is the husband of Styx and like her, did not oppose us in the last war. We are honored for your aide Lord Pallas."

Thalia was shocked by Percy's words while Pallas smiled.

Zoe looked at Percy in shock, "What does he mean you sacrificed your eternity to save us?"

Percy's eyes widened before he sighed, "Lady Styx told me that if I survived the dip in the Styx, my soul will be eternally bound to her river. When I die, I will take my place in her river instead of being judged."

Pallas nodded, "Yes and my wife was so impressed by his sacrifice that she asked me to aide you in escaping Tartarus. I do not like coming down here but it is easy enough for me to come and go as I please with the help of my wife. I will help you in this battle and try to give you a fighting chance to take control of the doors."

Percy four friends were still staring at him in shock.

Finally Zoe regained her composure and looked at Percy, "Why would you sacrifice so much to help us escape?" She asked softly.

Percy shrugged, "Some sacrifices are worth the consequences. Besides, I don't plan of dying anytime soon. Now we can worry about my afterlife later, right now, we have several hundred monsters to slay before we can get out."

The three girls were still looking at Percy but Pallas stepped forward, "I must agree with young Perseus here. Your friends and the hunters are fighting for their lives on the other side of the doors right now. We need to get moving before they get overwhelmed."

Percy's eyes widened, "When we reach the monsters, give me a ten second head start before you follow me."

"Why?" Luke asked.

Percy smirked, "Because I think it's time for the monsters to get a proper introduction to the son of the earth shaker."

Luke's eyes widened before he grinned, "You got it Percy.

Percy turned to Pallas who nodded, "Go Perseus. I will lead your friends in behind you."

Percy nodded and walked out of the rocks they were hidden in. He reached the monsters and climbed onto a boulder overlooking the monsters. Percy took a deep breath before jumping from the boulder and dropping ten feet down to where the army of monsters was gathered.

Percy's first foot collided with the earth followed closely by his other knee and then both his fists. When his fists hit the earth the cavern shook with a colossal earthquake. The monsters were tossed and thrown off their feet; many began attacking and biting other monsters in their confusion.

Percy stood from his position on one knee and thrust both his hands forward sending waves of fire into the confused monsters.

Arrows began to rain down on the monsters from the boulder Percy jumped down from and Percy knew Zoe and his friends had arrived.

Percy pulled out his sword and charged into the slowly regrouping monsters.

Zoe stood on the boulder firing arrows down on monsters and she watched the Titan Pallas lead the others into battle. She watched the Pallas wield his spear with power and precision and couldn't help but be reminded of Athena when she would spar with her mistress. Zoe watched Percy form a path through the monster army leaving a trail of death in his wake. She thought about all the sacrifices that her friend had made for them. He risked his life to jump into the River Styx for a second time and even sacrificed his afterlife for them. She made a promise to herself that she would make sure she did everything she could to make sure Percy made it through this war and had a long and happy life with her mistress.

Zoe's eyes turned to Thalia, Luke and Bianca as they tried to forge their own path through the monsters. They were making progress but nothing compared to Percy and Pallas. Both were striking down more monsters by themselves than all three demigods were together. Percy and Pallas were slowly converging together in the middle of the monsters. They were soon fighting side by side and slaying monsters in waves.

Percy was fighting alongside the Titan Pallas and even kept up with the Titan's pace as they surged forward. Percy drove his blade through the throat of a Cyclops and dropped a knee to avoid the club of a Laistrygonian Giant. He sent a fireball into the giant's face before kicking a hellhound who was lunging at Pallas.

"The doors aren't much further ahead Perseus. You will need to hold here while I go gather your friends and bring them to you. Once here, we can hold back the monsters and get you through the doors." Pallas yelled over the sounds of battle.

Percy nodded as the Titan began working his way back through the monsters.

Percy sent a fireball into a group of Cyclops and lunged to decapitate and Dracaena that was standing in front of the doors. Percy jumped forward so the doors were at his back and sent two huge fireballs into the monsters in front of him. When the fire died, a Drakon was slithering its way toward Percy.

Percy rolled to the side to avoid its jaws but was smacked by the monster's tail as he climbed to his feet. Percy was knocked through the doors of death where he collided with a group of monsters on the other side. Percy turned to find the hunters in a heated battle with just as many monsters as they were fighting in Tartarus. Percy scanned the area until she locked eyes with Artemis. A huge smiled appeared on her face as she released an arrow into a charging Cyclops.

Percy drove his sword through the chest of an Empousai and focused on Artemis' mind.

'I need to go get Thalia and the others. I promise I will be right back.' He said in her mind.

'What others?' Artemis asked back confused.

'It's a surprise but you will be very happy. I love you.' Percy replied back in her mind before he jumped back through the doors and into Tartarus.

At the sight of Artemis Percy fought with renewed vigor. He saw the Drakon that had knocked him through the doors. Percy ran toward the beast until it snapped it jaws at him. Percy juked to the side and jumped on the Drakon's side. Percy pulled himself up by the monster's scales until he stood atop the flailing beast. He crawled his way up the monsters back holding his sword in one hand and holding onto the Drakon's scales with the other. He reached the monster's neck and jumped forward driving his blade through the back of its skull. The Drakon tensed before its body went limp.

Percy jumped down and came face to face with his four friends and Pallas.

"Go, Artemis and the hunters need help." Percy ordered as he pushed the three huntresses through the doors of death.

Percy turned to Luke, "Go. Follow the girls."

Luke shook his head, "I can't Percy. I have a job to do."

Percy's eyes widened and he reached for his sword but Pallas put a hand on Percy's arm, "He is not betraying you, quite the opposite actually." Pallas said as he began to hold off the charging monsters as he wielded his spear with expert precision.

Percy looked at Luke questioningly.

"Someone has to stay behind. The doors of death must be sealed with blood on both sides. I will stay. Go Percy." Luke ordered.

Percy's eyes widened, "I can't leave you here. You saved my life. You… You're my friend Luke."

Luke smiled sadly, "And I'm very grateful to be your friend but I must stay. But do me one favor."

Percy nodded.

"Clear my name in the world above. Explain to people I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I just wanted the Olympians to pay for the things they've done. I know you know what happened to my mother. Please just help change the story that goes with my name. Just make sure it's the truth. The whole truth." Luke said seriously.

Percy stared at Luke for a minute before he pulled him into a hug, "I will Luke. I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled and Luke smiled.

"I will get you out of Tartarus Luke. I will make sure of it." Percy said seriously.

Luke smiled and nodded, "Thank you Percy. And tell Thalia….. Tell Thalia that I'm sorry."

Pallas turned back to the two, "You need to hurry Percy. I can't hold them back much longer. I will protect Luke down here. Someone must seal the doors from the other side with blood. You won't be able to do it so you must use one of your friends."

Percy nodded and smiled sadly at Luke before jumping through the doors. Percy stepped on the mortal side and grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled out a dagger.

Zoe eyes widened in shock.

"I need you to trust me again Zoe." Percy said seriously.

Zoe looked at Percy for a second before nodding. Percy made a small cut on the inside of Zoe's hand and then pressed her hand to the doors. The doors glowed a pitch black color before they sealed themselves on both sides.

Percy grabbed Zoe's hand in his as his hand glowed. He let her hand go and it was healed.

Thalia turned around on Percy, "Where is Luke?"

Line Break

Nico and Artemis snuck their way past the gates and to the edge of the building. When they peered through the windows of the door they both paled a bit. Over a hundred monsters were inside the temple. But what really worried them was the giant Otus who was standing inside as if waiting for their attack. Before they could turn back a voice spoke up behind them.

"Well I was wondering when the quest would show up. I didn't expect a goddess but that will make the victory all the sweeter." The voice spoke arrogantly.

Artemis turned around and saw Prometheus standing behind her with a battalion of Cyclops as well as two Lydian Drakons slithering around on the ground in front of the Cyclops.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the Titan, "Are you planning on fighting me Prometheus or are going to run and hide behind your pets like you usually do?" Artemis sneered at the Titan.

Prometheus smirked, "No pets, but I have an uncle that wants to take you to his brother as he plans to make you his bride after mother earth takes control of the planet once again." Prometheus said as the lion headed giant Leon appeared out of the earth.

Artemis glared at the Titan. She entered Nico's minds, 'Go gather the hunters and the rest. I will hold them back. Shadow travel before Prometheus notices you're a son of Hades."

Nico wanted to argue but knew better than to question Artemis when it came to her ability to take care of herself. He just prayed she would be fine because Percy and Thalia would have his head if they knew he left her to fight alone.

Nico turned and bolted into a shadow before anyone could react.

Prometheus simply smiled, "Ha. Even the little demigod knows you're in a hopeless situation."

Artemis was about to respond when a golden arrow pierced the Titan through the shoulder.

Apollo jumped down next to his sister, when she looked at him she could see the desire for her forgiveness in his eyes. She gave him a slight nod and turned back to Prometheus who was pulling the arrow out of his shoulder.

"Come to protect your little sister Apollo?" Prometheus sneered.

Apollo smirked, "Actually, I'm doing you a favor Prometheus. You will suffer far less by my hand than hers. I'm simply here because I am looking forward to killing the big kitty cat behind you again."

Leon growled as he looked at Apollo with hatred. Before anyone could react, Artemis had her bow out and fired an arrow right through the forehead of Prometheus who crumbled into golden dust.

Apollo grew to his godly height and began to fire arrows at Leon while Artemis fired arrows into the group of monsters.

Artemis fired arrows into the Cyclops as she moved back a few steps looking for higher ground. One of the Drakons began slithering toward her as she was focusing on the Cyclops. The Drakon lunged at her before she noticed it. Artemis was about to flash away when a shadow passed over her head. When she looked back she smiled. Phoebe was pulling her spear out of the Drakons skull as the monster shuddered and slowly dissolved.

Silver arrows began to rain down on the Cyclops quickly wiping out the battalion while Phoebe and Frank battled the remaining Lydian Drakon.

Nico and Jason joined Apollo in his battle against the giant Leon.

Apollo continued firing arrows at the giant while Jason brought lightning down from the sky. Nico disappeared into a shadow and reappeared behind the giant and drove Riptide through the back of Leon's knee. The giant's knee buckled as a huge bolt of lightning struck him. Leon fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. The giant looked up only to see Apollo standing over him with his bow out and aimed at his head. Apollo grinned and sent the arrow through the giant's forehead.

Leon dissolved into golden dust.

The hunters and Artemis had finished off the Cyclops and Drakon and stood watching as the giant dissolved.

Apollo shrunk down to human size and slowly made his way over to Artemis. When he reached her, her face was expressionless as she waited for him to speak.

"Artemis, I'm sorry for how I acted. I was out of line trying to tell you who you can and cannot be friends with." Apollo said quietly.

Artemis stared at her brother before she slowly nodded, "I accept your apology brother. But I need you to let me live my own life. I am more than capable to handling myself. If Percy was a problem do you not think I could handle a single demigod?"

Apollo nodded, "I know that. It's just that when I saw you hanging out with another son of Poseidon, it reminded me of that bastard Orion."

Artemis scowled at bit, "Do not compare Percy to that worthless boy. Percy is nothing like him. Percy has been nothing but kind and respectful to both of us. He turned down godhood for the good of demigods and to free our own mother. Instead of thanking him, you have only given him grief. I accept your apology Apollo but if you do something like this again, I will not forgive you a second time."

Apollo was a little surprised by her speech but nodded nonetheless, "You're right Artemis. I'm sorry. I never even thanked him for freeing Mom. I won't stand in you and Percy's friendship again."

Artemis nodded and gave her brother a small smile. Apollo returned her smile before vanishing into a golden light.

The hunters and the seven all converged around Artemis as they waited for her to decide their next move.

"Good job girls." Artemis said proudly. She looked at the others, "You all did well but I'm afraid that was only a warm up." Artemis explained.

The seven and the hunters all nodded; the look of determination still evident in their eyes.

Artemis turned to Phoebe, "How did you manage to jump over me and straight into the Drakon?" She asked with an impressed look on her face.

Phoebe smirked, "Thalia's little bro gave me a boost with the winds."

Artemis smiled and gave Jason a nod of appreciation.

"What is the plan now Lady Artemis?" Nico asked as he was getting impatient about getting to the doors of death.

Artemis was silent as she thought. After a minute, she turned to the seven demigods, "Do any of you have any Greek fire?"

Leo reached into his pouch and pulled out a small jar of Greek fire. Artemis took it and turned towards the doors.

"We'll give them a little something to warm up. There's little we can do besides start this battle before it is too late. We will march straight up to the building and try to lure as many monsters out as possible." Artemis explained. She turned to her hunters, "I want the youngest girls to find good positions to shoot from while the older girls come with me and the others where we will meet the monsters head on and try to fight our way inside."

The younger hunters began running around looking for good spots to post up with their bows while the older ones followed Artemis and the quest to the doors of the building.

When they reached the door, Artemis looked around at everyone to make sure they were ready. She received a nod from each and gave Jason a meaningful look. He nodded and raised his hand before bringing down a bolt of lightning that blasted the doors apart.

Hundreds of monsters stared at Artemis and the demigods in shock. Before they could react, Artemis threw the jar of Greek fire above their heads where a silver arrow flew into it and caused the jar to explode; raining down Greek fire upon the army of monsters.

Artemis and the rest quickly backed up a few steps before the monsters charged out of the building, and straight toward them.

Silver arrows flew down from above picking off the monsters in the lead, causing the ones behind to stumble as they tried to charge past their fallen comrades.

Artemis pulled out two hunting knives and lunged forward in a flash of silver decapitating two Empousai and then driving her knives through a lunging Hellhound. She spun away from a Cyclops' club, slicing the back of the monster's knees and impaling a Dracaena with her hunting knife. She moved from monster to monster wasting less than a second on each before she was in the process of killing the next. A long trail of golden dust followed in the wake of her path of destruction.

Nico and Reyna fought side by side. Nico wielding Riptide as if he had been using the blade for years while Reyna used an imperial gold gladius in one hand and a Roman shield in the other. She moved flawlessly through the ranks of monsters as she impaled a Cyclops in the chest and swung her shield to crush the throat of a Hellhound. Reyna cut the hand off a Telekhine before she turned; only to find a gleaming celestial bronze sword sprouting out of the chest of a Laistrygonian Giant. The giant dissolved revealing a smiling Nico. Reyna blushed at the son of Hades' smile making his smile grow.

Phoebe surged into the monsters with her spear in one hand and a celestial bronze hunting knife in the other. She fought with such speed and ferocity that monsters began to shrink away from the daughter of Ares as she continued on her path of death. Every monster that came within two feet of her was met with a spear to the throat or chest. Any that slipped inside the length of her spear was quickly dispatched with a quick slit of their throat. No monster seemed to be able to make even a scratch on the huntress as she thrust and slashed her way towards her mistress.

When Phoebe finally reached Artemis, her mistress turned toward her with wide eyes.

"The blessing of Ares." Artemis gasped.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she noticed the aura of red surrounding her body. She shook off her shock and grinned. She knew what the blessing entailed and didn't intend on wasting a single second. Phoebe drove her spear through the throat of an unsuspecting Laistygonian Giant and jumped back into the fray.

Artemis stabbed a Hellhound before impaling both her hunting knives in to a Cyclops and the using the shocked monster's chest as a boost and jumping onto a small ledge where she pulled out her bow and staring picking off monsters.

A huge crash was heard near the doors of death as she took aim at a charging Cyclops. Artemis' eyes widened before her face cracked into a huge smile.

There was her love, Percy Jackson alive and well, as he sent a few balls of fire into monsters near him. When they locked eyes she felt Percy enter her mind.

'I need to go get Thalia and the others. I promise I will be right back.' He said in her mind.

'What others?' Artemis asked back confused.

'It's a surprise but you will be very happy. I love you.' Percy replied back in her mind before he jumped back through the doors and into Tartarus.

Artemis couldn't help but wonder who he could have possibly found in Tartarus that she would be happy to see. She also couldn't describe how relieved she felt now that she knew Percy and Thalia were alive.

Artemis looked over the battle as she continued to pick off monsters from her small ledge. The hunters and members of the quest were in control of the battle. The number of monsters was slowly decreasing but at the same time, Artemis hadn't seen the giant Otus since she and Nico peeked into the building over an hour ago.

Artemis looked back at the doors of death and nearly dropped her bow in shock. Standing next to Thalia was her dead huntress Bianca Di Angelo. Artemis had tears in her eyes when she looked to the other side of Thalia and saw a figure wielding Percy's bow with the speed and accuracy of a huntress. Artemis couldn't hold back her tears as she saw Zoe Nightshade, alive and well, joining her sisters in battle against the diminishing number of monsters. Zoe was firing arrows into monsters as the three seemed to be waiting for Percy to come out the doors.

Artemis watched a smile appear on Zoe's face when Percy walked through the doors. Her smile vanished when Percy pulled out a dagger and grabbed her hand. They exchanged some words and Percy made a cut in Zoe's hand before pressing it to the doors of death. Artemis smiled when she realized that they were sealing the doors. She couldn't figure out why Percy didn't just do it himself.

Just as Artemis was about to flash over to the group, she felt earthen hands grab her legs. The giant Otus appeared out of the ground grinning evilly.

"I think it's time I introduced you to your future husband huntress."


	21. The Return

Ch. 21

Artemis looked back at the doors of death and nearly dropped her bow in shock. Standing next to Thalia was her dead huntress Bianca Di Angelo. Artemis had tears in her eyes when she looked to the other side of Thalia and saw a figure wielding Percy's bow with the speed and accuracy of a huntress. There stood her long time lieutenant and the best friend she ever had, Zoe Nightshade, alive and well, and joining her sisters in battle against the diminishing number of monsters. Zoe was firing arrows into monsters as the three seemed to be waiting for Percy to come out the doors.

Artemis watched a smile appear on Zoe's face when Percy walked through the doors of death. Her smile vanished when Percy pulled out a dagger and grabbed her hand. They exchanged some words before Zoe nodded and Percy made a cut in Zoe's hand and pressed it to the doors of death. Artemis smiled when she realized that they were sealing the doors but she couldn't figure out why Percy didn't just do it himself.

Just as Artemis was about to flash over to the group, she felt earthen hands grab her legs. The giant Otus appeared out of the ground grinning evilly at her.

"I think it's time I introduced you to your future husband huntress. Or perhaps you want to spend a little quality time with me before I bring you to him." Otus said as he looked at Artemis lecherously.

Artemis eyes widened and she felt genuine fear for the first time a while. Just as she was about to reply, a flash of fire appeared between her and the giant. Artemis felt a flood of relief wash over her when she looked at the two figures standing between her and Otus. Percy Jackson and Zoe Nightshade stood in front of her and both looked ready the rip the giant's head clean off his body.

"You will pay for what you did to my brother Jackson!" Otus bellowed as a spear shot out of the ground and into his hand.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I just came from Tartarus… You're brother wasn't in any shape to come say hello. Perhaps you'd like to join him since you miss him so dearly." Percy said mockingly.

Otus bellowed in rage and was about to charge Percy when two arrows sprouted him his left eye. The giant roared in agony as golden ichor began to pour down his face.

"Percy!" Artemis yelled as the earthen hands began to drag her into the ground.

Percy's eyes widened and he just went with instinct, focusing everything he had on his earth shaker powers. Percy slammed him fist into the earth next to Artemis releasing a colossal quake that knocked everyone within one hundred yards off their feet and forced them to try to grab anything they could to stop themselves from being tossed around.

Percy grabbed Artemis' hands and pulled with every ounce to strength he had. He was at an impasse with the earthen hands before Percy closed his eyes as he pulled. When his eyes opened again they were a brownish sea green inferno of flames. He felt himself slowly winning the tug of war with his girlfriend trapped in the middle. Percy stomped his foot softly causing the ground to rumble slightly and pulled with everything he had. The earthen hands seemed to lose their grip as Artemis shot out of the earth and knocked him to the ground with her landing on his chest.

Percy looked up and saw Artemis' face was only inches from his. Artemis opened her eyes and looked in the sea green and brown one's of her love and couldn't help but smile.

Percy returned her smile, "I told you I'd be back."

Artemis' smile grew before a cry of pain broke her attention from Percy. She looked up to see Otus standing over Zoe with his spear raised. Artemis suddenly dropped to the ground, Percy gone from underneath her. She looked back up to see Percy driven to the ground as the spear connected with his back; Zoe gone from the spot, reappearing in a flash of flames next to Artemis.

"Percy!" Artemis screamed as she saw her boyfriend driven into the ground, the spear impaling him in the back.

Artemis shot to her feet in a rage as she quickly grew to her godly height as she charged the giant. Artemis tackled Otus to the ground in a rage and began thrashing the giant mercilessly with her hunting knives. Golden ichor flew wildly as she slashed through the giant's chest and stomach. A black arrow flew by Artemis and imbedded itself in the forehead of Otus before it was quickly followed by one of Artemis' hunting knives. The giant dissolved into golden dust before he had even realized what happened. What he did know was that he had just killed the great Perseus Jackson and his mother would be greatly pleased.

Artemis shrunk down to her human size and ran to the spot where Percy fell. Tears were already falling from her face as she reached a shallow crater where Percy's body lay. Artemis dropped to her knees in front of the crater and buried her face in her hands as she had just lost the only man she ever loved.

Artemis tensed when she felt a pair of hands gently pull hers away from her face. She opened her eyes and came face to face with the love of her life trying to smile despite the immense pain he felt. Artemis tackled him back into the crater as she wrapped her arms around him where she continued to cry with her head buried into the crook of his neck.

After a minute she pulled back and looked to make sure she had really seen him still alive. Percy was in obvious pain but otherwise fine.

He gave her a warm smile, "I told you I'd be back. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He said as he gently cupped her face in his hand before leaning up and kissing her softly. Artemis felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders as he kissed her. When he pulled back he smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"We should check on everyone else." Percy whispered.

Artemis eyes widened when she realized the battle was probably still going on. They stood up from the crater and sighed in relief when they saw the monsters were gone and the hunter's healers were treating some of the wounded. The rest gathered around the crater as Percy and Artemis awkwardly crawled out.

The minute Percy stepped out he was pulled in a gentle hug by Zoe, "Thank you Percy. You saved my life, again."

Percy smiled, "I would do it a million times Zoe."

Zoe smiled as she pulled back and was met with the wide gaping eyes of the majority of the hunters.

Phoebe stepped forward tentatively as a few tears fell from her eyes, "Is it really you Zoe?"

Zoe smiled and nodded. Phoebe rushed forward and pulled her into a bear hug.

When she put her down, Phoebe wiped her tears away and looked at Zoe in shock, "How?"

Zoe smirked and pointed at Percy. Phoebe's eyes shifted to Percy for a second before she launched herself at him, pulling him into an even tighter bear hug.

Percy cried out in pain causing Phoebe's eyes to widen and drop him, "I'm so sorry Percy." She said quickly.

Percy dropped to a knee but he looked up at Phoebe and smiled, "It's fine Phoebe. Just a bit sore after that spear to the back."

Phoebe looked relieved that Percy was okay and smiled. Percy looked at Artemis who was currently crushing Zoe in a hug. Before Percy could saying anything he was tackled by a blur of blonde hair as a sobbing seven year old wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. Percy winced again but didn't say anything.

After a minute Chloe pulled back; Percy wiped away her tears, "It's alright Chloe, I told you guys I would be back. I just had to get Thalia and couple more friends first."

Chloe didn't say anything just kissed Percy on the cheek and stood up. When Percy stood, she grabbed his hand tightly and refused to let go in fear on him doing something stupid and disappearing again.

When everyone was gathered, there were no casualties but a few injuries. Artemis snapped her fingers and teleported everyone back to the Argo II.

When they arrived, everyone stayed where they were as they continued to look at the four from Tartarus in shock. Nico had tears in his eyes as he noticed his sister was among the four for the first time. He had been getting treated for a few deep gashes and only now seemed to notice everyone that was there.

He approached his sister slowly, "Bianca?"

Bianca nodded and smiled before Nico wrapped his sister in a tight embrace as he cried openly in front of everyone.

Thalia walked up to Percy, "What happened to Luke?" She asked softly.

Percy's eyes widened when he realized he hadn't answered her question. He pulled Thalia aside before pulling her into a hug, "He sacrificed his freedom for us to escape. Someone had to seal the doors from the inside."

Thalia began to cry as she hugged Percy tightly. Percy rubbed her back soothingly, "We will get him out. Pallas said he would protect Luke inside Tartarus. I promise we will get him out first chance we get."

Thalia nodded into Percy's shoulder, "Did he say anything?"

Percy pulled back and held onto Thalia's shoulders, "He said to tell you he was sorry. We will get him Thalia; we will make sure he at least gets his place in Elysium like he deserves. He is a hero, he saved us all."

Thalia nodded sadly and walked back to the other hunters. Percy stood awkwardly looking at the hunters as he still had no idea how they had taken to the fact that he kissed Artemis.

As he stood there, Artemis made her way over to him. When she reached him, he thought she was going to kiss him again but instead he got slapped hard across the face earning a gasp from the hunters and other demigods.

Artemis' eyes widened as she clutched her now broken hand. She turned to Percy with a look of shock on her face. It quickly morphed into anger as she grabbed Percy and flashed them off the ship. They appeared in a forest clearing where she shoved Percy roughly.

"What did you do?" Artemis growled at him.

Percy sighed and looked right back into her eyes, "I did what I needed to in order to get out of Tartarus with all three girls alive. I'm sorry Artemis, I love you but what I did was the only thing that could have brought me back to you. I don't intend on breaking a promise to you, ever, and I promised you I would be back."

Artemis' eyes widened before she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Percy smiled and kissed her back. When he opened his eyes they were on the Argo II again and everyone was looking at them with wide smirking grins.

Percy paled when he saw all the hunters staring at them. Artemis grabbed his hand and smiled, "Relax Percy, they are happy for us."

Percy's eyes widened before an ear splitting grin appeared on his face. His hand glowed as he held Artemis' injured hand.

Percy was about to say the something but Artemis spoke first, "Alright, I need to know how exactly you managed to bring Zoe and Bianca back to life. You obviously didn't find them in Tartarus."

Percy's face darkened as he looked at Bianca and Zoe. Both nodded to him to tell her what happened.

"Actually that's exactly where we found them." Percy said bitterly.

Artemis' eyes widened before she looked over at Zoe and Bianca is shock, "Why were you there?"

Zoe frowned, "Bianca and I were in Elysium, and before you ask milady, I was in Elysium because Lord Ouranos allows souls to leave his court if they wish. When I saw that bastard Orion, I knew Elysium would be the better choice."

Artemis scowled at the mention of Orion until she felt Percy squeeze her hand softly, wiping the scowl off her face. She looked down at her previously broken hand and smiled.

"Bianca and I were practicing archery in Elysium when Annabeth, Iapetus and Prometheus kidnapped us and dragged us down to Tartarus. Gaia brought us back to life as they were going to use us as bait for capturing Percy. We were chained to a wall in Tartarus for about a week before Percy found us. He and Thalia broke us out and Percy healed us both before we joined them on their journey to escape." Zoe explained.

Artemis' face contorted into a look of rage as she thought about the daughter of Athena. Percy pulled her closer and leaned down to her ear, "Relax, we will get her. But now Bianca and Zoe are alive again so this ended up being a good thing. Annabeth will pay when the time comes, I promise."

Artemis looked at Percy and nodded, "You're right Percy. Now they are back and we will get that little bitch."

Percy smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek, making Artemis' cheeks turn a shade of pink.

Percy and Zoe told them the entire story of their journey through Tartarus. When they finished, people were speechless. The first to break out of their stupor was Nico who walked up to Percy and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Perce. I can never repay you for saving Bianca." Nico said seriously.

Percy shook his head, "Nico, you're my brother. You owe me nothing. I would never leave Bianca or any of my friends behind. By the way, without your sword, I would have never been able to break them out."

Nico smiled as he pulled out Riptide, "Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not smart again Perce. No one else would have been smart enough to make sure they had a Stygian Iron sword before jumping into Tartarus."

Percy chuckled as he exchanged swords with Nico, "I doubt the words smart and jumping into Tartarus have ever been put into the same sentence before."

Nico chuckled, "You're probably right but it fits in this situation. You're crazy Perce, but the best friend anyone could ask for."

Percy smiled as Nico made his back to over to Bianca. Artemis slipped her arm through Percy's earning a big smile from him.

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked.

"You and Thalia are going to Olympus with me in a little bit. I think we should keep the return of Zoe and Bianca to ourselves for now though. I don't know if the other gods will want them to return to Elysium since they already died." Artemis explained.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Over my dead body will they take those two anywhere. They earned their second chance and no one will take it from them."

Artemis smiled, "Let's go pry Jason away from Thalia so we can go to Olympus. The hunters will stay on the ship for the night. We can come back tomorrow."

Percy nodded with a big smile, "I think that sounds good. Are we staying with the quest from here until Greece?"

Artemis looked thoughtful before she shrugged, "We'll see what the Olympians think we should do. We can make our decision after that."

Percy agreed and they told the hunters to stay put for the night and they would return in the morning. After grabbing Thalia, the trio flashed to Olympus.

They appeared outside the throne room where Artemis led the two inside. When they opened the throne room doors, the room was empty with the exception of Zeus and Hera who sat in their thrones as Zeus held his wife's hand comfortingly.

Zeus was the first to notice the trio, his face morphing into a look of shock before splitting into a wide grin. He tugged Hera's hand toward the door. Hera looked up and her eyes shot wide open before she vanished from her throne only to reappear in front of Percy pulling him into a godly sized embrace.

Percy's grunted in pain causing Hera to release him immediately, "Percy what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Sorry Mom, I took a spear to the back about an hour ago. It's still a bit sore." Percy explained.

Hera's eyes widened as she pulled up the back of Percy's shirt. She looked at him confused, "It looks fine."

Percy looked at his mother warily, "Yea I won't be getting any bruises anymore."

Hera stared at him confused until her eyes shot open, "Perseus, what were you thinking? You could have died. No one has ever survived that twice."

Percy gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry Mom, it was the only way to get Thalia and I out alive. In the end it led to us gaining our biggest ally inside Tartarus."

"Who was that?" Zeus asked confused.

"The Titan Pallas helped us reach the doors of death. He and Luke Castellan held off the monsters so Thalia and I could escape. Luke sealed the doors from the inside while Thalia sealed them from the outside." Percy explained.

The flash of sea green light appeared in the throne room as Poseidon appeared in front of Percy before stepping forward to pull him into a hug. Luckily for Percy, Hera stopped him and explained what Percy had told her so far. Poseidon's eyes widened in worry before changing into a look of pride at his son's actions.

"It's good to see you back home and safe now son." Poseidon said as his stress over the past day seemed to be lifted from his features.

Percy smiled and hugged his Dad gingerly, "It's good to be back Dad."

Poseidon smiled, "I will be back in the morning Percy, I expect the entire story of what has happened when I come."

Percy smiled and nodded before Poseidon disappeared into a sea breeze.

Zeus cleared his throat, "That traitor son of Hermes helped you? Why?"

Percy shook his head, "He may have betrayed us uncle, but he saved both Thalia and I multiple times. He killed the Titan Iapetus when he had me on the ground with his spear ready to impale me. Then when we battled the Titans Perses and Krios, he held Krios back after Thalia was severely wounded until I was able to kill Perses and then after Krios. Please uncle, I know he betrayed us, but he was thrown into Tartarus and immortalized against his will after he was sentenced to the fields of punishment. He has hidden in Tartarus for the past five years and done everything he could to sabotage Gaia's plans after he refused to join them. He was angry at his father but he is not the same traitor he was. I'm not saying welcome him to Olympus but please, he does not deserve to be in Tartarus."

Zeus looked at Percy sadly, "I will do what I can nephew but at the moment Hades has no access to Tartarus. After the war, if we win, we should be able to get him out of the pit where he can be judged again for his latest actions."

Percy nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus; that is all I am asking."

Zeus smiled and walked up to Percy and pulled him into gentle hug, "Thank you for saving my little girl Perseus. I can never repay you for the things you've done for me and all the Olympians."

Thalia scowled at being called a little girl but before she could speak, Zeus pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm so happy you're safe again Thalia."

Thalia couldn't help but smile; her father had never shown this kind of affection toward her before.

Hera was looking at Percy strangely, "Perseus, you said that bathing in the Styx again gained you Pallas as an ally. What do you mean?"

Percy paled immediately. He looked at Artemis who was looking at him to answer. He looked back at his mother who was looking at him expectantly. Thalia was looking at Percy with sympathy but knew he would have to tell them. Percy tried to find a reason but his mind came up blank and he began to panic.

Hera's face turned into a glare and her eyes glowed, "Don't you dare lie to me Perseus." She warned.

Percy thought about flashing out of the throne room but couldn't do that to his mother or Artemis.

He looked up at Artemis and then to Hera and his shoulders slumped, "To survive a second dip in the Styx, my mortal soul is now bound to her river no matter what. When I die, I don't get to go to Elysium or anywhere, I go to the Styx for my afterlife. Pallas said his wife was impressed with my sacrifice and asked him to help us escape."

Hera's eyes widened before she started to tear up, "Why would you do something like that?" She asked softly.

Percy glanced at Thalia, "Some sacrifices are worth making. I don't think we would have made it if I didn't."

Hera wiped away her tears and turned to her husband, "We're making Percy a god. He is not spending his afterlife in that cursed river."

Zeus looked like he was about to agree but Percy spoke up, "No. Not yet at least. We need demigods in this war and if I were a god, I wouldn't be able to help my friends on the quest or in the hunt. If after this war, I earn the offer of immortality again then I will take it but I will not abandon my friends on the quest or in the hunters to fight without me."

Hera looked at Percy pleadingly, "Percy, I don't want to lose you. If you die, we won't be able to bring you back. I won't even be able to come see you."

Percy rushed forward and pulled Hera into a hug, "I will be fine Mom. I promise I will make it through this war. My body is invulnerable and no one knows where my Achilles' spot is this time. I will be fine but I need to fight with my friends in this war. We need demigods to fight alongside the gods."

Percy pulled back and used his thumb to wipe away Hera's tears before kissing her on the cheek, "I'll be fine Mom. I promise."

Hera nodded slowly, "You better be or I have to kill Styx myself to get my baby boy back."

Percy chuckled, "I will Mom, I promise."

"Okay Percy but you had better Iris Message me every day to let me know you're alright." Hera warned.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll check in to let you know I'm fine."

Hera smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. She sent a meaningful look at Artemis, "Take care of him." She asked.

Artemis smiled and nodded.

Hera and Zeus vanished from the throne room in flash of light, leaving Percy alone with the two girls.

Thalia smiled at Percy, "Thanks for doing that for Luke. It means a lot to me."

Percy smiled and nodded. Artemis walked up to Thalia and put a hand on her shoulder. Thalia vanished in a flash of silver back to the Argo II.

Percy looked at Artemis warily, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Percy began before Artemis stepped forward and grabbed Percy, flashing them to her palace. When they reappeared Artemis shoved Percy onto a couch and looked at him angrily.

"You didn't tell me because you don't trust me to know the truth?" Artemis hissed at him.

Percy shook his head, "Of course that's not why. I trust you more than anyone."

"Then why did you keep this from me? You knew I would find out eventually." Artemis snapped back.

Percy shook his head again and stood up. He walked closer to her, "I didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't want you to try to stop me from fighting."

Artemis' eyes narrowed as she continued to glare at him. Percy gently grabbed her hand and put it under his shirt. Artemis looked at him confused, "What are you doing Percy?"

Percy ignored her and guided her hand to his sternum. When she touched his one vulnerable spot, he shivered involuntarily.

"Now you know that I trust you above all others." Percy said softly.

Artemis' mouth opened but nothing came out. After a few seconds she found her voice, "Why would you tell me where it is?"

Percy stepped closer until there were only a few inches between them, "Because I love you and I trust you with everything, including my life."

Artemis stared into his eyes before she gently walked him back onto the couch where she pushed him down. She climbed on top of him so that she was straddling him, never breaking eye contact. She slowly leaned down and placed her lips gently on his. She kissed him softly at first before the kiss began to get more passionate. She ran her hands along his stomach and chest while his glided down her back until they reached her backside. Artemis smiled and deepened the kiss forcing Percy to open his mouth where her tongue found his. Percy's hands glided down her butt and onto her thighs causing Artemis to moan softly. Her hands found their way into his hair where they quickly tangled themselves.

The need for air forced them to finally break their kiss.

Artemis stared into Percy's eyes a little nervously, "Percy I'm willing to break my vow for you."

Percy's eyes widened before he smiled, "Good, but you don't have to. When the time is right, we will know it."

Artemis stared at Percy before she looked down and became self conscious, "You don't want me?"

Percy cupped her face in his hands, "I do. But I want you when you are ready and that will come when it's meant to. I just want you."

Artemis stared at Percy for another minute before she leaned her forehead against his, "I love you so much Percy."

Percy smiled, "Just as I do you."

Artemis relaxed and cuddled up in Percy's arms. She leaned up and kissed his jaw, "Thank you Percy, I'm so lucky to have you."

Percy kissed the top of her head, "I will never leave your side Artemis. As long as I live I will only love you."


	22. A New Huntress

Ch. 22

Percy woke up to a pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled at the mess of auburn hair spread out over his torso. Instead of moving he just leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of having Artemis sleeping peacefully on his chest. After another twenty minutes he felt her start to stir. Her eyes fluttered open revealing her silver orbs that looked like beautiful crescent moons. The sight brought a smile to Percy's face.

"Sleep well?" Percy asked softly.

Artemis smiled and nodded before she leaned up and kissed Percy softly.

"We need to get to the throne room. The Olympians will want a full recap of everything that happened with you and Thalia in Tartarus." Artemis said softly.

Percy nodded, "I will meet you outside in twenty minutes. I will just go over to palace to shower and change."

Artemis nodded and kissed Percy again before he disappeared into flames from her bedroom.

Artemis headed off to her bathroom to shower as she thought about everything that happened the night before. Percy had managed to get through Tartarus and save Thalia and somehow even walk out with two of her dead huntresses. Artemis couldn't help but smile when she thought about the return of her best friend Zoe. The most painful event of her long immortal life was now rectified by the man she loved.

Her thoughts drifted to the events in the throne room. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that Percy turned down a chance to be a god. She was worried that if he fell in battle he would be eternally stuck in that cursed river. Artemis shook her head; she would go to war against Styx if she had to in order to prevent that. At least now Percy was invulnerable and she was the only person who knew where his new Achilles' spot was.

She was a little surprised she had offered to break her vow for him, especially so quickly. When he showed her his one vulnerable spot she couldn't explain how much she loved the fact he trusted her with his very life and in turn his afterlife.

She didn't regret her decision. No, she was even more positive it was the right choice to offer to break her vow when he turned her down because he knew she wasn't really ready. She would break her vow for Percy, when the time was right, just like he said.

Artemis jumped out of the shower and dressed before she flashed herself into Percy's living room. A minute or two later, Percy walked out of his bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Artemis felt her cheeks redden as she looked Percy up and down.

Percy saw her eyes wandering over him and smirked, "Maybe you should take a picture, it will last longer."

Artemis' eyes widened and her face managed to turn even redder at his statement before she started to glare at him, "I don't need a picture. You already belong to me." Artemis said seriously.

Percy smiled before vanishing from his spot and reappearing a minute later right next to her fully clothed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly, "You're right, I do."

Artemis couldn't help but smile at his words, "Alright, let's get going to the throne room. I want to get back to the ship to catch up with Zoe; we hardly had a chance to talk last night." Artemis said as she leaned up to kiss Percy, "Thank you for bringing her back. You have no idea how much it means to me to have her back."

Percy just smiled and headed for the door. As they walked through the streets of Olympus, many of the minor gods and nymphs were staring at Percy and whispering to each other as they walked by.

Percy looked at Artemis, "Why are they staring at me?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "You jumped into Tartarus to save one of Zeus' daughters and then you actually managed to fight your way out and save her. They're shocked you're actually alive."

Percy nodded and looked ahead, trying to avoid all the looks he was getting as they made him uncomfortable.

As they continued to walk, Artemis asked a question that popped into her mind, "Did Styx simply let you leave the river freely after you agreed to your soul being bound to the river?"

Percy shuddered a bit and shook his head, "I wish but no. I had to go through the whole painful ordeal of almost dissolving into the river again."

Artemis nodded and looked thoughtful.

Percy smiled, "I don't think you need to ask who it was that grounded me the world this time, do you?"

Artemis looked at Percy before a warm smile appeared on her face. She laced her arm through his, drawing a raised eyebrow from Percy. Artemis simply shrugged making him smile in response.

When they reached the throne room doors, Artemis leaned over kissed Percy on the cheek before she slipped her arm out of his. They pushed the throne room doors open and were met with the gaping faces of the majority of the council. The only gods whose eyes weren't bugging out were Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Hestia.

Percy sighed as he realized no one else knew he had made it out of Tartarus. He looked up and smiled at his parents and Zeus before quickly making his way to Hestia's throne. When he reached her, she shrunk down to human size and pulled him into a warm hug.

"I knew you would make it Percy." Hestia said softly.

Percy smiled and kissed his patron softly on the cheek. Hestia's smile grew as she grew back to her godly height and sat in her throne.

"As you can see, Perseus was successful in rescuing Thalia from Tartarus and also at sealing the doors of death. Now that the doors are sealed, we must decide on our next action. We need to prepare the demigods for the journey to Greece." Zeus announced to the council.

Most of the Olympians were still staring at Percy in shock still while Poseidon, Hestia, Hera, Zeus and Artemis were looking at him with pride.

"I have a dozen warships ready to sail the demigods over to Greece. They're smaller versions of the Argo II." Hephaestus grunted from his throne.

Zeus nodded and looked at Percy, "I assume the quest will be sailing for Greece now that the doors of death are sealed?" He asked.

Percy nodded, "Where will I be going Lord Zeus?"

Zeus seemed to ponder the question, "Well the plan has been for you to accompany the demigods on their journey to Greece. Do you wish to do something else?"

Percy nodded, "I would like to stay with the quest along with the hunters if you would allow me to."

"And what of the tension between the Greeks and Romans?" Zeus asked.

"When I left for Rome, the demigods had put aside their differences for the sake of our survival in the war. Without that pesky auger around to rile up the Romans, I don't see any issues arising." Percy answered.

Zeus looked thoughtful before looking at Hera who gave him a nod.

"Very well Perseus. You may join your friends on the quest along with the hunters. It will be better to have more fighters around should they run into any trouble." Zeus replied.

Everyone murmured their agreement within the council.

"Anyone have anything else?" Zeus asked.

"I want to know how the little punk managed to get out of Tartarus alive." Ares grunted earning him a number of glares.

Zeus looked at Percy to see if he wanted to answer. Percy nodded and stood up. He gave an account of his exploits in Tartarus taking care to leave out the parts about Zoe and Bianca and his deal with Styx. When he finished, most gods were looking at him with shock again except Hermes who stood from his throne and shrunk down to human size.

He walked over to Percy with a tear falling from his eye, "Did my son really save you?"

Percy nodded sadly, "Yes he did. He sacrificed his freedom to save me and Thalia. He's a great friend. I talked to Lord Zeus and he said he will do everything he can to get him out of Tartarus once the war is over."

Hermes smiled and pulled Percy into a hug, "Thank you for helping to clear my son's name."

Percy smiled, "He will forgive you Hermes. He just felt abandoned at the time. He has changed now, for the better."

Hermes smiled at Percy gratefully before returning to his throne with a small smile on his face.

"Well I think that's about everything we need to cover for today. Council dismissed for now, but prepare yourselves for war. When the demigods reach Greece, we will be fighting for the survival of Olympus and western civilization." Zeus bellowed before vanishing in a bolt of lightning. The rest of the council followed suit until it was only Percy, Artemis, Hera, and Hestia.

Hera pulled Percy into a hug along while whispering some motherly words about being safe. Percy smiled at her concern as he hugged her before she vanished from the throne room.

Hestia made her way over to Percy and Artemis with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well you two are looking very happy today." She teased causing both to blush a bit.

Hestia chuckled before she grabbed Percy's hand and place a ring in it.

Percy raised an eyebrow at his patron.

Hestia smiled, "If you twist it, it will transform into an almost identical bow to the other one I gave you. I think you're friend has grown rather attached to the one you gave her." Hestia explained.

Percy's eyes widened but Hestia just rolled her eyes, "Please Percy, you are my first and only champion; I am always keeping an eye on you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your two friends. You will have to fight for them after the war though, as I know most of the council will think they need to return to their afterlife."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "They aren't going anywhere." He growled.

Hestia smiled, "That is why you are the only champion I have and will ever have; such loyalty to your friends and family. You make me very proud Perseus." Hestia said before kissing him softly on the forehead and vanishing into flames.

Percy looked toward Artemis who was beaming at him, "Let's go back to the ship."

Percy shook his head, "Can we stop by Camp Half Blood?"

"Sure but why?" Artemis asked confused.

"I want to try to pick up a new recruit for the hunt." Percy said smiling.

Artemis looked confused before she smiled, "She is a little young but if she joins I can give her my blessing but not the partial immortality until she reaches an age she wants to stop aging."

Percy's smiled grew as he grabbed Artemis' hand and pulled her into a kiss. When their lips touched, they vanished into flames and reappeared in the Poseidon cabin at camp.

A girlish scream caused them to jump apart. Percy looked to find a terrified Sophie staring at them in shock. Percy smiled at his little sister.

"Gods Percy, you almost gave me a heart attack." Sophie complained.

Percy chuckled, "I just wanted to come see my favorite little sister."

Sophie looked at him skeptically, "I'm your only sister. Dad only has two demigod kids."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Then that makes you my favorite now doesn't it."

Sophie rolled her eyes at him.

"We came to ask you a few questions sis." Percy said carefully.

Sophie nodded.

"Do you like being at camp?" He asked.

Sophie looked down, "No." She answered quietly.

Percy smiled at Artemis who nodded. She knelt down next to Sophie, "Would you like to join my hunters Sophie? You would get to live with me and all my hunters who would be your new family. When you get older, you would get to be partially immortal like your brother."

Sophie's eyes widened. She looked at Percy and then back to Artemis, "Does this mean I won't see Percy?"

Percy smiled at her question while Artemis chuckled. She leaned closer to Sophie's ear, "Don't tell anyone outside the hunters, but Percy is my boyfriend."

Sophie's jaw dropped as she looked between her brother and Artemis in disbelief, "Everyone said you're a maiden goddess Lady Artemis."

Artemis chuckled, "I am but your brother is very special and I fell in love with him."

Sophie stared at Percy in shock before turning back to Artemis smiling shyly, "I want to join Lady Artemis."

Percy and Artemis both grinned. Artemis had her recite the pledge before she touched her shoulder making her glow silver for a bit.

Percy snatched Sophie up before holding his hand out to Artemis who took it and teleported them all onto the Argo II.

"I need to go find Thalia and find out what we missed." Artemis said as she let go of Percy's hand. Before she left, she snapped her fingers, transforming Sophie's outfit into a huntress uniform.

Chloe came running toward Percy but stopped short when she saw Sophie in a huntress uniform.

"You joined the hunt?" Chloe asked excitedly.

Sophie nodded shyly causing Percy to chuckle. Percy put his mouth to her ear, "Don't worry about Chloe. She is really nice, just has a lot of energy. I promise you guys will be good friends soon."

Sophie looked at her brother and nodded. Percy was about to put her down but Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Percy, I've never really had a family before." She said gratefully.

Percy smiled and set her down, "Why don't you have your new sister Chloe introduce you to some of your new sisters. Tonight, I will help you with some more of your powers."

Sophie' eyes lit up and she nodded happily. She turned to Chloe who grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs of the ship. Percy chuckled at the thought of those two together; maybe they could even each other out a bit.

Percy looked toward the front of the ship where he saw Zoe standing, firing arrows at random targets they passed as the ship soared through the air. Percy walked up behind her and chuckled, "Well this gives me a feeling of déjà vu."

Zoe stopped shooting and raised an eyebrow.

"Well last time you were picking off billboards from an automaton, but the idea is the same." Percy said with a smile.

Zoe smiled, "I almost forgot about that. It seems like so long ago now."

Percy shrugged, "Well you did spend some time being dead in between. I guess it would seem like a lifetime."

Zoe stared at Percy for a minute before starting to laugh, "I guess that does make it a lifetime ago, doesn't it?"

"So what's on your mind Zoe? You seem a little distracted." Percy asked softly.

Zoe stared out into the sky as the ship flew for a minute before shrugging, "It's just nice to be back with the hunters, the only real family I ever had. I just don't know how long it will last."

Percy looked at her questioningly.

Zoe sighed, "The gods will want Bianca and I to return to the Underworld once they find out we're alive."

Percy put a hand on her arm, "That's not going to happen Zoe. Artemis and I already talked about it. The only way they're taking this second chance away from you and Bianca is over my dead body and that would start a war on Olympus. You are here for good, I promise." Percy said in deadly serious tone.

Zoe eyes widened, "Why do you care so much about us? I know we're friends but you've risked your life multiple times for us just in the past couple days alone."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Because of exactly what you said, you're my friends. I don't let people mess with my friends and family. Without my friends, I have nothing. Friends and family are the best part of being alive; something that is worth dying for."

Zoe stared at Percy for a minute before she stepped up to Percy and kissed him softly on the cheek. She stepped back smiling, "Thank you Percy."

Percy just smiled in response.

Zoe smiled back before she handed Percy his bow, "Sorry, I forgot I was still using this. It's the best I've ever used."

Percy grinned and pushed it back into her hands, "Then it's yours."

Zoe's eyes widened and she shook her head, "I can't take your bow; it was a gift from your patron."

Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it, "If I'm going to use your sword then it's only right if you have a weapon of mine to use as well. It's not as good as Anaklusmos but it's the best I have."

Zoe shook her head, "But now you won't have a bow."

Percy smirked and twisted his ring, a black bow with the symbol of Hestia appeared in his hand.

"Yea, Hestia gave me a new bow to replace the one I gave you." Percy said with a smile.

Zoe smiled, "Well I see your patron takes good care of you. It's nice you can carry it so easily."

Percy nodded and closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to Hestia. He felt a warm feeling enter his body and opened his eyes. Zoe's bow shrunk down to a small silver ring.

Percy grinned, "Yea she's pretty amazing. She's good to my friends too."

Zoe looked at the ring in shock before she put in on her finger and twisted it. The bow appeared in her hand. She twisted it back and the bow disappeared again.

Zoe grinned at Percy, "Thank you Percy. When we land, I'm putting your archery skills to the test."

Percy smiled, "You're on Zoe."

Zoe looked behind Percy and smiled, "I'm going to go check on Phoebe; I need to make sure she isn't trying to kill that flirtatious Leo kid again." She said before walking past Percy. Percy turned around and came face to face with Artemis.

"How do you manage to get everyone to like you? Zoe was the coldest huntress I've ever had around men but she's the same way around you as she is me." She asked smiling.

Before he could answer she stepped forward and kissed him. She pulled back laid her head on his shoulder contentedly.

"Nico said we have a little over a day before we reach the original Mount Olympus but we are going to go slow to give the demigods time to catch up so it will be a two day journey before we land." Artemis said softly.

Percy wrapped his arms around her and nodded, "Good, then I have plenty of time to catch up with my friends and spend time with a certain goddess I've grown rather fond of."

Artemis smiled and kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand and dragged him towards the stairs to find the rest of the hunters and demigods.

Line Break

The quest continued traveling for the remainder of the day, taking their time to sail in a wide arc toward the original Mount Olympus. Percy spent his time catching up with his friends including those in the hunt and those in the quest. Percy couldn't stop himself from smirking when he saw Nico and Reyna when they interacted. It was obvious the two liked each other but neither was going to admit it. Percy was happy to see his sister Sophie get accepted into the hunt and even started to come out of her shy little shell a bit; of course the constant prodding from Chloe to speak up gave her little choice on the matter.

Percy was sitting at the back of ship with his back propped up against the back side of the ship as darkness began to creep into the late afternoon sky. Artemis sat next to Percy propped up against a beam with her legs laying perpendicular across his. They talked about the war as well as the hunt. Percy listened with a smile as she told him stories of past hunts she had been on over the centuries. They sat there for a couple hours until night had taken over the sky completely. Apollo was taking care of Artemis' duties driving the moon while she was with the quest so they were able to enjoy to moon coming across the sky while they talked.

Artemis was telling Percy about the events of the first Giant War when Percy suddenly shot to his feet.

"What's wrong Percy?" Asked a startled Artemis

Percy pointed to the sky. Artemis looked the direction he was pointing and gasped.

Artemis grabbed Percy and flashed to the controls of the ship, "We're under attack. There are a flock of Stymphalian Birds and Gryphons heading for the ship." Percy announced loudly.

"Land this ship while we try to hold them off." Artemis added quickly.

Leo quickly nodded and began to prepare the ship for descent. The hunters already had their bows out as the waited for the birds to come into view. Percy and Artemis turned in the direction of the birds and began firing arrows into the still far away flock. Several hundred yards away, the shrieks of dying monsters drew the attention of the rest of the hunters. The hunters began firing arrows into the huge flock of flying monsters. The ship was slowly descending but there was no chance they could reach the ground before the monsters destroyed the ship.

There were hundreds of monsters and the hunters simply couldn't take enough out in time. Percy and Artemis were side by side firing arrows into the flock when Percy jumped up to the railing of the ship. Percy's bow disappeared and he sent a wave of fire into the flock of Gryphons causing them to shriek in agony as they were burned alive. Even with Percy holding them back with waves of fire. The Stymphalian Birds reached the ship and began to tear holes in the side of the ship using their celestial bronze beaks. A Gryphon snuck behind Percy before snatching him by the shoulders with its talons.

"Percy!" Artemis screamed when she saw her boyfriend carried off into the sky by the Gryphon.

Percy was lifted off the ship and carried into the air. The ship was only fifty feet off the ground but the Gryphon quickly shot up several hundred feet into the night sky.

Percy's body caught fire causing the monster it shriek in pain and release him. Percy began free falling from the sky. He looked down at the birds wreaking havoc on the ship. Percy was about to flash back onto the ship when he felt himself roughly land on the back of something. Percy looked down in shock once he recovered.

"Blackjack?" Percy asked in shock.

"Need a hand boss?" Blackjack replied with a bit of anger in his tone as his words reached Percy's mind.

"Yes, thanks buddy. I promise I'll explain where I've been when we get rid of those monsters." Percy said back when he noticed the anger in Blackjack's tone.

Blackjack didn't reply but just shot down toward the flock of monsters attacking the now badly damaged Argo II. Percy's bow appeared in his hand as he began picking off birds from Blackjack's back. When they got closer, Percy sent a huge wave of fire at the side of the ship, killing off a large chunk of the Stymphalian Birds.

The ship landed roughly, tossing the occupants all over the ship. Percy continued to pick off Gryphons while sending fireballs at the Stymphalian Birds until the few remaining monsters flew off in retreat. Blackjack landed a few dozen yards from the ship where Percy quickly walked to the head of his old friend where he looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry for disappearing on you buddy. I needed to get away from everything for a while." Percy said sadly.

Blackjack neighed in anger in response to Percy's explanation. Percy clapped his hands, summoning a handful of sugar cubes which Blackjack grudgingly ate from his hand.

"I'm really sorry Blackjack. I found out Annabeth killed my parents after the war so I ran away for a while before I killed someone." Percy explained bitterly.

Blackjack looked up from his sugar cubes, "It's alright boss. But you better not leave me behind again unless you want a hoof up your ass."

Percy chuckled, "You got a deal buddy." Blackjack returned to the sugar cubes with his resentment toward Percy gone.

"How did you know where I was anyway?" Percy asked confused.

"The other Pegasus at camp said you were in Greece. I flew over since I figured you'd need some help to not get yourself killed boss." Blackjack replied in between sugar cubes.

Percy chuckled and petted his old friend's mane, "Thanks buddy, you saved me back there."

"Someone's got to be around to keep you alive boss." Blackjack answered sarcastically.

The hunters and demigods made their way off the damaged ship and over to Percy. Percy turned to his friends before his eyes widened. Two giants stood a hundred yards behind his friends with an army of monsters behind them.


	23. Journey to the Original Mount Olympus

Ch.23

Percy chuckled and petted his old friend's mane, "Thanks buddy; you saved me back there."

"Someone's got to be around to keep you alive boss." Blackjack answered sarcastically.

The hunters and demigods made their way off the damaged ship and over to Percy. Percy turned to his friends before his eyes widened. Two giants stood a hundred yards behind them with an army of monsters behind them.

Percy turned to Blackjack, "Find a shady spot to hang out Blackjack, I promise we'll catch up later."

"Alright boss, but I expect some more sugar cubes later." Blackjack replied before he shot off into the night sky.

Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it quickly, drawing the attention of everyone who had just left the damaged Argo II.

Artemis whirled around and paled a bit when she saw the two giants, Clytius and Thoon. Artemis immediately became a little worried as she doubted she would be getting any divine help from Olympus as these giants were killed by Hecate and the Fates in the first Giant War.

"Well little demigods, I'm afraid this is the end of line for your little quest. The only two who will survive this fight are going to be the goddess and Jackson. Mother has great plans for you Jackson; you will pay for what you've done to our brothers." Clytius spat.

Percy narrowed his eyes. The demigods stood slightly behind him and Artemis along with a few hunters while the rest of the hunters had slipped into trees with their bows ready for the battle to start.

"I've heard the same threat from each of your now dead brothers. Why don't we skip the part where you try to tell me what will happen and get the part where you and your little monster pets get killed by me and my friends." Percy snapped back.

Clytius' eyes widened before a club shot out of the earth and into his hand. He wasted no time in charging at Percy who sent a fireball at the charging giant before disappearing into flames; he reappeared behind the giant with his bow out. Percy pulled back the string and smiled when the arrows caught fire. He quickly sent three arrows into the back of the now confused giant.

The monsters had charged at the same time as the giant and were battling the hunters who stayed out of the trees along with the demigods from the quest. Artemis had grown to her godly height and was battling the giant Thoon, hunting knives to spear.

Clytius roared in pain when the flaming arrows imbedded into his back. He quickly spun and tried to crush Percy underneath his club. Percy rolled to the side before shooting to his feet with Riptide in hand. He charged at Clytius before he could react and drove his blade through the calf of the giant before twisting it and then running off before the giant could attack again.

Clytius let loose a cry of pain as golden ichor began to pout from his leg. The giant saw Percy sprinting away and quickly lunged forward and snatched Percy in his hand. The giant picked Percy up and started to squeeze him tighter and tighter in his hand. Percy grunted in pain as he tried to concentrate on flashing out but the pain clouded his ability to think straight.

Suddenly the giant's grip loosened as he grunted in pain, allowing Percy to catch fire. The giant quickly released Percy from his now burned hand. Percy dropped to the ground but quickly rolled to his feet only to find Phoebe's spear imbedded in the back of the giant's knee.

Percy saw Phoebe about to make a run for her spear but the giant was about to bring his club down on her before she reached it. Percy vanished and reappeared in front of Phoebe, tackling her just as the giant's club connected with the spot she had been standing.

Percy shot to his feet with his bow and was about to fire when a giant woman appeared in flash behind the giant, a flaming torch in her hand. Percy's eyes widened before he smiled. He fired several flaming arrows into the giant to keep his attention on him.

The woman, Hecate, let loose a blast of energy into the giant's back causing him to be knocked roughly to the ground. Percy pulled out a flaming Riptide and walked to the stunned giant. Without a second's hesitation he drove the blade into the chest of Clytius. The giant roared in pain but his screaming only doubled when Hecate tossed a flaming torch onto his wounded body. The fire spread as if the giant were covered in gasoline, quickly engulfing the his body.

Clytius screamed in agony before he stopped suddenly and dissolved into golden dust. Percy snatched up Phoebe's spear and turned to a now human sized Hecate.

"Thank you, Lady Hecate." Percy said as he bowed a bit.

Hecate gave him a small smile, "Consider it repayment for getting me pardoned and helping my children gain acceptance at camp."

Percy nodded and smiled before Hecate vanished from the spot in a flash purple light.

Percy looked over at a grinning Phoebe and tossed her spear to her without a word. Both looked at Artemis and Zoe battling the giant Thoon.

Percy capped Riptide and twisted his ring making his bow appear in his hand as Phoebe pulled out her own bow. Both began firing arrows in the unsuspecting giant providing enough of a distraction to allow Artemis to slip inside Thoon's guard and drive her hunting knife through his throat. Thoon quickly joined his brother in Tartarus after dissolving into golden dust.

Percy and Phoebe ran over to Zoe and a now human sized Artemis.

They surveyed the battle as there were still several monsters locked in battle with hunters and demigods. Artemis and Phoebe quickly ran forward to join the fight. Zoe tried to follow but Percy put his arm in front of her to stop her.

She looked at him confused when she saw him smirking.

"Whoever kill the most monsters from here wins." Percy said as his smirk grew.

Zoe's face morphed into an identical smirk as both took aim at the monsters.

Percy stared firing flaming arrows into the unsuspecting monsters which consisted of several Earthborn, Cyclops, Hellhounds and Dracaena. Percy and Zoe stood side to side as they both began picking off monsters at faster and faster rates. Within a few minutes, the monsters were decimated and Zoe and Percy began trying to battle each other to pick off the retreating monsters as they tried to run away from the battlefield.

The last Cyclops exploded in golden dust as it was pierced through the back of the head by a flaming arrow and a black arrow almost simultaneously.

"That was my kill." Zoe shouted turning to Percy.

"Are you kidding me, my arrow definitely struck first." Percy argued.

Zoe glared at Percy until she heard chuckling behind them as a number of hunters and Artemis were looking at the two with amused looks on their faces. Both Percy and Zoe blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Are you two having fun?" Artemis asked chuckling.

Percy playfully glared at Zoe, "I was until someone started trying to cheat."

Zoe's eyes widened, "I did not cheat. You're trying to take credit for my kill because you know I beat you."

Percy rolled his eyes, "How many did you get? Not counting that last Cyclops."

"Twenty two." Zoe announced proudly.

Percy grinned, "So I win with twenty three after I killed that last Cyclops."

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "That was not your kill. I win with twenty three."

Percy was about to retort when Phoebe spoke up, "Children, children, you can call it a tie until the next battle." She said trying to contain her amusement.

Percy and Zoe glared at each other for a minute until they both chuckled, "Alright, a tie for now but I will win next battle." Percy said still chuckling.

Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded.

Percy turned to an amused Artemis, "No casualties right?"

Artemis smiled, "Only a few minor injuries. Sophie did well. She appears to have not inherited your natural lack of talent with a bow."

Percy glared at her, "I believe I just stood toe to toe with your greatest huntress."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "With the help of my blessing, which Zoe and Bianca don't have at the moment."

Percy's eyes widened before he turned to find Zoe smirking and looking triumphant.

Percy glared at her, "This isn't over Zoe. You're still in for fight of your life if you think you're going to beat me."

"Good luck with that Percy." Zoe said with a smirk still present on her face.

Artemis walked up Zoe and put a hand on her shoulder making her glow silver for a second. She then did the same with Bianca as they both officially become part of the hunt again.

Artemis looked at Zoe apologetically, "I'm afraid I can't make you my lieutenant again Zoe. Thalia was done well in her role since she took over for you."

Zoe smiled and was about to reply when Thalia spoke up, "Can we be co-lieutenants milady?"

Zoe's eyes widened and she shook her head but Artemis smiled and nodded, "Yes Thalia, the hunt has grown quite large since Percy began bringing us more girls. Perhaps two lieutenants will be good now to watch over the girls when I am not around."

Thalia smiled while Zoe looked like she still wanted to protest. Artemis waved her hand over Zoe's head as an identical silver circlet appeared. Zoe smiled and pulled Thalia into a big hug, "Thank you Thalia."

Thalia just smiled and nodded.

"So is the ship in any condition to fly?" Percy asked.

Everyone turned to Leo who suddenly looked very uncomfortable with everyone's attention on him, "It will take me at least a day to repair all the damage and by that time we won't make it the thirty miles in time to reach Mount Olympus at the same time as the ships carrying the demigods from Camp Half Blood."

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "We will camp here for the night before we walk the rest of the way tomorrow."

Artemis snapped her fingers creating seven tents for the demigods of the prophecy while the hunters turned and began setting up their tents a little ways away from the seven. Percy made his way over to his little sister to help her set up.

"So how did you like your first real battle?" Percy asked.

Sophie smiled, "It was exciting; a little scary at first but still exciting. I can't believe you've been doing this for so long."

Percy shrugged, "It's not always very fun, especially when you're by yourself. But you don't have to worry about that; your new sisters will always be with you and have your back."

"You were pretty amazing out there Percy but you almost died. Good thing Phoebe noticed when you got grabbed by that giant." Sophie said a little worriedly.

Percy shrugged, "I wish I could tell you that was the closest I've come to dying but that would be a lie. I've always had friends around to help me when I needed it, just like you will."

Sophie smiled a bit, "Will I really ever be able to do the things you do?"

Percy smiled, "Not the things with fire but everything I do with my water powers you will be able to do except even better."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "I don't think I could ever be as powerful as you Percy. You're like the most powerful demigod ever."

"Maybe but since I'll be training you then I will make sure you're even better than me. I promise." Percy said seriously.

Sophie grinned as they finished putting up the tent. Percy walked over and snatched the little five year old up in his arms.

Sophie giggled a little as Percy walked them over to the where everyone else was sitting at a table. The hunters were sitting at an overly large picnic table that Artemis conjured while the seven from the prophecy were at a smaller table next to them. The hunters were being pretty good with spending so much time with boys but they were still the hunters and didn't plan on changing their ways just because their mistress had fallen in love with the one boy they had all accepted and loved.

Percy took a seat next to Zoe and set his sister beside him. He looked up to find everyone, including Artemis, looking at him expectantly.

Percy groaned, "One at a time." He muttered as the hunters started listing off their orders for dinner. Percy conjured up everyone a meal of their choice, including the seven, before he finally was able to relax and eat himself.

After dinner the hunters had all disappeared into their tents along with the seven from the prophecy until only Percy, Thalia, Zoe and Artemis sat around a fire Percy had made in the middle of their camp.

"So tomorrow it starts doesn't it?" Thalia asked a little nervously.

Artemis nodded solemnly, "Yes I'm afraid it does. Unfortunatley we have no idea what to expect when we get there. There are still ten giants left to be killed along with whatever army of monsters Gaia has been able to amass."

"And Annabeth." Percy spat with hatred. Everyone quickly mirrored his look of hatred.

"We'll get her Percy, don't worry. This time we will make sure she goes somewhere that the gods can monitor her eternal punishment." Thalia said as she looked at her best friend with sympathy.

Percy nodded, "I just want a chance to drive Riptide down her throat as I watch the life leave her eyes, just as she did to my Mom and Paul."

The three girls shivered at the tone in Percy's voice when he spoke. Artemis slowly reached over and grabbed his hand as she scooted herself closer to him. The tension and anger seemed to melt from Percy's face at Artemis' touch, something that brought a smile to the faces of the two lieutenants of the hunt.

"I just want this to be over and done with. I'm tired of wars and battles. I want to be able to have more than a five year break before we have to fight another war for the survival of western civilization." Percy said tiredly.

The three girls nodded. Percy had been at the center of two wars since he was twelve years old. His only break came after the Titan War but it was hardly pleasant for Percy after losing both his mother and future step-father. It had taken him nearly those entire five years to put himself back together which never fully happened until he allowed his friends Nico and Thalia back into his life and of course falling for Artemis.

"You two should go to bed. We will have a very difficult journey ahead of us once this war begins and rest may be difficult to come by once it truly starts." Artemis said seriously to her two lieutenants.

Both girls nodded and stood up. They started walking towards their tent when Thalia stopped, "Make sure you two behave tonight." She added mischievously causing Zoe to chuckle beside her.

A small fireball landed next to Thalia's feet causing her to yelp in surprise. She whirled around and glared at Percy who was looking at her innocently. Zoe grabbed Thalia before she had a chance to escalate things with Percy as those two could get out of hand quickly.

Once the two girls disappeared into their tent, Artemis laid her head on Percy's shoulder and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay Percy?" Artemis asked softly.

Percy nodded, "I'm fine. I'm just worried about the war and how much danger everyone will be in. I don't want to lose anyone else I care about."

Artemis leaned over and kissed Percy softly, "We can only do what we can to protect the ones we care about and hope it is enough. I know you think everyone's safety is your responsibility Percy but you have to let them fight their own battles and hope the Fates are with us."

Percy nodded slowly, understanding the wisdom in her words but not fully accepting them as true. He needed to prottheme is friends unlike in the last war.

Artemis seemed to sense his thoughts and softly cupped his face in her hands, "Percy you need to let the past go, none of those things can be changed. I need you to take care of yourself in this war too. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Percy looked into her silver eyes and saw the worry and fear in them as she spoke. He leaned forward and kissed her instead of responding. Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck as her fears seemed to vanish at the touch of his lips, making her feel safe and secure in that moment.

When they broke apart, Percy leaned his forehead against hers and smiled warmly, "I will always come back to you, no matter what, I promise." He said softly.

"You better Percy. I will remember this promise." Artemis whispered back softly as she leaned forward and kissed him again, teleporting them both into her tent when their lips touched.

Line Break

The sound of giggling woke Percy up from a peaceful night of sleep. His eyes slowly opened to find a familiar mess of auburn hair spread out over his chest. Percy's eyes looked up to find Zoe and Phoebe trying to cover the mouths of a giggling Chloe and Lily as they looked at Artemis cuddled up on Percy's chest.

Artemis woke up with a smile as she felt Percy start to stir at the sound of her young huntresses' giggles. Artemis was trying not to laugh herself when she thought about the fact that a year ago, Phoebe would have killed any man whose chest Artemis had woken up on.

"Is there something you girls need?" Artemis asked from Percy's chest, refusing to give up the comfort and warmth she found cuddled up with Percy.

"The girls are ready for breakfast or they're ready for Percy to make their breakfasts for them." Zoe replied smirking at Percy's irritated expression.

"Tell them we will be out in a few minutes." Artemis said casually from Percy's chest.

The girls nodded and exited the tent. Percy started to stir a little but Artemis quickly pressed her head more firmly to his chest.

"Not yet Percy, I'm too comfortable." Artemis whined.

Percy chuckled, "I don't think I've ever heard the great goddess Artemis whine before."

Artemis used the hand that was draped over Percy to smack him upside the head as she continued to rest peacefully on his chest.

Percy chucked again and relaxed back down with Artemis on his chest. After a few more minutes, Artemis grudgingly lifted her head off Percy's chest only to bring it to his lips as she kissed him softly.

Percy smiled into the kiss, "I could get used to waking up like this every morning."

Artemis just smiled and kissed him again before climbing out of bed. Percy followed her and they flashed themselves out to the table where the hunters were impatiently waiting for their breakfast. Percy clapped his hands and a huge buffet of every possible breakfast food was laid out of the table. A small buffet appeared on the seven's table earning appreciative smiles from everyone seated.

After breakfast the hunters packed up their camp and they began the thirty mile trek towards the original Mount Olympus. About an hour into the journey an Iris Message appeared in front of Percy.

"My Lady." Percy said smiling at Hestia.

Hestia smiled warmly back at her champion, "Hello Percy. I just wanted to let you know the demigods from camp are a few hours from Mount Olympus. They have had a few small attacks from monsters but have mostly had a trouble free journey to Greece."

Percy smiled, "Thank you my Lady. We should reach the mountain around the same time assuming we don't run into any problems."

Hestia nodded, "Okay Percy. Please be careful when you arrive. We have no idea what will be waiting for you when you get there."

Percy nodded and swiped through the Iris Message. Artemis grabbed Percy's hand as they continued to walk for a few more hours. Around midday they were only a mile from the original Mount Olympus and were waiting for the demigods to meet them at a rendezvous point before marching the final mile.

As the small group of hunters and demigods waited for the arrival of the campers, a general feeling of apprehension could be felt within the group. The waiting was making it worse as everyone was anxious to see what they would face in the war. What no one knew was whether they were waiting for one long battle with the giants or if they would be in Greece for a while trying to fight a war over possession of the original Mount Olympus. Just as people were beginning to get impatient about waiting for the campers to arrive, the sounds of battle in the distance snapped everyone to attention.

Everyone quickly gathered their things are the group hastily made their way toward the sounds of fighting. After a little over half a mile, they passed into a clearing and paled at the sight before them.

An army of at least a thousand monsters was currently pounding away at the army of demigods from both camps. The campers had at most four hundred fighters and were just trying to keep their lines intact against the constant onslaught from the monster army.

Percy sprinted toward the monster army, stopping when he was still fifty yards away and stomped his foot onto the ground unleashing a huge earthquake that sent the army of monsters stumbling to the ground. The campers were able to regroup when the monster fell. They knew help had finally arrived when the quake left them harmfree while the monsters recieved the full force.

The hunters quickly began sending volley after volley of silver arrows into the mass of monsters while most of the demigods from the prophecy ran to jump in to the fight with their fellow campers.

Nico drove his sword into the earth creating a crack from which skeleton warriors began climbing out by the hundred. Following their master, the skeleton army charged into the battle behind Nico.

Frank transformed himself into grizzly bear and barreled into the monsters, ripping any monster within his grasp into golden dust.

Jason tried to follow Reyna, Leo, Piper, and Hazel to join the campers but Percy quickly stopped him and dragged him towards the back of the monster army. When they got near the back, the winds began to pick up and Jason quickly caught on.

Within minutes Percy and Jason were in the middle of their own personal hurricane. Lightning continuously struck while the winds whipped at over one hundred miles per hour under the joined effort of the two demigods of the big three.

As the rain poured down from the hurricane, Percy was slowly collecting it and it began to swirl around him and Jason. When he had collected enough water, Percy looked at Jason who nodded that he understood what Percy wanted to do. Percy sent the water forward in a thin sheet as it spread out over hundreds of monsters. Jason raised his hand to the sky as he focused until a massive bolt of lightning came down from the sky. The lightning hit the water and sent millions of volts of electricity coursing through the bodies of almost half the monsters in the army. The monsters' bodies went rigid before they all crumbled into golden dust.

Percy dropped to a knee in exhaustion while Jason followed his lead. The hurricane dissiapted slowly while the two demigods caught their breath. Percy reached into his pack as tossed Jason a large square of ambrosia as he ate one himself.

"Thanks man." Jason said breathlessly.

Percy simply nodded and finished his ambrosia. A minute later, Percy rose to his feet and offered a hand to Jason who took it gratefully.

"That was certainly effective." Jason said with a smile as they looked at the field of golden dust in front of them.

Percy grinned, "Definitley man. Not a bad team we make."

Jason returned the grin as he pulled out a coin and flipped it in the air. The coin shimmered into an imperial gold gladius while Percy uncapped Riptide. The two demigods charged into battle side by side as they crashed into the back of the remaining monster army.

Despite being only the two of them, Jason and Percy carved a path of death and destruction through the monsters as Jason's gladius crackled with electricity and Riptide was ablaze with Greek fire. The two fought together as if they had been doing it their entire lives, their fighting styles complimenting each other's perfectly.

Percy drove Riptide throught he throat of a Telekhine before he ducked the club of a Cyclops. Percy spun and cut the legs off a Hellhound that was trying to lunge at Jason's back. Percy turned back to find Jason's gladius be pulled out of the chest of the Cyclops Percy had just spun away from. Percy lit his free hand on fire and sent a fireball into a pair of charging Laistrigonian Giants before a bolt of lightning came down a few feet behind them blasting a group of unsuspecting Hellhounds back to Tartarus.

Percy and Jason were soon in the middle of the army standing back to back as they fought off monsters from both sides. The winds began to pick up again as Jason was carried up into the air. Percy let his entire body catch fire when he felt Jason rise up. Jason began bringing down bolts of lightning on the left side of the monster lines.

At the same time a tornado touched down about thirty yards from the right side of the monster army. The twister quickly ran rampant through the terrified monsters tossing them in every direction. Percy let the tornado die down with the right flank of the army now decimated.

Jason dropped down behind Percy after making a large dent in the left side of the monster army. The two began to push forward again.

The duo continued on their path of destruction until Percy decapitated and Dracena and spun to find a group of gaping demigods staring at him and Jason in awe.

Jason just seemed to realize that the fight was over as well as he looked at the demigods staring at him and Percy.

"Um... good win." Jason said awkwardly

Percy chuckled and grabbed Jason's shoulder and flashed them both over the area where the hunters were gathering. Even the hunters stared at the duo in shock until Thalia clapped them both roughly on the back from behind.

"That was one Hades of a show you two put on." Thalia announced as she wrapped an arm around the necks of each.

Percy smirked, "Someone has to watch out and protect our little sister Thalia out there."

Percy yelped when a large shock was sent through his body making Jason chuckle along with his sister.

Percy glared at Thalia for a moment before he smiled, happy that his friends had survived another battle.

Percy managed to gather up all the demigods in front of him as they waited for instruction of their next move. Percy was about to speak when the rumbling of footsteps caught his attention. Percy flashed himself to the top of a tree where he could overlook the area. What he saw made him pale incredibly. He could see the original Mount Olympus in the distance. At the base was an army of several thousand monsters along with ten giants who seemed to be waiting in anticipation for the battle to come.


	24. Battle for Olympus

Ch.24

Percy glared at Thalia for a moment before he smiled, happy that his friends had survived another battle.

Percy managed to gather up all the demigods in front of him as they waited for instructions for their next move. Percy was about to speak when the rumbling of footsteps caught his attention. Percy flashed himself to the top of a tree where he could overlook the area. What he saw made him pale incredibly. He could see the original Mount Olympus in the distance. At the base of the mountain was an army of several thousand monsters along with ten giants who seemed to be waiting in anticipation for the battle to come.

Percy flashed back down in front of the gathered demigods.

"The war starts now my friends. An army of monsters and giants await our arrival at the foot of the original Mount Olympus. I need everyone to follow the Athena cabin and their battle plans. The seven from the prophecy will need wait for instructions from their parents when they arrive. Everyone else, prepare yourselves as we will march to battle when the gods arrive." Percy announced before making his way over to Artemis and the hunters.

When he got there he kissed Artemis passionately before stepping back a few feet. She looked at him confused until ten flashes of light appeared behind Percy.

Zeus stepped forward, "I assume everyone is ready for battle Perseus?"

Percy bowed and nodded, "They are my lord. We are waiting for your orders to begin marching toward the mountain. Ten giants remain along with an army of monsters that is somewhere between three and four thousand."

"We have ten Olympians ready for battle. Each will fight with his or her child from the prophecy while the others will simply pick one of their children to fight alongside them." Zeus said.

Percy nodded, "We should be ready to march within the next thirty minutes. I would suggest the gods or goddesses without a child from the prophecy go and inform whatever child they want to fight alongside them of their orders."

Zeus nodded and began issuing orders to different Olympians.

Hera walked up to Percy with a smile, "I may not be fighting by your side Percy but I have a gift to help you in battle." She said before snapping her fingers. Percy's armor was replaced with lightweight pitch black armor. On his chest were the crossed emblems of a trident and a peacock feather. There was an emblem of an open flame was on each side of his helm. His armor was completely pitch black with the exception of the emblems. Sheathed at Percy's waist were two familiar looking hunting knives. Vambraces covered each of the wrists and forearms complete with retractable hidden blades.

Percy looked over his new armor as his smile continued to grow. He looked up at his mother and smiled widely before enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you Mom." Percy said gratefully.

Hera smiled as Percy released her, "It's from both your Aunt Hestia and I. We may not be out of the battlefield with you but we wanted to do what we could to make sure you were safe. The armor is black but it is actually made of Olympian Silver. It is stronger than both celestial bronze or imperial gold. Nothing should be able to penetrate the armor to even get to your invulnerable skin."

Percy's eyes widened before he smiled again. He took a step forward and kissed his mother softly on the cheek, "Thank you Mom. I love you."

Hera smiled happily at his words, "I love you too Percy. Please be careful out there."

Percy smiled and nodded before Hera vanished into a flash of light.

Percy made his way over to the hunters who all looked at him with wide eyes when he strolled over in his new armor.

"Damn it Percy, you look like a badass." Thalia exclaimed causing many of the hunters to stifle giggles at her outburst.

Artemis looked at Percy with wide eyes before a smile graced her lips. She took a step closer to him before she leaned up to his ear, "You look really hot in that."

Percy's face reddened and he wished he had his helm on at the moment. Percy composed himself and smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself." He said as he eyed her suited up in in lightweight pure silver armor.

Before she could comment, Poseidon came over and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Are you ready for this Percy? I've waited many years to fight alongside my favorite son in battle."

Percy smiled and nodded to his father. He took a step forward and grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her over to their father. Poseidon's eyes widened when he saw his only other demigod child was a member of the hunt.

"When did you join the hunt Sophie?" Poseidon asked surprised.

Sophie just shrugged shyly making Percy chuckle, "I recruited her a couple days ago. I wanted her somewhere safe and where I could see her more often."

Poseidon smiled, "This is great. I haven't had many daughters in my life but I am more than happy you've become the first to join my niece in her hunt."

Artemis smiled at his words while Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you are now that you don't have to worry about any boys coming after your little girl."

Poseidon smiled at Percy before he knelt down next to Sophie.

"I have something for you Sophie." Poseidon said softly.

Sophie looked up at him confused.

Poseidon merely grinned and a small bracelet appeared in his hand. Sophie's eyes widened when she saw the bracelet. Poseidon gently grabbed her hand and put the bracelet on her wrist.

Sophie eyed it with wonder making both Percy and Poseidon's smiles grow.

"Pull the little trident charm." Poseidon told her.

She did and a small celestial bronze sword appeared in her hand. Sophie's eyes widened even further at the sight. The hilt was a dark sea green while the blade was a gleaming celestial bronze.

"The sword will grow with you. As you get bigger, the sword will as well so that it is always the correct size for you. When you want it to turn back into the charm, simply think of it being on your bracelet and it will." Poseidon explained softly.

Sophie eyed the sword for a minute before it vanished from her hand. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, "Thank you Dad." She whispered as she hugged him tightly.

Percy grinned at the sight of his father and sister hugging. As soon as the two broke apart, Zeus' voice carried over the talking in the clearing.

"Everyone knows their assignments. We march to war for the survival of Olympus and the freedom of mankind everywhere. We march to victory!" Zeus bellowed.

A loud cheer from the demigods met his announcement as people began to line up to march. Percy looked at his father and nodded before Percy turned back to the hunters.

Percy quickly hugged Thalia and whispered some words in her ear. Thalia looked at him worriedly when they broke apart but nodded.

Percy turned to Artemis. He knew people were around but at the moment, he didn't really care. He took two steps forward and threw his arms around her waist, picking her up and pulling her close to him. Artemis was surprised but shook it off and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Percy stayed there holding her close to him for a minute, just enjoying the moment of being close to her before he leaned down to her ear.

"I love you Artemis. Please be safe out there, I wouldn't be able to move on this time if something happened to you." He whispered softly in her ear.

Artemis smiled at his words and hugged him tighter, "I will Percy but only if you do the same. Remember your promise to me Percy. You said I could depend on you and it applies to this too. Don't leave me."

Percy set her down gently and nodded, "I promise, no matter what, I will always come back to you Artemis. I love you."

Artemis smiled and nodded. Percy turned around to find a pair of eyes narrowed in his direction. A quick death glare from Artemis and Apollo averted his eyes from them. Percy smiled at Artemis one more time before taking his side by his father who was eyeing him strangely but decided against saying anything.

Percy and his father caught up to Jason and Zeus, who had turned himself into Jupiter for his Roman son, as they led the army towards the original mount Olympus. As they walked, Percy could sense to the nervousness in Jason. He put a hand on his shoulder garnering his attention.

"We got this bro. It doesn't matter what Gaia throws at us, we will win because we have a much stronger reason that drives us. We fight for our friends and family while they fight for nothing but power and control. Have faith in your family and friends, we will win this war." Percy said seriously.

Jason stared at Percy for a minute before he nodded and smiled, "You're right Percy. We do have much more to fight for, thanks."

Percy smiled while Jupiter was staring at his nephew with pride.

As they reached within a few hundred yards of the original Mount Olympus, two giants walked ahead of the rest and towards the Olympian Army.

Percy and Jason stopped while their fathers walked forward. Jupiter turned and beckoned them both to join them in meeting the giants. When the six met in the center of what was to become the battlefield, a standoff began as Jupiter and Poseidon stood glaring at the two giants Porphyrion and Gration.

Finally Porphyrion spoke, "You have one chance to surrender and our mother offers some leniency when deciding your fates."

Jupiter's nostrils flared in anger, "This war will end exactly like the last time we met; with you and your brothers in Tartarus and your mother deep in slumber."

Percy and Jason watched the two twenty foot giants glare at their fifteen foot fathers.

"Don't worry little godling, not all you Olympians will spend eternity in Tartarus. We plan to make a number of the females our wives when we rule the world. I will take your wife as my new queen while my brother plans a wonderful eternity with your little maiden daughter Artemis." Porphyrion said mockingly.

Jupiter body tensed but before he could react, Percy had fired four arrows into the throat of Gration. The giant stumbled back as he clutched his throat. Poseidon took aim with his trident and sent a blast of energy into the stumbling giant sending him flying back several feet onto his back.

Jupiter had his bolt in hand as he immediately squared off with the Giant King. The army of monsters charged at the sight of Gration being attacked. The Olympian army matched their charge as both armies surged forward where they met with thunderous clash of swords meeting swords and arrows flying from both sides.

Percy got separated from his father when the armies met in battle. He quickly found himself surrounded by monsters who hesitated to attack the legendary son of Poseidon.

Percy smirked as he pulled out his two hunting knives and sent fireballs to each side of him before he charged forward with flames licking the blades of his hunting knives. He sprinted toward a group of Cyclops where he did a baseball slide to avoid the clubs swung in his direction, slicing the thighs of two of the monsters as he went by. He hopped to his feet before driving the blades into the chest of the two injured Cyclops.

Percy noticed his father locked in battle with the giant Eurytus and forged his way in that direction. His movements were a blur as he slashed and stabbed his way through the monsters, slowing occasionally to send waves of fire into groups of monsters. After a few minutes he managed to fight his way to his father.

Percy sheathed his hunting knives and uncapped Riptide. He sprinted forward before vanishing into flames. He reappeared on the shoulder of the giant who froze in shock when he felt Percy appear on his shoulder. Poseidon grinned evilly when he saw his son perched on the giant's shoulder. Percy drove Riptide through the throat of Eurytus who bellowed in pain. Percy twisted his blade before pulling it out and flashing down to the ground behind the giant. He ran and jumped, driving Riptide into the back of the giant's knee, causing it to buckle as he dropped to a knee. Poseidon was already in front of Eurytus with his trident raised. Poseidon brought the weapon down, impaling it through the chest of the giant. Eurytus quickly dissolved into golden dust.

Percy looked at his father who smiled proudly before both looked out over the battlefield for their next target.

Poseidon saw Hermes struggling to battle the giant Hippolytus and gestured in that direction to Percy.

Percy nodded and vanished into flames while Poseidon flashed away and over to Hermes side just in time to block a strike aimed for the stunned messenger god's throat. Poseidon kicked the giant back where he quickly found himself being peppered with flaming arrows from his left.

Hippolytus charged toward Percy only to be tackled to the ground by a blur. Hermes quickly drove his blade through the giant's stomach causing him to writhe in agony. Percy ran over with Riptide out. He was about to impale the giant when he was suddenly smashed with a club from the giant Agrios who had managed to sneak up undetected.

Percy was sent flying from the thunderous impact of the club. He landed over twenty yards away in front of the hunters whose eyes widened when they saw Percy land. Before any of them could help him, Percy was snatched by earthen hands and held in place. The hunters were about to run over to help free him when several dozen Earthborn rose from the ground between them and their injured friend. The Earthborn charged the hunters making them unable to reach Percy.

Artemis who wasn't far away ran to Percy's side and tried to free him by slashing the earthen hands with her hunting knives. She made a little progress before a celestial bronze net was thrown over her, knocking her to the ground.

Gration appeared next to her staring at her lecherously, "Relax my dearest Artemis, I am only here to restrain you until this battle in over. Then you can take your place by my side in the new world."

Gration tied the net before Artemis could escape and began dragging her away.

Percy stared with wide eyes as the giant dragged the love of his life away from the battlefield. Percy tried flashing out but found he couldn't. He let his body catch fire but the earthen hands seemed unfazed. A scream in the distance made Percy's blood turn cold. Artemis was screaming and he was helpless at the moment.

As Percy struggled, his rage only continued to grow. His body began to glow in an almost blinding ethereal sea green light as the earth struggled to hold him. Percy slammed the back of his head into the ground, releasing a small earthquake. It was just enough for Percy to break free of the hands holding his arms. Percy slammed his fists into the hands holding his legs, causing them to shatter under the power he unleashed.

Percy wasted no time flashing in the direction that Gration had left with Artemis in. He appeared a hundred yards away as he heard Artemis scream again from a secluded spot off to the side of the battlefield. Percy quickly flashed there and saw a sight that made him snap.

Artemis was bound by earthen hands as the giant Gration groped her body. Percy lost control and sprinted at the unsuspecting giant. Instead of using a weapon Percy charged straight towards the giant, sending his shoulder barreling into the side of Gration's knee.

A sickening crunch told Percy he had broken bones in the giant's leg. Gration's leg bent in an unnatural direction as he fell to ground roughly. Percy smashed his fists into the earthen hands, freeing Artemis from her restraints. Percy pulled out Riptide and turned back to the shocked giant of the hunt.

Gration stared at Percy with fear as the demigod's body was glowing brightly as he stalked toward the giant. Artemis simply watched Percy in awe as she had to shield her eyes partially from the blinding light that was being emitted from Percy's body.

Gration tried to pull himself to his feet as Percy approached but his leg was mangled at the knee making movement near impossible. Percy remained silent as he looked around the room until a small stream about fifty yards away quickly caught his attention. Percy drew the water to him before making it wrap around the giant's arms and legs and freezing it into shackles, rendering the giant completely immobile.

Gration looked at Percy fearfully as his silence made the demigod even more horrifying to the giant.

"Just hurry up and be done with it." Gration growled as he knew he could not escape.

Percy looked up at the giant but his face remained expressionless. Percy simply raised a hand, focusing on the water with the giant's golden ichor. Percy focused, slowly heating the water up as Gration's eyes widened before he started screaming in agony. Percy dropped his hand a minute later, letting the ichor cool back down.

Gration was breathing heavily, awaiting his death but was met with a hunting knife being driven through his injuried knee. Gration screamed again and Percy eyes began to glow as he slowly twisted the blade in Gration's knee.

Percy stepped back and began to heat up the giant's ichor again causing Gration to scream in agony as he was slowly boiled from the inside. Percy continued for another minute before letting his ichor cool down again.

"Please, please, just kill me now. I'm sorry." Gration pleaded.

Percy ignored the giant's pleas as he sent a fireball at Gration's chest, keeping it burning for a full minute before he let the fire die out. Ichor began to pour from the hole the fire burned through the giant's chest.

Percy was about to heat up Gration's ichor again until he felt a slender hand slip into his. He turned and saw Artemis looking at him a little fearfully. Percy's head dropped as he realized how badly he had lost control.

Small slender fingers cupped his chin and brought his gaze up to Artemis' silver crescent moon eyes. The glow from Percy's body vanished as he looked at Artemis staring at him with love.

"Let's just be done with it Percy." Artemis said softly.

Percy gave her a small smile and nodded. He pulled out Riptide and walked to the writhing giant's head.

"This is only a taste of what you will face if you ever lay a finger on her again." Percy growled before he drove Riptide straight through Gration's heart.

Artemis notched an arrow and fired it into the giant's throat, finally sending him down to Tartarus.

Percy looked at Artemis a little nervously but all the nervousness vanished when she crashed her lips into his. Percy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers when they broke the kiss.

"I'm sorr…" Percy began but Artemis put a finger to his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved me Percy, I love you." Artemis said softly.

Percy smiled, "I love you too."

Both ended their moment and flashed back to the hunters who looked panicked at the loss of their mistress as they continued to fire arrows into the still massive legion of monsters. The hunters' eyes widened when they saw Percy and their mistress appear by their side. Identical smiles appeared on every one of the huntresses' faces.

Percy turned to Artemis, "I need to go help my father again."

Artemis nodded and kissed Percy softly, "Be safe love."

Percy nodded and smiled before vanishing into flames.

Percy appeared about fifty yards from his father who was helping Athena and some of her children battle the giant Enceladus. Percy looked around and saw Frank battling the giant Pelorus with his father Mars. They were not doing well. Despite his dislike of Ares, Percy cared for his friend Frank and sprinted over to help them.

Percy began firing arrows into the giant as he neared them. Pelorus kicked Ares away before spinning on Percy with a murderous look in his eyes. The giant charged at Percy with his spear and drove it into the earth in the place Percy had been standing. Percy was now standing by a heavily breathing Frank.

"You having fun yet Frank?" Percy asked casually.

Frank looked at Percy like he had grown a second head, "Dude these things are impossible to kill."

Percy shrugged, "No man, you just can't fight them like they're any other monster. Use their size to their disadvantage."

Frank scoffed, "How many have you killed today?"

Percy shrugged, "Two but I see number three trying to figure out how I disappeared."

Frank's jaw dropped but Percy already began firing arrows into the giant who had finally noticed where Percy was.

"Turn into one of those eagles from Camp Jupiter and give me a lift." Percy said as he continued firing arrows as Pelorus tried swatting them away like annoying flies.

Frank glowed until he turned into a giant eagle. Percy climbed onto his back and whispered some instructions before Frank shot off into the air. Percy continued firing arrows while Frank zigzagged around the giant.

Mars had climbed back to his feet with an imperial gold spear in his hand. He saw Percy and Frank keeping the giant distracted and charged.

Percy pulled back on the string of his bow and pictured three flaming arrows on the string. He grinned when the arrows appeared. Percy waited as Frank circled around to the front of Pelorus. Percy saw Mars sneaking up to the side of the giant and waited. When Mars was within striking distance, Percy released the arrows which connected with the throat of Pelorus just as Mars drove his spear through the heart of the giant. Pelorus' eyes widened as both strikes found their way into his body before the giant dissolved into golden dust.

Percy told Frank to fly over the battlefield to scan the area to find who needed help. Percy saw only a few of the giants still remained but Jupiter and Jason were struggling against the Giant King Porphyrion.

Percy sent Frank to help the campers with the army of monsters as Percy jumped from his back as flashed down next to Jupiter. Percy appeared just as the Giant King knocked Jupiter back before spinning on Jason who was trying to sneak up behind him. Before Percy could react, Porphyrion thrust his spear at Jason. The spear only grazed the son of Jupiter but it cut a gaping hole through the right side of his body. Jason dropped to the ground dead almost instantly.

An all too familiar pang of hurt entered Percy's heart as he watched another one of his friends die on the battlefield before his very eyes. Percy looked at Jupiter to see a look of shock and sadness in his electric blue eyes. Percy locked eyes with his uncle as they both turned toward the smirking Giant King.

Percy wasted no time in charging at the giant. Percy sprinted toward Porphyrion who grinned in anticipation of killing another powerful demigod. As Porphyrion raised his spear, Percy burst into flames before vanishing. He reappeared between the giant's legs where he pulled out both of his hunting knives and jammed one into the side of each of Porphyrion's knees.

Porphyrion stumbled and raised his spear just in time to block a powerful strike from Jupiter. The two exchanged blows as Percy stood behind, drawing water from a nearby creek. When Percy had a large mass of water circling him, he stopped the water and split it into three giant spears that he quickly froze into ice.

Jupiter continued to keep Porphyrion's attention on him as he saw Percy begin to form the spears of ice. Jupiter drew the giant back allowing Porphyrion to push him on the defensive, waiting for Percy to be ready.

Porphyrion lunged forward trying to impale the King of the Gods but missed and was kicked backwards. The giant stumbled until he stiffened. Porphyrion looked down in shock to find three huge ice spears protruding out of his chest. He looked up just in time to see Jupiter bring his bolt down like a spear, impaling the giant through the heart. Porphyrion crumbled in dust.

An ear splitting scream rang out through the battlefield, freezing gods, demigods, and monsters in their tracks. The remaining monsters all sunk back into the eath. The giants were all dead. Percy looked up and his heart clenched. A beautiful woman stood at the foot of Mount Olympus in an earth colored Greek chiton and dirt brown eyes. What made Percy's heart clench was the people who were bound in earthen restraints next to her.

Artemis, Thalia, Sophie, and Zoe were all bound in earthen restraints. Annabeth stood smirking evilly with a dagger held at Thalia's throat while Earthborn stood beside Zoe and Sophie with blades at their throats. Gaia herself stood beside a restrained Artemis as she glared at Percy with hatred.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Gaia bellowed.

Before Jupiter could stop him, Percy flashed himself to the foot of Mount Olympus and stood before Gaia and Annabeth along with his captured friends.

"You, Jackson, have killed eight of my children yourself. This war may be lost but I will not return to my slumber without my revenge. I will give you a choice. Surrender yourself to me so I may kill you or watch your family and friends here die by my hand." Gaia spat at a now furious Percy.

"Don't you dare Percy." Artemis yelled before Gaia backhanded her across the face and had an earthen hand wrap around her mouth.

Percy glared at Gaia with pure hatred as he watched his loved ones look at him with pleading eyes, begging him to refuse.

Several gods tried to flash over to Percy but were blocked by earthen hands whenever they came within twenty yards.

"I will surrender to you if you release my friends first." Percy growled.

Gaia narrowed her eyes, "Swear on the Styx that you will surrender peacefully if I let your friends go free." Gaia hissed.

Percy looked over at Annabeth with such hatred that Annabeth couldn't help but flinch involuntarily.

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx to surrender myself peacefully to Gaia if she releases my friends back to the other gods first." Percy said softly as he looked at Artemis apologetically.

Gaia smiled evilly. The earthen hands released his friends as they stumbled forward. Percy locked eyes with Artemis as tears began to fall from both their eyes.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I love you." Percy said softly before all four girls were shot from the earth and flew into the waiting crowd of gods and demigods where they were caught quickly.

Artemis jumped out of Apollo's arms and sprinted back toward Percy. She was stopped by an invisible force.

Percy looked back at her and smiled sadly.

Artemis looked at him frantically, "You promised Percy!" She yelled as she was pushed back by the invisible force.

"I'm sorry." Percy whispered before turning toward Gaia who was grinning evilly.

"Come Perseus, I have many sons anxious to spend some time with you." Gaia said happily.

Percy walked toward Gaia with his hands up. When Gaia reached out to grab him, Percy smirked.

Percy's hidden blade shot from his vambrace as he drove it into Gaia's heart. Gaia screamed loudly before a blinding flash of light illuminated the entire battlefield.

When the light died, Gaia was sinking back into the earth, golden ichor pouring from her chest. Perseus Jackson was nowhere to be seen.


	25. Grief

Ch. 25

Percy turned back to Artemis and smiled sadly.

Artemis looked at him frantically, "You promised Percy!" She yelled as she was pushed back by the invisible force.

"I'm sorry." Percy whispered before turning toward Gaia who was grinning evilly.

"Come Perseus, I have many sons anxious to spend some time with you." Gaia said happily.

Percy walked toward Gaia with his hands up. When Gaia reached out to grab him, Percy smirked.

Percy's hidden blade shot from his vambrace as he drove it into Gaia's heart. Gaia screamed loudly before a blinding flash of light illuminated the entire battlefield.

When the light died down, Gaia was sinking back into the earth, golden ichor pouring from her chest. Perseus Jackson was nowhere to be seen.

Annabeth sunk back into the earth before anyone could grab her. Artemis was on her knees, tears falling freely from her eyes as she had truly just lost the only she had and would ever love.

Everyone stared in shock at what had just occurred. Perseus Jackson, the greatest demigod to ever live had just sacrificed himself to save his friends and still managed to take Gaia down with him. Sure she wasn't dead but it would be many centuries before she could even think about awakening again.

Artemis was quickly engulfed in a hug from a tearful Zoe Nightshade as the only man she had ever befriended had just given his life save her and her mistress.

Jupiter wiped a few tears out of his eyes and looked at his brother who was staring at the place his son had vanished from in utter shock. Jupiter raised his bolt to the sky and shot a massive bolt. The hundreds of demigods and gods were teleported from the battlefield in Greece and dropped off in the throne room on Olympus.

Jupiter took one sorrowful look at his wife before tears sprung from her eyes. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and held her while she sobbed.

After a few hours most of the gods managed to pull themselves together. The only exceptions were Hera, Poseidon and Artemis who sat in their thrones completely oblivious to the events taking place around them.

Thalia could barely contain her emotions as she had just lost the two people closest to her in the world. Her two brothers, Jason and Percy.

Many demigods lost their lives on the battlefield in Greece. Clarisse La Rue fell in the battle when she took an arrow heading for her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez.

While neither the demigods or gods were in any mood for celebrating, the rewards for the members of the prophecy who survived needed to be given out. Each was offered immortality and all six accepted it, becoming the immortal counselors at their respective camps.

Once the rewards were given out, Zeus looked over at Artemis sadly at what he was going to have to tell her.

"Artemis my dear, I'm afraid the ancient laws won't allow us to keep your two hunters who came out of Tartarus with Percy and Thalia here in the living world. There is nothing I can do." Zeus said apologetically.

Artemis' eyes shot open, red from crying for the past few hours, "They aren't going anywhere. They've earned their right for a second chance at life." Artemis snapped back at her father.

Zeus shook his head sadly, "It is not my decision to make. The ancient laws require them to return to their afterlife. There is nothing I can do to stop it from happening."

Artemis jumped from her throne with her bow out and stood protectively in front of her two huntresses. Before Zeus could say anything, Thanatos appeared in the middle on the throne room, a black iPad in his hand.

Artemis fired an arrow at the god of death as he looked down at his iPad. The arrow flew harmlessly through the god as he hardly looked up.

"Ah, yes Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo. Supposed to be in Elysium but vanished a little under two weeks ago." Thanatos mumbled casually.

Zoe put a hand on her mistress' shoulder, "It's okay Artemis. We lived our lives and belong in the Underworld now." Zoe said with sadness.

Before Artemis could protest, Zoe and Bianca stepped toward Thanatos. Thanatos reached out to touch them but recoiled when his fingers touched Zoe's skin..

"This can't be right. It says you escaped from Elysium." Thanatos said showing the first bit of emotion in his voice since he arrived.

Thanatos began quickly scrolling through his iPad as he tried to figure out the problem. A blinding flash of light appeared up near the ceiling of the throne room. When the light died down, a piece of paper slowly floated down into the hands of a confused Thanatos. Thanatos read the note quickly before grumbling, "Well this explains it."

Thanatos handed the note to Artemis before vanishing from the throne room. Artemis read the note and smiled sadly before the pain returned and tears welled up in her eyes again.

Zeus slowly walked over and took the note from Artemis. He read it before a sad smile appeared on his face. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him expectantly.

Zeus cleared his throat, "The letter says; Perseus Jackson's wish for his service in the war has been fulfilled. Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo are now full immortals. The letter is just signed A."

The throne room broke out into a number of people shouting questions at once. Zeus raised his bolt and shot it into the air, silencing everyone immediately.

"I have no idea who the note is from or how Perseus managed to turn his two friends immortal. Rather than question it, I have decided we will accept his wish. It hardly compensates for the things he has down for all of us, so we will gladly allow his wish to pass without question." Zeus announced in a tone that dared someone to question his decision. Wisely no one spoke up.

Zoe and Bianca stood in shock as tears began to fall from both their eyes again. Zoe smiled sadly; Percy had kept his promise, even after his death.

Hera suddenly stood from her throne. She looked at Hermes, "Go and summon Styx to the throne room. Now!"

Hermes' eyes widened and he quickly flashed out of his throne. Everyone looked at Hera warily but from the look in her eyes, they wisely kept their mouths shut.

A few minutes later Hermes appeared with an irritated looking Styx at his side. Hermes pointed to Hera before flashing back to his throne.

Styx turned and looked at Hera expectantly.

Hera stared at the goddess with fiery determination in her brown eyes, "I want my son back. I don't care about your deal with him or that he broke an oath on your river. I want him back and I want him now."

Styx stared at the Queen of the Gods with a look of confusion, "I don't have Perseus. I was about to claim his life when he broke his oath to Gaia but he disappeared and is beyond my ability to locate him. I assumed it had been you Olympians trying to hide him until you could immortalize him."

Hera's eyes widened and Artemis shot out of her throne, "Is he still alive?" Artemis asked quickly.

Styx closed her eyes for a minute before they snapped back open, "I don't know. He isn't in the Underworld or anywhere on Earth. I cannot locate him anywhere. He is still bound to my river but he is beyond my power to track him." Styx said confused.

"What does that mean?" Hera growled.

Styx narrowed her eyes, "Most likely, it means he is in Tartarus. I no longer have access there. After the fall of Gaia, Tartarus blocked off all access to the pit. Either he is there or he is dead and someone is hiding his soul from me."

Artemis slumped back into her throne dejectedly while Hera closed her eyes as more tears began to well up.

"I am sorry Queen Hera. If I find out anything on the soul of Perseus Jackson, I will inform the council immediately." Styx said sincerely.

Hera nodded sadly before she slumped back into her throne. Styx vanished from the throne room without another word.

Zeus looked around before he stood, "Everyone is dismissed. Take your time to get over your losses. We will try to locate the whereabouts of Perseus' soul and try to get him out of Tartarus if that is indeed where he is as soon as possible."

Artemis led her hunters to her palace where she quickly vanished into her bedroom with the door locked. The rest of the hunters sat around her palace and tried to console the girls who were closest to Percy.

After an hour, Thalia vanished from the palace, heading off somewhere more private as she tried to deal with her grief. Chloe sobbed for hours before she finally passed out from exhaustion of the events of the day and the emotional trauma she was far too young to deal with.

Sophie had shut down after watching her brother give his life to save her. Poseidon had come to Artemis' palace a few hours after the hunters arrived; eyes rimmed red from his own tears, and asked to take Sophie away for a while. Phoebe gratefully handed the youngest huntress over to her father after hours of trying to get her to speak with no success.

Bianca hadn't accompanied the rest of the hunt to Artemis' palace, deciding her brother needed her far more than anyone else after losing his closest friend.

Zoe sat on the couch in Artemis' living room. Her eyes were still slightly red from the tears she previously shed but she had reined her emotions in and was now deep in thought. Something didn't seem right to her. Everyone believed Percy had been dragged down to Tartarus after stabbing Gaia or claimed by Styx for his broken oath, but she didn't buy it. How would he have been able to get her and Bianca immortalized if he was being tortured in Tartarus? Or if his life was claimed by his broken oath, Styx didn't have the power to make her immortal by herself. No, Zoe was convinced Percy was still alive. She didn't know where he was or why he hadn't returned to Artemis but she was determined to find out.

A week passed and the hunters remained bunkered down in Artemis' palace, their mistress hardly coming out of her room. When she did, she hardly spoke two words to anyone. Everyone was devastated by the loss of Percy but no one had taken it harder than Artemis.

After another week of nothing, Zoe decided she needed to speak to Artemis about picking herself up and carrying on.

Zoe walked to her mistress' bedroom and paused at the door. Instead of knocking, she checked the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Zoe slowly opened the door to find her best friend lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above her.

"My lady?" Zoe asked cautiously.

If Artemis heard her, she made no indication.

Zoe sighed but didn't say anything. Instead she walked over to Artemis' bed and lay down beside her. For several minutes they sat in silence until Artemis finally spoke.

"Why did he have to be so stubborn?" She said quietly.

"That's who Percy is milady. He would lay down his life for any of his friends so when he saw you at the hands of Gaia, there wasn't a question of whether or not he would give in to her demands." Zoe said back softly.

Artemis closed her eyes tightly to hold back the tears that began to well up in them.

They sat in silence for another few minutes before Zoe decided to voice her thoughts to Artemis.

"Artemis, what do you think happened to Percy?" She asked cautiously.

Artemis tensed but didn't respond so Zoe decided to continue.

"If Percy was in Tartarus, where Gaia most likely would have brought him, or if he was claimed by the Styx for breaking his oath, how would be able to get both Bianca and I immortalized?" Zoe asked.

Artemis was silent for a moment before she sat up stared at Zoe, "You think he's still alive, don't you?"

Zoe slowly nodded.

"Why wouldn't he come back then? He must know how much everyone is hurting." Artemis asked.

Zoe looked unsure, "I don't know milady. But what I do know if how much Percy loved you and I am sure that if he could, he would be sitting in my place right now."

Artemis flopped back down in her bed, "Why did it have to be him? Why does it always have to be him?" She asked sadly.

"Because that is what Percy is milady, a hero. Not just any hero, the greatest hero this world has ever seen." Zoe answered.

Artemis was about to reply but Zoe continued.

"Artemis, Percy was the greatest hero the world has seen. He could have had any woman he wanted and he wanted you." Zoe said seriously.

Artemis looked at her friend curiously.

"Percy fell in love with the fierce huntress Artemis. Not a depressed love struck girl. I mean no disrespect milady but you are not the woman Percy fell in love with. He wouldn't want you lying in bed for two weeks straight because of him. You need to pick yourself up from this. I believe in my heart that Percy Jackson is alive and when he can, he will come back to us. I've learned to never doubt Percy. He promised me that Bianca and I that would not have to return to the Underworld and even from wherever he is, he kept his word. I know he promised you that he would come back to you and I have no doubt in my mind that he will keep his word like he always does. When he does come back, he will expect to find the woman he fell in love with, not a shell of that woman." Zoe said sternly to her mistress before softening, "Milady, I'm not saying act like nothing happened. That would be impossible because we all love Percy. Some more than others, but there isn't a girl in the hunt who wouldn't give their life to bring him back right now. They are all a wreck, especially Thalia, she lost both her brothers that day, and we need our mistress to help us all move past this until the day Percy does return to us. It might be in a week, it might be in a year, or fifty years but I am positive he will come back to us, to you."

Artemis stared at Zoe in shock for a minute before her eyes narrowed slightly and her face hardened. She looked at Zoe and nodded, "Tell the girls to get ready, we're leaving tonight."

Zoe smiled and tried to move off the bed but Artemis grabbed her and pulled her back into a tight embrace, "I'm so grateful to have you back Zoe. I've missed my best friend dearly over the past eight years." Artemis said softly.

Zoe smiled at Artemis words, happy to be back in the hunt with her mistress as well.

Line Break

A tall man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes looked down at the sleeping young man before him with worry. The young man had proven his courage and bravery beyond any others who walked the earth since its creation. He was the key, the one who could make the difference when the world needed him most. The question the man wondered was whether or not the hero would accept the role.

A beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and a similar pair of sky blue eyes walked up beside her husband and grabbed his hand.

"He will accept my love, I am sure of it." The woman said confidently.

The man continued to stare at the hero with worry, "He will want to return to his life. He will want to be with the one he loves. I can't blame him; I would want the same if I were in his place"

The woman shook her head, "Aether, he will join us. Once we explain everything he will accept, for if he does not, he will lose the one he loves anyway."

Aether nodded, "You are right, without him, the Earth may stand no chance when father makes his move."

Line Break ( I thought about ending it there but it was too short… lucky you )

Percy Jackson awoke slowly from what felt like hours of deep sleep. As his eyes slowly opened, he quickly shut them due to the blindingly bright light. The events of the last thing that happened to him came flooding back into his mind. He had stabbed Gaia through the heart before he assumed Styx had claimed his life for breaking his oath on her river.

Percy opened his eyes again, slowly adjusting to the blinding bright light that illuminated his vision. Percy shook his head; he assumed afterlife in the Styx would have been a little more dark and gloomy.

Percy turned to find a tall handsome man standing next to a beautiful blonde haired woman looking down at him with a mixture of worry and pity.

Percy slowly reached into his pocket.

As his fingers brushed his pen the man shook his head, "We are not here to harm you Perseus. We have much to talk about, much to explain, and even more to ask of you young hero."

Percy looked at the man warily, not removing his hand from his pocket yet, "Who are you?" Percy asked warily.

The man nodded, "I am Aether, Primordial of God of Light. This is my wife Hemera, Primordial Goddess of the Day."

Percy's eyes widened and he quickly dropped to a knee in a deep bow.

Hemera shook her head, "Please Perseus, you do not need to bow. We are in need of your help, but first we will explain why and how you are here."

Percy stood and nodded his head, curious how he became to be in front of these two primordial deities.

Aether waved his hand producing a large chair for Percy and a couch for himself and Hemera.

"Perseus, as you know, you broke your oath of the River Styx when he stabbed Gaia. Styx was about to claim your life as payment for your broken oath until we intervened; we teleported you off the battlefield and into our realm." Aether explained.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, "Where exactly am I?"

"You are currently in our palace, located up in the heavens. Outside is the White City where our citizens live as well as our army." Hemera explained.

Percy nodded, "And what of my broken oath? Won't Lady Styx be looking to claim my life and bring my soul to her river?"

Aether waved his hand dismissively, "That is not of concern. Consider yourself freed from her and that cursed river."

Percy's eyes widened before they narrowed a bit, "Thank you but there must be a reason for you saving my life and freeing me from my deal with Styx. Why am I here?"

A look of apprehension crossed Aether's face while Hemera seemed unfazed by the question. She simply smiled warmly at Percy. Percy couldn't help but smile back; she gave Percy the same comforting feeling as when he was in the presence of his patron Hestia. At the thought of Hestia, Percy's mind wandered to Artemis and his family as well as all his friends in the hunt and became worried.

Hemera, noticing his look of panic, spoke up, "All your friends and family are safe Perseus. When you stabbed Gaia, you sent her into a slumber that will take millennia to wake from. Everyone is safely back on Olympus."

Percy sighed with relief and smiled. He looked Aether again who still looked worried, something that made Percy uneasy.

"Perseus, we saved you because we need your help. Our mother and father are plotting to make their move to control the Earth, using the war with Gaia to gather their forces and try to strike when the Olympians least expect." Aether explained warily.

Percy's eyes widened, "Shouldn't everyone be warned?"

Aether shook his head, "We have time but we need the Olympians to remain in the dark. If our mother and father discovered the Olympians knew of their plans, they could attack sooner and we are not yet prepared to provide them with the help they need to win the war. That is why we need you Perseus."

Percy looked at Aether confused, "I'm just a demigod, I can't possibly make that much of a difference."

Aether smiled and shook his head, "You are the most powerful demigod to ever live and when the war begins you will be more powerful than you are now. We need someone to lead our army and we think it needs to be you.."

Percy stood there stunned for a minute before he became worried, "And what of my family and friends? Will I be able to see them? To let them know I am okay and still alive?"

Aether's face became worried while Hemera's smile vanished, "Not for a while Perseus. We promise when the war begins we will bring you back to your loved ones. Until then, you will train and work in secret, unable to let people know where you are. If Erebus or Nyx discovered you had joined us, they would unleash everything they had on the Earth and rebuild from the ashes." Hemera explained sadly.

Percy's heart clenched at their words. He couldn't see his friends and family. He couldn't see Artemis. Percy eyes hardened and looked up at the two primordial deities in front of him, "And what happens to me if I refuse?"

Both primordial husbad and wife looked at him sadly, "We will return you to Earth. We are not going to force you to do anything Perseus. But in the end you will lose them all when our mother and father unleash their forces on the Olympians and the Earth as a whole." Aether answered.

Percy stared at the two deities trying to find any deceit in their words but he knew they weren't lying.

Percy's shoulders slumped, "How long?" He asked sadly.

Hemera looked at the young hero with pity, "On the Earth, four or five years at most. For you, longer."

Percy felt his heart shatter a bit at her words, "How long for me?"

"Twice as long. Time passes differently here and you will need that time to be ready to fight and lead our army in this war." Aether replied.

Percy stared at the floor as he thought about how long he would have to wait to be with Artemis again. He would give anything just to see her one more time. As he thought, he remembered some of the promises he made to his friends.

Percy's head snapped up, "I will accept but I have some conditions." He said seriously.

Aether's eyes widened and he nodded his head for Percy to continue.

"I have two friends I made a promise to. I found them in Tartarus and took them out with me. The Olympians will most likely try to send them back to Elysium. I need you to make them immortal to ensure they cannot be sent back to the Underworld; Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo. Can you do that for me?" Percy asked seriously.

Hemera's face shifted from worried to a warm smile, "Such loyalty to his friends. You are the perfect commander for our army. Of course we will grant your request."

Percy looked at Aether who nodded and vanished in a blinding light. He returned a minute later with a smirk on his face, "It is done. Thanatos just tried to retrieve them but was met with an unexpected problem when he noticed they were immortal.

Percy's face shifted into the first smile since he woke up, "Thank you Lord Aether."

Aether frowned, "It's just Aether and Hemera Perseus. This is your home for a while so we had mine as well get comfortable with each other."

Percy's smile grew and he nodded, "Then please, it's just Percy for me."


	26. Old Friends

Ch. 26

A figure walked through the shadows of Tartarus, avoiding the watchful eyes of the monsters and other damned beings that roamed freely inside the pit. Things were amiss in Tartarus. Instead of torments, the damned souls and monsters in the pit were training, preparing for something that did not spell anything good for the world above. The figure was cloaked in white but every time he seemed to come into view, he would vanish. Several monsters did double takes at the blur of movement but brushed it off as their imagination.

The figure continued to search through the outskirts of Tartarus. His target would also be trying to remain hidden but the he would find his target, he had to; he promised his target he would.

A quick glimpse of blonde hair caught the figure's attention behind a group of boulders. The figure was about to approach until he looked in the other direction. Coming from the other direction was a group of Cyclops seemingly patrolling the pit as they skirted around the outer edges. The target also noticed the Cyclops and tried to slip back into the shadows but soon discovered he had little options for escape.

A look of defeat crossed his face as he slowly drew his celestial bronze sword. The figure shook his head. His target would most likely survive but would draw far more attention than he wanted his target to garner. Slipping out from his hiding spot, he snuck quietly toward his target as he prepared for the Cyclops to round the corner.

The figure rose from his position crouched behind his target and sent a quick blow to the back of his head, knocking him out silently.

The Cyclops rounded the corner and quickly shielded their eyes from the blinding light that appeared in front of them. When the light vanished, the monsters looked at the area to find it empty, something that confused them immensely.

Line Break

Jason Grace walked sadly through the streets of Elysium watching the happy people bustling around enjoying their afterlife. He sighed, he was proud he reached Elysium but sad that he was basically alone. He had friends who had also passed during the war but his heart ached for the one he loved. He was happy she had survived the war but he wished he had her at his side as well. He missed her kaleidoscope eyes that never stayed the same color for more than a few seconds and her tanned skin that showed the Native American heritage she proudly represented. Now she was most likely immortal and out of his grasp forever.

Jason walked for a while before settling down at bench overlooking a park. Children played in the fields which only made Jason's melancholy grow. He was feeling sorry for himself while they hardly even had a chance to live and were now stuck for eternity as children; never getting the chance to grow up or fall in love. Jason shook his head; at least he had had a good life and managed to fall in love before he fell in battle. He was proud of his death, battling the King of the Giants alongside his father for the fate of the world; a war they had won in the end.

Jason had searched through Elysium for days when he found out Percy Jackson had died in the battle. He heard about what had happened but he still held out some hope his friend had managed to escape Gaia and find his way to where he belonged, a place that was hardly worthy of a hero like Percy. Although he hadn't known Percy for long, he admired the man greatly. He personified everything Jason wanted and strived to be as a hero. Jason chuckled when he thought about the fact he had known Percy twice, as two different people. Both people he had liked and respected immensely. He still remembered their battle with Lycaon and his pack of mutts when they had attacked Lupa and her pack. Jason and Percy had fought together like they had done it their whole lives despite only knowing each other for a couple months. Something they picked back up almost five years later when they ravaged an army of a thousand monsters, just the two of them, delivering the most significant amount of deaths to the enemy.

As Jason sat deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice a hooded figure draped in a white cloak sit next to him on the bench.

"Thinking about the people still up there?" The figure, who was clearly male, asked casually.

Jason jumped a bit, startled when he noticed the figure next to him. He composed himself and shrugged, "Just thinking about friends both alive and dead, or basically dead."

The figure nodded, "It'd be awfully nice to have another chance up there again, huh?"

Jason nodded sadly, "Yea well they don't exactly offer those down here now do they?"

The figure chuckled, "Well today is your lucky day isn't it son of Jupiter?"

Jason stood up and eyed the man warily, "Who are you?" He growled annoyed with the fact this guy knew him but remained hooded.

"Just a friend Jason. Sit back down and let me talk to you." The figure ordered.

Jason's eyes widened but he surprisingly did what the man said.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"I want to offer you another chance up there." The man answered calmly.

"You don't get those down here. The only people who offer those are the ones who oppose the gods and I will never betray my family and friends." Jason spat as he stood up again.

The figure shook his head, "You sound like that clown Percy Jackson."

Jason's eyes widened at the mention of his friend and he grabbed the man by the cloak, pulling him to his feet. As he did, the man's hood slipped off his head for second making Jason release the man immediately.

"Percy!" Jason shouted. Percy lunged forward and clamped his hand over Jason's mouth, pulling his back onto the bench.

"Yes Jason, but I need you to shut up and listen for a minute. Don't say my name again." Percy said quietly.

Jason's eyes widened but he nodded. Percy pulled his hand back from Jason's mouth.

"I'm here to offer you a second chance up there Jason, but it doesn't come free." Percy said seriously.

Jason looked at him confused, "Okay but I thought you were in Tartarus?"

Percy shook his head, "Nope. After I stabbed Gaia, I was taken from the battlefield before Gaia could grab me or Styx could claim my life for breaking the oath I swore to Gaia. Another war is coming Jason, one that will be worse than the Giant War."

Jason's eyes widened and he was about to ask more but Percy held up his hand to stop him.

"It will be a war between Primordials with some fighting to take over the Earth while others try to protect it. I'm asking you to join me. I need a second in command and I want you. Will you join me in the Army of the Light?" Percy asked seriously.

Jason stared at Percy in shock. He found his voice a moment later, "I will bro."

Percy grinned.

"Will I really get another chance to live?" Jason asked hopefully.

Percy nodded, "You will but that is a ways away. First we train so we are ready to sway the fight in the favor of the Olympians. If we win, we get our lives back. If we lose, well there won't be anyone to go back to."

Jason eyes widened before they hardened, "I will join you Percy."

Percy smirked, "I knew that. I just liked drawing it out for dramatic effect."

Jason shook his head, he was about to speak but Percy grabbed his shoulder and they vanished into a blinding light.

Line Break

Clarisse La Rue was angry. Why? Well she didn't really have a reason. She willingly gave her life to save her boyfriend but now she was stuck in Elysium with the desire to maim anyone that was foolish enough to step into the arena with her. After forcing a few of her half-brothers to spar with her, Clarisse looked around for a new opponent.

"Come on people! This is the afterlife, it's not like we can die again. Someone has to be brave enough to fight me!" She bellowed out to the people in the stands watching Clarisse beat down anyone foolish enough to accept her challenge.

A hooded figure garbed in a white cloak stood from his seat in the front row.

"I'd like a go. It's been a while since I had a chance to knock around one of those weak children of Ares." The figure said casually.

Clarisse's eyes widened and her face turned red in anger, "Come get your beat down boy. I'll knock that arrogance out of you quickly."

The figure jumped down from his seat before calmly walking to the other end of the arena.

"What's wrong Clarisse? Do you miss your boyfriend?" The figure cruelly mocked.

Pain flashed across Clarisse's eyes before it changed to pure rage.

"Where's your weapon?" She growled.

The figure chuckled, "Against someone as weak as you, I'll use my bare hands."

Clarisse's face turned even redder before she charged at the figure. The man calmly stood there as she charged until she was only feet away with her spear aimed at his chest. The man spun as he swatted her spear slightly, just enough to direct it away from him. As he turned back toward her, he dropped his shoulder and flipped Clarisse over his back.

Clarisse shot to her feet and threw her spear to the ground, charging at the man bare handed. She swung a heavy blow at his face, but quick as a flash, he grabbed her arm and twisted it before he spun again, cracking her in the back of the head with his elbow.

Clarisse fell to the ground with a loud thud. Before she could move, the man pinned her down with a knee to her back. He leaned down next to her ear, "I'm sorry for my words but I want to offer you something better than Elysium, a chance to be with Chris again in the world above. Meet me in the woods outside the arena in an hour." The man whispered in her ear.

Before Clarisse could say a word, the man vanished from her back, gone from the arena completely. Clarisse looked around wildly as did everyone in the stands. Clarisse quickly darted out of the arena without a word to anyone.

Clarisse impatiently stood waiting in the woods for this man to show up. She assumed he was full of it but had to hear him out; he did offer the one thing she wanted more than anything.

As she waited, Clarisse was hit with a pine cone from the tree above. She ignored it. Another hit her and she growled to herself as her irritation grew. When a third hit her in the head, she looked up and saw the man sitting in a branch above her trying to contain his laughter.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing?" Clarisse snapped.

The man chuckled, "Pissing off an old friend."

Clarisse's eyes narrowed. Before he could speak, the man dropped out of the branch and stood next to her. She pulled out a dagger and grabbed the man roughly. As she grabbed him, his hood fell off his head, revealing jet black hair and sea green and brown eyes.

"Jackson?" Clarisse asked stunned.

Percy smirked, "The one and only."

Percy expected to be hit but Clarisse actually threw her arms around him and hugged him. When she let him go, she was smiling.

Percy looked at her confused, "Why so happy all of a sudden? I know you didn't miss me that much."

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "You might annoy the hell out of me Percy but if there is one thing I know about you, it's that I trust you. If you say there's a way to return to world of the living, I believe you."

Percy couldn't help but smile at her words.

"I am very serious about the offer but unfortunately, it's not free." Percy said seriously.

Clarisse nodded, "I assumed as much but let's hear it."

"Another war is coming in four or five years. The primordials Nyx and Erebus plan to make a move against the Olympians to take over. Aether and his army will be fighting to protect the Earth and the Olympians. I need generals in my army. I need people I can trust; I need people like you Clarisse." Percy said seriously.

Clarisse smiled happily, "So how are we getting out of the Underworld?"

Percy smirked, "Well if you're done getting all mushy on me, we can teleport to Lord Aether's palace up in the heavens."

Clarisse scowled, "I was caught up in the moment. It won't happen again Jackson."

Percy chuckled and held out his hand, "Now, there's the ruthless general I recruited."

Clarisse smiled proudly, "Damn right." She said as she took Percy's hand and the vanished into a blinding light.

Percy and Clarisse arrived in a flash of light in the throne room of Aether and Hemera. Clarisse immediately went to bow to the two primordial deities but was stopped by Percy.

"Relax; they are far more easy going than our parents." Percy explained.

Clarisse's eyes widened but she quickly nodded and stood back up.

"I will be right back; I need to grab the other general and my second in command." Percy said before darting out of the room.

Clarisse stood awkwardly in front of Aether and Hemera before Hemera smiled and summoned a chair for Clarisse to sit on.

A few minutes later, Percy came walking in with two guys. The first Clarisse remembered as the son of Jupiter from the prophecy that she had seen around Elysium. The other made Clarisse's blood boil.

Clarisse shot out her chair and pulled out her dagger, "What the Hades is that traitor doing here?" She yelled.

Percy calmly shook his head, "Relax Clarisse, he is on our side."

"How can you say that? He almost got us all killed. He got Silena killed as well as a ton of our friends." Clarisse snapped back.

"You're right, he did. But he also saved my life in Tartarus and then willingly stayed behind to seal the doors from the inside so Thalia and I could escape. He's redeemed himself in my eyes and since I am the commander here, that's good enough." Percy said seriously.

Clarisse's eyes widened and her face reddened in anger but she bit her tongue. Percy was the one person whose judgment she wouldn't question. She had learned better than to do that. She continued to glare a hole though Luke's head though.

Percy looked at Clarisse with sympathy; he knew she had every right to hate Luke.

"Clarisse, I asked Silena and Beckendorf in they wanted a chance to join our army but they declined. They are happy in Elysium with each other. You have every reason to hate Luke, I almost killed him right away when I saw him in Tartarus. But on our journey through the pit he proved himself trustworthy and worthy of a shot at redemption. I need to know if this is going to work because you three are my other commanders, and you need to be able to work together and trust each other." Percy said seriously.

Clarisse nodded her head slowly, "I trust your judgment Percy. I don't have to like him do I?"

Percy chuckled, "As long as it doesn't get in the way of our goal, then no."

Clarisse nodded, "Then I'm good to go then."

Aether cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "I assume Percy has explained why you are all here. Now I will explain what it is you will be doing for the next eight to ten years."

"I thought you said it was four or five?" Clarisse asked looking at Percy.

"Aether will explain, relax." Percy said dismissively, irritating Clarisse.

Aether chuckled before continuing, "Yes, the war will most likely begin in four to five years. But when you are up here, time will pass differently. What is four to five years on Earth will be eight to ten years for you. In that time you be training here with both my army, or should I say your army, and also training with myself and a few others. You will also have missions that will take you to Earth. When on Earth, you must keep your identities a secret. You cannot speak to your friends or family. If any of Nyx or Erebus' army were to find out you four are in our army, they might rush their attack before we are ready. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, now we must prepare you all. You will all receive the blessing of both me and my wife just as Percy has." Aether explained.

Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at Percy who was smirking. Instead of saying anything, Percy leaned forward where pure white wings sprung from his back.

"Sweet." Jason and Luke said in unison.

Aether cleared his throat again, "You will also be made immortal as you will need it to fight the forces of Erebus and Nyx. Percy and Luke are already immortal while you two are actually still dead. Hold still, this might tingle a bit."

Jason and Clarisse's eyes widened before Aether and Hemera blasted them with a bright white blast of energy. The blasts hit the two demigods who froze in shock. A minute later they shook their heads confused, "That didn't hurt." Clarisse said surprised.

Aether chuckled, "I said tingle, not hurt."

Clarisse's face turned red in embarrassment while Percy, Jason and Luke tried to hold in their laughter.

"Now it's time for you three to be blessed….. This will be slightly more painful." Aether said seriously.

The three demigods look shocked. The all looked at Percy.

"Relax, the blessing itself doesn't hurt. Pushing these huge wings out of your back…. Well that stings a bit the first few times." Percy said grimacing before he smirked, "Stop being babies. I didn't recruit you to be pansies. Suck it up and take it like a man. Or woman in Clarisse's case."

The three turned back toward Aether and Hemera to find them quietly chanting.

Line Break

(Two years since the end of the Giant War and since anyone had seen Percy Jackson)

Zeus sat in his throne, deep in thought. After the Giant War, he assumed they would be heading into an era of peace where the Olympians and their children would have some time free of impending danger. If only he had known how wrong he was. None of the Olympians knew what was happening but monster activity was growing and becoming worrisome, similar to what happened before the second Titan War. Monster attacks had slowed significantly which normally would be a good thing but the monsters were grouping together, something that was never a good sign.

After the fall of Gaia, it was assumed that Hades would regain access to Tartarus but things actually got worse. Now the pit was cut-off from the world completely. Beings that usually had access were now blocked off, such as Styx or Thanatos. Whatever was going on down there was not good.

Zeus' thoughts drifted to his nephew, something his mind often wandered to over the past two years. His death tore a deep gash into his Olympian family. His wife, who had adopted the boy, had reverted to her old ways. Except now she was even colder to the people around her. Before Percy, she had been cold towards Zeus' children with other women but now she was simply bitter to the world in general. The only exception came in the form of Zeus' daughters Artemis and Thalia. They were the only people Hera acted somewhat friendly towards.

Artemis.

Zeus sighed; her change had been the worst. Her life now revolved around her hunting; something that had been true in the past but now it was too much. She rarely returned to Olympus unless absolutely necessary, instead focusing on finding the most dangerous and deadly monsters and hunting them mercilessly.

She had been in love with Percy.

If someone had had the audacity to catch his maiden daughter's heart ten years ago, Zeus would have struck them down in the most painful and agonizing way possible. But Percy was different. He had planned to give the boy his blessing to be with his daughter. If anyone was worthy of his little girl, it was Percy. Kind, caring and loyal to a fault; those were just a few of the words that could be used to describe the young man. He was someone who had sacrificed so much for his family and friends and never seemed to catch a break. The hero was worthy of his title of Savior of Olympus because that was exactly what he was.

Now, without its champion, Olympus was torn. Poseidon rarely left his domain and the seas had been restless for two years straight. Storms hit the country regularly causing much death and destruction. Normally Zeus would have ordered his brother to stop the destruction but he couldn't bring himself to order his older brother to do anything. His pride and joy was gone and no one could even locate his soul. He was most likely trapped in Tartarus, suffering constant torture at the hands of Gaia's children.

Zeus shook his head sadly, his family was a mess and he was helpless to fix them. The only person unfazed by the death of Percy was Apollo, who seemed rather pleased he didn't have to worry about Artemis falling in love with Percy. Zeus had contemplated blasting his brainless son himself for his selfish and stupid thoughts. Unfortunately, Hera, Artemis and Poseidon had done it before he could when Apollo had the brilliant suggestion that everyone move on after the death of "just a demigod".

It had taken half the council to finally restrain the three Olympians before they could actually kill the sun god. Despite being the god of medicine, it had taken Apollo months to heal from all his injuries. At least he had enough of a brain to keep his mouth shut on the subject since that day. Although Poseidon still felt the need to blast Apollo with ice cold sea water every time he opened his mouth during a council meeting, something no one else seemed to have a problem with. It was the also the only time Zeus had seen a smile on his daughter's face since the day Percy died.

Despite being his brother's son, Zeus was also still saddened about Percy's death. The hero had done more for Olympus than any of his own children had done. If Poseidon wasn't the boy's father, Zeus would have tried to adopt Percy himself. Zeus cursed himself for not listening to his wife and making Percy a god when she suggested it. No mortal had been more worthy of the honor and if he had, his nephew would still be here. His wife would be happy and his daughter could have had the man only man she ever loved by her side.

Zeus shook his head. Percy Jackson was gone and all they could do was try to pick up the pieces from the hole he left in their lives.

Zeus disappeared in a bolt of lightning to find his wife, feeling the sudden need to spend the time with the goddess he loved.


	27. Suspicions

Ch. 27

(Three years since the last time anyone has seen Percy Jackson) (Time on Earth) (Six years to Percy and Co.)

The hunters were currently tracking down a group of monsters that had been gathering near Los Angeles. Zoe walked a few yards behind her mistress, staring sadly at Artemis' back as she continued to push forward. When Zoe had convinced her best friend to pick herself up instead of mopping around after Percy's disappearance, she hadn't realized what she had been getting herself and the rest of the hunt into. For three straight years, the hunters had been on the move, moving from hunt to hunt without break.

Although exhausting, Zoe couldn't deny the fact that the hunters had become an almost flawless fighting unit. In the three years, they had only lost one hunter, a young daughter of Aphrodite who was killed by a Hydra they had been hunting. In the past three years, the hunt had also not picked up a single new recruit. Artemis seemed to have decided she liked the group of girls she had and had no interest in bringing in anyone else. The only new recruit since Percy's death had been Piper McLean, the girlfriend of Jason Grace before he died in the battle with the giants. The girl had been a wreck until Thalia offered her a place in the hunt and taken her under her wing as they both grieved over Jason.

Now the hunt had three fully immortal hunters with Piper to go along with Zoe and Bianca. Zoe felt a familiar sadness enter her heart when she thought about being immortal. She should be stuck down in Elysium instead of with her sisters and mistress in the world of the living. Now she would be able to spend eternity with the hunt, thanks to her friend Percy. Zoe sighed as she continued to follow Artemis. She knew in her heart Percy was alive. She knew he would one day return; she just wished that day would hurry up and get here. Zoe longed to see her mistress happy again instead of carrying her grief buried underneath her insatiable lust for monster blood.

Artemis led the hunters into every single skirmish, picking out the most dangerous target and usually fighting it alone. Despite requests from both her lieutenants, Artemis refused to slow down. She seemed to think that killing as many monsters as she could would somehow make her forget about the pain of losing Percy. It never worked. Artemis' once glowing silver eyes were now dulled from the pain she carried. No matter how much time passed, the grief never seemed to lessen for the goddess.

Zoe was brought out of her thoughts as she almost walked straight into Artemis who had stopped and was now crouching on the ground in front of Zoe.

"What's wrong milady?" Zoe asked quietly.

Artemis' eyes narrowed as she looked at the area in front of her, "There is something powerful nearby, more powerful than what we are hunting."

Zoe was about to respond when an arrow flew from the side and caught Artemis in the leg. Zoe's eyes widened when she saw her mistress collapse onto the ground unconscious.

Zoe pulled out her bow and looked around wildly as the other hunters did the same. The shadows seemed to shift and shimmer around them as they tried to find a target. A figure in a suit walked out of the woods to the left of the hunters.

Zoe's eyes narrowed when she saw the Titan Prometheus walking towards them.

"Back away little girls. You have one chance to leave with your lives but your mistress is coming with us." Prometheus said arrogantly as he smiled smugly at Zoe.

"You won't touch her." Zoe growled back at the Titan.

Prometheus simply smirked as the shadows behind him started to solidify and monsters began to pop out of them. After a minute or two, around a hundred monsters stood behind the Titan looking hungrily at the hunters.

Zoe paled a bit at the number of monsters in front of the roughly twenty five hunters. Prometheus was smart; the monsters weren't made up of mindless Cyclops and Hellhounds. Zoe counted at least four Drakons as well as a Hydra. Zoe stepped forward, standing protectively in front of her unconscious mistress as she eyed the monsters warily. They would most likely lose a number of hunters in this battle if they even managed to win.

Zoe pulled back her bow string as a black arrow appeared, notched and aimed at the Titan. Before she could release, two blinding flashes of light appeared between her and the Titan and his army of monsters. Zoe had to shield her eyes from the shear brightness of the light. When the light died down, her eyes widened. In front of her were two warriors dressed in pure white armor. What shocked her the most were the white wings protruding out of their backs. Their heads were covered in pure white helmets that had visors that covered their faces from the nose up. The helmets were similar to a Greek styled helms with a white plume, the only difference came in the tinted visors that concealed the majority of the warriors' faces. One warrior was slightly taller than the other, both seemed rather well built as they stood in front of the hunters in an almost protective position.

Before Zoe could speak, Prometheus did, "You are fools for coming here. You warriors of Aether are no match for our forces." He spat with disgust.

The warriors remained silent. Zoe looked at the two men in shock. Warriors of Aether were not what she was expecting to hear when they appeared. She couldn't think of a reason the two warriors would come to the hunter's aide.

The two men looked at each other briefly before the taller of the two sent a blast of pure white energy into the closest Drakon. The monster shrieked in pain before dissolving into golden dust.

The monsters wasted no time in charging toward the two warriors as the hunters quickly loaded their bows and began to fire into the monsters.

The two warriors pulled out swords and waited. When the monsters were within ten yards, the they charged. The two wielded their blades with a kind of flawless precision Zoe had only seen in one person in her life and that was Percy Jackson. Whoever these two warriors were, they were very skilled with a blade. Since they seemed to be there to help the hunters, Zoe decided she could wait to ask why they were there.

Percy smirked when he saw the monsters charging toward him and Jason. He knew he had to be careful while he was there, despite how much it hurt him, he couldn't reveal himself to the hunters yet; it was too soon and he could not let Aether or Hemera down.

Percy looked briefly at Jason who nodded slightly before Percy and he charged toward the monsters. The two had a natural fluidity when fighting together but over the past six years it had grown exponentially. Jason had become a brother to him and his closest friend.

When they reached the monsters, Percy swung a disguised Riptide through the leg of a charging Cyclops as he spun, smashing the hilt of his blade into a Dracaena who was right behind the Cyclops. Jason decapitated the Cyclops that Percy injured before charging up his blade with electricity and driving it into the chest of Laistrygonian Giant that was about to smack Percy with his club.

"We need to do this quickly bro. Artemis was probably poisoned." Percy yelled as he ducked under an arrow fired by an Empousai.

Jason nodded as he felt the winds started to pick up. Jason focused on adding to the winds before bringing down a huge bolt of lightning on a group of Cyclops who were about to charge at them.

The monsters struggled to keep their footing under the whipping winds and sheets of rain and hail that poured down. Jason brought down lightning bolts one after another, hardly breaking his concentration as he and Percy continued to slice through the monsters.

A Drakon lunged toward Percy but was knocked out of the air by a lightning bolt, crashing to the ground in front of Percy where it quickly received a blade driven into its skull courtesy of Percy. Percy and Jason lets the storm dissipate, allowing the hunters to resume picking off monsters from their position behind the warriors of Aether.

The hunters continued to pick off the smaller monsters as Percy and Jason approached the Hydra. Without a word, Jason vanished into a blinding light, causing the Hydra to turn its heads. He reappeared in front of the monster and quickly severed three of the heads before flashing away again.

Percy sent fireballs into the three severed heads, before sending a blast of energy into the roaring monster. The Hydra was knocked back from the blast but managed to spit poison at Percy before it was hit. Percy's wings wrapped protectively around his body, taking the poison before it could reach his skin. Percy let out a somewhat muffled scream of pain as he stumbled back. His wings smoked as the poison burned its way into them.

Percy was smacked by the fist of a Laistrygonian Giant as he was distracted by the pain in his wings. He was knocked back a few feet before finally regaining his composure. The giant charged at Percy but this time Percy was ready. As the giant raised his club, Percy lunged forward and drove Riptide through its stomach before ripping the blade out and slashing it across the stunned monsters throat.

Percy charged back at the Hydra just as Jason blasted it back with lightning. Percy stabbed a Hellhound and slit the throat of a Cyclops before he reached Jason. Jason cut off a head before a bolt of lightning blasted the final head off the beast. Percy sent fireballs at the two heads before a Drakon sunk its teeth into his leg. Percy let loose an agonizing scream of pain as the monster's teeth imbedded deeply into his leg.

Jason's eyes widened when he saw the Drakon's teeth buried into his best friend's legs. He blasted the monster back with lightning and jumped onto its back as it released Percy. Jason jumped towards its head and drove his blade into the back of its skull as his entire body was crackling with electricity. The Drakon convulsed as electricity coursed through its body before it dissolved.

Jason turned to check on Percy only to see him vanish. Jason whirled around to find the battlefield empty, the surviving monsters slinking back in the shadows. A flash of light near the hunters caught his eye as Percy reappeared with his sword through the shoulder of Prometheus as he tried to sneak towards the hunters. Jason quickly flashed to Percy's side as Percy had the Titan of Forethought pinned to the ground with Riptide through his shoulder.

"Going somewhere Prometheus?" Percy growled.

Prometheus narrowed his eyes at Percy, "Just kill me. Return me to my master so that I can attack this little bitch again."

Percy twisted his blade as Prometheus screamed in pain. The hunters were gathered around Percy, Jason and Prometheus watching their interaction carefully.

"I think not Titan. My lord has other plans for you." Percy spat as Jason clamped celestial bronze shackles onto the Titan's wrists.

Prometheus' face quickly shifted into a look of terror. Percy looked at Jason and nodded. Jason nodded back and crouched down next to the Titan putting a hand on his shoulder. Jason looked through the crowd of hunters until he found Piper looking at him and Percy with awe and confusion.

"Soon." Jason whispered to himself before vanishing into a blinding light with the horrified Titan.

Percy turned to Artemis' unconscious form and took a limping step toward her until he was met with a spear to his throat from Phoebe.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" Phoebe hissed.

"I'm going to heal her. Unless you think you can do it yourself, then get that fucking spear out of my face." Percy growled.

Phoebe's eyes widened before she tried to press the spear harder into his throat. Quicker than the hunter's eyes could follow, he stepped the side and smacked Phoebe's hands with the flat of his blade which caused the spear to fly out of her hand where Percy caught it.

The hunters all had bows out and aimed for Percy until Zoe spoke up, "Lower your weapons. He helped us in the battle. If he says he can heal her then allow him. We will simply watch him."

The hunters all slowly lowered their weapons. Percy gave a nod to Zoe and tossed Phoebe her spear. He knelt down next to Artemis. He looked at the wound worriedly as he could smell the poison coming from the wound. Percy shook his head as this wasn't what he wanted to do but he had to risk it for Artemis.

"I need water and nectar." Percy yelled.

A hunter quickly gathered the two items and brought them over to Percy. When Percy looked up at the hunter he paused for a minute. The hunter was his little sister Sophie. She was eight now and had grown a lot in the three years Percy had been gone. Percy had to stop himself from pulling her into the hug and took the items quickly, not looking into her sea green eyes.

Percy turned back to Artemis, pulling the arrow out of her leg and pouring the water onto her wound. He quickly put his hands over the wound as they started to glow. The hunters all watch in awe while Zoe looked at the man suspiciously.

Percy covered the wound with his hands as he tried to conceal his use of water powers from the hunters. He used the water to draw the poison out while increasing the glow on his hands. After a few minutes Percy pulled his hands back and picked up the nectar. He poured a little on her wound until it closed up completely. Percy looked down at the sleeping form of Artemis and had to use every bit of his willpower not to rip off his helmet and pick her up in his arms. Percy closed his eyes tightly as he forced himself to stand up.

"She is fine. The poison is out of her body. She should wake up soon." Percy said emotionlessly.

"Thank you for healing her." Zoe said as she eyed Percy suspiciously.

Percy nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Who are you? And who was that other guy? One of you must be a son of Zeus from all the lightning I saw coming down." Thalia asked, speaking for the first time since the warriors arrived. She rarely spoke since the death of Percy and Jason as she was still dealing with the grief of their deaths.

"I am a warrior of Aether as was my lieutenant. We are no sons of Zeus. Our powers were given to us from Lord Aether." Percy said back quickly. He felt bad lying to Thalia but then again, neither of them were technically a son of Zeus. Despite his way of justifying it, Percy felt terrible lying to one of his best friends.

Thalia head dropped a bit as she thought she had just found more family but she quickly shook it off and nodded.

"Can we do anything for your wounds? Your wings and leg seem to be in pretty bad shape." Bianca asked gesturing the ichor pouring covering Percy's leg.

Percy shook his head, "I am fine. I will be healed when I return home."

"Why are you here?" Zoe asked.

"Lord Aether commanded us to track down the Titan Prometheus as he knew the Titan was targeting your mistress." Percy replied.

"Why was he targeting her?" Zoe asked.

Percy shrugged, "We do not ask for explanations from Lord Aether. We simply follow his orders."

"Why do you hide your face behind a helmet?" Zoe asked.

"It is part of my armor. I must return to Lord Aether now." Percy said back quickly.

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Who said you could leave?"

Percy chuckled causing Zoe to pull out her bow and aim at Percy again.

"I promise we will meet again soon huntresses. Take care of your mistress." Percy said before turning and looking at Zoe, "Nice bow Zoe." He said before he vanished into a blinding light.

Zoe's eyes widened at his words before she cursed as he vanished before she could ask him more. She was almost positive that the warrior was Percy after he said her name. She just couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell them. She wanted to ask the other hunters about it but decided it would be bad to get their hopes up in case it wasn't Percy. For now she would keep her suspicions to herself but she couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of her friend returning to them. Of course there was going to be Hades to pay when he did come back to not revealing himself today and that was before he had to deal with Thalia and the rest of the hunt; let alone Artemis.

Percy appeared in the arena inside the White City where he promptly dropped to the ground, the effects of the wound to his leg finally taking its toll. Luke and Clarisse were at his side quickly.

"What happened Percy?" Luke asked worriedly as he looked at the golden ichor seeping out his wound from behind his armor.

"Damn Drakon bit my leg and a Hydra hit my wings with poison. Get me some water and I'll be fine." Percy said tiredly.

A soldier quickly ran over with two pitchers of water, "Here's the water my lord." The solider said quickly.

Percy groaned, "Damn it Gabriel. What did I tell you?"

Gabriel looked down, "Not to call you lord."

Percy nodded, "And what did you just call me? I'm not a god. I'm simply your commander and your friend but if you call me that again, I'm going to smack the shit out of you. Or I'll let Clarisse do it."

Gabriel paled as he looked at an evilly grinning Clarisse, "Sorry Percy. It's just a habit. I've been in the army for six centuries and you're the first commander who didn't require us to call him lord."

Percy shook his head, "Well that's because Samuel was a complete jackass. That's why he's in Clarisse's unit now as Clarisse's personal punching bag. No one who isn't a god should be called lord."

Gabriel nodded with a small smile before returning to his training. Percy poured the water on his injured leg while Luke poured the other pitcher over his injured wings before Percy laid back as his wounds slowly healed.

"Where is Jason?" Percy asked.

Clarisse smirked, "Spending some quality time with Prometheus but he said he is waiting for you before the interrogation starts."

Percy smiled as he shook his leg before standing up to test it out. He smiled as his wounds were completely healed. He flapped his wings experimentally before the slide back into his body.

"How were things up here while we were gone?" Percy asked.

Luke scoffed, "Please Percy, we can handle things when you are gone. We trained them hard; harder than usual." Luke said as he glanced at Clarisse who rolled her eyes.

"They like my training. It toughens them up a bit from Prissy's easy training." Clarisse replied.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Alright well I'm going to spend some quality time with my old friend Prometheus, continue with Clarisse's training. A little tough love won't hurt them."

Clarisse glared at Percy, "Why do you get to have all the fun?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "This is Prometheus we're talking about. It'll take about five minutes to get him to talk. I promise you can spend some time with him when I find out what I need to."

Clarisse grinned, "I'm going to hold you to that Prissy."

Percy rolled his eyes again before vanishing from the arena and into the palace of Aether and Hemera. He reappeared inside a room where Prometheus was shackled to the wall, slightly bruised and battered but seemingly okay. Jason sat in a chair with his feet up on a table in front of the Titan.

"Prometheus my old friend, it's been far too long since we've talked." Percy said smiling as he slowly walked toward the Titan.

"Who are you?" Prometheus sneered as he eyed the man warily.

Percy shook his head, "Really Prometheus? And here I thought we were friends."

"I don't know you." Prometheus growled.

"Are you sure? You must be nervous. Here you are in Lord Aether's realm with no chance of escaping. Perhaps you would remember me if I returned the gift you gave me. It seems fitting in this moment. Answer me this, are you ready to open it?" Percy asked slyly.

Prometheus stared at Percy in confusion, "Open what?"

Percy rolled his eyes beneath his visor but Prometheus could see the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Pandora's Pithos. You must be ready to give up." Percy said back as his smirk grew.

Prometheus' eyes widened and he paled, "Jackson?"

Percy smiled and pulled his helmet off, "I knew you wouldn't forget an old friend."

"You're dead. Styx told Erebus she claimed your soul when you broke your oath to Gaia." Prometheus said back as he looked at Percy with fear.

Percy shook his head, "No, Styx is a good friend. She worked out a deal with myself and Lord Aether for the freedom of my soul. Now I serve the Lord Aether until we take care of you are your friends so Jason and I can return to our lives. I must say, I've been waiting a long time to return to my family and it's all because you and your friends and this pesky little war."

Prometheus stared at Percy in shock before he narrowed his eyes, "Why am I here?"

Percy smiled again, "A couple of reasons actually. First, you're going to tell Jason and I everything you know about Nyx and Erebus' plans. If you don't, well we'll worry about that later. Second, you just poisoned my girlfriend. You're lucky I saved her or you would be tortured until you faded; which still might happen if you don't start talking."

Prometheus looked at Percy nervously before he steeled his nerves, "I won't tell you anything. The rein of the gods is over whether Aether joins the fight or not." He spat.

Percy smiled, "I was hoping you might say that."

Percy raised his hand as he focused on the water inside Prometheus' golden ichor, slowing raising the temperature until Prometheus began to scream in agony. Jason got out of his chair and walked up the Titan where he punched him hard in the face a couple times. Percy cooled the ichor back down and looked at Prometheus expectantly. Prometheus glared at Percy before trying to spit in his face. The spit froze in midair before Percy superheated it and sent it back into Prometheus' face causing him to scream again. Jason punched the Titan a few more times before stepping back next to Percy.

Percy sighed, "I'm going to level with here Prometheus; I don't want to torture you but I don't have a choice. The sooner you talk, the sooner I can stop superheating your ichor every couple minutes for however long it takes to get you to talk. But I will do it until you talk. So if you talk now you won't suffer. If you don't; well we have all the time in the world."

Prometheus glared at Percy causing Percy to sigh again and raise his hand. Prometheus' ichor began heating up again until Prometheus spoke.

"Alright, Alright, I'll talk. But I want something in return." Prometheus said nervously as Percy kept his hand raised.

Percy slowly lowered his hand, "I'm listening."

"I want a pardon for the past two wars. When this war is over, I want to live peacefully on Earth without having to worry about being thrown back into Tartarus." Prometheus said hopefully.

Percy was silent for a minute before speaking, "That may be doable. I will need to clear it with Lord Aether but I think it will be agreeable. You will swear an oath to never go against Olympus again though. I will get you your freedom but the first time you even think about crossing me, I will boil you from the inside out. Now start talking." Percy said in a deadly serious tone.

Prometheus paled at the threat but nodded, "Erebus and Nyx know Aether plans to help the Olympians. They are going to attack earlier than Aether thinks so to catch the Olympians off guard. I was supposed to capture Artemis because she is one of the most dangerous Olympians. She isn't bound by ancient laws like the rest."

Percy nodded but his heart clenched at the thought of Artemis in danger, "Is that all?"

Prometheus shook his head, "Tartarus will be opened. Nyx and Erebus have helped reform Kronos and he will lead their armies into battle. They have also freed Atlas from his burden and Hyperion from the tree you imprisoned him in. Oceanus had joined their cause and will wage war on Atlantis."

Percy paled a bit but nodded, "Alright, I will keep my word. After this war, you will have the freedom you desire as long as you haven't lied and swear to never oppose Olympus again." Percy said before he turned to report to Aether. When he neared the door, Prometheus spoke again.

"There is one other. That Annabeth girl will be leading part of the army under Kronos. She has become rather powerful. She is immortal and blessed by Gaia, Erebus and Nyx." Prometheus said quickly.

Percy tensed but composed himself, "Thank you Prometheus. I will speak to Aether about better accommodations for you during the war." Percy said before he and Jason walked out of the room.

When the two closed the door behind them Jason put a hand on Percy's shoulder to stop him, "Are you okay bro?"

Percy nodded, "I'm fine. I'm just sick of that bitch continually coming back into my life."

Jason nodded, "I know she's taken a lot from you but don't forget about everything you do have. You've got a beautiful goddess who loves you as well as two Olympian parents who would do anything for you. And a group of friends that have your back no matter you face. When the time comes, you won't be facing this war alone. You're my brother Percy, where you go, I go. Don't forget that."

Percy nodded and slowly started to smile, "You're right. I just can't wait to get this war over with and go back to our girls and our family and friends. These past six years have been way too long and seeing Artemis today made it even worse."

Jason nodded, "I know, it was hard not to rip off my helmet to show Thalia and Piper that I'm alive again."

"I know what you mean. You do know the girls are going to kill us right?" Percy asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

Percy shook his head, "When they find out we were right in front of them today and didn't reveal ourselves. I have a bad feeling our reunions might be more painful than we hoped."

Jason paled, "Shit, I never even thought of that.

Percy smirked, "Remember, you'll be with me no matter what I face. When the girls find out, I expect you at my side when the goddess of the hunt releases her wrath."

Jason's eyes widened, "Yea about that, maybe we'll face our own girls ourselves."

Percy scowled, "Real nice bro. You're as good as dead too though. The hunters can be merciless when they're angry. Now that Piper's a hunter, you'll have to face them all."

Jason's eyes widened but Percy just threw an arms around his shoulder, "Relax buddy, it'll be worth it in the end."

Jason smiled wistfully, "You got that right Perce."


	28. Army of the Light

Ch. 28

Percy and Jason sat on small little thrones inside the throne room of Aether and Hemera as they waited for the two primordial deities to arrive so they could discuss what to do with the information they learned from Prometheus.

"You think we'll be able to return to Earth soon?" Jason asked hopefully.

Percy shrugged, "I hope so but I have a feeling we still have some waiting to do. I mean Prometheus said they were planning an attack on one of the two camps in around six months. Unfortunately that means we have close to year before we can go back for good." Percy said sadly.

Jason's shoulders slumped, "Damn it. I just want to let them know I'm alive. It's been six years and every day is killing me."

Percy was about to respond when two bright flashes of light appeared in the two larger thrones. Hemera and Aether flashed in, both smiling at their two commanders.

"Well boys, I take it you have some news to tell us?" Hemera asked warmly. Both boys smiled, Hemera had been like a mother to both of them over the past six years.

Percy nodded, "We captured Prometheus and prevented the capture of Artemis." Percy said, his voice cracking a bit when he said Artemis' name.

Hemera looked at Percy sadly, "Soon Percy, your time to return draws closer. Please have faith that we know what we're doing."

Percy's eyes widened, "We would never doubt either of your opinions milady; it was just painful to see everyone today. We know why we must wait; it just doesn't make it any easier."

Hemera nodded sadly before Aether spoke up, "Please inform us of what you have learned from the Titan Prometheus."

Percy nodded and recited everything from the day from the battle to the interrogation of Prometheus. When he finished, both Hemera and Aether sat in their thrones deep in thought. The husband and wife looked at each other and seemed to be having a mental conversation before they looked back at their two commanders warily.

"The news about the Titans is rather troubling. We must speak to a few of our allies before deciding on our next course of action. Take comfort in knowing your time to return to you loved ones is closer than you believe. Return to your training, we will talk again soon." Aether said before he flashed out of his throne.

Hemera smiled warmly at the two boys, "Good work today you two. The information you obtained is invaluable." She said as she stood from her throne and kissed each boy softly on the cheek before she flashed out of the throne room.

Percy looked over at Jason a little nervously, "Aether seemed a bit unsettled about what we told him; didn't he?"

Jason nodded slowly, "Yea he did but at least he said we're going back sooner than we thought."

Percy frowned, "Yea but if Aether's this nervous then it may not be a good thing."

Line Break (Six months later)

Percy and Jason walked from their shared palace and towards the palace of Aether and Hemera. The past six months had been tough for the two. They hadn't left the White City once and were constantly training. Aether forced them to hone their skills above all others, never taking a day off from training their troops or training one on one with Aether and Hemera. Their power and skills had grown incredibly over that time.

Percy had decided Jason wasn't fit for being his second in command. After consulting with Aether and Hemera, Jason was made co-commander of the Army of the Light, answering only to the two primordial deities and holding the same amount of authority as Percy within the army. After trying to refuse, Jason accepted the role, his friendship with Percy only growing stronger.

No one from the Army of Light had been to earth in the past six months as Aether decided it was not worth the risk of Erebus or Nyx discovering that his forces were ready to defend Olympus at a moment's notice.

Percy and Jason pushed open the throne room doors and were shocked to find and elderly looking man standing between Aether and Hemera. The three were talking quietly until they noticed the two immortal demigods entering the throne room.

"Percy, Jason; I want you two to meet Chronus, Primordial God of Time." Hemera said smiling.

Both demigods' eyes widened before they dropped into a deep bow, "Lord Chronus." They said in unison.

Chronus waved his hand dismissively, "No need for that. You two have earned the right to stand beside anyone, primordial god or not."

Percy and Jason were slightly shocked but relaxed when the elderly looking god smiled at them.

"I'm sure you two are wondering why you're here." Hemera said warmly.

Both boys nodded and smiled back at the friendly Goddess of the Day.

Aether cleared his throat to gain the boy's attention, "Chronus here is going to bestow his blessing upon the two of you."

Both demigods' jaws dropped, earning chuckles from the three primordials.

"You two have a very long and difficult road ahead of you. Seeing as the army of Erebus and Nyx is going to be led by the Titan Kronos, the blessing of the true lord of time will be a huge factor in whether or not we can overcome this threat. You two will be the only ones to ever receive his blessing and needless to say it will make you quite powerful, right up there with the Olympians. Percy, you will most likely be more powerful than a number of the Olympians, right up there with your father considering all the blessings you have from some of the Olympian Goddesses." Aether explained with a smile.

Jason and Percy just looked on in shock as they tried to absorb the information they were just told. They both started to nod slowly causing the trio of deities to chuckle again.

Chronus began chanting quietly and both demigods began to glow gold for a minute before the glow dissipated and both boys dropped to a knee. Percy and Jason looked at each other and gasped.

"Dude, you have gold in your eyes!" Jason yelled.

Percy's eyes widened, "Well get a mirror because so do you bro."

Chronus began laughing loudly before he waved his hand and a mirror appeared in front of the two. They both looked at their eyes closely before they started to grin.

"Why do our eyes have gold in them? Our eyes didn't change when we were blessed by either of you." Percy asked Aether and Hemera.

Aether smirked and looked at Chronus who was smiling, "I'm afraid my time is coming to a close. Rather than allow my power to pass to my little bastard of a nephew Kronos, I have passed some of that power onto you two."

"But why?" Jason asked shocked.

Chronus smiled, "You two are far more worthy of the power than him or any other being I have met. When I am done with you two, you will be able to resist the power of Kronos so that you may meet him in battle head on."

"When we're done?" Percy asked confused.

Aether grinned, "You two are leaving with Chronus. When you finish your training with him, it will be time to return to your loved ones."

Percy smiled and was about to speak but a scepter with an hour glass on the top of it appeared in Chronus' hand. He spun the scepter before both demigods vanished in a flash of gold along with the Primordial God of Time.

Aether smiled when they vanished and looked at his wife who was staring at him with love, "They will be ready when he is done with them." She said confidently.

Aether nodded, "They need to be if they want to have a world to return to after this war."

Line Break

(Just under four years since Percy Jackson was last seen) (Eight Years for Percy and Co.)

Camp Half Blood was in a frenzy. An army of over five hundred monsters was marching towards camp. Lookouts had spotted the army as they entered Long Island. The past six months had been hell on the demigods. Small stealthy attacks on the camp had slowly depleted their numbers while dropping the morale amongst the demigods. The hunters were at camp but the demigods were still outnumbered roughly five to one.

The Hephaestus and Hermes cabins were setting as many traps as they could before the army came arrived. According to last reports, the army was a little over five miles away and the demigods were running out of time.

Meanwhile on Olympus, the council was gathered as they tried to come up with anything they could to help the campers.

"Perhaps we should abandon camp and try to regroup somewhere else so we have more time to prepare. We could bring the Roman demigods from Camp Jupiter. We still have a few hours before the army reaches camp; we have enough time to get everyone out safely." Athena suggested.

Zeus looked thoughtful and was about to reply but a blinding flash of light appeared in the middle of the throne room. When the light faded, all fourteen Olympians stared in shock at the two people in the center of the room.

"Lord Aether, Lady Hemera, why are you here?" Zeus asked confused.

Aether smiled, "We are here for a number of reasons actually but first we are here to help you with the impending attack on Camp Half Blood."

Zeus looked at him shocked, "Thank you Lord Aether, but may I ask, why are you helping us?"

Aether sighed, "I'm afraid that this is just the beginning. My mother and father have been building an army in secret since the beginning of your war with Gaia in hopes of catching you off guard. Fortunately for you, I have been building my own army to help you fight this war."

The council stared at Aether in shock, "Why would you wait until now to tell us that Nyx and Erebus were planning a war?" Artemis yelled, drawing glares from a number of the Olympians for shouting at the primordial deity here to help them.

Surprisingly Aether smiled at her, albeit sadly, "I am sorry Artemis but it was necessary. For the past eight years, my wife and I were grooming our champion to lead our army into war. As it turned out, we now have two champions who serve as the co-commanders of the army. Our original choice convinced us that his counterpart was more than worthy to share the title with him. If our father found out about our champions, they would have attacked sooner and neither the commanders nor our army was ready until now."

The council seemed a little relieved about the help but still nervous about two primordials waging war against Olympus.

"How many troops do you have?" Ares asked excited, at the prospect of a huge war.

"We have roughly seven hundred warriors in our army, most have served me for centuries. The army is divided into two battalions which are each led by a general handpicked by our champion." Aether replied.

Ares seemed impressed and grinned.

"When can they be here?" Zeus asked.

"I will be sending one of the battalions to defend the demigod camp when the army is close. We do not wish to let the enemy know we have entered the war until as late as possible." Aether explained.

Zeus nodded gratefully, "Thank you Lord Aether."

Aether smiled before he frowned, "We still have much more to discuss I'm afraid. Our two champions captured the Titan Prometheus when he attacked Artemis and her hunters. In exchange for a pardon at a later time, he revealed everything he knew about the enemy's plans. The Titans Atlas and Hyperion have been freed and are serving in their army. Oceanus plans to wage war on Atlantis to keep Poseidon out of the fight. And the Titan Kronos has been reformed with the help of Nyx and Erebus and will be leading their army in the war."

The council paled at the mention of Kronos returning.

"We can't win a war against so many powerful enemies." Apollo said dejectedly.

Aether shook his head, "You can but it will be difficult. Our champions have been groomed to help even the scales in this war. Both have been blessed by me, my wife, as well as the true Lord of Time, Chronus. Both are about as powerful as an Olympian but not restricted from fighting in battles as most of you are."

Zeus looked impressed, "Will we be able to meet these champions of yours Lord Aether?"

Aether nodded slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment before four bright flashes of light appeared in the throne room. Four figures in pure white armor were standing in front of Aether and Hemera.

"I would like you all to meet my two generals," Aether said gesturing to the two figures in white armor, "As well as our two champions." He said gesturing to the two figures in white armor along with white cloaks with holes in the back where their wings protruded out of the back.

"First, my two generals," Aether said nodding to the two figures, "I would like to reintroduce you to Luke Castellan and Clarisse La Rue."

The council gasped when Clarisse and Luke pulled off their helmets. Hermes looked like he was about to cry at the sight of his son. The first tear leaked out when his son actually smiled at him.

Aether looked at the other two before turning back to the council, "I need you all to understand what we did was for the survival of Olympus. Only after some rather tough negotiating were we able to obtain the services of one of our champions." Aether said as he turned toward Artemis, "I am mostly sorry to you Artemis. Only when we told him it was the only way to protect you were we able to convince him to agree."

Artemis' eyes widened and started tearing up as she hopped off her throne, shrinking down to human size and walking toward the taller figure in the white cloak. The figure walked toward her slowly.

Artemis reached up and gently pulled the helmet off his head, revealing jet black hair and the sea green, brown, gold and tear filled eyes of Percy Jackson.

Artemis cupped his face in her hands softly as she looked into the face of the man she had been grieving over for the past four years. She tried to savor the moment of staring into his eyes fearing this was somehow not real. She tried to speak but couldn't as her throat closed up so she just continued to stare into the eyes of the only man she had ever loved.

"I'm so sorr…" Percy began before Artemis crashed her lips into his, kissing him deeply in front of the entire council.

Apollo tried to jump out of his throne but was met with a blade to the throat courtesy of Ares, "You can have your words with him later." Ares growled causing Apollo to remain seated.

Artemis pulled back from the kiss with teary eyes but wasted no time in slugging Percy across the face with a hard right. Percy staggered back but the smile never left his face as golden ichor leaked from his mouth.

Hera, Hestia and Poseidon were watching the interaction with tears in their eyes and big smiles on their faces. Zeus smiled widely from his throne as Olympus' champion and his daughter's only love had returned.

Artemis stared at Percy in shock, "Y..You're immortal?"

Percy nodded, "I know you must hate me but this was the only way. Styx would have claimed my soul if Aether and Hemera didn't save me. I've waited all these years to come back to you. I swear not a day has gone by where my heart didn't break a little bit at not being able to see you."

Artemis' shocked face shifted into a warm smile, "You're immortal." She said softly before she closed the distance between them and stared intently into his eyes. She gently wiped the ichor from his mouth, "I will forgive you if you promise to never leave me again." She whispered softly.

Percy nodded, "I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed outside the throne room before Artemis leaned up and kissed Percy softly on the lips.

Percy smiled when they broke apart and grabbed Artemis hand and led her back to a smiling Aether and Hemera.

Aether snapped his fingers and three hunters stood in front of Percy and Artemis. Zoe, Thalia and Piper looked around confused until they noticed Artemis and then Percy.

They were about to run to Percy but Percy held up his hand, confusing them.

"Wait, I need to do something first." Percy said quickly.

The girls looked a little upset but nodded as they stared at Percy in shock.

"I need to introduce everyone to my brother and co-commander of the Army of the Light." Percy said smiling, "I want to reintroduce everyone to Jason Grace."

Thalia and Piper's eyes widened as Jason pulled off his helmet. Piper wasted no time in running to him and smashing her lips onto his.

When they broke apart, Aether held up his hand to silence the room.

"Now let me explain how everyone who is here is here. When we took Percy from the battlefield in Greece we told him of the war with Nyx and Erebus. We told him the only way to protect his loved ones was to become our champion and the commander of our army. Percy accepted after laying down his own demands. The first was to immortalize Miss Nightshade and Miss Di Angelo so they could not be sent back to the Underworld. After that, he wanted to pick his own two generals and lieutenant. He chose Clarisse and Luke as his generals and Jason as his second in command. After the first six years he asked my wife and I to make Jason his co-commander as the two grew closer than brothers over the years. All four are immortal and blessed by me and my wife. Percy and Jason were blessed and trained by the Primordial God of Time and inherited some of his power before he faded."

Everyone stared in shock at Percy and Jason who blushed a bit as they both held tightly onto Artemis and Piper.

Hera made her way off her throne, shrunk down and approached Percy tearfully. Percy wasted no time in engulfing his mother in a tight embrace. Hera held onto him as if he were about to disappear.

When they broke apart Percy wiped away Hera's tears making her smile, "My baby boy is immortal now." She said warmly making Percy return the smile.

"I have missed you so much Mom." Percy whispered as he wiped away Hera's last few tears.

Hera smiled, "I'm just so grateful to have you back Perseus. My life wasn't the same without you in it."

"I will be on Olympus tonight Mom, I promise I will tell you everything once the battle is over." Percy said softly.

Hera smiled and nodded, kissing Percy on the cheek before finding her way into the arms of a smiling Zeus.

Percy's eyes widened when he saw his uncle. He made his way over to him a little nervously, "Lord Zeus, as you saw, I'm in love with Artemis. I know…" Percy started before Zeus laughed loudly.

"Relax Perseus; you have my blessing to be with my daughter. We can talk more about it later but all that matters is you're back." Zeus said before he surprised Percy by pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you for bringing my son back to me. I've lost track of how many of my children you've saved now." Zeus said as he released Percy.

Percy smiled, "Thank you uncle. Letting me be with Artemis is all the thanks I need."

Percy turned to find his father but came face to face with a furious Apollo glaring at him.

Zeus and Artemis went to intervene but were stopped by Aether and Hemera.

"Can I help you Apollo?" Percy asked calmly as the throne room went silent, everyone closely watching the confrontation between the god and immortal demigod.

Apollo's glare intensified, "What do you think you're doing with my sister?" He growled.

Percy laughed, "I think it's quite obvious Apollo. She is my girlfriend and now that I have Lord Zeus' blessing to date her, no one will get in between us, including you."

Apollo's eyes widened. He reached back to punch Percy but suddenly froze. Apollo's face turned panicked.

"Listen Apollo, I love your sister and she loves me. She is an adult goddess and doesn't need you to treat her like a baby. I swear on the Styx that I will never hurt her but if you can't deal with this then you can basically kiss my ass. Grow up and accept that she's not your baby sister. She is her own woman and can take care of herself." Percy said in a deadly serious tone as thunder rumbled in the distance.

Percy released Apollo from the time freeze and looked at him expectantly. Artemis was looking at Percy with love while the rest of the council stared at Percy impressed.

Apollo stared at Percy before looking at Artemis for a minute and then looking back at Percy.

Apollo sighed, "You're right Percy. I've been an ass about this for too long. I'm sorry for that; I was just worried about her."

Percy's face cracked into a grin, "So then we're cool Apollo?"

Apollo smiled, "Yea we're cool Percy. If you hurt her though, I don't care how powerful you are, I'll find a way to kill you."

Percy nodded, "That sounds fair but don't worry, I'm not dumb enough to hurt her, I wouldn't get someone half that perfect again."

Apollo seemed satisfied and walked towards his father who smiled at him. Percy turned only to get crushed into a godly sized hug from his father.

Percy grunted, "I missed you too Dad but you're breaking my bones."

Poseidon released him with a smile, "Sorry Percy but I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Dad, more than you know. I will be back tonight, so make sure you're here so we can catch up." Percy said.

Poseidon smiled and nodded.

Percy quickly located the little eight year old goddess he had missed just as much as his parents. He saw her sitting by the hearth poking at the coals with a stick. Percy walked up to her unnoticed as she tended the hearth.

"My lady?" Percy said quietly.

Hestia turned around and smiled at Percy. Percy wasted no time in pulling her into a big hug, "I've missed my patron just as much as everyone else you know." Percy said softly.

"I'm not your only patron anymore Percy." Hestia said a little sadly.

Percy shook his head, "Of course you are milady. Aether and Hemera are my friends but you're my only true patron. My loyalty still lays with you above all others."

Hestia looked surprised but her face quickly changed into a warm smile and she hugged him again, "I'm so grateful you're okay Percy. I have missed you so much over the years."

Percy smiled, "I will always come back to you my lady. We will catch up tonight okay? I have many stories to tell you."

Hestia smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek.

Percy made his way back over to Artemis and the hunters. Piper clung tightly to Jason as they both smiled happily. Percy walked up behind Zoe and put an arm around her shoulder, "Nice bow Zoe."

Percy was quickly met with a punch to the gut, "I should kill you for leaving that day." Zoe growled.

Percy looked up from holding his stomach, "I was under orders to not reveal myself. I knew you would know it was me, that's why I said it. I wanted to let you know I was still alive without revealing myself and honestly I knew you would be the only one to figure it out."

Zoe glared at him before she threw her arms around him and pulled him into hug, "Thank you Percy, for everything." She whispered softly.

Percy smiled, "You're my friend Zoe. I don't break promises to my friends."

Zoe pulled back smiling, "I know you don't Percy but still, thank you."

Percy grinned, "Now we're both immortal; you get to deal with me for all of eternity."

Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled, "Unfortunately, but you seem to make milady happy so I guess I can deal with it. There are worse friends to be stuck with for eternity, even if you are a man."

Percy smiled, happy that Zoe was going to be around just as long as him.

Percy turned and looked for Thalia to see her with Luke smiling and laughing. He saw Artemis glaring at Luke so he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this." He whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek softly, making her smile and blush a bit.

"I do actually because I've waited just as long." Artemis replied with a smile.

Percy shook his head making Artemis turn to look at him, "Actually you haven't. Time passes half as fast in Lord Aether's realm. So four years for you was eight for me and the year and a half Jason and I spent training with Lord Chronus was only six months here."

"It's been almost ten years for you?" Artemis asked shocked.

Percy grimaced but nodded, "It was hard but now that I finally have you back, it was worth it in the end." He said as he grabbed her hand softly.

Artemis smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Let's go back to camp. We can reveal my identity to the rest of the hunt after the battle. Jason and I need to go gather our troops. Prepare for an entrance worthy of Lord Zeus." Percy said smirking.

Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled. The glow in her silver eyes finally returning after so long.

"At least now if you do something stupid and die, I only need to wait until you reform so I can kill you more painfully myself." Artemis said with smile.

Percy smiled, "I'm not going anywhere. I've waited too long to see you again to do anything else that would take me away from you."

Artemis' smile grew and she pulled Percy into another deep kiss before she grabbed Piper and Zoe and dragged them over to Thalia and vanished in a flash of silver.

Percy and Jason made their way over to Aether and Hemera, "We are ready to get our troops and lead them into battle." Percy said seriously.

Hemera smiled, "It's nice to see you two so happy at last. I hope you know we never wanted to keep you away from them."

Jason shook his head, "We know that. You two were like a mother and father to us over the years. We can never repay you for how much you've done for us." Jason said as Percy nodded his agreement.

Hemera smiled and hugged Jason tightly.

Aether looked at Percy seriously, "I know you're ready for this Percy. Both of you are. You two were born to lead. We couldn't have found better champions and commanders. I want you to take a unit of only 150 soldiers plus your two generals and show those monsters what happens when they step into battle against the Army of the Light."

Line Break

The demigods at Camp Half Blood stood in tight lines behind the borders of camp. The hunters and Apollo cabin were spread out in the trees and in different sniping spots around the edges of camp. The nervous energy coming off the campers was almost visible as they watched the army of monsters marching toward camp. Leading the army of monsters was the Titan Hyperion. He smiled smugly when he looked at the small army of demigods and hunters gathered at the borders of camp.

Artemis, Zoe, Piper and Thalia stood in front of the demigod lines, all trying to hide their smiles as the army approached, those monsters weren't going to know what hit them.

The army of monsters stopped about one hundred yards away from the camper borders, eyeing their easy victory hungrily. Hyperion looked up at Artemis standing in front of the demigods and smiled, thinking how pleased Erebus would be when they destroyed the demigod camp along with capturing one of their top targets.

Just as the Titan took a step to walk towards Artemis, a blinding flash of light appeared in front of the now shocked campers. One hundred and fifty warriors draped head to toe in pure white armor stood protectively in front of the demigods. Clarisse and Luke stood in front of the troops, their identities hidden behind their helmets and visors.

Hyperion frowned, the battle just a lot more difficult but he was still confident. He was about to order the monsters to charge when thunder shook the ground as lightning crackled loudly in the sky above the campers.

A blindingly bright light lit up the sky as thunder boomed and lightning struck violently in the area between the two armies. Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck ten yards in from the the warriors.

Two figures stepped out of the crater created from the bolt as the warriors of Aether began to smack their swords against their shields creating a deafening clatter of metal on metal.

The demigods looked on in absolute awe at the warriors and the two figures that stepped out of the crater. The two slowly walked toward the soldiers. The soldiers drumming of swords on shields grew louder and louder as the two figures approached the army. When they were five feet in front, the noise stopped instantly.

Artemis turned back to the campers and hunters, "No one moves forward without my word. That is an order from Olympus. Do not shoot one single arrow unless given permission by me and me alone." She yelled loudly to the now stunned campers and hunters.

Chiron quickly made his way over to Artemis, "Lady Artemis, surely these warriors could use our help." He asked confused.

Artemis shook her head, "I will explain later Chiron but this order is non-negotiable." She said sternly.

Chiron's eyes widened and he nodded, "Of course Lady Artemis. We will stand ready should you order us to join."

Percy and Jason stood smiling as they looked at their troops, every one of them itching for the battle to start.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Percy bellowed loudly.

"WE ARE THE ARMY OF THE LIGHT SIR!" Came the thunderous response from one hundred and fifty well trained soldiers in unison.

"WHO DO YOU SERVE?" Jason bellowed to their troops.

"WE SERVE LORD AETHER SIR!" Yelled the warriors.

"WHO DO WE PROTECT?" Percy screamed.

"WE PROTECT THE INNOCENT SIR!" Thundered the troops.

"WHY DO YOU FIGHT?" Jason yelled.

"WE FIGHT BECAUSE IT IS OUR DUTY TO PROTECT ALL THAT IS GOOD SIR!" Boomed the troops as their excitement grew.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!" Percy screamed.

"NOW LET'S SHOW THE WORLD WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CROSS THE ARMY OF THE LIGHT!" Jason and Percy bellowed together.

The warriors roared in response and quickly sprinted past the camp borders and toward the stunned army of monsters.

Percy and Jason turned and sprinted a few yards ahead of their troops and straight into the army of monsters.

Percy jumped as he reached the nervous group of monsters, driving a knee in the chest of a Cyclops and knocking it onto its back where he quickly drove Riptide into its heart. Percy hopped to his feet and stabbed a Dracaena through the stomach, kicking the monster back into the legs of a Laistrygonian Giant which staggered only to find an imperial gold gladius thrust through its neck.

Jason pulled his gladius out of the giant's throat locked eyes with Percy. Both immortal demigods' eyes began to glow gold as they surged forward toward the now sluggish looking monsters. The two wreaked havoc through the monster army for a couple minutes before their eyes lost their gold glow and they used too much energy.

Percy looked around and saw Luke and Clarisse battling the Titan Hyperion together as the Titan struggled to defend himself against their onslaught. Percy saw Jason bring down a huge bolt of lightning that took out half a dozen Telekhine before he grabbed Jason's shoulder and flashed them both out the front of the monster lines.

Jason smiled when he and Percy reappeared in front of the battle. Their troops were wreaking havoc through the army of monsters, some of the monsters already trying to slink away from the battle. Percy twisted his ring as his bow materialized in his hand. Jason tugged on his necklace as a pure white bow appeared in his, a gift from Hemera.

They both sat back and picked off monsters that tried to sneak away from the battle or occasionally monsters that tried to sneak up on their troops. They continued picking off monsters until they noticed a Drakon slithering its way toward the back of their troops. Jason brought down a small bolt of lightning just to draw the beast's attention.

The Drakon quickly noticed the two soldiers away from the rest and charged towards them.

"Mechanical bull?" Percy asked with a smirk.

Jason grinned as both charged at the Drakon. When they almost reached it, they both split into two different directions, causing the Drakon to pause just long enough for both demigods to hop onto its back.

The monster bucked and shook but Jason and Percy both had firm grips on its scales. Percy slowly let his hands catch fire, increasing the heat of the fire until the scale he was holding onto began to glow bright red. The monster suddenly froze at the pain in its back.

Jason was already on his feet and running up the Drakon's back and toward Percy. He used Percy's back as a launch pad jumping into the air with his gladius raised with both hands over his head as he came down on the monster's head, driving the blade through its skull. The Drakon slowly dissolved until only a skeleton remained.

Percy slid off the skeletal back and grinned at Jason who wore a matching expression, "That was sweet bro." Percy said chucking while Jason grinned and nodded in agreement.

They looked back at their troops standing in front of them in tight lines, mounds of the golden dust behind them. Luke and Clarisse came forward with a shackled Hyperion and threw him at the feet of Percy and Jason.

Percy grinned and beckoned a solder forward, "Gabriel, please bring this friendly Titan to Lord Aether's palace. I believe he will have some questions for him."

Hyperion glared at Percy, "This is but a fraction of our army. We simply did not know you pathetic warriors of Aether would be here. Lord Erebus and Lady Nyx will not make the same mistake again." He sneered at Percy and Jason.

Percy smiled and lifted his helmet just enough for Hyperion to see his face as he leaned down next to the Titan. Hyperion's eyes widened, "Impossible. You're dead Jackson."

Percy chuckled, "That's odd, I'm feeling very much alive right now. Of course, I can't say the same for you unless you answer every single one of Lord Aether questions."

Percy nodded to Gabriel before Hyperion could reply and both disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy's face turned serious and he and Jason stood straight, an action mirrored by their troops and they tightened their lines back up.

"You have all done well. This is but the beginning. Do not get ahead of yourselves as we have a long way to go. But I think I speak for Jason as well when I say we are proud of you today. You have proven why you are the elite in the Army of the Light, the best of the best. Return to the White City; Jason and I will return tomorrow after speaking with the Olympians." Percy announced loudly to the troops as Jason nodded in agreement.

"THANK YOU SIRS!" The troops thundered before they all disappeared into a blinding light, leaving only Percy, Jason, Clarisse, and Luke.

Percy turned around only to have his helmet ripped off as Artemis crashed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart he smiled stupidly and saw an identical expression on Jason as Piper stepped back.

"It's not possible." Came the shocked voiced of an old centaur standing in front of a hundred dumbfounded demigods and hunters.


	29. Reunions at Camp

Ch. 29

"You have all done well. This is but the beginning. Do not get ahead of yourselves as we have a long way to go. But I think I speak for Jason as well when I say we are proud of you today. You have proven why you are the elite in the Army of the Light, the best of the best. Return to the White City; Jason and I will return tomorrow after speaking with the Olympians." Percy announced loudly to the troops as Jason nodded in agreement.

"THANK YOU SIRS!" The troops thundered before they all disappeared into a blinding light, leaving on Percy, Jason, Clarisse, and Luke.

Percy turned around only to have his helmet ripped off as Artemis crashed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart he smiled stupidly and saw an identical expression on Jason as Piper stepped back.

"It's not possible." Came the shocked voiced of an old centaur standing in front of a hundred dumbfounded demigods and hunters.

Percy smiled as he saw Chiron staring at him in shock.

"Hello Chiron. It's nice to be back at camp, although I wish the circumstances for our return were more pleasant." Percy said before he was pulled into a tight embrace from his old mentor.

When Chiron stepped back he looked disbelievingly at his favorite student before him, "How are you here Percy?"

Percy's smile grew, "Why don't we gather everyone in the amphitheater in thirty minutes and Jason and I will explain how and why we are here."

Chiron's face shifted into a smile, "Yes, I think some explanations would be nice my boy."

"Before you do that, I need to introduce one of my generals right now as she will likely kill me if I make her wait another minute." Percy said as Clarisse snorted in amusement from behind her helmet.

"I want to reintroduce the campers to mine and Jason's general and former Ares camper, Clarisse La Rue." Percy said trying to hold in his chuckle from the gasps coming from the campers.

Clarisse pulled off her helmet and immediately scanned the campers until a certain son of Hermes had shoved his way to the front. He stared at Clarisse wide eyed as he looked unsure of what to do. Clarisse sent him a harsh glare which made him smile and walk towards her until he was right in front of her. Clarisse quickly grabbed him and kissed him in front of everyone drawing a number of cheers and wolf whistles from the campers.

Clarisse and Chris disappeared into the campers while Percy turned back to Artemis who was standing beside roughly twenty shocked huntresses and three who were smiling.

Before anyone could say anything Chloe launched herself and Percy, jumping into his arms. Percy smiled at the now eleven year old huntress who had grown at least six inches since he had last seen her. Percy put her down and smiled, "I take it you missed me?" He asked teasingly.

He was quickly answered with a hard slap to the face.

Percy laughed, "I see you've taken on the mannerisms of your mistress and sisters."

Chloe smiled, "How are you here? I've missed you so much Percy."

Percy shook his head, "I will explain everything at the amphitheater. But I promise I am here for good now."

"Promise? You're my big brother and I don't want to lose you again." Chloe asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Percy grabbed her shoulders gently, "I promise little sis."

Chloe smiled happily as she kissed Percy of the cheek before stepping aside, knowing Percy had another little sister who he wanted to see him.

Zoe pushed a small sea green eyed and raven haired girl towards Percy. Percy took two steps toward her and knelt down in front of her, "I'm sorry I haven't been around for you Sophie. I promise I will do whatever I can to make it up to you for the rest of my life." Percy said softly.

Sophie stared at him for another minute before the first tear leaked out of her eye. It was quickly followed by more before Percy pulled her close to him and held on tightly while he rubbed her back softly.

"I..I thought you were dead. I thought my only brother, my only family, was dead." Sophie whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around Percy.

Percy frowned and pulled back from her, wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs, "I'm so sorry but I didn't have a choice. This was the only way I could come back. But I promise I will be here for you for now on. I'm not going anywhere again, I promise."

Sophie's face slowly shifted into a smile as her brother smiled down at her. Even kneeling, he still was a couple inches taller than the hunt's youngest member.

Percy turned toward the rest of the hunt to see them smiling fondly at him.

"Alright girls, head to the amphitheater as you will want to hear Percy and Jason's story." Artemis ordered as she wanted a few minutes alone with her boyfriend.

The hunters minus Piper took off for the amphitheater as Percy turned to a still not revealed Luke, "Flash yourself to the amphitheater, I will make sure you are welcomed back my friend."

Luke smiled gratefully and nodded before vanishing in a bright light.

Artemis quickly wrapped her arms around Percy before he could turn around, "Promise me again you won't leave me."

Percy turned around and cupped her face in his hands, "Artemis, I promise I am never leaving again. I never wanted to leave in the first place but when they said it was only way to make sure you and everyone else was safe, I knew I had to. I would never leave you willingly, I promise." Percy said as he looked into be beautiful silver eyes.

Artemis's eyes widened slightly and smile graced her lips before he stood on her toes and kissed Percy softly.

"That was a good answer Percy." She whispered as she pulled back and grabbed his hand as they started slowly walking back into camp.

Percy noticed Jason and Piper walking in a similar position about twenty yards in front of them and smiled. Then a thought popped into his head, "Artemis? I know Piper is a hunter now, but you're going to let her out of her oath, right?" Percy asked a little nervously.

Artemis paused and looked at Percy blankly, "And why would I release her from the eternal vow of maidenhood?"

Percy paled and was about to reply before Artemis started laughing at his worried face. Percy's eyes widened before he scowled at her angrily, "That wasn't funny." He growled.

Artemis stopped laughing and glared at Percy causing him to flinch, which made her chuckle again, "Seriously Percy? You can walk up to a primordial goddess like Gaia fearlessly but you flinch away from my little old glare." She teased.

Percy gently pulled Artemis closer to him and smiled, "Trust me, Gaia had nothing on my girl."

Artemis blushed a bit and pecked him on the lips, "Piper asked to leave but I offered to let her stay in the hunt, at least until after the war. I told her we could discuss it later."

Percy looked surprised, "You would let her stay?"

Artemis looked down sadly, "I don't know if the hunt will exist after the war Percy. Part of my maiden vow was getting to form my group of huntresses."

Percy's eyes widened, "What? Artemis, I can't be the reason for the hunt being disbanded."

Artemis smiled sadly, "I know you don't want that but I love you Percy and I won't lose you, no matter what the cost is."

Percy shook his head, "If Zeus decides the hunters can't exist unless you remain a maiden then you will have to remain one." He said seriously.

Artemis suddenly looked panicked, "No Percy, I don't want to lose you."

Percy smiled, "You wouldn't lose me. I told you Artemis, I don't care about that. I love you regardless of whether we could have kids or not. I won't be the reason for the hunt being disbanded; I love you but I love the hunters too. I know they're like daughters to you and I won't let you lose them. You can have us both, I promise."

Artemis stared at Percy for a minute, "You would stay with me even if we could never have sex?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I would, I love you." Percy said like it was obvious.

Before Artemis could respond, Percy cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled back he smiled, "I'm not going anywhere Artemis, I promise. Now let's get to the amphitheater before everyone thinks I blew them off." He said before they both vanished and reappeared in front of the campers who looked at the two surprised. Artemis blushed but smiled and quickly flashed over to her hunters.

Percy found Jason and Clarisse standing next to Luke who was still wearing his helmet. Percy turned toward the campers and recounted everything that had happened to him starting with his plunge into Tartarus and finishing with his being revealed on Olympus. When Percy finished speaking, the campers all looked at him in awe. Percy figured now was the time to reintroduce his controversial friend back to the campers.

"I also have a friend I want to reintroduce you all to." Percy said warily before his face morphed into one of a stern commander, "His past has its dark points but I will say this as a warning to everyone here; he is a general in the Army of the Light and pledged his loyalty to Lord Aether and thus it is beyond question. To question his loyalties is to question those of Clarisse, Jason or I." Percy finished

The campers all looked at Percy confused but Percy's face stayed stern as Jason stood next to him mirroring his expression.

"It's time for all of you to be reintroduced to our friend, Luke Castellan." Percy announced loudly.

While the campers all gasped at Clarisse being revealed, a deathly silence enveloped the amphitheater when Luke pulled off his helmet.

The silence was quickly replaced by angry shouts of protest and betrayal from the older campers while the younger ones looked confused. Percy and Jason's expression shifted from stern to angry. Thunder rumbled loudly in the sky while a small earthquake shook the amphitheater and silenced the campers immediately.

"If not for my friend Luke; Thalia, Zoe, Bianca and I would still be stuck in Tartarus. I understand your anger but if you trust me then you will trust Luke. He felt the same resentment we have all felt towards our parents. The difference was that his was worse and for good reason. Luke has served as our general for the past eight years in Aether's army and has proven his loyalty beyond question. Every single soldier would lay down their lives for Luke, including myself, Jason, and Clarisse. Now is the time to forgive as we have no time for grudges as another war approaches." Percy explained as the campers looked at Luke warily.

Clarisse stepped forward, "I wanted nothing more than to rip Castellan's head off when Percy first recruited us. But he has proven his loyalty and regret for his past actions. He has redeemed himself. Anyone who touches or harasses my friend Luke will deal with me. If you're lucky, you'll die by my hand before Percy or Jason get their hands on you."

The campers stared at Clarisse disbelievingly until Chiron made his way over to Luke, "It's good to have you back my boy. I'm happy you decided to turn things around." Chiron said before pulling Luke into a hug.

"Thank you Chiron, I just want a chance to make up for all the things I've done." Luke said gratefully.

Chiron nodded and looked at Percy, "Will you four be staying at camp tonight?"

Percy shook his head, "Luke and Clarisse will be staying here but Jason and I will stay up on Olympus. We still have much to discuss with the gods about the war."

Chiron seemed a little disappointed but smiled, "Very well Percy; it is good to have you back, all of you."

Percy returned the smile, "Jason and I will return tomorrow and update you on things after we speak to the gods, before we take Clarisse and Luke back to Lord Aether's realm so that we may inform our army of the plans. We will stay here until dinner, we both have a lot of old friends to catch up with."

"Speaking of friends, where is Nico?" Percy asked a little surprised he just realized Nico wasn't around.

Chiron chuckled, "He lives at Camp Jupiter with his girlfriend Reyna. He is co-praetor now."

Percy's eyes widened before he smirked, "Guess I'll have to make a little visit to see how the legion is treating him. I knew those two liked each other. I will come see you before Jason and I return to Olympus Chiron, it's been far too long."

Chiron smiled and nodded before guiding the campers out of the amphitheater. Clarisse said her goodbyes before taking off with Chris while Luke ran off to catch up with Chiron.

Percy and Jason were left in the amphitheater with only the hunters. Percy wasted no time in walking up to Thalia and grabbing her shoulder before they disappeared into a bright light. The hunters all looked surprised but Jason and Artemis merely shrugged as they had no idea where he took off with her to.

Percy and Thalia reappeared at the beach of Camp Half Blood where Percy looked at Thalia expectantly.

"What?" Thalia asked.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I want to know what's wrong. I've missed you every single day that I've been gone and you haven't said two words to me since I came back."

Thalia looked away and stared out into the ocean. After a minute Percy moved so he was standing directly in front of her. When he saw her tears he stepped forward to give her a hug, only to receive a shock when he touched her. Percy jumped back from the jolt and looked at her confused.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Percy asked.

Thalia shook her head, "I'm not mad at you; I'm tired of losing you Percy. This is the second time you've vanished on me. I don't want to keep doing this. You're my best friend and every time you disappear it kills me."

Percy looked down, "I don't mean to do that Thalia. I didn't have a choice this time though. When I woke up, Aether and Hemera told me you and all my friends and family would die if I didn't help them. I promise this will be the last time I disappear."

Thalia shook her head, "That's what you told me last time I got you back."

"Thalia, I didn't have a choice. I swear on the Styx that I will stick around this time." Percy said as thunder boomed overhead.

Thalia looked up at Percy surprised until she smirked a bit, "Well at least now that you're immortal, if you break your promise this time you'll spend some time in Tartarus to think about your next stupid move."

Percy chuckled softly, "I'm sorry Thals, I really did miss you a lot though."

Thalia shook her head and pulled Percy into a hug, "I missed you too Kelp Head. I thought I lost my whole family with you and Jason gone but yet again you have to be a hero and fix everything in the end."

Percy grinned, "I only gave them the second chance they deserved."

Thalia nodded and plopped down in the sand while Percy followed suit. Thalia leaned her head on his shoulder, "Do you think we can win this war Percy?"

Percy nodded slowly, "I think we can but it won't be easy. They have some powerful allies and this war is probably going to last a lot longer than the last two." He said a little dejectedly.

"Why can't we ever get some peace? I'm sick of worrying about Titans and Primordials. I just want to relax for a while." Thalia complained.

"I know what you mean but war or not, I'm just happy to be back with my family and friends." Percy said softly.

Thalia smirked a bit, "And your goddess girlfriend."

Percy blushed a bit, "Yes, her too." He said smiling before he smirked a bit, "You and Luke seemed pretty chummy in the throne room. I think Artemis was ready to kill him when she saw you two together."

When Percy looked at his friend he saw her smirk had been replaced with a frown, "I don't like him like that. I love the hunt and I don't want to leave for Luke or anyone." She said seriously.

"There's nothing wrong with that Thals. I don't know if Luke likes you like that or not but he will understand. If he does get mad, Jason and I will knock a little sense into him." Percy said as he slipped an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt him. I do love Luke but in the same way that I love you, like a brother." Thalia said sadly.

"He will be fine. He knows you're a hunter and he will find someone else while still remaining your friend." Percy said trying to comfort his friend.

Thalia gave him a small smile and nodded, "Let's go back before Artemis thinks I'm trying to steal her boyfriend."

Percy rolled his eyes and held his hand which Thalia took and they both disappeared from the beach.

Percy spent the rest of the time before dinner catching up with different campers and hunters that he had missed. After a somewhat painful start, Phoebe had forgiven him for not revealing himself when the hunters were attacked by Prometheus but not before issuing a threatening warning about disappearing again. She said she didn't want to see any more of her sisters upset but really she had missed Percy too and wanted him to stick around for her as well.

After dinner, Artemis had sent the hunters to the archery range; leaving Zoe and Thalia in charge while she and Piper accompanied Jason and Percy to Olympus. When the four walked into the throne room the gods were all staring at Percy and Jason and smiling.

"What?" Percy asked.

Ares stood up from his throne grinning hugely, "That battle was awesome. Where did punks like you learn to lead an army like that?"

Percy and Jason both rolled their eyes, "We've been leading them for years, we know how to get our soldiers amped up before a battle." Percy answered.

"I think it was hot." Aphrodite said batting her eyes at Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes until he heard Artemis growling next to him, "Like I told you before Aphrodite, not interested. I already have a girl and I'm not looking for a downgrade."

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed and she was about to speak but a quick glare from Artemis caused her to huff indignantly and bite her tongue. Artemis smiled triumphantly and slipped her hand into Percy's.

"You two did very well today. It makes me proud to watch my son and nephew lead their troops so effectively." Zeus said smiling.

Percy and Jason grinned before Percy spoke up, "Thank you Lord Zeus. Tomorrow we will return to Lord Aether's realm where we will find out what information, if any, he was able to obtain from the Titan Hyperion. Once we speak to him, we will report the information back to the council."

Zeus smiled and nodded, "You two aren't leaving already are you?"

Percy shook his head, "No, Jason and I will be staying at my palace on Olympus, assuming I do still have one."

Zeus smiled, "Yes your palace is just as you left it. Now, let us know how you two have spent the past four years. You both have been missed dearly by your family."

Percy and Jason spent the next couple hours with the Olympians explaining exactly how Percy recruited Jason and their generals; their time training with the primordials, as well as explaining about their army and the bonds they developed with different people over their time in Aether's realm.

After spending some time with their parents, Jason and Percy walked through the streets of Olympus with Artemis and Piper toward the palaces section of Olympus. When they finally reached the area where Artemis and Percy's were, the couples stopped.

"You two can have my palace for the night. Make yourselves at home. Until you get your own place, you live with me Jason" Percy said.

Jason smiled and nodded, "Thanks bro."

Percy smirked, "Now you two behave yourselves, Piper's still an eternal maiden you know." Percy said before he received a smack to the back of the head courtesy of Artemis while Piper and Jason tried to control their blushes.

"Ouch, I was just kidding." Percy said as he rubbed the back of his head. He was about to turn towards Artemis' palace when Piper stepped closer and hugged Percy tightly.

"Thank you so much Percy, I can never repay you for bringing him back." Piper whispered to him.

Percy smiled and shook his head, "It was nothing. I would have gone crazy over the past decade if I didn't have him there to remind me of what we had to come back to."

Piper smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek, "I don't care about why you did it Percy, just that you did; so thank you."

Piper turned, dragging Jason with her towards Percy's palace.

Percy turned back to his girlfriend who grabbed his hand and flashed them into her palace. They both sat down on the couch where Artemis laid her head on Percy's lap.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" Artemis asked quietly.

Percy smiled as he played with her hair, "Yes but only for a few hours. I'm not going anywhere for longer than that without you."

Artemis looked at him from his lap and smiled, "You know, Aphrodite might be a dumb bimbo but she was right about you looking pretty hot leading your soldiers into battle."

Percy chuckled, "Don't get too used to it. After this war, I want to be done with battles and wars for as long as possible. I just want to spend some time with my family and friends, and a certain goddess I love."

"So you've found a new goddess to love?" Artemis said teasingly.

Percy smirked, "Yes, didn't you hear Aphrodite? I think I might take her up on her off…." Percy started before he was punched in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Percy, what were you saying?" Artemis asked.

Percy rolled his eyes before kissing Artemis softly on the lips. She smiled when they broke apart, "I'm going to kill Aphrodite if she doesn't take the hint soon."

Percy smiled and went back to playing with her hair.

"Why did you disappear with Thalia today?" Artemis asked as she closed her eyes.

"She was acting weird but its fine now, she was just upset about me disappearing again." Percy explained.

Artemis' eyes opened slowly, "She seems awfully chummy around your friend Luke."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Relax Artemis; I talked to her about that too. She said she loves him like she loves me, in a brotherly way. She was worried about hurting him but it'll be fine. I don't even know if he likes her in that way but if he does then he'll have to get over it." Percy said softly.

Artemis seemed relieved and closed her eyes again.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" Percy asked softly.

Artemis smiled and nodded before they both vanished from the living room and into Artemis' bedroom. Artemis flashed some sleeping clothes on both of them before they both climbed into bed.

Artemis quickly cuddled up next to Percy before she leaned up and kissed him softly, "Goodnight Percy, I love you."

Percy smiled as she laid her head on his chest, "I love you too Artemis."


	30. Start of War

Ch. 30

Percy woke up to find a familiar mess of auburn hair spread out over his chest and couldn't help but smile. The sound of someone clearing their throat though wiped that smile clear off his face.

Percy peeked over the top of Artemis and saw Jason and Piper trying to keep their laughter contained.

"I guess you two have a death wish." Artemis growled from the top of Percy's chest.

Jason immediately turned pale white, "Sorry Lady Artemis but Aether had asked me to get Percy and report back to his palace as soon as possible."

Artemis groaned in annoyance but didn't reply.

"I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes bro. Go grab Luke and Clarisse and I'll be ready by the time you get back." Percy said chuckling.

Jason nodded and dragged Piper away as quick as he could.

Percy looked down at Artemis apologetically, "I'm sorry but I need to go."

Artemis pouted a bit before cuddling up closer to Percy with her face buried into his neck, "Fine but you better come back soon and not with bad news."

Percy sighed, "I can't promise you that. I doubt Aether would be so urgent if it was anything but bad news."

"Whatever it is, you better let me know first. You're not going off and getting hurt by yourself. Wherever you need to go, the hunters will be joining you." Artemis demanded.

Percy wrapped his arms around her, "Alright, I can deal with that. I'm sure I'll need to inform the council of whatever it is anyway. We can figure it out then."

Artemis looked up at him and smiled before she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I will go inform the hunters that they need to be ready to move. Not that they wouldn't jump at the opportunity to get out of camp as soon as they can." Artemis said as she pulled back. She leaned forward and kissed him again before disappearing in a flash of silver light from the bed.

Percy smiled and flashed himself over to his palace to put on normal clothes. As he dressed he saw the armor he got from his mother in the corner of the room. He smiled and put it on, planning to have Hemera adjust the colors but leaving the symbols of his parents and patron on it.

After meeting Jason, Clarisse and Luke; the four immortal demigods teleported to the palace of Aether and Hemera in the White City. Both primordial deities were waiting on their thrones for their arrival.

"Jason, I told you to grab him quickly." Aether said annoyed from his throne. Hemera snapped her fingers turning Percy's armor pure white and earning a smile from the young demigod.

"That was my fault Aether; I'm not really a morning person." Percy answered quickly before Jason could speak.

Aether rolled his eyes, "Well we have a problem. There is an army of monsters marching toward each of the demigod camps. It seems father is rather determined to wipe out the demigods as best he can before he makes his move on Olympus."

"What are your orders? I assume we must defend both camps." Jason asked.

Aether nodded, "I think it would be best if each of you takes a general and a battalion to each camp. I want Jason and Clarisse at Camp Half Blood and Percy and Luke at Camp Jupiter."

Jason looked surprised, "Aether, shouldn't I go to Camp Jupiter; that was my home."

Aether shook his head, "No, I think it would be best to have Percy at Camp Jupiter."

"My lord, I don't mean to question you but I don't see why Percy would be more helpful amongst the people I grew up with than me. I know Percy can help wherever he goes but it would be better if the Romans had one of their own to lead them into battle." Jason argued.

Aether tensed and looked at Jason incredulously. Before he could retort, Hemera put a hand on his arm and spoke first, "Jason, in all the years you've lived with us, have we ever not had a reason for doing something?" Hemera asked with an unfamiliar edge to her voice.

Jason's eyes widened at her tone before he bowed her head, "I am sorry Lady Hemera and Lord Aether, I shall do as you wish."

Hemera nodded, "Go and inform the Olympians of your orders. I trust that you will succeed. Prepare for more, Tartarus has been opened."

Percy's eyes widened, "What do you mean opened? Like the doors of death?"

Aether shook his head, "This is worse. Tartarus has joined his brother and sister in the war. While we don't know if he will actually fight, he has given his siblings every monster in the pit for their army. Thankfully your father has Typhon imprisoned deep within the depths of his domain. But should Oceanus wrestle control of the seas from Poseidon, there will be little left to stop Olympus from being toppled."

Percy paled, "Has he attacked my father yet?"

"No yet but it is only a matter of time. Go, inform the Olympians. We will try to gather aide and allies but I'm afraid most of the other primordials have no wish to enter the conflict whether they support our side or not." Aether said dejectedly.

Percy nodded solemnly, "Luke, Clarisse; gather your battalions and prepare them for battle. We leave for the camps right after Jason and I speak to the gods."

Luke and Clarisse nodded and flashed out.

Percy exchanged a look with Jason before they both disappeared from the throne room.

When the two arrived in the throne room, only Zeus and Hera were present.

"Uncle, gather the council. We need to prepare for war. It's starting." Percy said quickly.

Zeus' eyes widened before his master bolt appeared in his hand. He shot a huge bolt of lightning into the sky and thunder shook the throne room. Within seconds, the entire council flashed in and looked at Zeus expectantly. Zeus gestured for Percy to speak.

"Armies are marching toward both demigod camps as we speak. According to Aether, we have less than a day before they both reach their destinations and attack. Luke and I will be going to Camp Jupiter with half our army while Jason and Clarisse defend Camp Half Blood with the other half." Percy announced quickly.

Zeus' eyes widened, "What can we do to help?"

Percy looked down, "I don't know. Whatever help you can give will be needed. I know none of you other than Artemis can actually fight but anything is helpful."

Zeus nodded and was about to speak but Percy interrupted, "There is more. Tartarus has joined his brother and sister and emptied out the pit for their army. This is just the beginning. We need you to do whatever you can to protect my father's domain. If Oceanus is able to take control of the seas, he will release Typhon and we will have no hope."

When Percy finished, the council all looked pale.

"We will do whatever we can to aid the demigods as well as help Poseidon protect his realm." Zeus said with a worried expression.

"My hunters will accompany Percy to Camp Jupiter to defend the camp." Artemis announced to her father.

Zeus shook his head, "No Artemis, Camp Half Blood will need more fighters, they have far fewer demigods to defend the camp."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry father but I am going with Percy."

Zeus' face reddened, "Artemis, I am ordering you to take the hunters to defend Camp Half Blood."

Artemis stood up from her throne but Percy spoke up first, "What if we divide the hunters between both camps. We can leave the more experienced hunters to defend Camp Half Blood while Artemis takes a few of the younger girls to Camp Jupiter."

"No, I'm not separating my girls. We are all going to Camp Jupiter." Artemis snapped.

The council all watched the interaction between father and daughter warily knowing both were too stubborn to give in.

Zeus narrowed his eyes, "Take your pick Artemis; you can follow Percy's idea or join the rest of your hunters at Camp Half Blood. Make your choice daughter; it would not be wise to defy my orders. Council dismissed." Zeus bellowed before disappearing in a lightning bolt.

The rest of the council followed suit and flashed out until it was only Percy, Jason and Artemis.

"Um.. I'll meet you back in the White City." Jason said quickly after looking at Artemis who was glaring at Percy. Jason disappeared from the throne room leaving Percy alone with an angry goddess of the hunt.

"What the Hades Percy? Why would you suggest that?" Artemis yelled.

"I was trying to help. Sorry I can't overrule the King of the Gods. It's fine, stay with the rest of the hunters at Camp Half Blood. We will be fine in New Rome." Percy said disbelievingly as he disappeared from the throne room.

Artemis eyes widened before she flashed back to her hunters at Camp Half Blood.

Line Break

It had been an eventful four years for Nico Di Angelo. It had begun with the worst event of his life when he lost his best friend and brother Percy Jackson. For a while Nico had shut down from the world, spending his time searching the Underworld for any sign of Percy. Nico was convinced that Styx had claimed Percy's life after he broke his oath and continued to question the goddess every chance he could. It got to the point where the goddess was near the point of blasting the demigod out of existence. Sure Nico was immortal but a quick unintentional swim in her river could have changed that. Thankfully, Nico's father had dragged him away and convinced him the goddess was not hiding his friend from him.

After a few months, Nico started to come out of his funk and tried to return to Camp Half Blood. Unfortunately, the place was a constant reminder of his best friend; the place Percy had brought him and given him the first real home in his life.

Deciding he couldn't handle the constant reminders of Percy, he decided he might find comfort in family. While his full sister was mostly unavailable as a member of the hunt, Nico sought out his only other living family in his half-sister Hazel.

After the war with Gaia, the Romans and Greeks had developed a much better relationship. While they weren't to a point where they wanted to combine their camps, the two groups of demigods had developed a kind of mutual respect for each other that could only be forged in trenches of war. Being one of the prophesized seven, Nico was regarded with the utmost respect within the Legion of Rome.

Once spending time in Camp Jupiter, Nico decided it was best to make the camp his new home. A way to be with family and friends while avoiding most of the reminders of the best friend he lost.

Of course, it helped that the girl he was crazy about happened to also be at Camp Jupiter; Praetor of the Legion, no less.

After joining the legion, Nico and Reyna being together soon became a regular sight around New Rome. It was only a matter of time before their friendship involved into their relationship.

After the death of the legion's other Praetor, Jason, the camp waited a while before finding a replacement for the position. Despite being a Greek, the son of Hades was the overwhelming favorite when the senate held elections.

For three years, Nico and Reyna led New Rome in an era of peace. Monster attacks were almost non-existent, something that was both nice and unsettling. Nico knew something was amiss in the world after the defeat of Gaia. His father never regained any kind of access to Tartarus and monsters no longer seemed to roam free throughout the country. The only times monsters were seen, they were in groups launching what could only be categorized as unified guerilla attacks against groups of demigods.

At the moment, Camp Jupiter was in pre-war mode. The camp's eagles had spotted an army of roughly one thousand monsters marching toward camp from the direction of Mount Othrys. The legion was in the process of setting traps around the Field of Mars while fortifying the defenses around the city should the monsters get past he legionnaires.

Nico had Iris Messaged his father to inform him and the council of the impending attack on Camp Jupiter and was shocked to find out he already knew. Even stranger was the smile his father was trying and failing to hold back when he said an old friend would bring him some allies to help in the battle. Nico wasn't sure what his father had meant but assumed that maybe Thalia was bringing some of the hunters to help in the defense of his camp. While it would help, the legionnaires were outnumbered by nearly eight hundred. The hunters would not do much to tip the scales in the demigods' favor.

After a few hours of setting up the camp's defenses and fortifications, the army of monsters appeared on the outer edge of the Field of Mars. When Nico looked closely, he nearly wet himself.

Standing in front of the army of monsters was the Titan Atlas as well as the dangerous monster Kampe. Behind them was a legion of powerful monsters include at least a dozen Drakons. He knew they stood almost no chance of holding the monsters out of New Rome, let alone winning the battle.

Nico turned to look at his girlfriend to find her face hardened into one of a battle hardened general but one look in her eyes and Nico could see the unease and nervousness she felt for their home. Before Nico could speak, a blinding light appeared in front of the Roman legionnaires, causing the demigods to turn their heads to block the blinding light.

When the light vanished, Nico heard Reyna gasp loudly. An army of over three hundred soldiers were standing in front of the Roman demigods. Everyone one of them was decked out in pure white armor. Their faces were hidden behind the tinted visors of their helmets which hid their identities. Standing in front of the troops was a figure in similar armor but his was that of a leader. He stood silently in front of his troops as they all stood motionless as if waiting for something. Nico grabbed Reyna and shadow travelled down to the mysterious warriors.

"Who are you?" Nico asked when he reappeared next to the leader.

The figure simply shook his head, "Wait." He said in a commanding tone.

Before Nico or Reyna could reply, another blinding light appeared about one hundred feet above their heads. At the sight of the light, the soldier began to pound their shields in unison.

Nico looked up to find a large figure appear out of the light. Before he could fall, pure white wings sprung from his back and he slowly began to float down towards the ground. As the figure dropped, the drumming of the soldiers' shields grew louder and more intense, only increasing the confusion of Nico and Reyna.

When the new figure's foot touched the earth, the drumming stopped instantly and the already tight lines of the soldiers tightened further.

Reyna looked at the figure in awe, "Who are you?"

The figure's face was hidden just like his troops, "We are the Army of the Light. Soldiers of Lord Aether and we are here to help you defend your camp from the army of Nyx and Erebus."

Nico paled when he heard the names of the two primordial deities of darkness but hid it well. Something about this new man seemed familiar to Nico but he couldn't figure it out.

Before Nico could ask anything else, a flash of silver appeared next to the man. Three figures appeared out of the silver light making Nico's eyes widen. Artemis appeared with two little girls; one Nico identified as a daughter of Athena who Percy had developed a close relationship with. The other little girl was none other than Percy's only sibling; a small girl named Sophie who Nico had tried to get to know but quickly discovered the girl did not have Percy's outgoing personality.

The figure turned to Nico and Reyna, "Return to your soldiers, I will explain everything after we have won this battle."

Nico looked at Reyna and noticed she was about to argue with the man but he knew it was not the time for that.

"Thank you for your aide." Nico said gratefully before he grabbed Reyna's hand and shadow travelled them over to his troops.

Artemis turned to Percy with a look of worry. He noticed and reached out and gently grabbed her hand, giving it a soft and reassuring squeeze. Artemis' worried face quickly changed into a warm smile.

"I will set these two up somewhere with good cover to help with aerial support." Artemis said.

Percy nodded before Artemis disappeared with the two girls leaving Percy and Luke standing in front of their troops.

Percy turned and looked towards the army of monsters amassed at the other end of the Field of Mars; they had begun marching forward behind the Titan Atlas. Percy kept his back to his troops and began to march forward. Luke and the army followed him, taking care to stay ten yards back. As they marched the soldiers began to beat their shields again, the sound reverberating throughout the battlefield. When the armies were about 100 yards apart, Percy's wings extended again as he shot in to the air. The soldiers intensified their beating as their commander rose into the sky.

When Percy was about twenty five feet up, his wings stopped flapping and he dropped to the ground. He landed on a knee as he drove both his fists into the earth, shaking the Field of Mars violently and knocking the monsters off their feet.

Line Break

The gods had informed the campers of the impending attack on their camp. Only a day had passed since the last attack which despite the fact that the campers didn't have to lift a finger, was quite worrisome. The war was beginning far sooner than any of them had predicted, being that they didn't find out until the day before when their hero returned in time to protect them.

The return of Percy Jackson had greatly lifted the spirits within Camp Half Blood. Not only was their hero alive and well but he had returned other great heroes that had passed during the war with Gaia and the giants.

As the campers continued their preparations for battle, they anxiously waited for Percy to show up with his army and helped defend their home aganin. As the hours passed, the demigods' nervousness continued to gradually rise. There was no word from the gods about Percy or his army.

After many hours of waiting, an army of close to eight hundred monsters appeared at the bottom of Half Blood Hill. The campers quickly formed up ranks behind the borders of camp. A feeling of panic began to settle in as the campers looked over their meager numbers, barely one hundred demigods, as they stood against an army eight times that big.

A flash of silver light appeared in front of the campers bringing some relief to their hopeless situation. It quickly vanished when they noticed that Artemis was not leading her hunters but instead they were led by Zoe and Thalia.

Chiron quickly cantered his way over to the two lieutenants of the hunt.

"Where is Lady Artemis?" He asked the girls worriedly.

"She is helping with the defense of Camp Jupiter as an identical army is marching on their camp." Zoe answered.

Chiron nodded solemnly.

Thalia looked at the old centaur sadly, "Relax Chiron, help is on the way."

Chiron's face lit up, "Percy?" He asked hopefully.

Thalia shook her head, "No but he will not leave the camp defenseless. He is following his orders from Lord Aether."

Before Chiron could respond, a flash of bright light appeared in front of the campers. Over three hundred warriors of Aether stood in front all in full battle armor with two figures in front. The two walked over to the two lieutenants and Chiron.

Clarisse and Jason pulled off their helmets with grim expressions on their faces. Jason put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "I need you to keep your head in this battle Thalia."

Thalia looked at her brother strangely, "What?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, "Because of the same reason that Percy and Luke were sent to Camp Jupiter." He said gesturing to a figure leading the army of monsters as they marched toward Camp Half Blood.

Both Thalia and Zoe's blood broiled at the sight of the figure in pitch black battle armor. Wearing a smug smile as she marched, Annabeth Chase led and army of monsters toward the camp she once called her home.


	31. Defending Home

Ch. 31

Percy turned and looked towards the army of monsters amassed at the other end of the Field of Mars; they had begun to march forward behind the Titan Atlas. Percy kept his back to his troops and began to march forward. Luke and the army followed him, taking care to stay ten yards back. As they marched the soldiers began to beat their shields again, the sound reverberating throughout the battlefield. When the armies were about 100 yards apart, Percy's wings extended again as he shot in to the air. The soldiers intensified their beating as their commander rose into the sky.

When Percy was about twenty five feet up, his wings stopped flapping and he dropped to the ground. He landed on a knee as he drove both his fists into the earth, shaking the Field of Mars violently and knocking the monsters off their feet.

Before the monsters could recover, Luke led the Army of the Light head first into the stumbling and confused monsters.

Percy rose from a knee and was about to charge until a flash of silver light appeared next to him.

Percy looked at his girlfriend and smirked, "Coming to protect me?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Last time I left you alone, you sacrificed yourself for me. You won't be doing that again."

"I would make the same choice again without a second thought." Percy said as he uncapped Riptide.

Artemis' face softened as her hunting knives appeared in her hands, "I'm sorry about getting angry in the throne room."

Percy smiled, "I wasn't mad, I just know I can't win an argument against you. Now, let's kill these monsters so we can go help the hunters at Camp Half Blood."

Artemis smiled and nodded as they charged into the monster army. The demigods of Camp Jupiter soon reached the monster army as well as the two forces met in an epic clash in the middle of the Field of Mars.

Percy lit Riptide on fire and immediately sought out one of the many Drakons roaming freely throughout the battlefield. Percy slit the throat of Telekhine before his eyes widened. A Drakon stood in front of him with its jaws clamped on the throat of one of his soldiers. Percy's vision went red as he charged at the monster.

Percy reached the Drakon and wasted no time in sending a fireball into its face. He used the distraction as a chance to climb onto the beast's back. Just as he grabbed onto a scale, his eyes widened when the beast shot into the air. Percy slipped Riptide under his knee and used both hands to grab tightly onto the Drakon's scales as it rose higher and higher into the sky. Percy tried to climb toward the beast's head but found he couldn't without losing Riptide.

After a minute, he decided to let Riptide slide out from under his knee where it fell towards the battlefield below. The Drakon bucked and twisted, trying to fling Percy off his back but Percy had a firm grip on the monster's scales as he pulled himself up its back and towards its head. The Drakon's efforts increased the closer Percy got to its head, trying to flip and barrel roll to in an attempt to dislodge Percy. The Drakon made a last ditch effort to dislodge its unwanted rider as it tucked its wings in and began free falling towards the earth. Percy pulled himself to the beast's neck just as its wings sprung out, bringing the fall to an abrupt stop. But Percy had anticipated this and let himself be thrown into the back of the Drakon's head, his hidden blades out as he drove both deep into the back of its skull. The Drakon tensed and began to dissolve.

Percy jumped from its head and spread his wings as he soared over the battlefield, searching for his next targets. As he scanned the battle, he felt his breath hitch when he saw two small figures dressed in silver sneaking toward the battle. A trio of Cyclops had already spotted the pair and were making their way over to the two small huntresses.

Percy's wings tucked into his sides and he barreled toward the Cyclops. Just as the trio reached his two little sisters, Percy reached the Cyclops. As he aimed for the middle of one, his wings spread out, knocking both monsters on the side of the middle monster face first into the ground as a hidden blade impaled the middle monster through the back of its head. Before the other two could react, Percy pulled out two hunting knives and impaled both Cyclops through the back of the neck, sending them on a one way trip to Tartarus.

Percy stood up glaring at the two wide eyed hunters, "What are you two doing down here? Artemis told you to stay hidden and provide archery support."

"The battle was too far away to shoot accurately. We didn't want to kill anyone on our side." Chloe said back quickly.

Percy shook his head and looked around until he saw the fort the campers used in their war games, a much better vantage point for archers. He quickly grabbed both girls by an arm and disappeared from the battlefield, reappearing at the top of the fort.

"Shoot from here and please don't leave this spot, I can't have anything happen to you two" Percy said seriously.

Both girls looked down at the battle before turning back to Percy as they both pulled out their bows, "Alright, at least from here we can help." Sophie answered.

Percy smiled and jumped from the top of the fort, spreading his wings and heading back toward the battle. He noticed the demigods and his soldiers were winning the battle but they had suffered some losses. As Percy looked over the battlefield, he saw Artemis battling Atlas one on one and quickly took off in their direction.

As he neared the battle, Artemis dodged a strike from the Titan's javelin and made a deep gash in his chest. Atlas roared in pain before kicking Artemis hard in the chest, knocking her into the air and into the waiting arms of Percy.

"Need a hand milady?" Percy said playfully.

Artemis glared at him, "I'm winning if you didn't notice."

Percy smiled, "Yes but I can't have you kill him. Aether has some questions for him and sending him to Tartarus would only be giving him back to Erebus and Nyx."

Artemis let out an annoyed sigh as Percy set her down, "Fine but let's make this quick since I can't kill him."

Percy nodded and pulled out Riptide which had returned to him and uncapped it, drawing wide eyes from Atlas.

"So, the son of Poseidon lives after all." Atlas growled but his eyes showed fear as he looked at the demigod and goddess warily.

Percy smirked, "You didn't think I'd miss a chance to see my old buddy get out from under the sky did you?"

Atlas growled and charged at the Percy, thrusting his javelin toward Percy's midsection. Percy parried and pushed the javelin aside with Riptide and moved in closer to the Titan, making his longer reach useless.

Percy went on the offensive, slashing and stabbing at Atlas who had surprisingly quick reflexes for someone his size. Percy landed a glancing blow to Atlas' midsection but the strike caused him to lose his balance, stumbling toward the Titan. Atlas' huge fist slammed into Percy's face, breaking his visor and nose badly and knocking him back a few steps.

Before Atlas to attack Percy again, Artemis cut him off in a blur of silver, smacking aside his javelin and burying one of her hunting knives into his shoulder. Atlas roared and swung his javelin wildly, knocked Artemis' legs of from under her. Before he could drive his javelin through her, a celestial bronze sword blocked the strike as Percy stood in front of her with his helmet off and ichor pouring from his nose.

Before Atlas could recover, Percy sent a small fireball into the Titan's face, sending him stumbling back screaming as the fire burned his face. Percy charged toward Atlas who raised his javelin to block the strike but Percy quickly juked the his left and brought his blade down onto Atlas' right arm, severing it from his body. Percy drove Riptide into the stunned Titan's knee and kicked the other one, knocking Atlas face first into the ground. Percy slammed Riptide's hilt into the back of Atlas' head, knocking the Titan unconscious.

Artemis walked up next to Percy as she looked at his face worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Percy smiled and nodded and he placed celestial bronze shackles on the unconscious Titan's ankles and connecting them to another shackle on the Titan's one remaining wrist before placing a hand on his shoulder. Atlas vanished in a bright flash of light to the throne room of Aether and Hemera.

Percy and Artemis turned to the battle to see the few hundred remaining monsters be engulfed by a shadow and disappear from the battlefield. Percy looked at the scene confused until realization hit him. Before he could speak, Nico and Reyna approached and were staring in Percy in shock.

"P… Percy?" Nico asked confused.

Percy nodded, "Long time no see bro."

Nico ran forward and pulled Percy into a tight embrace. Percy hugged his friend back tightly but stepped back, "I need to go to Camp Half Blood Nico. Another army is there and I have a feeling those monsters just went to reinforce that army. I promise I'll come back to explain everything later."

Line Break

Before Chiron could respond, a flash of bright light appeared in front of the campers. Over three hundred warriors of Aether stood in front of the campers all in full battle armor with two figures in front. The two walked over to the two lieutenants and Chiron.

Clarisse and Jason pulled off their helmets with grim expressions on their faces. Jason put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "I need you to keep your head in this battle Thalia."

Thalia looked at her brother strangely, "What?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, "Because of the same reason that Percy and Luke were sent to Camp Jupiter." He said gesturing to a figure leading the army of monsters as they marched toward Camp Half Blood.

Both Thalia and Zoe's blood broiled at the sight of the figure in pitch black battle armor. Wearing a smug smile as she marched, Annabeth Chase led and army of monsters towards the camp she once called her home.

"That bitch will regret the minute she decided she would march into Camp Half-Blood." Thalia growled.

Jason looked at his sister worriedly, "I need you to stay calm for now Thalia. Without Artemis here, you two need to lead your hunters in this battle." Jason said seriously.

Thalia's eyes narrowed but Zoe whispered something to her which made her soften and nod before the two lieutenants led the hunters behind the Army of Light's soldiers where they quickly found the best places to shoot from.

Annabeth led her army of monsters until they were fifty yards from the borders of the Camp Half Blood.

Annabeth had her army wait as she walked another fifteen yards closer to the borders where she stopped and looked at the demigods and army of Aether expectantly.

Jason and Clarisse were about to walk forward when Zoe and Thalia came running up to join them in their meeting with Annabeth.

As they neared the daughter of Athena, Annabeth's face never shifted from a sickly sweet smile. Before they were in earshot of Annabeth, Jason put his hand in front of his mouth, "Not a word about Percy or Luke. We need to keep their identities a secret for as long as possible or Erebus and Nyx may try to kill Percy before they continue the war." He muttered quietly and very seriously.

Thalia and Zoe nodded slightly as the group stopped in front of Annabeth.

"Hey Thals." Annabeth said happily.

Thalia reached for her bow but Zoe put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"What do you want Chase?" Jason growled.

Annabeth smiled, "Well I was hoping that a handsome demigod like you might want to come join me on the winning side." Annabeth said in seductive tone.

A low growl was heard from Thalia while Jason simply rolled his eyes, "What do you really want?"

"I am here to offer you one chance to take your army as leave these demigods to their fates. You are only delaying the inevitable and getting your soldiers killed. Erebus and Nyx have no wish to kill their children or their army. They simply want control of the planet and are willing to forgive Aether and Hemera for going against them." Annabeth said in a more serious tone.

Jason stared at her for a minute before laughing in her face, making Annabeth's face redden in anger.

"Run back to your monsters. If you really thought we would consider that then Athena's brains obviously skipped a demigod you dumb bitch." Jason sneered.

"This camp will be razed to the ground, your corpses littering the battlefield when we're done with you." Annabeth hissed before she was engulfed by a shadow and reappeared in front on her army.

Jason grabbed Thalia while Clarisse grabbed Zoe and they flashed back to their army.

The army of monsters charged toward Camp Half Blood as the army of Aether let out a battle cry and matched the monster's charge with their own.

The two armies met in a clash of swords and shields just outside the borders of Camp Half Blood. Silver arrows rained down into the middle of the monster army, cutting down unsuspecting monsters before they were replaced by what seemed to be endless lines of monsters.

Jason shot into the air above his troops where he raised his hand to the sky bringing down lightning on the monsters. Before Jason could bring down his next bolt, a pitch black arrow imbedded into his shoulder.

Jason grunted in pain as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. He scanned the battlefield only to find Annabeth with a bowin hand, smirking at his shocked face before she vanished into a shadow.

Jason lowered himself to the ground, finding himself next to Zoe, Phoebe and Thalia who were about to charge into the battle. Jason pulled out his gladius and joined their charge.

Zoe dropped back when the three charged and hopped onto a boulder a few feet away, twisting the silver ring on her finger until the bow Percy gave her appeared in her hands. Zoe watched Jason and her two sisters charge into battle and began picking off monsters that tried to attack the trio from the sides.

Thalia's spear crackled with electricity as she reached the first monster. The sight of Annabeth had thrown her into a bloodthirsty rage. She drove her spear into a Dracaena before Aegis sprung from her wrist in time block Cyclops' club. Before she could attack, another spear sprouted from the Cyclops' midsection before it dissolved into golden dust. Phoebe grinned before spinning and slamming a fist into a Telekhine that tried to sneaking up on her. The monster shrieked as it crumpled to the ground unconscious before Phoebe jammed her spear through its throat.

Jason had fought his way to Clarisse and was now fighting side by side with the daughter of Ares. Clarisse was wielding her spear his the skill of a master, impaling two Hellhounds in one thrust before wrenching out her spear and swinging it at a Laistrygonian Giant's legs as it charged. The monster's legs were swept out from under it, landing face first on the ground, only to have its head stomped on mercilessly by Clarisse until it dissolved. She wasted no time, impaling another Hellhound as she stomped on the giant's head.

Jason grinned when he saw Clarisse running through monsters with ease. Seeing Clarisse tearing her way through the monster caused his excitement to grow. He swung his gladius with lightning fast speed as he decapitated an Empousai before slicing the clawed hands off a lunging Telekhine. He brought his blade down like and axe on the top of the monster's head, nearly splitting it in two before it dissolved. Jason parried the strike of a Dracaena, slamming the hilt of his sword into its skull before it crumpled to the ground. Jason's eyes flashed gold as a Cyclops charged at him. He sprinted at the sluggish monster only to have a Hellhound jump in his way. Jason used the hound as a springboard, jumping off it and driving his gladius into the Cyclops' lone eye.

Jason landed back on the ground and slit the throat of the the Hellhound. Jason smiled as he saw Clarisse drive her spear through the groin of a Laistrygonian Giant but his smile vanished as he noticed his army and the demigods were getting pushed back to the borders of camp. Jason shot into the air and paled when he saw at least another three hundred monsters appear out the shadows, only increasing the advantage the enemy held.

"FALL BACK TO THE CAMP BORDERS!" He bellowed over the sounds of battle. Jason focused his energy on slowly down the approaching monsters. His eyes glowed golden as his troops fell back and regrouped at the camp borders.

Jason became light headed as he lost energy quickly slowing down time for so many monsters at once. His vision darkened and he fell back to the earth landing with a loud thump. As he slowly regained his bearings, he felt two hands grab his arms and start dragging his back towards camp. Jason opened his eyes to find Clarisse pulling him back while Thalia and Phoebe fired arrows into the monsters as they tried to reach him.

When they reached the camp borders and the soldiers formed ranks in front of their commander, Clarisse pulled Jason to his feet and handed him a large square of ambrosia.

Jason took it and looked at Clarisse gratefully, "Thank you Clarisse."

Clarisse smirked, "I can't let my commander die this early in the war. Jackson would have my head."

Jason smiled and nodded as he ate the godly food, his energy returning to him.

Jason face darkened, "We're outnumbered and we've lost a too many soldiers."

Clarisse's face turned serious, "I know but we can't abandon the campers. We won't be able to gather them together in time to transport them somewhere else."

Jason looked unsure of what to do, he was about to say something when the thunderous sound of shields being drummed in the distance caused his eyes to widen. He and Clarisse shot into air to see what was happening.

When they looked over the army of monsters, identical grins appeared on their faces. A battalion of soldiers from Percy's army stood behind the monsters as the monsters looked unsure of which group to attack.

"Jackson." Clarisse said with a smile.

Jason couldn't help but smile as well. He turned to Clarisse, "I'm going to teleport over to their troops to see where Percy is. You're in charge Clarisse."

Clarisse nodded as she started to descend back down while Jason teleported over to the soldiers on the other side of the battlefield. When he arrived he looked around for Percy but couldn't find him anywhere. A feeling of dread entered Jason's heart at the thought of the only person he considered a brother being injured or captured. Jason spotted Luke in front of the troops about to lead the army into a charge.

"Luke! Where is Percy?" Jason yelled.

Luke shrugged, "He is fine. He is somewhere around here but said to lead the army into battle."

Jason sighed in relief, "Thanks the gods you're here. We were forced back to the borders."

Luke nodded and then smirked, "We have another surprise for the monsters too. Lead your troops into a charge. These monsters won't know what hit them"

Jason looked confused but nodded and flashed back to his army.

Zoe had been picking off monsters quicker than the eye could follow. She had been so focused on killing monsters she didn't notice the demigods and soldiers had fallen back to the camp's borders. Zoe dropped off the boulder but saw she didn't have a way to get back to the borders; monsters flooded the space between her and slipped behind the boulder and tried to slip away unnoticed from the battlefield so she could circle around to her allies.

As she slowly backed away, she was suddenly shoved roughly to the ground. Before she could react, she was grabbed by two pairs of large rough hands and pulled to her feet.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've found here. The little huntress is all alone." Annabeth sneered. Two Cyclops held Zoe in place by her arms.

"What do you want?" Zoe growled but she was nervous, no one knew she was there.

Annabeth grinned evilly, "Well I was thinking about using you as bait to catch that bitch Artemis but I think I might just have some fun with you myself." Annabeth said happily before slamming the butt of her dagger into Zoe's ribs.

Zoe grunted in pain as she felt a couple of her ribs break.

"I knew leaving you with that worthless Titan was a bad idea. How hard is it to hold two weak little hunters imprisoned until we needed you. It's too bad your little boyfriend Jackson isn't here to save you this time." Annabeth said as she smiled at Zoe.

"You'll never win this battle Annabeth. You aren't smart enough to lead an army to victory. I know why you betrayed the gods. It must have been hard knowing no matter what you did, you would never be half as good as Percy was." Zoe sneered.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed as she punched Zoe in the face.

"Jackson was nothing more than a worthless demigod. That is why he is dead and I am still here, powerful and immortal and will rule over those worthless demigods when this war is over." Annabeth hissed.

Zoe laughed as ichor leaked from her mouth, "You? Better than Percy? Wow, I knew children of Athena had problems with hubris but yours is apparently so warped that it's made you delusional. Even your boyfriend Luke abandoned you for Percy."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she punched Zoe again, "Where is Luke?"

Zoe smiled, "He sacrificed himself to help us escape Tartarus. How do you think we sealed the doors from both sides? He chose being stuck in Tartarus over being anywhere near you."

"You lie huntress." Annabeth growled.

Zoe's smile grew, "I swear it on the Styx. But you can't really blame him can you? Who wouldn't choose Percy over you?"

Annabeth screamed in rage as thunder rumbled, she smacked Zoe across the face with the hilt on her dagger.

Zoe grimaced as ichor began pouring from inside her mouth. Despite the pain she continued to glare at the daughter of Athena defiantly.

"It doesn't matter. You think you're safe because you're immortal but this blade is similar to Kronos' scythe. It will reap the soul from your body. When I kill you, you will stay dead." Annabeth said as she regained her composure but her eyes gave away her anger.

Zoe felt genuine fear for the first time in their conversation.

Annabeth twirled the dagger in her hand as she stood grinning evilly five feet in front of Zoe. Zoe glared at Annabeth but her heart raced as she looked at the dagger.

Annabeth took a step closer to Zoe as she brought up her dagger to stab Zoe when the two Cyclops roared in pain before dissolving. Zoe was grabbed and pulled backwards where she fell to the ground.

"You won't touch another one of my friends you little bitch." Percy growled as his eyes glowed with power standing protectively in front of Zoe.

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock, "Not possible, you're dead."

Percy glared at her, "I see you haven't got any smarter; truly the biggest disappointment in Athena's immortal life. The only person dying today is you and your monsters."

Annabeth smirked, "You're vastly outnumbered Seaweed Brain."

Percy shook his head, "Wrong as usual Annabeth. It doesn't matter for you though, win or lose, you're dying today for trying to touch my friend. I should thank you though, you gave me two more friends after another one of your failed ideas to hurt me."

Before Annabeth could respond, the drumming of shields in the distance alerted everyone to the arrival of another army.

Annabeth's eyes widened a bit before her eyes narrowed and she returned to glaring at Percy.

"We may not kill the demigods today, but the loss will be more than worth it for your death." Annabeth hissed before lunging at Percy. Percy parried the strike with his hunting knives and pushed Annabeth back.

Annabeth growled before putting her hands together in front of her and sending a blast of dark energy at Percy. Percy sent his own blast of white energy back, meeting hers in between the two immortal demigods. The power of the two blasts knocked both Percy and Annabeth back before both regained their bearings and charged each other.

The two exchanged blows, neither landing a strike for a minute before a shadow wrapped around Percy's legs and swept his feet out from under him. Annabeth lunged forward and stab him but Percy rolled to the side just in time to avoid the strike. He kicked Annabeth back before jumping to his feet.

"Two can play at that game Wise Girl." Percy growled as he made to charge but sidestepped and sent a fireball into Annabeth. She rolled to the side but the fireball hit her hair, burning away a section of her curly blonde hair.

Annabeth snarled at Percy as she patted her hair out, charging at him again. She disappeared into a shadow and reappeared behind him. Percy anticipated her move and spun out of the way, tripping her as he spun.

Annabeth fell to the ground. She rolled to the side and fired another blast of dark energy at the son of Poseidon, catching him off guard and knocking his onto his back.

Annabeth tried to charge again but two black arrows flew toward her. She dodged the first but the second caught her and imbedded into her arm.

Annabeth grunted in pain as she ripped the arrow out, glaring murderously at Zoe.

"This isn't over for either of you. You've only seen a taste of what you face. You will both die painfully by my hand." Annabeth sneered before being engulfed by a shadow.

Percy growled in anger when she vanished before looking at Zoe's bleeding face. He quickly walked over to her to help heal her only to be pulled into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Percy. You saved me for what has to be at least the tenth time." Zoe said as she hugged her friend tightly.

Percy hugged her back, "You're my friend Zoe, and I will always have your back, always."

"How did you know I was here?" Zoe asked curiously as she pulled back.

Percy smiled, "I saw Annabeth sneak off with a couple Cyclops. I decided to follow to see what they were up to. I'm just glad I got here in time."

Zoe's eyes widened but she smiled.

Percy drew some water from a bottle he was carrying and put a hand softly on Zoe's cheek. The water gently covered her wounds and after a minute, the cuts and bruises were healed.

"Any other injuries?" Percy asked with care.

Zoe grimaced as she clutched her ribs, "A couple of broken ribs but it can wait."

Percy shook his head and put a hand on Zoe's side as his hand glowed. After another minute, her ribs were healed completely.

Zoe smiled gratefully at Percy until she noticed his broken nose and ichor covered chest.

"What happened to you Percy? She asked worriedly.

Percy chuckled, "Your father decked me."

Zoe's eyes widened but Percy spoke before she could, "Don't worry, he was captured and is now in Aether's realm. I did cut his arm off in the battle first though. Looks like the gods will have to find a new way to punish him; he can't hold the sky now that he is missing an arm."

Zoe's eyes widened before she smiled, "Let's get back to the battle. They may need help."

Percy nodded and the two made their back to the battlefield only to see the army of monsters trying to fight demigods and soldiers from both sides. Percy jumped up on the boulder where Zoe had been shooting from and looked over the battlefield.

"Care to resume our contest from the Giant War?" Percy asked mischievously as his bow materialized in the hand.

"Shouldn't we join the fight?" Zoe asked.

In response, Percy just shook his head and grinned.

An army marched up to the side of the battlefield, purple t-shirts visible under their Roman style armor. The legion of demigods from Camp Jupiter stepped onto the battlefield.

"How did you get all of them here?" Zoe asked shocked.

"I didn't, Artemis did. I brought my army while she teleported the legionnaires." Percy replied as he started firing arrows into the army of monsters.

Zoe wasted no time in joining her friend as they raced for the most kills.

A roar came from the legionnaires of Camp Jupiter as Nico stepped forward and drove his Stygian Iron sword deep into the earth, opening a crack from which undead warriors began to pour out by the dozen. The undead formed up ranks beside the Roman legionniares. Nico stepped forward and held out his hand. Shadows circled around it before solidifying into the legion's eagle standard. Nico raised the eagle above his head, "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" He bellowed before slamming the eagle down releasing bolts of lightning from the eagle. The lightning wiped out the entire line of monsters in front of the Romans.

"Romans! To victory!" Reyna shouted as the legionnaries let loose a battle cry and followed their Praetors into battle.

With the addition of the Roman demigods and army of undead, the tide of the battle changed quickly. The three armies fought and pushed their way forward, allowing no monster to escape their wrath. The three armies took less than twenty minutes to meet in the middle, mounds of golden dust was all that was left of the army of monsters.

As Percy and Zoe picked off the last few monsters, Percy suddenly stopped and hopped off the boulder before he walked on the battlefield.

Zoe watched him confused until she saw at least fifty soldiers in pure white armor laying motionless on the battlefield. Zoe followed Percy, staying a few feet back as she knew her friend had a tough time when people he led died in battle, usually placing the blame on his own shoulders.

Percy knelt down next to next to the body of a soldier and slowly pulled the helmet off his head. The soldier was dead but his eyes were open, staring hauntingly back at Percy. Percy gently closed the man's eyes before chanting something too quiet for Zoe to hear. When Percy stopped, the soldier's body glowed brightly before it vanished from the battlefield.

Zoe's eyes widened and she wanted to ask Percy what he had done but one look into his multicolored eyes told her that it wasn't the right time.

Zoe looked around the battlefield to find Jason, Clarisse and Luke doing the same as Percy. It took almost a half an hour for the four leaders of the army to approach each fallen soldier.

Once finished, the four began helping their other soldiers with the wounded. The injuries ranged from minor to fatal but none were skipped as they did what they could for each and every one of them.

Once the wounded were treated, Percy and Jason spoke to their troops for a minute before the soldiers vanished into a blinding light and returned to Aether's realm.

When Percy turned back to Camp Half Blood, a flash of silver light appeared beside him. Artemis appeared and looked at Percy sadly after seeing the grief clearly evident on his face. She slipped her hand into his, giving it a soft squeeze to show she was there for him as they made their way back into Camp Half Blood


	32. Trouble Ahead

Ch. 32

Percy and Artemis walked back into the borders of Camp Half Blood, still hand in hand as they checked on the hunters. Thankfully, no one was injured with the exception of Zoe but no one knew that at the moment. The campers had not fared as well as the hunters in the battle. They lost over twenty campers including a few who were older and friends of Percy's. The immortal Leo Valdez had fallen in battle. While sad, his death was temporary, his full immortality ensuring he would reform in a decade or two. Other fallen campers included Will Solace, Jake Mason and a mess of campers who had come to camp after Percy had left camp.

Percy looked around at the shroud covered bodies of the fallen campers and felt a familiar pain enter his heart. Artemis noticed Percy's mood and led him away from the fallen demigod bodies and into her cabin. Once they had the privacy of the hunter's cabin, Artemis looked at Percy seriously.

"Don't do this Percy. There isn't a single thing you could have done to prevent their deaths. If not for you, all of Camp Half Blood would have been destroyed and many more would have died." Artemis said in a soft but stern tone.

Percy looked into Artemis' silver eyes before he nodded slightly and sighed, falling back onto one of the beds inside the cabin. Percy closed his eyes as he tried to push the images of his dead friend's faces out of his mind.

He was brought out his thoughts when Artemis lay down beside him, grabbing his hand again. They both stayed silent for a minute as Percy thought about the events of day.

After a few minutes, Percy finally spoke up, "She almost killed me, Annabeth almost killed me today."

Artemis tensed and sat up looking at Percy worriedly, "What do you mean?"

Percy shook his head, "She is powerful. She might be more powerful than I am now. If not for Zoe, I would probably be dead right now."

Artemis' eyes widened, "Tell me what happened Percy."

"When my army reached camp, I saw Annabeth sneak off to the side of the battle towards some boulders with a couple of Cyclops in tow. I followed as quickly as I could without being seen but when I got there, the two Cyclops were holding Zoe as Annabeth smacked her around. Then Annabeth said her dagger is now like Kronos' scythe, able to kill mortals and immortals alike. She tried to kill Zoe but I stopped her. We fought back and forth for a while but she had me on the ground. Zoe saved me and Annabeth vanished before we could attack her again." Percy explained solemnly.

Artemis listened with shock to Percy's story until he finished when her mood shifted into anger and rage.

"When I get my hands on that bitch, she will regret the day she was born from Athena's head." Artemis growled.

Artemis looked at Percy to see him staring blankly at the wall. Her anger mellowed quickly as grabbed her boyfriend's hand softly, "Percy, what's wrong? You saved Zoe's life, you should be happy."

Percy's expression darkened as his eyes caught fire, burning with a mixture of sea green, brown and gold flames, "I finally had my chance to kill her and I failed. It was pathetic."

Artemis pulled Percy closer, "Don't say that Percy. There is nothing shameful in what you did. You saved your friend and it was one fight, you will have your revenge against her. We both will."

Percy looked into Artemis' eyes again before he took a deep breath and nodded, deciding he wouldn't pass his stresses onto Artemis. She was the most important person to him and he wouldn't add to her troubles over this war.

Percy gave her a small smile and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. Artemis responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on the bed on top of her where the kiss began to grow more passionate. His hands found their way to her back where it slipped under her shirt. He softly ran his fingers along her spine sending a pleasurable shiver through the goddess' body. Before the kiss could go any further, the door to the cabin swung open, forcing the two to grudgingly break apart.

They looked to the entrance to see Thalia with a wide smirk on her face, "Sorry lovebirds but Nico is going crazy looking for Percy."

Percy's eyes widened, "I need to go talk to Nico. I love you." Percy said quickly as he pecked Artemis on the lips and quickly exited the cabin.

Artemis looked red faced at Thalia who smiled mischievously at her mistress.

"Not a word Thalia." Artemis growled.

Thalia rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed next to Artemis, "What milady? I'm happy you've found love. The hunters are all happy and we are all still committed to our oaths. You being with Percy doesn't change that. Someone like Percy only comes around once a lifetime, mortal or immortal."

Artemis looked at Thalia and smiled, "Thank you Thalia. You're a good lieutenant and sister."

Thalia's eyes widened a bit but she smiled as Artemis called her sister, something that she hadn't done since the day she offered her a place in the hunt.

Percy exited the Artemis cabin and jogged through Camp Half Blood, avoiding the area where the shrouded bodies were placed. As he neared the dining pavilion, he saw the Romans all seated at a number of makeshift tables near the entrance. Percy took one step into the dining pavilion before he was tackled to the ground by an overjoyed son of Hades.

"Damn it Perce, it's about time. I looked everywhere for you. Where did you sneak off to this time?" Nico said happily as he let go and pulled Percy to his feet.

Percy grinned, "Sorry bro, I was in the hunter's cabin."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Oh yea? Perhaps getting some alone time with a certain maiden goddess?" Nico teased.

Percy's face turned red as he tried to glare at Nico but received a cheeky grin in response.

"Whatever bro. So I hear you're Praetor of Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded and smiled proudly, "Not bad huh?"

"I also hear you've even managed to snag yourself a girl that's way out of your league?" Percy taunted.

Reyna who was listening to their conversation blushed at Percy's words. Nico glared at Percy but couldn't help but smile, "Enough of that Perce, you have a ton of explaining to do. You've been gone for four years without a word. You better have a damn good excuse for not letting us know you were okay."

Percy nodded and wrapped an arm around Nico, "Let's go for a walk, it's going to take a while to explain everything."

Nico smiled and nodded but Percy stopped and turned back to the Romans, "C'mon Reyna, I know for a fact you'll hear the whole story from Nico anyway."

Reyna smiled and made her way up to Percy who threw his other arm around Reyna and began to explain everything that happened starting when he vanished from the battlefield in Greece. It took Percy nearly thirty minutes to explain everything that happened. When he finished the two Praetors looked at Percy in awe. Percy shoved Nico to shake him out of his funk.

Nico shook his head, "Does this mean after the war you'll leave again?"

Percy grinned, "Not a chance. I only agreed because they said it was the only way to protect everyone still here."

Nico smiled, "Thanks the gods, I've missed you Perce. I never got to thank you for making Bianca immortal. You're the best Percy, no one else would have made sure to keep their promise to her and Zoe."

Percy shrugged, "They deserve their second chance and I figured I had mine as well make it an eternal second chance, especially since I know you're immortal too."

Nico grinned, "Thanks Perce."

Percy nodded, "Now, explain how you ended up Praetor of Camp Jupiter and how you managed to capture the heart of a certain daughter of Bellona."

Nico looked down for a second, "After I thought you died, I tried to come back to Camp Half Blood but I just couldn't do it. Everything about this place reminded me of you. Since I didn't have any real close friends here, I thought I'd spend some time with Hazel for a while. After a little while I decided it might be better just to stay at Camp Jupiter. The Romans treated me like one of their own, although I think they had some encouragement from a certain Praetor." Nico said as he smiled and glanced at Reyna.

Reyna rolled her eyes, "You were basically the leader of the Prophecy of Seven; I didn't need to encourage them, you had already gained their respect."

Nico shrugged, "Well after making Camp Jupiter my new home, Reyna and I hung out a bit as friends and I guess things kind of progressed from there." He explained, his face turning a bit red when he spoke causing Reyna to laugh at how uncomfortable he felt.

Nico playfully glared at his girlfriend before turning back to Percy, his expression switching to confused, "Care to explain why you recruited a traitor to be one of your generals?"

Percy's eyes narrowed a bit at his friend, "Your sister along with Thalia, Zoe and I would all be stuck in Tartarus if not for Luke so watch the words you speak about my friend Luke. He has proven his loyalty many times over throughout the last decade. I understand why you think of him like that but take my word when I say he is one of the good guys."

Nico's eyes widened at Percy's defensiveness towards Luke, "Relax Percy, I was just asking. And what do you mean decade?"

Percy shrugged, "What was four years for you were eight for us in Aether's realm. Plus the last six months down here was actually a year and a half for Jason and I while we trained with Chronus."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Damn Perce, that's a long time. I guess my four years wasn't so bad after all."

"Well at least it's finally over. Now we just need to win this war and then maybe I can have the first peaceful break in my life in the last nineteen years." Percy said tiredly.

Nico nodded, "We will win Perce. You'll get the peace you deserve I promise."

"I hope you're right Nico. You and the Romans are staying at Camp Half Blood for a while right?" Percy asked.

Nico looked at Reyna who shrugged before he turned back to Percy, "Do you think we should?"

"Jason and I will be on Olympus tonight and will ask the gods what they think but I think it would be best to keep all of our forces together from her on out so that Erebus and Nyx can't try to wipe us out by attacking separately." Percy answered.

Nico and Reyna both nodded their agreement.

"I need to go catch up with Jason to discuss what we will do next, so I will leave you two lovebirds alone so you can have a little privacy." Percy said mischievously as he vanished before either Praetor to retort.

Line Break

Percy stood at the edge of the water with the hunters and campers for the shroud burning ceremony for all the fallen campers. Percy forced himself to keep his face as emotionless as possible as Chiron spoke a few words about each fallen camper prior to sending the funeral pyre out while members of the Apollo cabin would fire a flaming arrow to ignite the pyre as it drifted out to sea.

In total twenty six campers had died in the battle; the youngest only thirteen years old. As Percy watched the burning shrouds float out to sea, he wanted nothing more than to get the Hades out of camp and run away from all the violence and death that war brought.

Once the final shroud was sent out to sea, the campers began to disperse from the area, returning to grieving for their lost siblings and friends. Percy teleported off to Olympus without a word to anyone as he needed to escape the sad atmosphere at Camp Half Blood.

Percy appeared in front of the throne room doors where he quietly peeked inside to find only his mother sitting in her throne, apparently deep in thought. Percy slipped inside as quietly made his way over to Hera's throne.

When she saw Percy making his way toward her throne, her face brightened and a warm smile graced her lips as she shrunk down to her human size.

"Hello Percy." She said warmly.

Percy couldn't help but smile a little when he saw his mother's happy expression as she noticed him. When he reached her he hugged her tightly, feeling slightly better at seeing her so happy.

"Hey Mom." Percy replied back softly.

Hera looked at Percy sadly; she knew how he was feeling after watching more of his friends die in battle. Hera waved her hand producing a large couch where she sat down and gestured for Percy to do the same.

Percy sat down next to his mother as she looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Percy asked.

"As much as I wish you did, I know you didn't come all the way up here to come visit me. Tell me what's bothering you Percy." Hera asked softly.

Percy shrugged, "It's nothing I can't handle, just a long day. I really did come up here to find you, I've missed you Mom."

Hera smiled, "Well I'm glad you know I'm always here if you need to talk. So I take it you'll be staying on Olympus again tonight?"

Percy nodded, "Yea Jason and I will stay here for now on. Once this damned war is over I think I'm going to stick around Olympus for a while."

Hera raised an eyebrow, "So what you mean is Jason and his girlfriend will be staying at your palace while you stay with your girlfriend?"

Percy's eyes widened and his face reddened at her words.

Hera laughed softly, "I'm only teasing you Percy; although I don't want to see any grandchildren out of you two. Well not yet at least."

Percy face turned a bright shade of red, "Are you trying to stop me from coming to visit you?"

Hera waved her hand dismissively, "Relax Perseus, I'm just happy to have you around again, you have no idea how hard the years you were gone were for me and everyone. I don't think Artemis took a single day off from hunting for four years straight."

Percy was about to respond when a lightning bolt crashed into the throne of Zeus before he appeared seated on his throne. When he saw Percy and Hera talking on the couch he smiled, "Perseus, what brings you to Olympus?"

Percy shrugged, "Just came for a visit but since you're here, there is something I need to ask you Lord Zeus. I was thinking it would be best to have the Romans stay at Camp Half Blood for the rest of the war. That way Erebus and Nyx can't single out one group. I have a feeling an army will march on New York once Oceanus makes his move against my father. With one of the big three out of the way, they will have their best chance of taking Olympus."

Zeus looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "I agree with leaving the Romans at Camp Half Blood but I have bad news concerning your father Perseus. We have little ways to aide him when the war with Oceanus comes. I have ordered every minor water god, nymph and nature spirit to help defend his kingdom but as for us Olympians, we are useless under the sea. Even with your father's permission, our domains are not exactly compatible with his. Athena is still trying to come up with ways to aide him but we have made little progress so far."

"I will aide my father when the battle comes to him." Percy said seriously.

Zeus' face became troubled, "And what of the battle up here? We will need you to lead your troops into battle."

"Jason is more than capable of leading our troops. While powerful before his death he is easily the most powerful demigod alive today. Well right up there with me anyway." Percy replied.

Zeus smiled at the description of his son, "The decision is yours to make Perseus. I know you are more than able to make the correct choices in battle."

Percy nodded slowly, "Lord Zeus, we need to watch out for Athena's daughter. She has become very powerful. She nearly killed me in battle today and I can only assume that when the army marches on Olympus, she will be leading the army under Kronos."

Zeus scowled, "I want that traitor dragged in chains in front of the council. We will not make the same mistake twice. She will receive every ounce of wrath Hades has to offer when her punishment is delivered. We shall devote an entire section of the Fields of Punishment just for her. If she thinks she will escape my wrath after throwing my daughter into Tartarus then she shall receive an eternity of learning otherwise." He growled.

Percy nodded, "I think I will enjoy that very much uncle."

Zeus looked at his nephew proudly, "I can't express my gratitude enough to you Perseus. When this war is over I will make sure you receive the reward you justly deserve for jumping into Tartarus to save Thalia; along with everything else you've done for us."

Percy smiled and bowed to his uncle, "Thank you Lord Zeus. I will deliver the news to the Romans and make sure they have proper accommodations for their stay at Camp Half Blood."

Zeus shook his head, "There will be cabins for each cohort once you arrive at camp."

Percy nodded, "Thank you uncle."

Percy turned to his mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I will return to Olympus later Mom."

Hera smiled, "Be safe Percy."

Line Break

Percy spent the next two days moving from Camp Half Blood to Olympus and back to Aether's realm to discuss the war with the Aether and Hemera. The days, while relaxing, were nerve racking for Percy. Everything had been peaceful, no attacks, not monsters, nothing. It was too peaceful for the middle of a war and a sense of dread had been haunting Percy. Despite his worries, he did his best to ignore the feeling, knowing there was nothing he could do about it other than wait for the enemy to make its move.

He used the break from war to catch up with Chiron and some of his old friends from Camp Half Blood. He couldn't help but smile as things seemed to have hardly changed since he left almost a decade ago. His friends were older and councilors at camp, helping to train the next generation of heroes as they prepared for what they hoped was the last war in their lifetime.

Percy had used the rest of his free time hanging out with the hunters and Artemis. He made sure to resume his training of his little sister Sophie who had become quite powerful on her own but Percy was determined to make her more powerful than him one day just as he had promised her.

Dinner had just finished at camp as the demigods all went off to train further or gather around the campfire for a sing-a-long while most of the hunters and Romans retired to their cabins for the night knowing their days for getting a good night's sleep were about to end soon.

Artemis was on Olympus for a council meeting while Nico and Jason had taken their girlfriends to the beach. Percy wandered around camp aimlessly, lost in thought, until he came to the pier behind the Poseidon cabin. When he looked up he saw a figure sitting on the edge with their feet dangling in the water. The figure had clad in a silver huntress uniform but was too tall to be Percy's little sister. As he approached her, he saw the silky black hair of Zoe Nightshade as she stared out into the sea. Percy slowly made his way over to her and joined her on the edge of the pier.

"What are you doing out here?" Percy asked curiously.

Zoe shrugged, "Just enjoying the view and thinking."

Percy nodded, "This was where I always snuck off to at night when I needed to think. The sea has always helped to clear my mind."

Zoe smiled, "Yes, it used to for me as well."

Percy looked at her a little confused, "Why did it used to?"

Zoe looked down sadly, "My mother was a sea goddess, Pleione. She faded long ago but I am a part of the sea just like you."

"So the sea doesn't comfort you because your mother is gone?" Percy asked.

Zoe shook her head, "Not just that. My immortality was tied to being a Hesperide but my mother gave me a pin that contained the immortal power I got from her. When I gave it to that bastard Heracles, I lost my connection to the sea."

Percy's eyes widened, "Anaklusmos?" He asked as he pulled the pen out of his pocket.

Zoe nodded as she looked at the pen.

"Take it Zoe. I don't want to have something so important to you." Percy said handing her the pen.

Zoe shook her head and smiled, "No Percy, there is more. My mother would get visions, similar to Apollo's oracle. When she gave me the pin, she said I was supposed to give it a great hero, the greatest hero to ever live. I was angry before because I thought it was Heracles that I supposed to give it to but I was wrong. I thought I had messed up by giving it to the wrong person. But two thousand years later, I finally understood; I was meant to give it to you. When I was dying and you tried to give me back the sword, I knew I hadn't messed up because the sword ended up with who it was meant to."

Percy stared at Zoe in shock for a minute until a hard punch to the arm snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Percy asked.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Well I didn't realize it until I was dying and was a little busy to explain everything while bleeding out. Then when you found me in Tartarus, I never got a chance to explain during the war because you went and sacrificed yourself. So really despite you being one of my better friends, I've only really known you while we were both around and alive for less than a month."

Percy was silent for a minute until he started laughing, making Zoe look at him questioningly.

Percy smiled, "It's just funny how messed up our lives are. I've known you for about ten years but we've only both been alive or in the same realm for basically for a month." He said still chuckling.

Zoe couldn't help but laugh herself when he explained it, "Yes, our lives certainly aren't normal."

Percy smiled, "I never thanked you for saving my life the other day. If you hadn't shot her, Annabeth might have killed me when she knocked me back."

Zoe shrugged, "Well you can take off my debt; your still quite far ahead in terms of saving each other. Besides, it's like you said, you're my friend, I'll always have your back."

Percy smiled at her words, he was about to speak again when an Iris Message appeared in front of them.

Zeus looked at Percy warily, "Perseus, your father is under attack. He needs your help to hold off Oceanus' forces until his army of Mermen reaches Atlantis as they were ambushed on their way back there from a mission."

Percy shot to his feet, "Thank you Lord Zeus. I will head there now." He said quickly before swiping through the Iris Message. He turned to Zoe to offer her a hand up when two loud thuds were heard. Percy dropped to the ground, golden ichor pouring where two arrows were protruding from his chest.

Zoe shot to her feet with her bow in hand as she looked down the pier to find two calculating grey eyes staring down at her and Percy's bleeding body.


	33. Traitors and Titans

Ch. 33

Percy smiled at her words, he was about to speak again when an Iris Message appeared in front of them.

Zeus appeared in the mist and looked at Percy worriedly, "Perseus, your father is under attack. He needs your help to hold off Oceanus' forces until his army of Mermen reaches Atlantis as they were ambushed on their way back from a mission."

Percy shot to his feet, "Thank you Lord Zeus. I will head there now." He said quickly before swiping through the Iris Message. He turned to Zoe to offer her a hand up when two soft thuds were heard. Percy dropped to the ground, golden ichor pouring from where two arrows were protruding out of his chest.

Zoe shot to her feet with her bow in hand as she looked down the pier to find two calculating grey eyes staring down at her and Percy's bleeding body.

"What the Hades are you doing?" Zoe screamed.

The boy at the end of the pier smiled, "Performing my mission obviously. You fools didn't think we don't have people in each of your groups of demigods did you?"

Zoe's eyes narrowed as she sent a silent prayer for help to Artemis, "You will die painfully traitor."

The boy smiled, "I'm sure I will but only to be reunited with my masters in my death."

Zoe pulled back the string on her arrow until she saw thirteen flashes of light appear a few yards behind the demigod. Before the gods could react, the demigod was knocked unconscious by a spear cracking him upside the head after being swung like a baseball bat. The boy crumpled to the ground unconscious with a seething Phoebe standing over his body.

Zoe dropped her bow and slid down next to Percy's body.

"Percy! Percy! Stay with me." Zoe yelled as she tried to get some kind of indication he was still alive, but Percy simply lay there unmoving.

Artemis and Apollo flashed to his side in an instant, tears already falling from Artemis' face.

Apollo looked at Percy warily as he examined the arrows. He quickly pulled one of the arrows out of his shoulder but hesitated on the second one.

"HEAL HIM!" Artemis screamed at her brother.

Apollo ignored his sister as he checked Percy's vital signs before returning his attention to the arrow.

"I can't pull the arrow out yet. It's too close to his heart; it could kill him if the arrow grazes his heart on the way out. Otherwise we could just pull it out and push him into the sea to heal." Apollo explained.

By this time, Hera, Zeus, and Hestia were standing behind Zoe and the twin siblings as Zeus had an arm wrapped around his sobbing wife. Silent tears fell from Hestia's face as she stared at her champion.

Zoe stared at the situation in shock as her own tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I need to take him to Olympus. I need to take my time with this." Apollo said as he gently levitated Percy's body, a stretcher appearing underneath as his body carefully floated onto it. Straps wrapped around Percy's head, shoulders, waist and legs to ensure he wouldn't move.

Apollo looked at his sister sadly before he and Percy vanished into a golden light.

The minute Apollo and Percy vanished; Artemis shot to her feet and ran to the end of the pier where Athena was staring in shock at her son's unconscious form.

In a flash, Artemis had her hunting knife in hand, ready to slice the demigod to pieces. At the last second, she was tackled to the ground.

Artemis rolled over and pinned her attacker to the ground with a knife to their throat. Her eyes shot open when she saw her best friend had been her attacker.

"Don't Artemis! It's what he wanted. He was planning on dying so he could return to Erebus and Nyx." Zoe pleaded.

Artemis pulled her knife back from Zoe's throat and jumped to her feet, pulling Zoe to hers once she was up.

Zeus stepped forward before Artemis could speak with barely controlled rage, "Bind the traitor Ares. We shall bring him to Olympus and decide his fate once Perseus recovers. Everyone else, return to the throne room, now!"

Zeus grabbed his sobbing wife's hand and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Ares glared at the unconscious demigod before snapping his fingers, binding the traitor in celestial bronze chains before him and the rest of the council, minus Artemis, flashed back to the throne room.

Zoe looked up her mistress' tear filled eyes and knew her own looked the same, "He'll be okay milady." Zoe said unsure of her confidence in her own words.

"I'm going to check on Percy. Gather the hunters along with Jason, Luke and Clarisse; have them teleport all of you to Olympus. Wait in my palace; I will come get you once I find out how Percy is." Artemis said quietly before vanishing in a flash of silver.

Artemis appeared inside her brother's palace just as Apollo stepped out of the infirmary that made up a section of the palace with exhaustion clearly evident in his features. Artemis looked at the golden ichor on his hands and arms and immediately felt her heart shatter.

When Apollo saw Artemis and the expression on her face he gave her a reassuring smile, "Relax sis, Percy's going to be fine. I got the arrow out without touching his heart. You won't have to wait for him to reform; he'll be good as new in a day or so."

Relief washed over Artemis' body at her brother's words, "Thank you Apollo. Can I go see him?"

Apollo nodded but stopped her when she went to walk into the infirmary, "Wait Artemis. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Artemis stopped and nodded to her brother's request.

"Listen, I'm sorry about how I was when it came to you and Percy. I thought I was protecting you but Percy was right, you don't need me to watch over you. I promise you don't have to worry about me trying to stop you and Percy from being together ever again. If there has ever been a person worthy of my sister, then it's Percy." Apollo said in a rare moment of seriousness.

Artemis stared at her brother for a minute in shock before she smiled and pulled him into a hug, "You might annoy the Hades out me sometimes Apollo, but no matter what you'll always be my brother. I'm sorry for saying I disowned you. No matter what, you're my only true brother. And thank you for saving Percy."

Apollo smiled at his twin's words as she let him go, "Thanks sis but go easy on him in there. He's out of the woods but he is still in rough shape, the arrows were poisoned. I managed to get it all out but he needs to go easy for a bit; at least until he can spend some time in the sea."

Artemis nodded, "Thank you again Apollo." She said before making her way into the infirmary.

She found Percy lying on a bed with his eyes closed, apparently sleeping. When she reached his bedside his eyes shot open and a smile appeared on his face, "Hey Artemis."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "What did I say about getting yourself killed?"

Percy's smile grew, "I don't remember but I think it had something to do with not doing it. So mission accomplished."

Artemis glared at him until she couldn't help herself from sliding next to him on the small bed. She leaned over and kissed him gently, "Since you lived, I'll let it slide just this one time."

Percy smiled into the kiss before he pulled back quickly. Artemis looked at him confused.

"What happened to Zoe? Is she okay?" Percy asked frantically.

Artemis smiled at his concern, "She is fine Percy. She probably saved your life too."

Percy sighed in relief, "Who shot me anyway?"

Artemis scowled, "Some foolish son of Athena, Malcolm I think his name is."

Percy's eyes widened, "Malcolm? Why? He was one of my friends from camp."

Artemis looked at Percy sympathetically, "He is a traitor too Percy. The council has him in the throne room right now."

Percy winced as he sat up. Artemis grabbed his arm before he could roll off the bed, "Where do you think you're going?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"I need to go to the throne room." Percy said seriously.

Artemis shook her head, "No, Apollo said you need to rest for at least a day. You're staying in bed."

Percy narrowed his eyes a bit, "Artemis, have I once treated you like you were weak or that you needed someone to protect you?"

"No, why?" She replied confused.

Percy nodded, "Good, then I expect you to have to the same respect for me. I love you but I can handle myself, it's just an arrow wound, I'll be fine."

Artemis looked like she wanted to argue but decided against it and sighed, "Fine, but at least let me teleport us to the throne room."

Percy smiled and nodded, holding out his hand for her. Artemis took it, and the two vanished from Apollo's palace. They reappeared in Artemis' palace where the hunters along with Jason, Luke, and Clarisse were waiting anxiously for news. When they saw Percy appear with Artemis, huge smiles lit up their faces.

"Come to throne room." Artemis said quickly before she and Percy flashed to the throne room.

When they arrived, the first thing Percy noticed was Malcolm bound in chains in the middle of the room while a number of gods were arguing. Most of the gods seemed to be yelling at Athena who seemed to be the only person on her side.

When Artemis and Percy appeared, the throne room fell silent. The silence was broken by Hera jumping from her throne and quickly making her way towards Percy.

Artemis held up a hand, "Be gentle, he's still wounded."

Hera paused when she reached him, "Are you okay Percy?"

Percy smiled and leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek, "I'm fine Mom."

Hera sighed in relief as she turned back to her throne with a big smile on her face. The hunters and Percy's friends appeared in the throne room. The hunters all stood beside their mistress' throne while Percy's friends all stood by their parents' sides.

Percy looked around the throne room, "What's everyone arguing about?" He asked as he turned to Zeus.

Zeus sighed and pinched the bridge of nose, "We are trying to decide what to do with the traitor. Most are in favor of sending the demigod to the Fields of Punishment while Athena is asking for anything else."

Percy nodded and glanced at a trembling Malcolm in the middle of the throne room. Percy's eyes shifted from god to god until a voice speaking up broke him from his reveries.

"Why don't we let Perseus decide? It was he who was attacked so it seems fitting that he decide the boy's fate." Hestia announced to the council.

Zeus looked at his sister thoughtfully before looking back at Percy, "I must agree. The boy's fate shall be Perseus' to decide."

Athena stood from her throne, "But father…" She began before Zeus slammed his bolt on the throne room floor.

"Enough Athena! Another one of your children has betrayed the gods. He has attempted to kill the son of two Olympians and the greatest hero Olympus has ever known. His fate is Perseus' to decide and that is final." Zeus bellowed.

Percy looked uncomfortable as everyone's attention turned to him but steeled himself and walked up to Malcolm, his face an emotionless mask.

He stared at Malcolm for a minute, his eyes glowing brown as he looked into the demigod's mind. Percy turned away from Malcolm with a scowl on his face. He looked at Athena who was the only Olympian not looking at him. He walked over to her throne, which along with the rest of the council's was in human size. When he reached her, he gently put her hand on her arm, finally garnering her attention.

"Lady Athena, what would you do with your son if the decision was yours?" Percy asked stoically.

Athena looked shocked by the question as she scrambled for an answer. After a minute, her face fell, "I do not know Perseus. I just don't want another one of my children to die."

Apollo laughed from his throne, "Ha! Athena doesn't have an answer for once."

Athena glared murderously at the immature son god causing him to shrink back into his throne.

Percy stood a few feet from Malcolm as he thought. His eyes shifted to his patron who smiled and gave him a small nod of encouragement which helped him be sure of his decision.

"Malcolm shall be remanded to Athena's custody. He shall stay imprisoned on Olympus for the duration of the war but he is not to be harmed. Once we win this war, his fate shall be decided by his mother." Percy said confidently.

Hera stood up, "Percy he tried to kill you! You can't just give him a free pass."

Percy shook his head, "Please Mom, I know what I'm doing. I know Athena well enough to know Malcolm will be getting anything but a free pass. There is no need for any unnecessary deaths as I have seen more than I want in my life and I will not add to that list because he was misled or deceived by his sister."

The entire council stared at Percy in shock, with the exception of Hestia who beamed at her champion.

Zeus finally came out of his shock, "The boy's fate was Perseus' to decide so we will follow his wishes. Hermes, bring Athena's son to another room. He will remain shackled until this war is over to ensure he cannot escape."

As Hermes walked towards Malcolm, Percy spoke up again, "Remember this day Malcolm. I forgive you for trying to kill me but I will tell you now, if you ever come after me or any of my friends again, you'll beg for the Fields of Punishment when I get my hands on you." Percy said in calm but ice cold tone.

Percy nodded to Hermes who led a wide eyed Malcolm out of the throne room.

Before anyone could speak, Percy began to speak again, "Now I need to go to Atlantis. Jason, Luke and Clarisse will have our soldiers ready for battle which I assume will come soon."

Artemis shot out of her throne, "What? You are not going into battle! You're already wounded Percy."

Percy smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry Artemis but I can't leave my father on his own. I will be fine, the sea will only speed the healing of my injuries anyway."

Artemis glared at Percy, "I'm going with you then. You're not going to fight against a Titan and his army alone."

Percy shook his head, "You won't be able to help under the sea Artemis. I would have to focus too hard on making sure you could breath and not get crushed by the water pressure. But I was hoping to take another child of the sea with me." Percy said as his gaze shifted to Zoe whose eyes widened.

Artemis followed Percy's eyes, "What do you mean? Zoe can't breathe under water." Artemis asked.

Percy smiled, "She is a daughter of the sea and the sea never forgets one of its own."

Zoe stepped up, "Percy, you know I lost my connection to the sea."

Percy shook his head, "Do you trust me Zoe?"

Zoe's nodded without hesitating, "I do."

Percy grinned, "Then you're coming to Atlantis. I need someone I trust to watch my back."

Artemis was staring a Percy in shock, "Why do you want Zoe to come?" She asked suspiciously.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Relax Artemis, she is a daughter of a sea goddess. She is the only one who will be able to fight without being affected by the domain. Do you trust that I know what I'm doing?"

Artemis nodded, "I do, but just know that if you get yourself or Zoe killed, you'll be in a world of hurt when you come back or reform." Artemis said seriously.

Percy smiled, "I love you too Artemis. Lord Zeus, we will be back as soon as possible. Please inform me of any move Erebus or Nyx make on Olympus."

Zeus nodded proudly, "Good luck Perseus."

Athena stood up from her throne, "Wait Perseus."

Percy looked at Athena, unsure of what she wanted. Athena made her way over to Percy where she placed a hand on his shoulder. Percy's body glowed grey for a minute drawing wide eyes from most of the council.

When the glow disappeared, he looked at Athena questioningly.

"The least I can do is give you my blessing. It will help you form plans quicker when in battle." Athena explained.

Percy's eyes widened before he smiled, "Thank you Lady Athena."

Athena smiled back, "No thank you Percy. Thank you for giving my son a chance to redeem himself one day. Don't worry; he will be punished severely for his actions."

Percy nodded his thanks before he walked over to Zoe, putting a hand on her shoulder as they vanished from the throne room. They reappeared on the beach of Camp Half Blood.

"Are you ready for this Zoe?" Percy asked.

Zoe shook her head, "Percy, I'm not going to be able to breathe underwater. I want to help you but I don't have any powers underwater like you do."

"Well I think you'll be fine. I will make you sure you can breathe when we are down there. You'll just have to trust me." Percy said seriously before he held out his hand to Zoe.

Zoe tentatively took her friends hand before Percy led her out into the water. The water was cool to the touch but Zoe felt surprisingly comfortable as Percy walked her out further and further into the sea. When they reached the point where the water was up to Zoe's waist, Percy stopped.

"Don't let go. Next stop, Atlantis." Percy before he dragged Zoe underwater with him. At first, Zoe panicked; but after a few seconds, she noticed there was a bubble of air around her. Before she could say anything to Percy, the water sent the two propelling like a high speed rocket into the depths of the sea. Zoe held firmly onto Percy's hand as the ocean passed by them in a blur. Before Zoe knew it, they had stopped.

Percy and Zoe looked down at the damaged city of Atlantis that was continuing to get pummeled by the forces of Oceanus.

Percy wasted no time in flashing himself and Zoe into the throne room of Atlantis where Poseidon sat with a few of his advisors and generals. The sea god was in full battle armor with his trident clutched tightly in his hand. When he noticed Percy, he dismissed everyone else and got out of his throne.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Poseidon asked confused.

Percy shrugged, "I'm here to help you hold off Oceanus until your army of Mermen can reach Atlantis."

Poseidon smiled gratefully until he looked confused again as he caught sight of Zoe, "Percy, why did you bring a hunter?"

"I'll explain in a minute but I need a moment alone with you first Dad." Percy replied back quickly.

Percy walked up and spoke to his father quickly in hushed voice. At first, Poseidon looked confused but his faced slowly shifted into a look of understanding and then finally a smile. When Percy finished speaking, his father stood from his throne and walked over to Zoe who was still confused why Percy wanted her to come with him.

Poseidon stood in front of Zoe, who bowed a bit to the sea god, and placed a hand on her shoulder as he muttered something quickly in ancient Greek. Zoe glowed with a sea green light for a minute before is dissipated. Zoe looked at Percy questioningly only to be greeted with a chuckle from the son of Poseidon.

"What was that?" Zoe asked confused.

Poseidon smiled, "Look around you Miss Nightshade. As you can see, you are no longer inside an air bubble and still seem to be breathing just fine."

Zoe looked around her to find her air bubble gone, "How?" She asked in shock.

Poseidon's smile grew, "I have returned your powers over the sea that were taken when you became a Hesperide. As Lord of the Seas, I simply unlocked the powers that were rightfully yours when you were born. Percy explained about your sword and how you lost your power over the sea. But as you are no longer a Hesperide, your powers should be returned to you. The sea never forgets one of its own."

Zoe's eyes widened before a big smile appeared on her face, "Thank you Lord Poseidon." She said gratefully.

Poseidon nodded, "Thank Percy, not me. He is rather fond of you and wanted you to have what belonged to you."

Zoe's eyes shifted to Percy with an even bigger smile on her face, "Thank you Percy."

Percy smiled back at her, "Where do you want us father?"

"Go help hold off Oceanus' forces. Triton is commanding the army we have here in Atlantis at the moment but we are vastly outnumbered. I may have a mission for you two shortly but for now, go help wherever you can." Poseidon said quickly.

Percy nodded and led Zoe out of the throne room. When they were alone, Zoe quickly tackled Percy into a hug, barely holding back her tears.

"Thank you so much Percy. You have no idea how long I've missed being connected to the sea." Zoe said gratefully.

Percy smiled, "It was rightfully yours, and I just needed to explain it to my father. Now I can train you on your powers over water along with Sophie."

Zoe nodded happily before the two set off to the edges of the city. When they reached it, Percy saw his half-brother Triton trying to organize his soldiers. Percy and Zoe made their way over to him.

"Where do you want us?" Percy asked.

Triton's eyes widened when he saw Percy and Zoe standing there, waiting for instructions.

"Why are you here?" Triton asked coldly.

"We are here to help. But if you want us to leave, we will." Percy said with narrowed eyes.

Triton glared at Percy but shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. We need all the help we can get. Try to reinforce the left flank as best you can, we've lost a number of soldiers over there. And who is this?" He asked gesturing to Zoe.

Percy nodded, "This is my friend Zoe, a daughter Pleione and she is here to help as well."

Triton looked surprised but nodded, "Thank you for your help Zoe. Just follow Percy wherever he goes."

Zoe nodded as she and Percy took off the left flank where the Cyclops and few Mermen where quickly losing ground to Oceanus' battalion of Telekhine and Sharkmen.

Percy pulled out Riptide, which glowed extra brightly in the sea, while Zoe pulled out her hunting knives as they charged into battle.

Percy quickly reached the front lines of the battle and blocked the sword of a Sharkman as he tried to impale a Merman and kicked the monster back. Zoe was at Percy's side as she slit the throat of a Telekhine before ducking the sword of a Sharkman and drove her hunting knife through its chest.

Percy looked at Zoe, "Get ready to do some serious damage." He said as his eyes glowed golden and the movements of the monsters slowed considerably.

Zoe took advantage, go on a rampage as she sliced and stabbed her way through monsters at a lightning fast pace. The power of the sea ensuring her energy never waned.

The slowed monsters gave the forces of Atlantis time to regroup before charging with renewed vigor, cutting down the enemy and they pushed back and shored up the left flank of their forces.

Percy's eyes returned to normal as he stabbed Riptide through the heart of a Sharkman while kicking out the legs of another. Percy stabbed the fallen monster before using the currents to propel him forward, using the speed burst to catch the enemy off guard.

A flash of light behind Percy caught his attention. He brought his hands together as he sent a blast of white energy into a group of Telekhine who dissolved instantly.

"Father needs you and Zoe back in the throne room." Triton said as Percy turned back to the flash of light.

Percy nodded as he looked at the Army of Atlantis continuing to push the enemy back a few feet at a time.

Percy grabbed Zoe's shoulder just as her hunting knife was thrust into the throat of a Sharkman. The two reappeared in the throne room of Poseidon.

"Percy, I need you and Zoe to go help the battalion of Mermen who were ambushed on their way here. They've been fighting their way towards Atlantis all day but have lost a number of soldiers. They are currently about a mile south of the city." Poseidon said.

Percy nodded and was about to leave but his father spoke again, "Be careful Percy. Oceanus hasn't been seen in a while. Send for help if you run into him on your way there."

Percy nodded and led Zoe out of his father's palace. Percy used the currents to send him and Zoe in the direction of the army. After about ten minutes, they saw the army of Mermen still locked in battle. As they were about to charge, a voice behind them caused Percy to stop. When he turned, he saw Oceanus standing behind him and Zoe with the largest monster Percy had ever seen standing beside the Titan.

"Where do you think you're going Jackson?" Oceanus sneered.

"I was going to help the Mermen but now that you're here, I think I will kill you first." Percy growled.

Oceanus laughed loudly, "I think not demigod. I have a meeting with your father but I'll leave my friend the Kraken here to keep you entertained." He said before turning back towards Atlantis as the monstrous Kraken stood in his place looking at Percy and Zoe hungrily.


	34. Atlantis

Ch. 34

Percy nodded and led Zoe out of his father's palace. Percy used the currents to send him and Zoe in the direction of the army. After about ten minutes, they saw the army of Mermen still locked in battle. As they were about to charge, a voice behind them caused Percy to freeze. When he turned, he saw Oceanus standing behind him and Zoe with the largest monster Percy had ever seen in his life save for Ladon.

"Where do you think you're going Jackson?" Oceanus sneered.

"I was going to help the Mermen but now that you're here, I think I will kill you first." Percy growled.

Oceanus laughed loudly, "I think not little demigod. I have a meeting with your father but I'll leave my friend the Kraken here to keep you entertained." He spat before turning back towards Atlantis as the monstrous Kraken stood in his place looking at Percy and Zoe hungrily.

Percy looked at the monster in fear as this was not what he had been expecting to face. He would have gladly battled Oceanus over this monstrous squid like creature. It was huge, it had to be forty or fifty feet tall with giant tentacles that Percy knew once snatched he'd have one Hades of time trying to get free of. The monster looked like a cross between multiple different types of squid or octopus but had a shell covering its midsection where its head protruded from.

Percy glanced quickly at Zoe who looked just as worried as him.

"Any ideas how we fight this thing?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Well unless you've got Medusa's head hidden under your armor then I'm at a loss for ideas." Zoe replied back.

The monster continued to stare at the two but Percy knew it would strike any second.

"Alright then I guess we'll go with my favorite plan." Percy announced.

"Why does that not sound like something I'm going to like?" Zoe asked exasperated.

"Because it means we wing it. Split up before this thing attacks." Percy yelled before he sprinted to the left while Zoe sprinted to the right. The monster followed Percy as a tentacle flew toward him. Percy had Riptide out in a flash as he slashed at the tentacle. Riptide pierced the tentacle but despite the power of his strike, Percy couldn't cut through it.

Another tentacle flew toward Percy which he slashed away but it distracted him from the second that slipped around his leg. Before he could react, Percy's leg was pulled out from under him as the Kraken began dragging him toward its head. Percy tried to slash the tentacle away with Riptide but another tentacle knocked the blade out of his hand. Percy began to panic as he tried to reach for his hunting knives. As he reached for them, he saw Zoe in a similar position being dragged weaponless towards the Kraken's mouth.

Percy panicked before he began to get angry. He was about to lose another friend because he failed to protect her. Without realizing it, Percy's entire body caught fire. But not just any fire, Greek fire. The Kraken roared in pain as it quickly unwrapped its burned tentacle from Percy's leg.

Percy hopped to his feet and sprinted towards Zoe who was dangerously close to the monster's mouth. Tentacles tried to grab Percy as he ran but the Kraken couldn't touch his flaming body. Percy jumped at the tentacle, wrapping his arms around it only feet away from the monster's mouth causing it to release Zoe instantly.

Percy stood in front of the monster as Zoe climbed to her feet. The Kraken eyed Percy warily as it couldn't find a way to attack the demigod while his body was engulfed in Greek fire.

"Use your bow Zoe." Percy whispered as the Kraken picked up a large boulder and hurled it at Percy who rolled under just quick enough to avoid being crushed.

"Percy, how can I use a bow underwater?" Zoe hissed back.

"You are a daughter of the sea. It is yours to command and it will bend to your will. Focus on the currents and use them to propel the arrows." Percy replied as he felt Riptide return to his pocket.

"I don't know how to use my powers." Zoe replied.

"Yes you do, you've only forgotten. It will come naturally to you as it does all children of the sea. You only need to have confidence." Percy replied as he uncapped Riptide which was quickly engulfed in Greek fire like his body and charged toward the Kraken.

Percy rolled to the side as another boulder was hurled in his direction. He shot to his feet and slashed the closest tentacle which was cut clean off the monster's body this time. The Kraken roared again before an arrow pierced its head below the mouth.

The Kraken shrieked before hurling two boulders at Percy. The first Percy dodged but the second nailed Percy right in the chest knocking him off his feet and extinguishing the fire from his body. Before Percy could recover the monster's tentacles wrapped around his body squeezing him tightly.

Percy tried to ignite his body again but he couldn't focus as the monster continued to squeeze him tighter and tighter. Zoe fired arrows at the tentacle but the monster ignored the pain as it tried to crush Percy.

Percy's vision began to darken as he felt his bones nearing the point of breaking when the pain suddenly vanished and he was dropped to the ground. The Kraken shrieked in agony as its tentacle was blown off his body.

Percy opened his eyes to see his half-brother Triton standing with a trident in hand and he blasted back tentacles that tried to attack both him and Percy.

Zoe began firing arrows at the Kraken's head again, using her agility to avoid tentacles that lashed out towards her. Percy was on his feet again with Riptide out; his body caught fire as he fought his way toward the Kraken's head. The Kraken tried to use more boulders to attack but was met with a blast from Triton's trident every time it reached for one.

As Percy neared the monster's head, an arrow whizzed by and caught the Kraken right in the eye. It was followed by a blast of energy courtesy of Percy's half-brother just as Percy lunged forward and impaled a flaming Riptide into the vulnerable skull of the Kraken. The Kraken roared before it shuddered and dissolved into a huge pile of golden dust.

Percy brushed himself off and looked at Triton in shock.

Triton rolled his eyes, "Don't act so shocked. I know I have never been very kind towards you but for a demigod, you're alright. Besides, now that you're immortal I suppose I need to get used to the idea of you being around."

Percy's shocked face turned into a small smile, "Thank you Triton. You saved my life but how did you know where we were?"

"Oceanus and father were getting ready to battle when he taunted father that you were probably being crushed in the Kraken's jaws as he spoke. I flashed over here just in time I guess." Triton explained.

Percy smiled, "Thank you again."

Triton nodded, "We need to help the Mermen army so we can finally push back Oceanus' forces."

Percy nodded as he looked at Zoe. She smiled, nodding to show she was ready.

Triton and Percy flashed themselves behind the army battling the Mermen while Zoe found a good spot where she began firing arrows into the army of sea monsters.

When Percy and Triton appeared Percy brought his hands together and unleashed a blast of energy into the back of the monsters while Triton fired numerous blasts from his trident as monsters dissolved by the dozen.

Percy wasted in time in charging into the monsters with flames of Greek fire dripping from Riptide. Percy swung Riptide in a downward arc, slicing half the head off a Sharkman then spun on his heel slicing through the chest of a Telekhine. A couple Sharkmen charged swinging their swords in unison forcing Percy to duck the first aimed at his head while blocking the second that was aimed at his legs. He kicked the legs out of the first as he parried another strike from the second, using the disarming technique he learned from Luke all those years ago. The Sharkman's eyes widened before Riptide was slashed across his throat. Percy stabbed the monster trying to stand through the chest before he flipped Riptide in his hand and thrust it behind him without looking. The Telekhine's eyes widened as the sword impaled him through the chest while he thought he had snuck up on the demigod.

Triton watched his half-brother in awe as he tore his way through the monster ranks. He knew Percy's skill was nearly unrivaled with a blade but the ease in which he wielded it was astonishing to the minor god. Triton saw Sharkmen and Telekhine apparently dissolving randomly around the outskirts of the army until he saw a black arrow impale a Telekhine through the throat before it dissolved. He noticed Percy's friend Zoe firing arrows with remarkable speeds and accuracy as she cut down monsters in waves while still taking the time to watch both Percy and Triton's back, sniping any monster that tried to flank them by the sides or behind.

Triton was snapped out of his awe when two Sharkmen charged at him only to have one dissolve before reaching him when an arrow imbedded itself right between its eyes. Triton parried the strike of the second, pushing the monster back as he spun his trident and used the hilt to sweep the monster's legs on from under it. Triton drove his trident through its chest as he charged into the monsters. He fought his way through the monsters until he found himself by his half-brother whose flaming sword was cutting through monsters before they knew what hit them.

As Triton fought, he paused when he saw the monsters seemed like they were moving through Jell-O. He looked at Percy to see his eyes glowing with a golden glow, making Triton do a double take. He shook his head and used the situation to his advantage, sending a blast of energy into two Sharkmen. Triton jumped over their dissolving bodies and stabbed his trident through the throat of a Telekhine. He was about to stab another when a black arrow pierced it through the chest causing it to dissolve.

When Triton looked up he saw him and Percy standing in front of a battalion of wide eyed Mermen. At the sight of their prince, the Mermen bowed.

"Thank you Lord Triton." A Merman who seemed like the leader said gratefully.

Triton nodded, "Of course commander Aqualon but it was my brother and his friend Zoe who led the way to victory.

Commander Aqualon's eyes widened, "Brother?"

Triton smiled, "Don't tell me you've never heard of the Hero of Olympus Perseus Jackson commander."

Commander Aqualon's jaw dropped before he turned to Percy and bowed, "Lord Perseus, thank you for your aide."

Percy shook his head, "Please don't bow. I am not a god, just a demigod. And you're welcome for the help."

Commander Aqualon stood up with a smile, "I see your humbleness was not exaggerated my lord."

Percy shrugged, "Please commander, just Percy if you don't mind."

Commander Aqualon nodded, "Very well Percy, thank you for your help. Who is your friend?"

Percy smiled, "This is Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Pleione and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

The commander looked surprised before smiling at Zoe, "Thank you as well Lady Zoe."

Percy chuckled at Zoe's face when she was called Lady Zoe. She sent an annoyed glare in Percy's direction.

"Commander, take your troops to Atlantis, the city needs to be defended as it has sustained some significant damage. I will join you after Percy, Zoe and I check on my father who is battling Oceanus as we speak." Triton said.

Commander Aqualon nodded, "Yes my lord, we will make haste to the city."

Commander Aqualon gathered up his troops and they marched quickly towards Atlantis.

"Come Percy, we must find father to make sure he is alright." Triton said as who took off in the direction of Atlantis, using the currents to propel him.

Percy reached over to grab Zoe but she shook her head, "No, I think I can do it now. Lead the way."

Percy nodded and sped off in the direction that Triton went. When Percy stopped he saw his father and Oceanus locked in battle. The two deities were just outside the city of Atlantis, battling back and forth for dominance over the sea. Poseidon had Oceanus backed up against a wall but could not land a blow capable of ending the fight. Percy could see his father was tiring along with Oceanus, both seemingly trying to outlast the other.

Just as Poseidon looked ready to deliver a fatal blow, he was thrown back with colossal energy blast from the Titan, something Poseidon had obviously not anticipated.

Before Oceanus could try to finish off his father, Percy flashed in front of the sea god with Riptide out as he sent a murderous look in Oceanus' direction.

"I would have guessed you would be Kraken food by now Jackson. It looks like the rumors about your power were not exaggerated. No matter though, I will simply kill you before I kill your father and take my rightful place as ruler of the seas." Oceanus arrogantly taunted.

Percy's eyes narrowed but he remained silent, eyeing the Titan closely as his mind raced with the best ways to defeat the foe in front of him. He knew Zoe would cover him from a behind, providing a distraction for the Titan when the fight began.

Percy felt a presence standing beside him as Triton stepped up beside Percy, both standing protectively in front of their father.

"Don't be a fool grandson. Why protect the man who treats your mother like trash, producing pathetic little demigods like Jackson." Oceanus sneered at Triton.

Triton's face hardened, "Leave now Titan and we won't kill you."

Oceanus' eyes narrowed before he sent a blast of energy at Triton. Triton dodged it before sending his own back at Oceanus. The two continued trading energy blasts while Zoe began firing arrows at the Titan who simply grunted in annoyance when each found their way into his skin.

Percy used the distraction to check on his father. While unconscious, Poseidon seemed to be alright. Percy stood and was turning back towards Oceanus when a sea green blur shoved him roughly to the side. Triton was flung back several yards when the blast hit him square in the chest.

Percy watched his brother take the blast that was meant for him in shock before it was quickly replaced with anger and rage.

Percy focused hard and sent his own blast of white energy at the Titan who managed to block it but staggered back under the power of the blast. Percy used Oceanus' momentary distraction to charge, Riptide out in front. As Percy reached the Titan, Oceanus raised his blade to block the strike but Percy dropped and baseball slide by the Titan as his hidden blade sprung out of his vambrace which he drove into the unprotected knee of the Titan.

Percy jumped to his feet and slashed at Oceanus' back before he could turn; cutting a deep gash that began to pour golden ichor. Oceanus bellowed in pain as he spun, sending a powerful strike at Percy who blocked but stumbled back. He recovered and attacked again sending quick powerful strikes that Oceanus blocked and matched with his own. Percy managed to block and evade the Titan's strikes but was having trouble getting out of being to the defensive.

Ocean feinted a strike to Percy's legs, using the distraction to send Percy flying with a hard kick to the chest. Oceanus was standing over Percy almost instantly; about bring his blade down to finish the immortal demigod off. Before Oceanus could deliver the blow he roared in pain and stumbled as three arrows found their way into the still open wound on his back.

Percy sent a flaming ball of Greek fire at Oceanus, causing the Titan to have to roll to the side to avoid the strike.

As Oceanus was about to get back to his feet, he froze; Poseidon's trident inches from his throat. Poseidon kicked away the Titan's weapon as the Titan fumed at being defeated in his effort to take over the sea once again.

"It's over Oceanus." Poseidon growled.

Oceanus' eyes narrowed, "Perhaps this battle but Olympus will soon fall anyway and I will reclaim my rightful place as ruler of the seas when Erebus and Nyx control the world."

Percy slapped celestial bronze shackles on the Titan's wrists and ankles, "Actually you're going to be spending some time with my friends Aether and Hemera along with the rest of the captured Titans." Percy growled.

Oceanus glared at Percy but never got a chance to speak before Percy put a hand on his shoulder and the Titan of the Seas disappeared into a blindingly bright light to join the other Titans in the realm of Aether and Hemera.

Percy looked around until he saw Triton sitting on the ground a few yards away, injured but okay for the most part.

"Why did you do that?" Percy asked when he reached Triton's side.

Triton shrugged, "You may only be my half-brother but you're still family. Family protects family no matter what."

Poseidon smiled at his son proudly, "It's nice to see my two sons getting along at last."

"Thank you again Triton, I would be dead if not for you today." Percy said gratefully.

Triton gave him a small smile and nodded.

Poseidon turned to Percy, "I assume you must return to Olympus to get ready for the coming battle?"

Percy nodded, "Yea but once we finish this blasted war, I will come visit down here. It has been many years since I've seen Atlantis and I almost forgot how beautiful it is."

Poseidon smiled and turned to Zoe, "You are welcome in Atlantis whenever you please. You have done me a great service by aiding Percy and Triton in defending my kingdom."

Zoe bowed her head a bit, "Thank you Lord Poseidon."

"I will see you soon Dad." Percy said as his father pulled him into a hug. Poseidon smiled as Percy released him before Percy put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and vanished in a blinding light back to Olympus.

Percy and Zoe appeared in the middle of the throne room on Olympus where the council minus Poseidon was in the middle of a meeting. Both Percy and Zoe's eyes widened before they bowed quickly to the council.

"Umm sorry about that. Didn't think you'd be in the middle of a meeting." Percy said awkwardly.

Zoe rolled her eyes at Percy while a number of the Olympians chuckled at his words.

"I take it you were successful in holding off Oceanus' forces?" Zeus asked.

Percy nodded, "Yes Lord Zeus. Actually my father should be able to return to Olympus as soon as he recovers. We captured the Titan Oceanus and the Alantean Army should have no problem dispatching the army now that the main force of Mermen has reached the city."

"You managed to capture Oceanus already?" Zeus asked surprised.

Percy nodded, "Zoe, Triton and I were able to subdue him and he has been sent to Lord Aether to join the other captured Titans."

Zeus smiled proudly, "Well done nephew, now we need not worry about Typhon being freed."

Percy smiled his thanks, "Any word on the army of Erebus and Nyx?"

Zeus' smiled vanished, "Yes it appears an army of mass proportions in marching towards New York. We were discussing how to best protect the mortals when the war reaches the city."

Percy nodded as he thought about the problem. His mind came up blank until he remembered the last battle of Manhattan during the Titan War.

"What if we do the same thing the Titan's did during the last war?" Percy asked speaking up.

Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Well since Morpheus is on our side this time, we could put the city to sleep again. It wasn't really an advantage for the Titans but did protect the mortals from the battle for the most part." Percy explained.

Zeus looked thoughtful before turning to Athena who also looked deep in thought. After a minute she nodded, "Yes father, I believe that may be the best option. The mortals will be safer while we also won't need to worry about them getting in the way of the battle."

"All in favor of Perseus' idea?" Zeus asked.

Everyone's hands shot up.

"Very well, we shall summon Morpheus to perform the act shortly before the army reaches New York. It appears we have about three days before they arrive so for now, council dismissed but we shall reconvene tomorrow to discuss the matter more and bring the demigods to Olympus so they may be ready to defend the city." Zeus announced before he and most of the Olympians flashed out of the throne room.

Percy and Zoe were left with only Artemis in the throne room who was looking at the two with a smile on her face.

"So are you two going to tell me what happened down there? Or perhaps how Zoe was able to fight in Atlantis while I could not?" Artemis asked curiously.

Zoe was about to speak but Percy shook his head and grinned. He closed his eyes and focused on the water from the fountain outside the throne room. The water floated into the throne room and towards Percy. Percy nodded to Zoe who smirked as she concentrated on the water as Percy let go of control. Artemis stared at the two confused until the water shot forward and soaked Percy head to toe.

Artemis began laughing at Percy's shocked face.

"That wasn't what I was telling you to do." Percy growled playfully at Zoe.

Zoe shrugged, "I had to show it wasn't you controlling the water anymore."

"Wait. You can control water now Zoe? How?" Artemis asked.

Zoe smiled, "Percy convinced his father to unlock my sea powers that were taken when I became a Hesperide. Now with some practice, I'll be better than Percy in no time, seeing that he is still a man."

Percy willed his body to dry and sent the water on the floor straight into Zoe's face making Artemis break into a fit of laughter again.

Zoe glared at Percy, "Dry me." She hissed.

Percy shook his head, "Do it yourself all-powerful Zoe Nightshade." He taunted.

Zoe's eyes widened before she thought of herself being dry. A huge smile appeared on her face when she instantly dried.

"I won't kill you this time only because I'm grateful you did this for me Percy but next time you're going to be in a world of hurt." Zoe said with a threatening glint in her eyes.

"Anytime you want to duel Zoe, I'll be happy to knock around the legendary huntress of Artemis." Percy challenged.

Zoe rolled her eyes before drilling Percy in the arm with her fist. Percy grinned as he rubbed his arm.

Artemis smiled at the interaction between the two. They had developed a sibling like relationship that reminded her of Percy and Thalia's.

"So why did you bring Zoe and not Sophie? Wouldn't a daughter of Poseidon be of use in the battle?" Artemis asked.

Percy shrugged, "She is too young. She isn't ready to battle monsters like the Kraken with only me to fight with her."

Artemis' jaw dropped, "You two fought the Kraken?"

"Yes but certainly not by choice. Oceanus used the monster to distract us from helping the Alantean Army while he battled my father. Triton helped us kill the monster and defeat Oceanus when my father was unconscious." Percy replied.

Artemis smiled proudly at her lieutenant and boyfriend.

"Zoe I am sending you back to Camp Half Blood. You can tell your sisters the story of the battle in Atlantis. Percy and I will gather you and all the hunters then. You will stay on Olympus with us tonight; you've all earned a night away from camp." Artemis explained to Zoe.

Zoe smiled, "Of course milady and thank you."

Artemis put a hand on Zoe's shoulder causing her to vanish in a flash of silver.

Artemis turned towards Percy with loving shining in her silver crescent moon eyes. She grabbed his hand and flashed them to her palace.

As soon as the appeared, Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and pulled his head down into a searing kiss. When they broke apart she smiled at him, "That was very nice of you to convince your father to return Zoe's powers over sea to her. I don't remember the last time I've seen her so happy."

Percy shrugged, "She deserved them back. She isn't a Hesperide anymore so she should have her inherited powers just like every other child of the sea."

Artemis smiled at his words, "You and Zoe seem to be getting along good."

Percy shrugged, "She is a lot like Thalia but at the same time different. She is a good friend and someone I trust to have my back completely on the battlefield. Besides, she is the best friend of the goddess I love so it's good that we get along."

Artemis nodded as they both sat down on the couch in her palace living room. Artemis laid herself down on the couch and propped her feet on Percy's lap as she closed her eyes.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, both deep in thought about the coming battle. Eventually Percy's ADHD took over and he started to rub Artemis' feet just so he had something to do with his hands. One of Artemis' eyes opened before a smile crept onto her face as she began to enjoy the massage.

"Are you nervous about the battle?" Artemis asked, her eyes still closed.

Percy thought about it for a minute before answering, "No. I'm not nervous we will lose but I am nervous about losing more friends."

"Why are you so sure we can win?" Artemis asked confused.

"Because losing isn't an option. I won't think of losing as a possibility because it's not. We will do whatever it takes to win the war since the world will fall if we don't. I am nervous about what they will try to throw at us though. So far we have stopped every thing they have thrown at us between to two attacks on Camp Half Blood or the attacks on Camp Jupiter and Atlantis. Now they know this is their last chance to defeat us and they will throw everything they have at us." Percy replied in a serious tone.

Artemis smiled at Percy's words, deciding his perspective was the best to take.

"So what do you want to do until we grab the hunters from camp?" Artemis asked, changing the subject to a lighter topic.

"How about a date? Let me take you out to dinner in the city and we can pick up the girls after." Percy asked with a smile.

Artemis was a little surprised by his answer, "A date?"

Percy's smile grew, "Yes, I would like to take my girlfriend out to dinner. Nothing god or goddess related, just a normal dinner at a restaurant like we are two normal mortals. I'm 30 years old and never been on a date before so it would make me happy to take the woman I love out to dinner."

Artemis smiled at his words, "I think I would like that Percy."


	35. A Romantic Evening and Start of War

Ch. 35

Artemis stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom scrutinizing the outfit she had on. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. In her millennia of life, never once had she worried about what she wore and now here she was searching for something perfect for the first date in her immortal life. She had been caught off guard when Percy suggested the idea but then again, Percy Jackson had a habit of surprising her; something that undoubtedly had drawn her to him when she first met him. Then when he took the weight off the sky off her shoulders so that she could fight and never mentioned it again, he had gained her respect, not a small feat for a man.

Then when instead of becoming a god, he chose to return the thrones of Hades and Hestia as well as pardoning the minor gods and freeing the peaceful Titans including her mother, her respect for him only continued to grow. After his disappearance she had been genuinely worried for him. Everything he thought he knew was ripped out from under him by the cursed daughter of Athena. Upon his return and their subsequent friendship, her feelings began to grow from friendship into something more. Something she had barely felt only one other time in her life and that had been an obvious mistake.

If she was sure of one thing, it was that letting go of her reservations about love when it came to Percy was no mistake. She couldn't think of a time in her life when she had been happier. Something about being around him made her feel complete. He also never stopped doing everything possible for her. Something that was both endearing and frustrating. He had managed to fight his way through Tartarus, a feat no other had accomplished, and not only save her half-sister and lieutenant but also rescue her best friend along with another huntress.

Artemis had felt like she had lost a piece of herself when he sacrificed himself to save her along with his friends at the end of the second Giant War. That feeling of being complete vanished the moment Percy had disappeared from the battlefield in Greece. Only for Percy to return when she needed him the most; always being there for her when she needed him, even when she didn't know it. She shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had she been captured by Prometheus and brought back to Nyx and Erebus.

But that was in the past, now Percy was back and once they finished this war it was Artemis' turn to make a sacrifice for Percy. She knew if she gave up her vow of maidenhood she would lose her hunters. Part of her oath was to have her immortal huntresses and if her vow was ever broken, the consequence had been the loss of her hunters. Not even her father could stop it from happening as she had chosen the terms of her oath and now had to live with the consequences.

Artemis knew that Percy would never allow her to make the sacrifice but despite how much it broke her heart to lose her girls, she wanted it as well. Millennia of being the goddess of childbirth and young girls had made her long for children of her own. Now she had finally found the perfect man that was the complete opposite of everything she despised in men, she knew it was time. When he said he would stay with her for eternity without her breaking her oath, she knew her decision was correct. She knew Percy would be upset but her hunters would understand or at least she prayed they would.

Artemis' thoughts continued racing through her mind as she continued scrutinizing her current outfit until she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and gently held her in place.

"You look beautiful." Percy whispered in her ear, causing a blush to crawl onto her face.

Artemis' eyes widened a bit when she looked at Percy, he was wearing a pair of slacks with a sea green button down shirt. His hair was still a mess but it only added to how handsome he looked.

"Shall we milady?" Percy asked as he offered her his arm.

Artemis smiled and nodded as she laced her arm through his. She had expected him to flash them to whatever restaurant they were eating at but instead Percy started walking towards the door of her palace.

"Where are we going Percy?" She asked confused.

Percy grinned, "A nice little Italian restaurant in the city."

"So what are we waiting for?" She asked still confused.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Like I said, tonight I am just a regular mortal man taking his beautiful girlfriend out for a nice dinner in the city. No teleporting, no powers, nothing. And I will blow half this city up if one single monster tries to disturb our date."

"So we're walking?" Artemis asked.

Percy nodded, "Until we get to my parking spot."

Artemis looked confused but Percy cut off her next question with a kiss. She smiled and nodded for him to lead the way.

Percy led them through Olympus and down the elevator and finally onto the streets of New York. It had been a warm summer day and the temperature had just begun to drop as the clock struck six, giving them a couple hours before they needed to pick up the hunters.

Percy led Artemis down the street for half a block until he stopped in front of a parked motorcycle. Artemis raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your chariot awaits milady?" Percy said with a smile.

"This is yours? I've never seen you on a motorcycle. Do you even have a driver's license?" Artemis asked as she looked at Percy surprised.

Percy chuckled, "Yes it's mine and you've never seen me on it because there isn't a lot of use for it when you can teleport wherever you want. And no I don't have a driver's license."

Artemis shook her head, "Wheen did you even get it? And why?"

Percy's eyes lost some of their mirth, "I bought it a little while after my Mom died. She and Paul made me their beneficiary of their life insurance policies. My mother always knew there was a chance she could die in a monster attack or something so she had a rather large policy. Between both policies, I got a little over three million dollars. I bought it in case I ever decided to try and live a mortal life."

Artemis' eyes widened, "I'm sorry Percy, I didn't mean to…." She began but Percy cut her off.

"It's okay Artemis. I've talked to my Mom and Paul since their deaths. They are happy together in Elysium and my Mom is happy I found a new mother in Hera." Percy said with a small smile.

Artemis smiled sadly back at him and nodded.

"How did you get into Elysium if you were still alive?" She asked.

Percy shrugged, "The same way I got into Tartarus when I took Luke, I snuck in. You underestimate the skills your blessing gives when it comes to stealth."

Artemis smiled at him before she got a little nervous, "Do you know how to drive this thing?" She asked cautiously.

Percy smirked, "Of course. Before I came out of hiding I used to ride a lot."

Artemis smirked back, "Any more surprises? I wasn't aware I was dating a millionaire."

Percy laughed, "You're not. I gave most of the money away."

"To who?" She asked shocked.

"I gave a million to the Oceana Charity and another million to the Wilderness Society. Then I gave all the rest except a couple hundred thousand to the National Partnership for Women and Families a few days before the Giant War. The rest is in an account I set up with both mine and Sophie's name on it should she ever need anything." He explained.

Artemis looked at her boyfriend in shock, "Why did you give it all away?"

Percy shrugged, "I didn't need it; I mean my mother is Queen of the Gods. Besides, it went places that needed it a lot more than I do. So I picked the ones that were most important to me, or the people I love."

Artemis stared at her boyfriend for a minute, "Do you ever do anything for yourself?"

Percy nodded, "Yes, I'm taking my girlfriend to dinner. That's a me present."

Artemis smiled, "I love you."

Percy returned her smile and he handed her a silver helmet, "I love you too."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the helmet.

Percy shrugged, "I knew I'd take you out eventually so I picked one up, now get on."

Artemis slipped behind Percy and tightly wrapped her arms around him as he took off down the streets of New York. As she rode she could stop thinking how perfect Percy was. No one else, male or female, would give away millions of dollars just because they had it. She hugged him tighter as they rode until Percy finally pulled up beside a fancy Italian restaurant. Percy got off and offered his hand to Artemis as she got off the bike. Percy handed the key to a valet along with a hundred dollar bill. Artemis chuckled at the valet's look of shock and then glee.

They made their way up to maître d', "Reservations sir?" The man asked.

Percy nodded, "Perseus and Artemis Jackson."

Artemis blushed furiously but couldn't help but smile.

The man's eyes widened, "Right this way Mr. Jackson, we have your table waiting for you as you requested."

Artemis and Percy followed the man to their table which was slightly away from the rest as Percy had requested.

"Your waiter will be with you right away." The man said.

Percy smiled, "Thank you." He said as he slipped some cash in the man's hand.

Percy pulled out Artemis' seat for her before taking his seat across from her.

"Pulling out all the stops?" Artemis asked as she tried to contain her smirk.

Percy nodded, "Of course. It is your first date ever isn't it? I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't try to make it as nice as possible."

"You didn't have to do any of this Percy." She told him.

"I know that Artemis. You would never ask for something like this but I wanted to. The battle will begin in a couple days and I want to enjoy every minute of peace we have left with you." Percy replied back seriously.

Artemis smiled, "Thank you Percy."

The couple ordered their meals and began to talk about anything that was on their minds until a teenage boy brought their food out. He put Percy's plate in front of him before turning to Artemis.

"And for the lovely lady." He said flirtatiously as he put down her plate.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Yea thanks."

"You like quite beautiful tonight miss. Any chance this is your brother?" The guy asked. Artemis' eyes narrowed but before she could say anything the boy started screaming. Artemis' eyes widened when she saw the boy's pants had caught fire. She looked over at Percy who was smiling mischievously.

The boy tried swatting out the fire but it continued to burn away his pants until a stream of water extinguished the blaze. The boy's pants had almost completely burned away, leaving him standing in his tightey whities with a few charged pieces of pants hanging over them.

"If you're done embarrassing yourself, we'd like to eat our dinner." Percy said smirking.

The boy's face turned bright red as he sprinted towards the kitchen, drawing laughter from numerous other patrons in the restaurant.

Artemis looked at Percy trying to hold in her laughter, "A little jealous?"

Percy shrugged, "Hey I probably just saved him from becoming a Jackelope. I'll make sure to leave a special tip for some new pants."

Artemis laughed, "Aw, you know me so well Percy."

Percy smiled, "Well now that that's over, we can eat."

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. Percy made sure to leave a tip with the manager for the boy. The manager tried to apologize for his waiter disturbing their dinner but Percy made sure no blame was placed on the kid.

Once they left the restaurant, Percy and Artemis decided to go for a walk. As they walked through the streets of New York, they laughed about the scene at the restaurant before Artemis started telling Percy stories of hunts she had been on over the years. Percy couldn't help but smile at the happy way she talked about her times with her hunters. He had already decided he would do whatever it took to ensure that she didn't lose her hunters even if it meant he could never have a family of his own. He knew she would try to refuse but he was starting to develop a plan to ensure no matter what, she wouldn't lose her hunters. Even if he would have to make some sacrifices to make sure of it.

Eventually they stopped walking around eight, knowing it was time to gather the hunters.

"What about your bike?" Artemis asked as she realized they left it at the restaurant.

"My mom had Hephaestus make some special modifications to it. It's already back in its parking spot." Percy replied.

Artemis nodded, "Thank you for tonight Percy, it was….. perfect."

Percy smiled, "I would do anything for you."

Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, "I know you would. I would for you as well." She said before her lips found their way onto his. Just like all the other times he and Artemis shared a passionate kiss, Percy felt like his entire body was on fire. He could think of nothing but the feel of her lips, so soft and warm, as they pressed against his. Of her tongue as it traced a path along his lips before he opened his mouth and met it with his own. The feelings he possessed when kissing this woman, this goddess who he loved more than life itself, was indescribable.

When they broke apart, Percy gently pressed his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath from their long kiss.

"The hunters." Artemis said breathlessly.

Percy nodded as they both vanished into a flash of silver light.

Line Break

An intense feeling of déjà vu entered the consciousness of Percy Jackson as he watched via Iris Message the largest army he had ever seen draw closer and closer to the city of New York. Rough estimates of the army were of about ten thousand monsters that were currently in New Jersey and would soon make their way into New York City.

Nico and Reyna were commanding the combined Greek and Roman army of demigods that would defend the city. Unfortunately it only consisted of a little over three hundred demigods which was a fraction of the might of the enemy army.

Artemis and the hunters had found a few strategic positions where they could provide ranged combat support when the time came.

The Army of the Light was down to a little over six hundred soldiers who had been split into four battalions led by Percy, Jason, Luke or Clarisse. Each entrance into Manhattan would have to be defended by it was likely that they army would send the majority of its monsters across the George Washington Bridge, the location where Percy and his elite from the Army of the Light would make their stand. The rest of the soldiers would defend the other ways into the city while the demigods would support the soldiers in the other locations.

Despite the protests from Jason and his generals, Percy was determined to hold the bridge with only one hundred of his best soldiers. He knew what he was doing though. He and his men would use the narrow entrance to their advantage, making the numbers of the army useless unless they were able to break through the soldiers lines. It had worked for King Leonidas against the Persian Army so Percy knew it was a smart strategy. As long as they held the bridge, the monsters would have to split up and try to use other entrances where the defenders of Olympus had better numbers.

Percy turned to Jason, "We have a day before we need to get into position. Go be with Piper for the rest of the day. This could be our last day of peace for a while so don't waste it."

Jason nodded, "Alright Perce, I'll meet you in Aether's throne room tomorrow morning." He said before vanishing from their shared palace in the White City.

Percy ran a hand through his long jet black hair as he pushed the thoughts of the coming battle out of his mind. There was no use in stressing over the inevitable now. Now was the time to spend some time with his family and girlfriend. He let out a sigh before teleporting himself to Artemis' palace. When he arrived, the hunters and Artemis all smiled at him. Percy returned the smile and found the little sea green eyed girl he was looking for. He glanced at Artemis earning a nod of understanding before he put a hand on Sophie's shoulder and flashed out of the palace.

They reappeared on the same cliff where Artemis had first kissed Percy. Sophie looked around confused.

"Why are we here Percy?" She asked.

Percy shrugged, "I like this place and I wanted a little time to talk to you alone."

Sophie nodded, "Okay what did you want to talk to me about?"

Percy walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down motioning for Sophie to join him. She did, looking at her brother expectantly.

Percy smiled at her, "So how have you liked being in the hunters over the years?"

Sophie smiled shyly, "It feels right. I never got a chance to thank you bringing me to Lady Artemis before you vanished but I really love being in the hunt."

Percy smiled, "Good. I had a feeling you would. Any idea when you're going to take the oath and stop aging?"

Sophie shrugged, "I don't know, I was thinking in another few years. I don't want to be nine years old for eternity. Chloe said she wanted to wait until she was fourteen and I thought I might do that too."

Percy nodded, "That makes sense, I was wondering when Chloe was going to take it. I see you two have become close."

"Yea. At first I thought she was a little too hyper for me but I've grown used to it. She is probably my best friend in the hunters." Sophie replied.

Percy put an arm around his little sister, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you the past four years but I hope you know how much I missed you."

Sophie leaned into her brother a bit, "I missed you too Percy, I missed my big brother a lot."

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I meant to give this to you before the last war but I have a bank account in the city. It's in both our names so you can use it whenever you want; I set it up for you."

Sophie gave her brother a strange look, "Why?"

Percy smiled, "You're my little sis. I need to make sure you're always taken care of. I wanted to make sure I gave this to you in case something happens when the battle starts. There is more money than you should ever need but it's yours for whatever you want."

Sophie looked at Percy worriedly, "I thought you were fully immortal now? You can't die, can you?"

Percy smiled and shook his head, "There are always a way to kill someone, mortal or immortal. But if I do die, I should come back after a few decades. I just wanted to make sure I gave this to you in case something did happen."

Sophie looked at her brother sadly. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please don't die on me Percy. I don't want to lose my big brother again."

Percy smiled and kissed her forehead softly, "I'm not going anywhere but I needed to make sure you were taken care of just in case. Now, why don't we work on your water powers for a little while, we have four years of missed training to make up for."

Sophie smiled happily and nodded.

Line Break

Percy stood in front of his one hundred soldiers spread out in lines five soldiers deep across the George Washington Bridge as the rumble of monsters on the move could be felt under their feet. Percy looked into the eyes of the soldiers under his command, searching for some sign of doubt or fear but only found a fiery determination burning in the eyes of each and every one of them. Seeing their confidence steeled his nerves and erased any traces of doubt in his mind. He looked above to the right seeing half a dozen hunters perched on the top of the bridge. Zoe looked back down at him when their eyes locked and gave him a nod of encouragement before turning her attention back to the Bianca and the four younger hunters that were under her command.

Percy slowly began to pace back and forth in front of his soldiers and the rumbling slowly grew louder the closer the monsters got. The monsters came into view at the other end of the bridge.

"I know every one of you has heard the story of the legendary three hundred Spartans that held off an army of thousands of Persians. Today, we are those Spartans. Today, no monster gets through our lines. Today, not a single Warrior of Aether dies. Those Spartans have been remembered for eons and today is our opportunity to join them. Immortality is within our grasp; NOW IS OUR TIME TO GO OUT AND TAKE IT!" Percy bellowed.

One hundred soldiers slammed their shields into the ground in approval before their lines tightened and shields locked together in a flawless phalanx formation.

The first wave of monsters crashed into the warrior's shields only to bounce off harmlessly.

"HOLD!" Percy bellowed.

A second wave hit the wall of shields, ending up with the same result and the first. The shields of the phalanx shifted slightly as a row of gleaming celestial bronze spears sprung out of the phalanx and impaled the staggering monsters before they vanished behind their shields again just in time to fend off another charge from the monster army.

Silver arrows rained down on the monsters from above the bridge, cutting down monsters before they could reach the warriors' phalanx. Zoe watched her friend in pure awe. She knew he was the world's greatest hero but now he was commanding a battalion of soldiers like he had spent his entire life in an army. She did make a note to tease him later for stealing the idea and some of his speech from that mortal movie she had seen. Regardless, she watched the way his soldiers responded to his words, finding strength and courage beyond their normal limits at the words of their commander. Even her own strength seemed to respond to Percy's leadership, not that she would admit it to him.

Percy stood in the middle of the front line of the phalanx, surrounded by his brothers in arms as they held their ground under the relentless charges of the monsters. Percy knew it was only a matter of time until the enemy understood that he and his soldiers would not give an inch to their army and they would have to try something else.

For another ten minutes, monsters fell by the dozens as they failed time and time again to break through the warriors' lines. Finally the onslaught came to a halt.

"Hold!" Percy ordered before lowering the shield of the soldier to his right and peering across the bridge. A few dozen Laistrygonian Giants had made their way to the front of the monsters in an effort to break through the phalanx using brute strength. Percy grinned as he had planned for this to happen.

Zoe watched in fear as at least forty Laistrygonian Giants charged towards Percy's warriors. She began firing arrows as fast as she could but it did little to slow the charging giants. When the giants were less than twenty yards away, she heard Percy bark an order.

"Archers, now!" He bellowed as the front two lines of the phalanx dropped to their stomachs. The third line of soldiers was on a knee with arrows notched while the fourth line stood with their own bows loaded.

"FIRE!" Percy ordered.

A wave of arrows flew across the bridge, stopping the Laistrygonians in their tracks. The closest giant made it within ten yards of the warriors before an arrow pierced its throat.

Just as the last giant was cut down, a volley of arrows flew from the army of monsters and towards the soldier.

"LOCK SHIELDS!" Percy screamed.

The soldiers snapped their shields together, instantly forming a barrier of shields around their whole unit. Arrows rained down on their small unit but bounced harmlessly off their still locked shields. After a couple of minutes the last few arrows clanged off their shields and Percy slowly peeked his head out of their phalanx. He saw a figure in pitch black armor standing in from of the army of monsters berating the monsters for failing to break through the phalanx.

Percy stepped out of the phalanx grinning, "What's wrong Wise Girl, getting out maneuvered by a lowly little son of Poseidon?" He yelled across the bridge.

He could Annabeth's face redden in rage as he slipped back into the phalanx but not before she began barking orders to a group of monsters. Percy watched as at least fifty Empousai stepped forward with bows. But this time they aimed for the tops of the bridge where the hunters were perched. Before the arrows could be released, Percy flashed up to the hunters and flashed them off their perch and behind his soldiers. The arrows flew harmlessly through unoccupied spots at the top of the bridge. Annabeth's frustrated scream could be heard clearly where Percy stood with the hunters.

Zoe and Percy chuckled at Annabeth's anger as they waited for the next attack. Percy wasn't that surprised that it didn't come. Zoe looked confused causing Percy to chuckle.

"She is waiting for night when she her army will be at its strongest." Percy explained.

Zoe's eyes widened in realization, "Isn't that going to be a problem?"

Percy shrugged and winked at Zoe causing her to roll her eyes.

They waited for another hour until the sun had set and the only light illuminating the bridge were the lights that hovered overhead. Percy put the hunters in the middle of the phalanx where they could shoot from cover. The rumbles of footsteps alerted the army of the next assault. As the army neared, a second group of monsters charged out of a shadow fifty yards behind the phalanx and charged, trapping Percy and his soldiers in the middle.

A.N: Another chapter come and gone. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I hadn't intended on including Percy and Artemis' date but enough people asked me to, so there it is. I tried to answer a few questions, like why Sophie and Chloe have continued to age as well as a few others. Next chapter will show what some of the other groups are facing while Percy and his men make their stand on the George Washington Bridge. When I read the Last Olympian I had thought that using a strategy like the one from 300 would have worked well on the bridges so I decided to use it here. Hopefully it didn't suck. Anyways that about all I have, thanks for reading... three suggestions for stories, don't get excited I've recommended all three before but I feel like they are currently the best three stories out right now so you should probably go read them, like right now.


	36. Wisdom's Daughter Stands Alone

Ch. 36

Nico and Jason stood at the foot of the Empire State Building, a map New York City laid out in front of them with a big circle around the island of Manhattan.

"We need to cover all the bridges and tunnels that lead anywhere close to the Empire State Building. This means we will have to spread our forces out somewhat thinly." Jason muttered to Nico as he circled the bridges and tunnels they needed to defend.

Nico nodded along as he studied the map, "What about Percy, where is he?"

Jason half grimaced and half smirked, "He's doing what he does best; being reckless but most likely coming out victorious in the end."

Nico paused and looked at Jason questioningly.

Jason sighed, "He has one hundred of our best warriors along with a few hunters on the George Washington Bridge. The enemy is trying to march more than a quarter of their army into Manhattan over the bridge to spread us out so we are too thin to defend the other entrances."

"What? We need to back him up!" Nico exclaimed.

Jason shook his head, "No, Percy knows what he's doing. Those are the absolute best fighters we have in our army. Percy's plan is brilliant if he can pull it off and it might be just what we need to hold the island."

"What do you mean? They'll be massacred." Nico said incredulously.

"Has Percy ever let you down Nico?" Jason asked seriously.

Nico shook his head, making Jason smile.

"Then trust his judgment. He'll hold the bridge as long as he needs to." Jason said before turning back to the map.

"So we've got three hundred demigods from both camps, five hundred of our soldiers and twenty hunters." Jason said as he thought about how to set up the defenses.

"That sounds right but we can send fewer fighters with whatever group I go with. I can summon an army of undead to bolster our numbers." Nico added.

Jason nodded and smiled, "Good; that will help but we have eight entrances and eight hundred fighters. Each entrance gets one hundred fighters plus a commander. Alright, so we'll send a group of one hundred fighters with Luke to defend the Lincoln Tunnel; another one hundred with Clarisse to hold the Manhattan Bridge." He explained as he checked off the two bridges.

"Reyna will take one hundred to the 59th Street Bridge. Nico you take your fighters to the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. I'll take mine with me over to the Williamsburg Bridge. Gabriel will take his soldiers to the Queens Midtown Tunnel. Phoebe can take ten hunters and one hundred fighters to defend the Brooklyn Bridge while Thalia takes the other ten hunters and one hundred fighters to the Holland Tunnel" Jason finished breathlessly.

"Well this certainly brings me back." Thalia muttered to herself as she remembered defending the same tunnel with the hunters during the second Titan War.

Jason looked around at the people who he called out to lead the groups, "Grab the people you need and get to your posts, we don't have any time to waste, Percy is already holding back their forces on the George Washington Bridge, it won't be long until they reach the other bridges."

Everyone nodded and quickly gathered up one hundred fighters and went off to defend their assignments.

Line Break

Percy and Zoe waited another hour until the sun had set and the only light illuminating the bridge were from the bridge lights that hovered overhead. Percy put the other hunters in the middle of phalanx where they could shoot from cover. The rumbles of footsteps alerted the army of the next assault. As the army neared, a second group of monsters appeared out of a shadow fifty yards behind the phalanx and charged, trapping Percy and his soldiers in the middle.

Zoe cursed loudly when she saw they were trapped in the middle of the two charges. She looked over at Percy to see his eyes closed in concentration. She was about to yell at him to get ready to defend himself when a large flash of sea green light appeared in front of them.

Zoe's eyes widened when she saw fifty Cyclops standing in front of Percy. Her eyes widened further when she saw Triton barking orders to the Cyclops to charge the monsters that tried to flank them from behind. He then turned and flashed over to Percy and Zoe.

"Here is what we can spare for now Percy. We are still battling the last of Oceanus' army but soon they should be finished and I can send more help." Triton explained.

Percy smiled and nodded, "Thank you Triton, I knew you'd come through. Take care of Atlantis, we'll handle these monsters."

Triton gave a Percy a nod before giving Zoe a small smile and flashing back to Atlantis.

Percy turned to Zoe, "We'll hold the bridge until this attack ends then we're going back to Manhattan to help where they need it."

"But what about the bridge?" She asked confused.

Percy smiled mischievously, "You leave that to me."

Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled a bit as she pulled out her bow and began firing at the monsters being fended off by the Cyclops.

With the help of the Cyclops, the monsters that had tried to flank the soldiers were disposed of. The Cyclops lost more than half their little battalion leaving only twenty-five still able to fight. Percy grouped the Cyclops together and teleported them back to Atlantis; he wasn't willing to let the rest of the Cyclops fall in the battle. Percy had no way to show his allies these were good Cyclops so he figured they would be of more use in Atlantis.

As Percy turned back up the bridge towards the phalanx, the monsters' attack had ceased and a long figure made its way up the bridge, stopping halfway between both armies.

Percy stepped out of the phalanx and began to walk forward as well. He stopped ten feet away, his jaw hardened as he stared forward with pure hatred.

"What do you want Annabeth?" Percy growled.

Instead of responding Annabeth sent a blast of dark energy at Percy. Percy side-stepped the attack and charged at Annabeth with Riptide raised. Annabeth pulled out a dagger and a hunting knife and parried Percy's strike. She tried to push Percy back but he responded by kicking her hard in the chest.

Annabeth was knocked back a few feet and was about to charge again until she saw Zoe and a few of Percy's soldiers coming up behind him. Percy noticed where she looked and glanced back at his friends.

"No! She belongs to me. Stay out of it!" Percy snapped in a tone that even Zoe didn't dare ignore.

Annabeth grinned, "That's more like it Seaweed Brain."

"Shut your mouth Annabeth. The time for games is over; one of us dies on this bridge tonight." Percy snarled.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "It's about damn time Jackson."

Percy wasted no time charging at Annabeth again, the memories of all those he had lost because of her coursing through his mind. He lunged towards Annabeth, Riptide coming down in a strike aimed at her head. Annabeth raised her dagger to block the strike while bringing her hunting knife across his exposed arm drawing a gash; Percy jumped back before the strike could cut too deep. Percy growled as ichor dripped down his arm before he charged again.

Percy slashed with Riptide but Annabeth caught Percy's blade between her two knives, smirking at Percy's predictability. Percy was held in place momentarily until Annabeth was knocked backwards as Percy delivered a headbutt that split the skin on her forehead. Annabeth winced as ichor began to flow from the wound and into her eyes. Percy charged again, trying to finish the fight while she was partially blinded but her reflexes were lightning fast as she blocked and parried every strike that Percy threw at her.

Percy's rage only continued to grow as he failed to land a blow. He soon increased the speed and strength of his attacks. Percy lunged forward with a strike aimed at her head but Annabeth was engulfed by a shadow, vanishing.

Percy whirled around and blocked a strike from Annabeth's dagger but her hunting knife made a deep gash along his jaw line. Percy jumped back as golden ichor began to pour from his wound.

Annabeth smirked, "Aw, did I mess up that pretty little face of yours? Is your little girlfriend Zoe going to be mad at me?"

To Annabeth's surprise, Percy smirked at her comment rather than getting angry. Shadows began gathering around Annabeth as she looked at Percy with pure hatred. Annabeth stepped forward like she was going to lunge at him but stopped and sent a blast of energy at Percy. A shield of pure white energy appeared in front of him but the blast still knocked him back a few feet. Percy cursed to himself, it was night and Annabeth would be more powerful in Nyx's domain.

Annabeth smiled evilly as she looked over at Percy, knowing he would be weaker at night than in the day. Shadows began to form behind Percy as Annabeth kept his attention on her. The shadows tried to wrap around Percy but he flashed away before they could bind him, reappearing behind Annabeth who whirled around only to be blown back as a fireball hit her in the chest.

Annabeth was engulfed by a shadow before hitting the ground. She reappeared a few feet away looking at Percy in a rage as her clothes and armor smoked from the blast.

"You will die painfully Jackson." Annabeth hissed.

Percy remained silent as his mind raced with ways to end this traitorous bitch once and for all. He was brought out of his thoughts as Annabeth charged at him again. Percy let her stay on the offensive as he studied her technique; it had improved since her true nature had been revealed.

Annabeth's frustration grew as Percy continued to fend off every strike she made. She feinted a strike with her hunting knife and as Percy went to block, she brought her dagger down towards his chest.

Percy saw the move coming and knew he finally had her. When the dagger was thrust towards his chest, he spun out-of-the-way and brought Riptide down on her exposed wrist, severing it from her body. Annabeth screamed in pain as her hand plummeted to the ground. Percy wasted no time in slamming the flat of his blade into the back of her legs, dropping her onto her knees. Percy leveled Riptide at her throat as he knew his revenge had finally come.

Annabeth glared at Percy from her knees, golden ichor still pouring from her severed wrist, "What are you waiting for Jackson?"

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Tell me why? Why betray the gods and everyone at camp?"

Annabeth laughed humorously, "What and serve those arrogant Olympians? Please, I wanted power and each war has offered me a chance to achieve it. But of course a pawn like you wouldn't understand that would you? No, you'll just spend the rest of your life being the god's little tool to use however they please. It's pathetic, but I would expect nothing else from you." She sneered at him.

Percy shook his head, "You were nothing more than a pawn for Kronos, Gaia and now Erebus and Nyx. You act like you are different but you're not. If anything you're more pathetic since you were ignorant enough to believe them when they told you they would share power with you. Where are all your allies now Annabeth? Here you are, my blade at your throat but no one is coming. You stand alone without anyone caring enough to come to your rescue."

Annabeth glared murderously at Percy. Her good hand clutching the hunting knife she had never dropped. Before Percy could react, Annabeth lunged toward him with her hunting knife aimed at his heart. Half way there, her eyes widened as her own dagger was driven into her back. Annabeth collapsed onto her knees again, her hunting knife falling from her hand. She looked behind her and saw the narrowed volcanic rock black eyes of Zoe Nightshade as she smirked at Annabeth's look of shock.

"He's my brother, not my boyfriend, you dumb bitch." Zoe growled before she brought Annabeth's own dagger down and drove it right through the top of her head. Annabeth collapsed onto the ground as her immortal body flickered a few times before fading out of existence.

Percy turned towards Zoe with a smirk, "Aw, you consider me a brother?" He teased.

Zoe smirked right back as she twirled Annabeth's dagger in her hand, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Percy paled at bit but still smiled, "Thank you Zoe."

Zoe smiled back as she handed Percy the dagger. Percy shook his head, "Keep it. I trust it your hands more than mine. We might need it again and we can dispose of it after the battle."

Zoe's eyes widened before she smiled at Percy and nodded, sheathing the dagger at her waist.

They both turned towards the monsters that had begun to make their way across the bridge. Percy's troops were spread out over the bridge and had no chance to get back into their phalanx before the monsters reached them.

"Get back!" Percy screamed.

As his friends retreated, Percy stepped forward with Riptide raised, his body glowing with an ethereal sea green light. Percy slammed Riptide into the ground releasing a huge earthquake that shook the bridge down to its foundations. The ground split where Riptide entered, causing a crack to spread across the bridge. Percy stood and stomped on the crack, sending another quake into the bridge widening the crack as the bridge began to crumble in both directions.

Percy sprinted back towards his troops until he outran the crumbling bridge. When he turned around he saw the monsters halted in front of the thirty foot gap that was now standing between them and Percy's soldiers. The monsters began retreating back down the bridge in search of a new way into the city.

Percy turned back to his soldiers, before lightning flashing in the direction of the Williamsburg Bridge drew his attention.

"Samuel, grab fifty men and go reinforce Jason on the Williamsburg Bridge. Noah, take the rest and reinforce whoever is holding the Brooklyn Bridge. The hunters and I will be roaming from entrance to entrance finding whoever needs help."

"Yes sir!" The two said loudly before flashing off with the rest of the soldiers to reinforce the bridges they were assigned.

Percy turned to the hunters, the only people remaining on the bridge, "Well that was a good start eh?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Where to commander Jackson?"

Percy grinned, "Let's start with the Holland Tunnel. After that we'll play it by ear."

The hunters all gathered close to Percy who flashed them into the Holland Tunnel. The scene was not good when they got there.

"How the Hades is he even here?" Zoe asked worriedly as she looked at Perses the Titan of Destruction carving a path of destruction through a combination of soldiers, demigods and hunters.

"It doesn't matter now. All I know is his return will be short-lived." Percy growled.

"Go help the other hunters out." Zoe told the hunters. Percy looked at Zoe and nodded. He grabbed her hand and flashed them to the side of the tunnel. Zoe pulled out her bow and fired three quick arrows at the Titan, drawing his attention.

When he saw Percy standing next to Zoe, Perses' face reddened in rage, "Jackson, come face your death so that I can finally have my revenge!"

Percy's simply twirled Riptide in left hand as he extended his right and waved Perses over in a "bring it" motion as he stepped towards the middle of the tunnel to get himself some more room.

Perses wasted no time in charging at Percy, a large mace in his hand. Perses sent a powerful strike at Percy who stepped to the side, smacking the mace off its course with the flat of his blade. Percy jumped back as Perses swung wildly trying to catch him off guard. Perses went to charge again when a two black arrows sprouted from a chink in his armor. He turned towards Zoe and made to charge but Percy quickly stepped into his path slashing Riptide at the Titan's midsection. The strike made a shallow gash in Perses stomach, hardly fazing the Titan but effectively distracting his attention away from Zoe.

Before Percy could react, Perses' mace slammed into his chest, knocking Percy into the wall of the tunnel. Percy gasped for breath, each one more painful than the last from the broken ribs in his chest. Perses stalked toward him menacingly as Percy tried to scramble to his feet.

"Aw how sweet revenge feels. Do you feel it Jackson? Feel you and your allies slowing losing this war? Soon the world will be shrouded in darkness as a new king and queen begin their reign." Perses said as he kicked Percy in his already broken ribs, knocking him back to the ground.

Perses raise his mace only to stiffen suddenly as a silver hunting knife poked just noticeably out of his chest. Perses was knocked to his knees as Artemis stood behind him with a look of rage on her face.

"No one kills my boyfriend but me." She spat before grabbing the Titan by the hair and running her hunting knife across his throat. Perses let out a pained gurgling sound as ichor poured from his throat followed by the Titan dissolving into a fine golden dust.

Artemis quickly ran to Percy's side and put a hand on his ribs without a word. She sent a few pulses of silver light into his broken ribs before pulling her hand back as looking at Percy worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked softly.

Percy nodded as he stood up, "Thank you Artemis."

Artemis winced as she saw the gash along Percy's jaw line. She did her best to heal it but the wound was deep and she was barely able to close it, let alone heal it completely.

Percy grabbed Artemis' hand softly, "It's alright, I will take care of it later."

Artemis gave him a small smile before she pecked him on the lips, "How many times do I have to warn you about dying on me?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm sure it will sink in one of these days. Where have you been?"

Artemis scowled, "A few minor gods, Phobos and Deimos along with a couple others attacked Olympus but we have them all subdued now."

Percy shook his head muttering about 'idiots' before he looked back at his love, "Are you here to stay now?"

Artemis nodded making Percy smile.

"Good, we need all the help we can get." Percy said gratefully.

Artemis smiled, "Are you sure? We all saw that little show you put on over on the George Washington Bridge. You looked ready to take on the whole army."

Percy rolled his eyes as he looked back at the battle taking place in the tunnel. The tide had been turned without a Titan to lead the army of monsters.

"We need to check on the other entrances. We can leave the hunters with Thalia but you, Zoe and I should go help someone in more need." Percy said.

Artemis nodded as she waved Zoe over. Zoe came running over as her bow vanished back into the ring on her finger, "Yes milady?"

Artemis smiled and pulled Zoe into a hug, "Thank you for making sure my idiot boyfriend didn't get himself killed."

Zoe smirked, "Someone has to look after him when you're not around; he tends to get himself hurt with all these pointy objects around."

Artemis laughed while Percy glared at Zoe, "Sorry to interrupt your little making fun of Percy session, but we are in the middle of a battle. Could we maybe go help someone out before Olympus is overrun?" Percy asked annoyed.

Artemis smacked the back of Percy's head before grabbing both Zoe and Percy and flashing over to the Brooklyn Bridge. When they reappeared, they saw Phoebe and the hunters shooting from the tops of the bridge trying to hold back and army of almost about five hundred monsters, while a wall of Greek fire separated the monsters from the soldiers and demigods but the fire was slowly dying out.

"You guys go help the hunters; I need to gather my soldiers in a better position of defend the bridge." Percy said quickly.

Artemis nodded as she and Zoe flashed up to Phoebe and the other hunters.

Percy's demeanor quickly shifted more serious. He walked up and sent two large fireballs of Greek fire to build up the barrier again before turning to his soldiers who quickly snapped to attention. He had right around one hundred of his soldiers and about thirty demigods as ideas began to form in his mind. He explained his plan to his soldiers, each of their faces shifted into smiles as Percy explained his plan.

The wall of Greek fire finally died out as the monsters were able to cross the barrier. When they looked up, they saw the demigods and soldiers had gather themselves into phalanx and stood in a wall across the bridge. The monsters started to charge toward the phalanx when a flash of light behind them halted them in their tracks.

Percy stood alone before he brought Riptide down and drove it into the ground. A crack appeared in the bridge and continued to grow until it was nearly ten feet wide, leaving the monsters nowhere to retreat, their only option being to get through the phalanx.

Artemis stood atop the bridge firing arrows continuously as Percy gathered his soldiers. She watched as they formed into a phalanx and smiled at Percy's idea, assuming it would work. She froze when she saw Percy reappear behind the monsters. She was about to flash down next to him until she saw him drive Riptide into the bridge, forming a crack that stretched the bridge and grew at least ten feet wide. She couldn't help but smile at Percy's intelligence; his plan was ingenious as the army of hundreds of monsters was now trapped between Percy's soldiers and a ten foot gap in the bridge. Their only choices were to fight or take their chances in the water.

Percy flashed himself back to his troops as the monsters crashed into the phalanx.

"Wait for it!" Percy ordered his troops.

The monsters continued to try to break the lines of the phalanx but the soldiers held firm.

Now!" Percy yelled as the soldiers' shields lowered just a bit and spears shot out and impaled any monster within reach of the weapon. The shields locked back together before the monsters behind could attack.

This continued a few more times until Percy grew impatient.

"Noah, give me a boost." Percy said as he stepped back behind the phalanx.

Noah's eyes widened before he grinned and nodded, "You got it commander."

Percy sprinted toward the back of the Phalanx as Noah knelt down, his shield strapped to his back. Percy jumped and launched off Noah's shield, over the phalanx and into the still large swarm of monsters. As Percy flew through the air, his body became engulfed in Greek fire, his hidden blades springing out of his vambraces as he drove them into the throats of two wide-eyed Dracaena.

Percy's right blade retracted into his vambrace and was replaced by a flaming Riptide.

"Charge!" Noah yelled to the troops who broke out of their phalanx and engaged the monsters in open combat.

Percy was in full battle mode, his mind blank, as he cut off the leg of an Empousai with a swipe of Riptide before ducking a Hellhound that lunged at his throat. Percy rolled forward and drove his hidden blade into the gut of a Laistrygonian Giant, the giant roared in pain as the fire from Percy's body charring its exposed skin. Percy jumped to his feet and kicked a Dracaena before he stepped back, and narrowly avoiding an arrow fired by an Empousai. Percy raised his hand and sent a fireball right into the face of the Empousai.

Slowly the monsters were pushed back towards the gap in the bridge; the relentless silver arrows only adding to the carnage that was being inflicted on the monsters. With fifty of Percy's elite soldiers, they were able to push the enemy back quickly.

Percy ducked under the club of a Laistrygonian Giant and was about to attack when another giant tackled Percy from behind and into the gap in the bridge, sending them both tumbling into the river below.

Artemis watched in horror as Percy was tackled into the gap in the bridge. She was about to flash down to him but Zoe put a hand on her mistress' arm, "Artemis it's only the river. Percy will be fine."

Artemis was about to argue when a geyser of water shot out of the river with Percy on top, an evil grin on his face. Percy raised his hand as the water bended to his will. Two tendrils of water shot out towards the monsters, wrapping around them by the dozen and dragging them over the edge of the gap. More and more tendrils of water dragged monsters into the water until the bridge was cleared.

Percy's soldiers began beating their swords against their shields as the water brought Percy back to the bridge. When he Percy landed back on the land, the soldiers stopped.

"I need half of you to head for the Lincoln Tunnel. The rest of you are coming with me to the Williamsburg Bridge." Percy ordered.

The soldiers nodded and the fifty told to were off to the Lincoln Tunnel. The rest took off towards the Williamsburg Bridge.

Percy made his way around to the seven of his soldiers who died one the bridge, quietly chanting before their bodies disappeared into a bright light.

Artemis and the hunters flashed down next to Percy, "What did you just do?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Just a prayer for their easy passage into Elysium before I teleported them to Aether's realm where they will receive the honorable burial they deserve." Percy explained sadly.

Artemis nodded solemnly, "Come on Percy; let's get to the Williamsburg Bridge."

Percy nodded and slid his hand into Artemis' before she, Percy and the hunters all vanished into a silver light.

The first thing Percy noticed when he reappeared was that the majority of monsters that had left the George Washington Bridge must have come here as the numbers of monsters on the bridge was overwhelming.

Percy made to charge into the fight when something in the back of the army of monsters caught his eye. Percy pulled out his bow and fired an arrow at the figure hoping to strike unnoticed. When the arrow was only inches away, the figures hand shot up and snatched the arrow out of midair. Golden eyes snapped in Percy's direction as Percy locked eyes with a fully reformed Titan of Time.


	37. Power of the Lords of TIme

Ch. 37

Artemis nodded solemnly, "Come on Percy; let's get to the Williamsburg Bridge."

Percy nodded and slid his hand into Artemis' before she, Percy and the hunters all vanished into a silver light.

The first thing Percy noticed when he reappeared was that the majority of monsters that had left the George Washington Bridge must have come here as the number of monsters on the bridge was overwhelming.

Percy made to charge into the fight when something in the back of the army of monsters caught his eye. He pulled out his bow and fired an arrow at the figure hoping to strike unnoticed. When the arrow was only inches away, the figure's hand shot up and snatched the arrow out of midair. Golden eyes snapped in his direction as Percy locked eyes with a fully reformed Titan of Time.

A huge grin spread across Kronos' face when he and Percy locked eyes. Kronos hopped down from the chariot he had been on and slammed his scythe into the pavement. Every single monster froze before retreating back towards Kronos. The demigods and soldiers all looked confused, some even cheering thinking the army was retreating but at the sight of the grinning Titan Lord, they were quickly silenced.

"Here is the man of the hour, Perseus Jackson!" Kronos bellowed out across the now silent bridge.

Percy's eyes narrowed; Artemis grabbed his hand tightly but Percy slipped out of her grip and walked to the front of the army.

"What do you want Kronos?" Percy growled at the Titan of Time.

Kronos smirked, "Just a word with my most favored grandson of course."

Jason made his way over to Percy's side, not allowing his friend to face the King of the Titans alone. Percy noticed Jason standing beside him and gave him a slight nod of appreciation.

"Ah the not quite so great hero Jason Grace; have you come to see your beloved grandfather as well." Kronos taunted.

Jason was about to retort but Percy put a hand on his chest and shook his head.

"Tell me grandfather, how is your dearest mother doing? Sleeping peacefully I hope." Percy said back in a tone full of false confidence.

Before Kronos could retort, two bright flashes of light appeared on either side of Percy and Jason. Aether and Hemera, both in full battle armor, stood tall beside their champions.

Shadows began to gather around the Titan Lord until they solidified into the two primordial deities Erebus and Nyx.

"So here we are children; the final battle to decide the fate of this world." Nyx said smiling at her children.

Hemera glared at her mother, "Yes and today you will join our dearest auntie Gaia in a millennia long slumber."

Nyx laughed, "Don't get ahead of yourself child. I assume you think your precious Olympians will be coming to help you but you are mistaken; they are trapped inside their little throne room while we decide both their's and your fates."

Hemera's face lost a little color as she realized no help from Olympus would be coming. Aether stepped forward, "We have all the help we need, mother."

Nyx smiled at her son's confidence, "You truly think you can defeat your parents with only two pathetic demigods and the little moon goddess to help you?"

Artemis stepped forward with Zoe right behind her as they stood by the side of Hemera, both ready for the fight of their immortal lives.

Erebus grinned and snapped his fingers, creating a bubble of dark energy around the combatants. Only Jason, Percy, Artemis, Zoe, Aether and Hemera were inside the bubble while Kronos, Nyx and Erebus stood opposite them.

"I thought it would be best if we settled this little family squabble with some privacy. We don't want the neighbors knowing we aren't a loving and happy family." Erebus said, his grin never faltering.

"Hmm… six against three, that doesn't seem fair, but then again half of you are weak little demigods. Once we get rid of you six, the rest shall be quite easy to dispose of." Nyx said smirking.

"Percy and Jason, you must defeat the Kronos quickly. We will not be able to hold our parents off for too long." Aether said quietly to his two champions.

Percy nodded, trying to think of how to best take out the Titan Lord as quickly as possible. Percy focused his mind as he entered Zoe's; 'be ready to use that dagger when the time comes.' He said into her mind.

Zoe's eyes widened before giving Percy and almost imperceptible nod.

Aether wasted no time, sending a blast of energy at his father. Within seconds, Aether was battling his father one on one while Hemera, Zoe, and Artemis battled Nyx who was undoubtedly the most powerful of all the deities present.

Kronos looked downright gleeful as he twirled his scythe playfully in his hand, "You have no idea how long I wanted some time with my most precious grandson Perseus. Once this war is over, I have an entire amusement park full of tortures waiting for you in Tatarus."

Percy's eyes narrowed as he and Jason exchanged a look, "Still a bit sour about the whole defeating you and stopping you from ruling the world thing huh gramps?" Percy taunted back.

Kronos' eyes flashed with anger, "You have no chance this time Jackson. I no longer depend on some weak demigod as a host. What chance do you have against a Titan?"

Percy grinned, "I don't know but judging by how much of a challenge your brothers were, I think I like my chances." He said before charging at the Titan.

Percy and Jason attacked on opposite sides of the Titan as Kronos used his scythe to block attacks from both sides. Percy slashed at the Titan but was pushed back as Kronos spun and knocked Jason's legs out from under him. Jason rolled to the side just in time to avoid being impaled by the Titan's scythe. Percy charged at Kronos as his back was turned but Kronos quickly parried the strike and pushed Percy back. Percy stumbled back and ducked a swipe of the scythe as he dropped to his knees and kicked Kronos' legs out from under him. Kronos hit the ground and swung his scythe at Percy's legs, forcing Percy to jump. Kronos was already on his feet before Percy landed and slammed the butt of his scythe into Percy chest, knocking him back. Kronos spun to block Jason's gladius and kicked him back a few feet.

Kronos grinned, "It feels good to be back in my body. This is fun isn't it; just a grandfather spending some quality time with his two favorite grandsons."

Percy growled and sent a fireball at Kronos causing him to duck, barely giving the Titan enough to time to block Jason's strike. Kronos parried another strike from Jason before letting Jason get close, only to be knocked back by a hard fist to the jaw. Percy's next fireball hit Kronos' arm causing him to let out a pained grunt.

Kronos growled in frustration as he turned back to Percy just in time to block Riptide. Kronos locked Percy's blade before he spun his scythe and Riptide was ripped from Percy's hand. Kronos grinned as he slashed his scythe towards Percy but an imperial gold gladius met his strike before it could reach Percy. Kronos' eyes widened in surprise as Jason kicked the Titan back away from his friend.

Kronos glared at the two demigods in front of him until his face slowly shifted into a smirk, "I will say that you two do your grandfather proud. Your fathers wouldn't put up half the fight you have but alas I think it is time to finish you two off for good." Kronos said before slamming his scythe down.

Jason and Percy froze in their spots. Their eyes drifted to each other, speaking without words. Both demigods felt a presence enter their mind, 'You two contain the power of the true lord of time. Call for it and it will come to you.' The instantly recognizable voice said before the presence vanished.

Percy and Jason glanced at each other briefly before turning their eyes back to a smiling Kronos.

"Now, now grandsons, you couldn't really think you had a chance against the King of the Titans did you?"

Line Break of sorts

The minute Aether attacked his father; two hunting knives appeared in Artemis' hands while Zoe pulled out her bow. Nyx's eyes narrowed as she glared at Hemera, Artemis and Zoe.

"Think about your next move carefully daughter, I will show you no mercy should you choose to fight me." Nyx growled at her daughter.

"You are no mother of mine. The mother I remember cared for her children and the world. I only see a cold-hearted bitch that lets her husband make her decisions for her." Hemera hissed back.

Nyx's face reddened in anger as two hunting knives appeared in her hands. A spear materialized in Hemera's who wasted no time in sending a blast of light energy at her mother. The blast hit Nyx in the chest and knocked her back only to be engulfed by a shadow and reappear to her daughter's left, already mid strike. Artemis blocked the strike from Nyx as the two squared off in a battle of the night and the moon.

The two were nothing more than blurs of black and silver as their blades met. Artemis stayed on the defensive, waiting for a chance to open up against the goddess of night but her speed was remarkable. For her part, Artemis kept on par with the primordial; the constant whizzing of arrows helped keep Nyx at bay but her power greatly surpassed that of Artemis'.

Artemis went to block a strike to her leg when Nyx blasted her back with energy, knocking her back several feet as the air was ripped from her lungs.

Not missing a beat, Hemera jumped in front of Nyx with her spear in hand, preventing Nyx from pursuing Artemis. Nyx lunged at her daughter, bringing her knives down in a powerful strike. Hemera made to block but at the last minute rolled to side, swiping her mother's legs out from under her. Artemis pounced like a cat, driving one of her knives through Nyx's abdomen. Nyx screamed in pain as the celestial bronze blade sliced open a deep gash in her stomach.

Nyx recovered quickly, kicking Artemis' legs out from under her. Nyx spun quickly and blasted her daughter back with a ball of energy before turning to drive her knife through the heart of the moon goddess.

(Back to Percy and Jason)

Kronos stalked towards Percy and Jason, not paying attention to the fact that both demigods' eyes were closed in concentration. Just as he was about to drive his scythe through Jason, Kronos was blinded by a flash of light. He looked at Percy to find him standing with an old staff with an hourglass on the top. His eyes widened immediately, recognizing the symbol of power to the Primordial God of Time.

Percy raised the staff and slammed it into the ground, releasing a blast of golden energy at the wide-eyed Titan. Jason turned towards Percy grinning. Kronos rose to his feet as he eyed the two demigods warily now. Before he could speak Percy spun the staff in his hand, freezing the Titan in his tracks. Jason shot towards the Titan, knocking the scythe out of his hands. Jason picked the weapon up as he looked at Kronos with hatred.

"I guess like father like son." Jason spat and swiped the scythe across the throat of the immobilized Titan.

Golden ichor poured from the Titan's throat as Jason wildly sliced away at the Titan until his body dissolved into golden dust.

Jason turned to look at Percy just as the staff in his hand flickered a few times before fading out of existence. Jason looked at the scythe in his hands as it slowly dissolved into golden dust just as its master had.

Percy looked around at the other fights to see Aether struggling against his father while Artemis, Zoe and Hemera were doing a little better against Nyx.

"Go help Aether, I will help Hemera and the others." Percy said quickly.

Jason nodded, "Good luck bro."

Percy sprinted towards Artemis who had just had her legs swept out from under her by Nyx. Percy watched in horror and Nyx blasted back Hemera and turned back to Artemis with her blade raised. Panicking, Percy went with instinct and tackled the primordial goddess off his girlfriend.

Percy drove Nyx into the pavement, a sharp pain entering his stomach as he slid over her body. Percy rolled over to find a hunting knife imbedded in his stomach. He looked at Artemis to see her eyes widen at the sight of Percy stabbed. At the same time, Hemera stalked toward her still stunned mother.

"Jackson!" Nyx snapped. She was about to speak again when a spear was driven through her back as Hemera stood above her. Nyx screamed in pain but was silenced by a kick to the face courtesy on an enraged moon goddess.

Zoe stepped forward with Annabeth's dagger in hand ready to impale the night goddess but Hemera froze her in her tracks.

"NO!" She screamed at Zoe.

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "She just tried to kill Percy."

Hemera shook her head, "She is still my mother. I will take care of her." She said before ramming the end of her spear into the back of Nyx's head. Nyx's eyes rolled back in her head as she slumped to the ground unconscious. Hemera snapped her fingers as a combination of celestial bronze and imperial golden chains wrapped around Nyx's entire body. Hemera waved her hand and Nyx vanished into a bright light.

Hemera turned to where Percy was lying only to find him vanish in bright light right from underneath the concerned eyes of Zoe and Artemis.

Percy appeared next to Jason just as he was kicked back by Erebus. Aether was already on the ground trying to get to his feet leaving an injured and bleeding Percy Jackson as the only person standing in front of the Primordial God of Darkness.

Erebus looked around to see both Kronos and his wife gone having been defeated in battle. Erebus' eyes flashed angrily, "I may not win this war but I will take you with me Jackson."

Artemis and Zoe tried to run towards Percy but were knocked back by a wall of darkness that quickly encircled Percy and the Erebus.

"No interference girls. Jackson wants to play with the big boys and that's exactly what he's going to do." Erebus sneered.

Percy held Riptide in his hands as he wobbled a bit from side to side.

Erebus laughed mockingly as he waved his hands making shadows wrap around Percy's legs to hold him in place. He stalked towards Percy with of look of loathing, "This is your end Jackson, face it like a man."

Percy eyes narrowed as he struggled against his restraints, "You should know Erebus, I am of the sea and the sea does not like to be restrained." He growled.

Erebus smirked as a pitch black sword appeared in his hands. Before he could strike, Percy raised Riptide, letting loose a feral scream rage as he drove Riptide into the ground. The ground erupted from underneath him, blasting both he and Erebus violently against the walls of darkness that contained them.

Artemis watched in horror as the primordial god stalked towards a restrained Percy. She tried to jump through the wall but it was pointless. Tears sprang into her eyes as she watched Percy raise his blade. What followed next both excited and terrified her. Percy drove Riptide into the ground, setting off a colossal explosion inside their little cocoon of darkness. When everything exploded, the area filled with dust and debris. The walls flickered and vanished, finally giving Artemis access.

She raced in, not caring where Erebus was and tried to locate Percy. A glint of celestial bronze caught her eye as she spotted Riptide under some of the debris. She waved her hand clearing the debris and felt her heart clench. Percy lay on the ground unconscious with ichor covering most of his body. Artemis knelt down next to him, tears falling freely from her eyes. She barely registered Zoe beside her, her own tears falling down her face. Artemis gently cupped Percy's face in her hands and she cried, praying for him to wake up.

A pair of shaky hands grabbed hers softly causing her eyes to shoot open. Percy's hands were around hers, his eyes were still closed but he was alive. That was all that mattered.

Percy's face shifted in a pained smirk, "Please Artemis, it will take a lot more than some pesky little primordial to take me away from you." He rasped out.

Artemis let out a sobbed chuckle as she smiled, "You better hope so fish boy or there will be Hades to pay. Now relax, I will take care of you."

Percy smiled softly before he relaxed his body again.

Artemis looked up to find Erebus bound in chains with Aether and Hemera looking distastefully at their father. Hemera walked over to Percy and placed a hand over his chest. Percy's body was engulfed in warm white light as his injuries slowly healed up. It didn't heal him completely but he was far better off.

"Rest my champion. You have saved us all." She said softly as she smiled at Percy.

Hemera turned to Artemis, "Take him to Olympus. Aether and I will return once Erebus and Nyx are secured somewhere they cannot escape from."

Artemis nodded as Hemera and Aether vanished in a bright light from the bridge. Artemis looked around to see the monsters all gone from the city as the demigods and soldiers tended the wounded. A few seconds later, thirteen flashes of light appeared in the street next to Artemis, all staring wide-eyed at Percy and Artemis.

Artemis was about to speak but Hera cut her off, "We saw everything. We were locked in the throne room but watched the entire battle from there. Hemera freed us before joining her husband." She said as she knelt down next to Percy. She softly brushed his cheek with her hand as Percy's eyes slowly fluttered open.

The first thing he saw was his mother's smiling face as she knelt over him, "Hello Mom, nice of you to join us." Percy said quietly.

Hera smiled at his sarcastic comment, "Hush my son, all that matter is that you're safe."

Poseidon was at Percy's side in an instant looking at Percy with pride shining through his sea green eyes.

"Dad, give me a hand. I look like an idiot lying in the middle of the street." Percy said quietly.

Poseidon chuckled and grabbed Percy's hand, gently pulling him to his feet. Percy looked around until he saw Jason standing by his father. When Jason saw him, he hobbled over as the two pulled each other into a tight albeit gentle hug.

"Now we can have our lives back bro." Percy said softly.

Jason's face cracked into a grin, "We better, that was one painful battle."

Percy nodded, "Now we are both the bane of Kronos." He said with a smile.

Jason chuckled, "I like the sounds of that Perce."

Zeus stepped forward, "Bring everyone to Olympus. Treat the wounded and we need burial shrouds for our fallen heroes. We shall meet in the throne room in a few hours once we have taken care of everyone."

The gods quickly went to work in getting the wounded and fallen heroes to Olympus. Jason went off to find Piper as Percy approached Artemis and Zoe; both were smiling proudly at him.

"I need to take care of my soldiers. I will meet you on Olympus when I am done." He said tiredly.

Zoe nodded and hugged Percy, "You did well today Percy, at least for a man." She teased playfully.

Percy rolled his eyes as he hugged her back. When he pulled back, he was quickly met with a pair of lips belonging to a certain silver eyed moon goddess. When she pulled back, she smiled, "We will be in my palace with the hunters."

Percy nodded numbly as Artemis and Zoe took off to gather the hunters.

Percy looked around tiredly; his entire body ached and was covered in both dried and still wet ichor. He wandered a bit until he found Luke speaking with a few of their soldiers.

When Luke saw him, his face cracked into a wide grin, "And the hero of Olympus strikes again."

Percy rolled his eyes, "What happened to the monster army?"

Luke's smile grew, "When it was clear they had lost their leaders, most turned and fled. Although I doubt they made it far, Zeus was flying around in his chariot blasting groups of monsters with his master bolt. I think he's making up for missing the fight. Ares and a few others were also chasing them down while they rest were teleporting the injured to Olympus."

Percy nodded, "Thanks the gods. I need a vacation for the next decade or two."

Luke laughed loudly, "I hear that buddy. What happened to your face anyway?"

Percy shrugged, "Your ex got me with a lucky swipe."

Luke's face turned expressionless, "Is she dead?"

Percy looked at his friend sadly, "Yes Luke. I'm sorry but it was me or her."

Luke shook his head, "No, it's for the best. She wasn't the person I thought she was."

Percy nodded and put his arm around Luke, "Let's take care of our soldiers; a lot of them need their last rites."

Line Break

Percy finished helping his wounded soldiers and giving the fallen ones their proper send off and was now walking through Olympus. He stood in front of Artemis' palace with a bit of dread as he didn't know if any hunters had fallen in the battle. He stood in front of Artemis door as he prepared himself for more grief before he opened the door and walked in. The hunters were all standing silently around the entrance making Percy's sense of dread grow.

Before he knew it he was tackled to the ground by a group of overly excited girls. He couldn't help but smile at his reception from the hunters, something he was sure no male had ever received from them before. When they girls had finally gotten off him, he was whisked off the throne room for the meeting.

Jason and Piper caught up to Percy and the hunters as they walked. At the entrance of the throne room, Artemis told Percy and Jason to wait with her as the hunters filed in. After a minute, Artemis kissed Percy softly before vanishing in a flash of silver leaving Percy and Jason standing outside confused.

"What the Hades was that about?" Jason asked.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know but let's get this over with; I'm in desperate need to a good twelve hour nap."

Jason chuckled and nodded as they opened the throne room doors. As they stepped into the throne room, they were met with a standing ovation from demigods, soldiers, Olympians and Primordials alike. Percy and Jason looked around as they both blushed in embarrassment. Percy sent a glare at his girlfriend who replied with a cheeky smile.

"Now that the saviors of Olympus have arrived we can begin our reward ceremony and celebration." Zeus bellowed as he looked at both Percy and Jason with pride clearly evident in his eyes.


	38. Rewards and a Party

Ch. 38

Jason and Piper caught up to Percy and the hunters as they walked. At the entrance of the throne room, Artemis told Percy and Jason to wait with her as the hunters filed in. After a minute, Artemis kissed Percy softly before she vanished in a flash of silver leaving Percy and Jason standing outside confused.

"What the Hades was that about?" Jason asked.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know but let's get this over with; I'm in desperate need to a good twelve-hour nap."

Jason chuckled and nodded as they opened the throne room doors. As they stepped into the throne room, they were met with a standing ovation from demigods, soldiers, Olympians and Primordials alike. Percy and Jason looked around as they both blushed in embarrassment. Percy sent a glare at his girlfriend who replied with a cheeky smile.

"Now that the saviors of Olympus have arrived we can begin our reward ceremony and celebration." Zeus bellowed as he looked at both Percy and Jason with pride clearly evident in his eyes.

Percy and Jason walked through the throne room as everyone watched them, the fourteen Olympians all seated in their thrones. Aether and Hemera were both smiling proudly at the two demigods from two pure white thrones at the end of the row of thrones. Unsure of what to do, Percy quickly made his way over to his usual spot by Hestia's throne. Following his lead, Jason took a seat at the foot of his father's throne.

Once he reached her throne, Hestia shrunk down to her human size and pulled her champion into a hug. As he hugged her, Percy began whispering in her ear. At first Hestia looked confused but after a minute she suddenly pulled back and led Percy out of the throne room.

"Sister?" Zeus called after her confused.

Hestia paused and looked back at Zeus, "I am sorry brother but I must speak to my champion in private. We will be back in a few minutes."

Artemis along with everyone else in the room looked at Percy confused but he avoided their questioning looks as Hestia led him outside. The throne room fell into an awkward silence after Percy and Hestia left the throne room. A general feeling of confusion settled in at what could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until after the ceremony.

After five awkward minutes, Hestia walked back into the throne room, a warm smile on her face as Percy trailed in her wake. Zeus looked at Hestia questioningly but Hestia's smile only grew and she shook her head saying she wouldn't say what it was, at least not yet.

"Well now that Perseus and Hestia are back, we can resume our ceremony for rewarding our heroes from the war. We will begin with two fallen heroes who have returned to us with the help of Perseus and of course Lady Hemera and Lord Aether. Luke Castellan and Clarisse La Rue, please come forward." Zeus announced loudly.

Both immortal demigods stepped forward and bowed to Zeus before kneeling in front of their fathers' feet.

"Clarisse La Rue. For your bravery and leadership in the war, we the Olympian council offer to you the gift of godhood, should you want it. Should you refuse, you will have one gift from the gods as long as it is within our power to grant it." Zeus explained.

Clarisse's eyes widened, she had not expected to be offered godhood. She glance around the room until she found her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez smiling at her. He gave her a nod of encouragement.

Clarisse turned back to Zeus, "I am honored for the offer Lord Zeus but I would prefer to use my gift to grant immortality to my boyfriend Chris Rodriguez."

Zeus smiled at her request, "That is very admirable of you Clarisse. If you so choose, you may still become a goddess and I will grant Chris his immortality anyway."

Clarisse's jaw dropped before she regained her composure and nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus, I am honored to accept the gift of godhood."

Zeus smiled as he and the rest of the Olympians rose from their thrones. Zeus began chanting in ancient Greek along with the rest of the Olympians until Clarisse's body began to glow a bright golden light. When the glow faded, she rose from a knee and looked down at herself in wonder.

"I now present Lady Clarisse, minor Goddess of War and Battle." Zeus announced.

Aether cleared his throat drawing the attention of Zeus who raised an eyebrow. Aether smirked and sent a blast of energy into Clarisse. She stumbled back from the blast but when she recovered, her brown hair was a lighter shade and her red eyes also had streaks of blue in them. She also had a slight glow to her body and was quite a bit prettier than she had been before.

Aether smiled, "I present Lady Clarisse, Goddess of Light and minor Goddess of War and Battle."

Clarisse grinned at Aether before making her way over and hugging both Aether and Hemera.

"Thank you Lord Aether." Clarisse whispered.

Aether smiled, "It's the least we could do after all you've done for us dear. And you're a goddess now, it's just Aether."

Clarisse smiled and made her way back to her father's throne who gave her a rare proud smile.

After Zeus immortalized Chris, he and Clarisse made their way back into the people seated around the throne room.

"Luke Castellan, please come forth." Zeus called.

Luke made his way to Zeus' throne where he bowed before kneeling at his father's feet. Hermes smiled proudly at his son, hoping he would also accept godhood.

"Now despite your past choices, Perseus has vouched for your eternal loyalty to Olympus. Had it been anyone else, I doubt the council would have accepted it; but Perseus' word carries a lot of weight with me and the rest of the council. For those reasons as well as your heroics and leadership in the war, we the council offer you the same gift as Clarisse. Godhood is yours if you so wish it." Zeus explained seriously.

Luke stood from his spot, "I owe more than I can ever repay to Percy for saving me in more ways than one. I swear by the River Styx to never go against Olympus in any way again, Lord Zeus."

Thunder rumbled in the distance as any bit of trepidation about the offer left Zeus' face.

"I am honored to accept the gift of godhood Lord Zeus." Luke announced.

Zeus began chanting as the rest of the Olympians rose from their thrones again and joined him. Luke's body glowed for a minute. When the light faded, he was blasted with energy from a grinning Aether. When Luke recovered he stood with his same blonde hair but now had sky blue eyes that matched Aether's perfectly.

"I present to you Lord Lucas, God of Redemption and minor God of Thieves and Travelers." Zeus announced before looking over at Aether.

"And God of Upper Atmosphere." Aether added quickly.

Luke bowed to Zeus before Hermes jumped down from his throne and pulled Luke into a tight embrace, "I can finally see my boy whenever I want." He said happily. Luke smiled at his father before turning towards Aether and Hemera before he stopped. He turned to Hestia's throne and quickly ran over and pulled Percy to his feet and hugged him tightly.

"I owe you so much Percy; I can never repay you for everything you've done for me." Luke said gratefully.

Percy grinned, "You owe me nothing Luke. You earned your redemption and everything you now have."

Luke shook his head, "Thank you Percy." He said before heading over to Aether and Hemera to thank them for everything.

"Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson!" Zeus bellowed loudly as the room fell into silence.

Jason stood from his spot at the foot of Zeus' throne and bowed in the center of the throne room. Everyone turned to Percy who hadn't moved. He looked up at his patron who whispered something in his ear. Percy smiled and nodded.

"Brother, I must speak to you in private before you continue. I apologize for the timing but it is of the utmost importance." Hestia said sternly.

Zeus looked confused but nodded numbly and gestured for her to follow him outside. The gaze of every person in the throne room turned to Percy who looked ready to dig himself a hole in the floor to hide from all their questioning looks.

Artemis jumped off her throne and walked over to Percy, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

Percy smiled, "Nothing Artemis, just keeping my word to an old friend."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "And who would that be?"

"All will be explained soon. If you trust me then just have faith that I know what I'm doing." Percy replied back calmly.

Artemis glared at Percy for a minute, "Fine but if you do something stupid there will be Hades to pay."

"C'mon niece, is it really necessary to use my name like that?" Hades complained from his throne.

Artemis' face reddened a bit in embarrassment, "Sorry uncle."

Before anyone could speak, Zeus came back into the throne room with a small smile on his face. Hestia was smiling widely as she made her way back to her throne.

Everyone's expression turned to Zeus who looked thoughtful before realizing everyone was looking at him.

"Um yes, Perseus please come forth." Zeus said quickly.

Percy made his way to the middle of the throne and bowed next to Jason.

"I must ask you Perseus, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Zeus asked seriously.

Percy looked up and smiled a crooked grin at his uncle, "Never more sure of anything in my life."

Zeus smiled and nodded, "Very well nephew, it shall be as you want and I will honor your request as well."

Percy smiled and nodded, Thank you uncle."

"Zoe Nightshade, please come forward." Zeus announced loudly.

Zoe's eyes widened along with everyone else in the throne room, only Percy and Hestia were smiling albeit slyly. Zoe slowly made her way next to Percy and bowed but she snuck glances at him. Percy, for his part, just smiled a bit but gave nothing away.

"Ahem, as most of you can probably guess, Perseus and Jason were going to be offered godhood for their actions in the war. On top of that, both were going to be offered seats among us here on the Olympian Council. Apparently Perseus had a feeling he would be offered such a gift and made other plans for his wish." Zeus explained carefully.

Hera looked at Percy questioningly while Poseidon looked at his son nervously, desperately wanting Percy to join them on the council. Both had a feeling they would not like what was to follow.

"Perseus has decided to instead offer his gift to Miss Nightshade here for personal reasons that he can explain afterward. After speaking to Hestia, I can't help but agree with Perseus' wishes and his reasons behind them; he is more than deserving of the honor as well as the right to do with it as he pleases. So now I ask you, Jason my son and Zoe Nightshade daughter of Atlas and Pleione, will you accept the gift of godhood and a place among us on the council?" Zeus asked seriously.

Poseidon and Hera stood from their thrones, "What! Percy, why would you pass this gift to someone else? Think about what you're doing, this is a mistake." Poseidon shouted angrily while Hera nodded in agreement. Artemis sat on her throne in shock, completely confused about what was going on.

Percy stood up with narrowed eyes, "As Lord Zeus said, this is the honor I have earned and thus it is my decision to make father. I turned the offer of godhood down for others the first time but this time it is for me and the people I care about most in the world. I know what I am doing and my mind it made up."

Hera's eyes widened, "But why Percy?"

Percy's face softened a bit, "I have my reasons Mom and I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing. I chose the person who I thought was most deserving and who would be the biggest benefit to the council. Besides, I am immortal, it's not like I can still die, I simply have things that mean more to me than being an Olympian."

Hera looked at Percy in shock but slowly nodded her head and sat back down still confused. Poseidon still looked angry but sat back down after receiving a glare from his son.

Zoe grabbed Percy's arm and spun him back towards her, "What are you doing Percy?" She whispered.

Percy smiled, "What will make me happiest in the end, please just trust me. You don't have to accept but I won't agree to become a god regardless of your choice so if you want this then please accept."

Zoe looked at Percy confused but nodded and went back to bowing to Zeus.

"I accept father." Jason announced.

"I also accept Lord Zeus." Zoe replied.

Zeus nodded as he and the rest of the council stood from their thrones as they all began to chant in ancient Greek. Zoe and Jason both glowed with a bright golden light until the chanting stopped.

A flash appeared behind them as the three Fates stood in the middle of the room, "All hail Lord Jason, Olympian God of Heroes and Loyalty. All hail Lady Zoe, Olympian Goddess of Maidens, Sea Creatures, Virginity and minor Goddess of the Hunt." The fates said in unison. As soon as they finished two new thrones rose from the ground at the end of the rows of thrones before the Fates disappeared in a flash of light without another word.

The room was in stunned silence, only Zeus, Hestia and Percy were smiling.

Percy's smile vanished when every turned as looked at him expectantly.

"I would rather explain my reasons to only the council. The hunters can stay as well but I'd rather not do it in front of so many people." Percy said awkwardly.

Zeus nodded, "Everyone other than the people Perseus mentioned head out to the courtyard to begin the victory celebration. Percy will explain his reasons and we will join you shortly afterward."

Once everyone left the throne room, Percy was left with the Olympians and the hunters plus Aether and Hemera. Hemera smiled at Percy knowing his reasons.

"Now explain your reasons." Poseidon asked in a slightly calmer tone than before.

Percy nodded, "Well as you all know, Artemis and I are together. When she mentioned she would lose her hunters should she ever break her vow and that she intended to, I couldn't allow that. I love the hunters just like she does. So I visited an old friend and made a deal with her." He explained as a dark blue flash of light appeared next to Percy.

Styx stood smiling next to Percy, "I see you kept your end of the deal. I will keep mine."

Percy nodded, "I knew Uncle Zeus couldn't prevent Artemis from losing her hunters since she swore her oath on the Styx so I made a deal with Lady Styx. I offered the seat of power I knew I would be offered for Artemis to be freed from her oath, if she chooses. Lady Styx accepted the deal and even let me the honor to another as long I agreed to never become a god. As long as I don't become a god, Artemis gets to keep her hunters."

"But Percy…." Poseidon began but Percy cut him off.

"My decision is final father. This is what I want." Percy said seriously.

Poseidon stared at his son, trying to think of a way to change his mind but Percy's eyes shone with fiery determination showing it was clear that he had made his decision. Poseidon sighed and slumped in his throne, a look of defeat clearly evident on his face.

Everyone stood in shocked silence until Percy was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around as Artemis pulled him into a deep kiss in the middle of the throne room.

As soon as they broke apart, Percy was slapped hard across the face.

Instead of being angry or surprised, Percy simply smiled and put a hand to his now reddened cheek.

Artemis' hand reached up and covered Percy's as he held it to his cheek. Percy looked into the love of his life's silver eyes; they were shining with gratitude and appreciation but more than anything else, love.

Percy looked around to see most of the council smiling warmly at him. Apollo hopped off him throne as walked over to Percy with a face void of emotion.

When he stood in front of Percy his face cracked into his patented megawatt grin as he pulled Percy into a bear hug, "I'm sorry for trying to get in between you and Artemis. There has never been a man more worthy of my baby sis." He said before he shrieked in pain as a silver arrow implanted in his backside.

"I'm not your baby sis, idiot." Artemis growled.

Apollo pulled the arrow out and grinned, "Whatever you say sis, but I expect some quality time with my future nephew or niece."

Artemis blushed furiously before glaring at Apollo.

Zeus cleared his throat, "So Perseus, you are immortal but not a god is there anything you would like to do?"

Percy looked thoughtful for a minute before his eyes widened; he looked back at Hestia who nodded encouragingly.

Percy walked up to Zeus and spoke in a hushed voice. Zeus' eyes widened before he grinned, "If she accepts then I think it would be perfect."

Everyone stared at both Percy and Zeus questioningly but both just smiled as Zeus turned towards Artemis.

"Artemis, how about Perseus joins your hunt as a guardian of sorts? Hestia has agreed to allow her champion to join your hunt as its guardian and only male member." Zeus asked.

Artemis' eyes widened before she got a thoughtful expression, "Well the hunt isn't really for men…." She began until she saw Percy look at her with a glare

"But I guess I can make an exception just this once." She said finishing with a smile.

Zeus smiled, "Alright, now I think we have a celebration to begin as we have two new Olympians to welcome as well as our three-time Savior of Olympus to celebrate."

Line Break

The celebration on Olympus lasted for hours. Percy and his father talked for a while about his decision until Poseidon was convinced his son knew what he was doing. Although disappointed, he was just happy his son had finally found some happiness.

Percy spent time dancing with anyone that could drag him out on the dance floor. Needless to say many of the female demigods and goddesses tried to pull Percy out on the dance floor but Artemis kept a close watch on who she allowed her boyfriend to dance with. The list did not include anyone outside Hera, Hestia, Hemera as well as numerous hunters who all had a new brother they were more than happy to welcome into the hunt. As the party died down, Percy was sitting at a table with Artemis and the hunters as Zoe stood from her seat and grabbed Percy's hand.

"I'm so tired Zoe." Percy whined.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "You're joining the hunt, it's time for you to toughen up Percy."

Percy looked at Artemis for help but she simply smirked, "It would not be smart to defy a goddess Percy, let alone an Olympian."

Percy smiled and let Zoe pull him onto the dance floor. Percy put his arms around her waist as Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced to the slow melody in silence for a bit until Zoe finally spoke.

"Why me Percy?" She whispered to him as they danced.

Percy smiled, "Why not you Zoe?"

She shook her head, "Percy, don't do that. You could have picked Thalia or Clarisse or any number of girls, I just want to know why you chose me."

Percy nodded, "Because I think out of everyone you will make the best goddess."

Zoe pulled back and looked at Percy questioningly.

Percy shook his head and pulled her closer again, "Thalia is like a sister to me but so are you Zoe. I know you well enough to know that you will take this more seriously than anyone else would. Of all my friends I think I respect you the most and I know you will be a better Olympian than I could ever be. Not to mention, if anyone was to take my place then it should be a child of the sea, Olympian Goddess of Sea Creatures."

Zoe smiled as she and Percy finished their dance, "Thank you Percy." She whispered softly as the song ended.

Percy smiled, "You deserve it Zoe; you don't have to thank me."

Zoe smiled and kissed Percy softly on the cheek before walking back to the smiling hunters. Percy followed closely behind as the hunters all stood from their table.

Artemis grabbed Percy by the hand and smiled, "Let's get you settled into the hunt, guardian."


	39. Epilogue

Ch. 39 The Epilogue

(Eight Months Later)

Percy rolled to the side to avoid the blade being thrust towards his chest. Sweat poured down the son of Poseidon's forehead as he rose to his feet just in time to raise Riptide to block another strike aimed at his head. Percy pushed back as he tried to get himself some room to breathe. After the third war he had thought things were going to get easier for him; a period of time to relax with his sisters in the hunt and the love of his life Artemis. If only he knew how wrong he was.

Percy raised Riptide to block another strike but spun to his left instead and raised Riptide to the back of his enemy's neck.

"Yield?" Percy asked sternly.

His opponent sighed, "Fine Percy, you win this time." The opponet growled.

Percy grinned, "And the mighty Olympian goddess falls to the lowly demigod." Percy teased.

Zoe's eyes narrowed as she spun and kicked Percy's legs out from under him. Percy landed roughly on his back, eliciting a loud groan from the immortal demigod.

Zoe's eyes shifted from irritated to amused as she held out her hand. Percy grabbed it as Zoe pulled him to his feet.

"That was cheap." Percy growled.

Zoe replied with an amused smirk, "That's what happens when you try to rub it in."

Percy rolled his eyes as he dusted himself off, "Or when you beat a poor loser." He mumbled.

"Don't you have a certain event to be getting ready for or are you going to try to stall by challenging me again?" Zoe asked with an eyebrow raised.

Percy's face paled considerably, "I do, I'm just nervous."

Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled, "Will you relax? You have nothing to worry about."

Percy nodded but his nervousness was still clearly evident as Zoe walked up and grabbed his hand, "Percy stop. You have nothing to worry about. Just go get ready."

Percy took a deep breath and nodded as he exhaled. He looked at Zoe and smiled, "Thank you Zoe."

Zoe smiled and nodded before shooing Percy away before he vanished into a flash of flames.

Line Break

Artemis stood in the middle of the hunter's camp, waiting for Percy to show up. She had no idea where he was as he lived with her and the hunters now. He had basically given his palace on Olympus to the hunters as when they were there, he lived with her. The past eight months had been the happiest of Artemis' immortal life. The love of her life was the fully immortal guardian of the hunt but in reality he was more like the co-leader along with Artemis and Zoe. The hunter's had spent the time since the end of the war chasing down the remains of the monsters from the army that fled New York.

The hunters had stay intact with the lone exception of Piper who Artemis was more than happy to release from her oath. She and Percy along with the hunters had attended the wedding of Jason and Piper only a month ago, Percy being Jason's best man. The newly wed couple lived on Olympus in a palace very close to Artemis and Percy's.

Artemis smiled as she thought of everything Percy had given up for her. He gave his godhood and a seat on the council up so she could still have her hunt while freeing her from the oath she had broken not long after being allowed to do so. He even managed to get Artemis' best friend a seat on the council in his place. There was nothing Percy wouldn't do if he thought it would make her happy, something that made her love him even more.

Now her immortal life was perfect, she had her best friend, her hunters, and now Percy.

Artemis was taken out of her thoughts by a column of flames appearing a few feet to her left. There stood Percy Jackson, his crooked grin appearing on his face the moment he laid eyes on Artemis.

Artemis couldn't help but smile back as she walked up to him, "So what is so important that I needed to clear my schedule?" She asked curiously.

Percy shook his head and held out his hand. Artemis decided against questioning him further and gently slipped her hand into his. They vanished into a flash of flames, reappearing next to the cliff where Percy and Artemis shared their first kiss.

"What are we doing here Percy?" Artemis asked unable to keep the smile from creeping onto her face as she remembered their memories in this spot.

Percy shrugged, "Can't a guy take his girlfriend on a date to the place where he fell in love with her?"

Artemis rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I suppose he can but usually he doesn't need to make it a mystery all day long." She replied when she pulled back.

Percy didn't reply, instead grabbing Artemis' hand and leading her to the edge of the cliff where he stopped.

Before Percy could say anything, Artemis spoke first, "Percy, there is something I need to tell you." She said a little nervously.

Percy raised an eyebrow but then decided to speak, "That's good Artemis but there is something I need to ask you as well."

Artemis bit her bottom lip nervously but nodded, "Okay you first." She said quickly.

Percy nodded as he took a deep breath to steel his nerves, "Artemis, you know why I turned down godhood again and why I gave my seat to Zoe, right?"

Artemis nodded.

"That was the main reason but it wasn't the only reason. I didn't want to become a god because it would mean I would have my own duties to deal with in whatever domains I had. Since I was twelve years old, I haven't had peace. First it was the Titan War and all the quests that I went on leading up to it. Then my parents were murdered and I spent the next five years trying to move past my bitterness from their deaths and being betrayed by who I thought was my best friend. But when I was summoned to Olympus and we became friends, things started to get better. When I fell in love with you, I found true happiness for the first time since discovering I was a demigod. I had hoped after the Giant War I would finally find peace but that obviously didn't happen. When the third war finally ended, I only wanted one thing; to spend as much time as possible with my friends and the people I loved, especially you. Artemis, what I'm trying to say is I want nothing else than to spend the rest of my immortal life with you; so Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, will you marry me?" Percy said gaining confidence as he spoke and finishing on a knee with a ring in his hand.

Artemis stared at Percy with wide eyes that soon started filling up with tears as she looked at the love of her life on a knee in front of her, holding a ring in his hand.

Artemis tried to speak but found her throat closed as she tried to force the words out.

She forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat, "Yes." She whispered quietly as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Percy smiled in happiness as he slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up only to get met with a heart melting kiss from his wife to be.

Artemis pulled back from the kiss and gave him a watery smile as Percy wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Artemis stared into Percy's multicolored eyes as she leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Percy, I'm pregnant."

Line Break

Percy stood on Olympus, his body tense with nervous energy. People had begun to show up and were having conversations around the pavilion. Jason stood at Percy's side trying the help his friend quell the nerves that were wreaking havoc on the demigod.

"Where the hell is Nico?" Percy asked becoming irritated that one of his two best men had yet to show up.

Jason tried to repress a smile and simply shook his head indicating he wasn't sure.

After another five minutes, Nico walked in to the room, his face trying to hide his happiness for what he was about to do.

"Where have you been?" Percy growled.

Nico rolled his eyes but grinned, "Helping my Dad get your wedding present ready."

Percy raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Nico shook his head, "You have an hour before the ceremony starts. I think now would be the best time to show you."

"Show me what?" Percy asked confused.

In response Nico pointed to the other side of the room where Hades stood with two ghostly figures that immediatley brought tears to Percy's eyes.

Standing beside his uncle were Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis.

Nico grabbed his best friend's arm, "C'mon Perce, let's go see them. My Dad snuck them out of Elysium for the day so they could attend the wedding."

Nico led a teary eyed Percy over to his father and the two ghostly figures of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. When they reached them Percy wiped his eyes and smiled, "Hey Mom." He said softy as he tried to reach out to touch her but to his dismay his hand passed right through her.

Hades reached over and put a hand on Sally's shoulder. Her body instantly solidified before Percy wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

After a minute Percy turned back and looked at Hades with gratitude shining in his multi colored eyes, "Thank you uncle."

Hades gave him a small smile, "It's the least I could do after all you've done Perseus, but make sure to enjoy the day, they must return to Elysium by night I'm afraid; I am breaking the ancient laws by bringing them here."

Percy smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Hades shrugged, "I'm a bit like you in my distaste for following rules." He said finishing with a slight smirk.

(Time Skip)

Percy stood at the altar, his two best friends by his side as he watched Thalia walk down the aisle followed by Zoe who looked rather uncomfortable in a dress. She did have a smile on her face though, her discomfort couldn't outweigh the happiness of the day.

Percy's hands twitched nervously as he waited. He had no doubts about getting married but the fact that he was actually getting married was finally hitting home.

"Relax Percy, remember my wedding, I was just like you." Jason said trying to relax his friend.

Percy nodded but he couldn't stop his nerves from torturing him.

"I promise you that in a minute every doubt or fear you have will disappear." Jason said smiling at Percy.

Percy nodded but had his doubts.

Percy watched as the people seated quieted down. Leto made her way quickly to her seat but not before flashing a warm smile in Percy's direction.

Percy watched nervously as Zeus appeared at end of the aisle, a smile present on his face before all the breath from ripped from Percy's body.

Artemis appeared beside him looking every bit the title of a goddess. Once Percy managed to breathe again, his face slowly shifted into a crooked smile as he locked eyes with Artemis as she and Zeus made their way down the aisle. As she approached Percy realized Jason had been right, he had no fear or nervousness whatsoever, just happiness and finally the peace he had been waited so many years to find.


End file.
